


The Spider and the Wasp

by amariewilson



Series: The Spider and the Wasp [1]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alex Vause - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Orange is the New Black Fusion, Drama & Romance, Epic, F/F, Fanfiction, OITNB - Freeform, Orange Is The New Black - Freeform, Piper Chapman - Freeform, Pirates, Princes & Princesses, vauseman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 111,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amariewilson/pseuds/amariewilson
Summary: Princess Piper is the crown jewel of Imperial Terra living a repressed lifestyle under her father and mother. Destined to marry Prince Laurent from the time she was a child and so close to her wedding day, Piper secretly yearns for something different. Little does she know she will soon get her wish when she meets the ruthless pirate and terror of the sea, Captain Vause.





	1. Chapter 1

It all began one summer afternoon, three days before Piper's life would change forever. She and Prince Laurent were walking through the castle gardens simply enjoying each other's company and engaging in idle talk. Well, Piper did most of the talking. Laurent listened. She spent a lot of the time telling Laurent about all of the different flowers in the garden (their names and special uses). If there was one thing Piper enjoyed it was talking and spewing forth knowledge to her peers whether they were listening or not; it was never done in an obnoxious way, Piper just liked to educate. She loved to learn and she was always asking questions.

A deep sigh escaped her lips " I love coming out to the gardens when the sun is at its highest. It makes everything seem all the more beautiful."

"You're beautiful." said Prince Laurent following close behind the princess.

Piper turned a little to offer him a shy smile before going back to admire the different vines and shapes of the various plants and flowers. Her hand stopped to graze over a particular group of plants ."Have you seen these? They're called Moonbeams. They may not look like much now but I read once that when night falls and the moon is full, they open up and they have these beautiful yellow petals that seem to glow. They're extremely rare its almost impossible to find them out in the wild."

"My lady—"

"I also read once of a legend that if two lovers kiss the petal of a moonbeam after speaking the name of the one they love out loud, that love will be eternal."

Laurent smiled a little "Maybe one day we'll get the chance."

"Maybe," Piper said dismissively. "But I'm not one to believe in silly myths and superstitions. Though I will admit it is a nice sentiment."

Laurent lowered his head a little looking a bit agitated. She could feel the tension between them resting on her shoulders. "Piper…" He cleared his throat. "You didn't answer my question."

She turned to look at him "There's no need to ask Laurent, the arrangement has already been made, since the time we were children. I am to be your wife in three days. A proposal isn't necessary."

"I know…I know it's just I would feel much better if I got to ask you for myself and not out of duty." Laurent took Piper's hand in his "As you've said we've known each other since we were children and all the summers that our families brought us together I will admit I wasn't too fond of you."

"Nor was I of you." They both laughed.

"But…I see now what a wonderful person you are and the amazing woman you have become. You're smart and beautiful and I would be a fool not to want to have you as my wife."

Prince Laurent paused a moment to gather his courage. "I love you Princess Piper of House Chapman and I am asking you out of the love I bear for you in my heart to take me as your husband. I will love you, honor you and cherish you for as long as I live. There will be no others."

Piper's eyes widened as she took in the sincerity of his words "You…you love me?"

"Yes, yes I do very much. Do you love me?"

Piper should've known that would be his next question. She felt the words catch in the back of her throat but she couldn't call them forth. Her mouth just couldn't shape them. She watched as Laurent stood hopefully waiting for her answer. All she could do was nod. He laughed a little before gently coaxing her with his easy smile."Well then say it."

"I-I love you too."she croaked.

The words felt strange on her lips, like another person had said it. It didn't feel easy and smooth, as love should. She said it again trying to sound more convincing this time. Thankfully Laurent didn't really seem to care or notice. The prince pulled Piper tightly against him and she returned his hug with stiffened arms.

"Have you heard?" Pollina asked "Sylvia Clearborne was taken from the Dauntless shortly after it was destroyed. Pirates they say."

The two noblewomen gracefully walked through the aisles of the chapel as the castle workers labored away diligently to bring it to an elaborate appearance of a royal wedding.

"I know. A raven came this morning with the news. They've never been this bold and attacked so close to Imperial Terra before. Father's worried."

"I guess its safe to assume Lord Dresden won't be among the many noble houses attending your wedding, with him being devastated over the loss of his daughter and all. What do you think Captain Vause does with all of the women he abducts?"

Piper gave her friend a look "I think you and I both know what happens to any woman aboard a pirate ship and I think we both know death would be a mercy compared to what they will do to her. From what I hear Captain Vause is one of the most ruthless pirates to have ever lived. His only match in sadistic nature would be Captain Kubra. He spares no one and the women he takes are never seen again."

Pollina drew her attention to several men scaling a ladder applying several feet of drapery "What does your father intend to do?"

"I'm not sure. He doesn't discuss current affairs with the family much and when he does its usually the bare minimum. But since these attacks are so dangerously close to Imperial Terra he's doubled the guard in the city streets. I can't go anywhere in the castle on my own or so much as relieve myself in my own chamberpot anymore without a guard standing nearby."

"Thats awful."

"I know. Father has been trying to capture the Black Widow for years. And not just the Black Widow but he wants to bring an end to piracy as well. He thinks that the pirates have a hideout somewhere, he's been trying to find it since grandfather's reign."

Pollina shook her head "Hopefully he'll find it soon. I'd hate to bring my child into a world corrupted by such vicious cutthroats."

"You must admit though as ruthless as they are there is sort of a romanticism in what they do that I find most fascinating."

"How so?"

"They're not bound by laws, they live their lives each day as they come without knowing what tomorrow might bring. Everyday is an adventure. Where as those such as you and myself have had our entire lives planned out for us since the time we are born."

The brunette nodded "I see what you mean but I for one take great comfort in knowing what tomorrow holds for me. Constantly living a life of uncertainty is just frightening."

"It certainly is. But it's a little exciting too don't you think?"

"If you say so Piper."

After a brief moment silence Piper spoke again. "Something else happened today…"

"What is it?"

"He proposed to me."

Pollina glanced over at her friend. "Who?"

"You know who."

"Prince Laurent?"

she nodded.

"Why? you two are already getting married, seems a bit pointless."

"I thought so too but he wanted to ask me out of love not duty. He says he loves me."

"Well thats romantic, what did you say?"

"I said 'yes' of course."

"What about the part where he said he loved you?"

"I told him that I loved him too."

"You say that as if I'm asking you a question that requires the correct answer. We both know the correct answer Piper we've been taught that answer since we were little girls learning how curtsy, sing, and smile for our men. I'm asking you for the real answer…..you don't really love him do you?"

"Would it honestly surprise you if I said no? It's not like I have a choice in this its for the good of the family."

"So you don't love him."

"No…at least not as much as he loves me. Pollina I look at Laurent and I still this little boy putting toads down our dresses while we sat together in the gardens making head crowns out of flowers."

"Well then why would you tell Laurent you love him when you really don't. Why didn't you just tell him the truth? I'm sure he would've understood."

Piper lifted one of her hands before letting it fall to the side "God, I don't know. Because it was the right thing to say, it was what he wanted to hear. I didn't want to disappoint him. You should've seen his face"

"But you lied Piper."

"It wasn't a lie."

Pollina looked at her with pursed lips.

"Fine it was…. a half lie. I do love him just…. not that much. And what does it matter anyway we're still getting married whether I love him or not."

Pollina nodded "True except now he thinks that you're marrying him for love."

"Mother always said that love will come. She and father didn't love each other right away and eventually they grew to love each other. And if you exclude the fact that father has bedded several mistresses including some of the hand maidens they've both lived fairly happy lives."

"You still lied."

"All right, yes Pollina I lied. Can we please talk about something else?"

"You started this conversation."

"I know and now I've decided that I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Piper heard someone call her name amongst all the clattering noises of the workers' hammers.

A tall red haired woman was approaching them with the biggest smile Piper had ever seen. "Well, there's your 'something else' " Pollina said rolling her eyes

"My lady," the red head said addressing Piper. Her smile faded when she turned to Pollina.

"Pollina" she said curtly

"Sarah." Pollina said just as brief.

"How good it is to see you both and Piper you look more beautiful than ever, almost as beautiful as I looked so close to my wedding day. You're practically glowing."

"I am?"

"Well of course you are, you are about to be married into one of the most powerful houses in the country."

"I'm leaping for joy."

"Well then smile dear girl its your wedding not your funeral."

"Somehow I can't help but view them as one in the same."

"Oh you're just nervous is all, its perfectly normal to feel such things . The few days before I was to be married to Henry I was nauseous. And the wedding night? Let's just say it will definitely be one to remember."

"I'm sure you embraced your wedding night with grace."

Sarah carried on not hearing the irritation in Pollina's voice "Hardly my dear, it was quite messy and it was over before I even knew he was there."

"So Piper only three days until the grand ceremony, what are your plans?"

"I don't have any…just spending my evenings in solitude as always."

"Mind if I make a suggestion?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you not have anywhere else to be right now Sarah? Anywhere at all?" Pollina cut in

"No not at all, I have all the time in the world. As I was saying I would like to make a suggestion. There is a tradition of sorts you see, for all women of noble birth. A chance to sew your royal oats so to speak."

"Sarah—"

"What tradition is that?" Piper asked honestly intrigued

"Usually the night before the wedding it is tradition for the bride to go out into the city and walk among the people for a single night and bring back something as proof of her endeavor."

"What kind of proof?"

"I don't know….anything. A lot of us have done it, myself, Lady Ophelia, Lady Synclaire of House Florenz, and Lady Justine."

Pollina's forehead scrunched together "Lady Justine? Is she not the one who not only came back with proof but also gave that proof to her Lord husband?"

Sarah shrugged her shoulders "Yes, well she's always been a dumb slut anyway. It was absolutely scandalous. The affliction was so bad they say his cock nearly fell off. Poor Lord Erin nearly killed Justine,serves her right."

"And whats the purpose of such a tradition?" asked Piper reverting back to the original conversation.

"It's all in good fun Piper. Just a little taste of excitement before you become a mere pot for your husband's seed to grow his little princes."

"Its supposed to be fun?"

"Yes Piper, fun. But then again I expect you've never heard of the word."

Pollina sucked in her lips and looked away. Piper made a face at her friend "And what does that mean?"

"It means Piper that you are the most boring person in the entire world."

"Boring? I'm not boring!" Piper looked at Pollina " Am I boring? I'm not boring am I?"

Pollina was struggling to keep a straight face and her eyes went to the floor.

"Pollina!"

"Well Piper, as much as I hate to agree with Sarah, and you know how much I hate to agree with Sarah. In fact I don't think I've ever agreed with Sarah until this moment but…."

Sarah looked at Pollina with a fake smile.

"She's right. Anything that goes against the common law you go on a rambling tirade about safety and proper precautions and all of that. You come up with more reasons why we shouldn't than why we should. You're not really one for breaking rules."

"What our lovely Pollina here is trying to say my lady is we both know you can be fun, its just no one else does."

"Who's the 'no one else'?"

"Doesn't matter. The point is Piper you're a good girl and theres nothing wrong with that. Men love that. You're a good example of what any Lord would want."

"If theres nothing wrong with it than why does it feel like you're insulting me? I'm fun, all right? And I don't need to sneak out in the middle of the night to prove to anyone that I am."

"Of course my lady." Sarah said not the slightest bit convinced

"I am!"

Later that night Piper sat up in perfect posture staring blankly into her vanity mirror while her handmaiden brushed her mane of long blonde curly tresses. She was lost in thought of the events to come. Thinking about Laurent and his profession of love, Pollina and Sarah's teasing of her inability to fathom the meaning of the word fun. She was Princess Piper: betrothed to Prince Laurent of House Bloom, the good girl, the ideal match for any lord in the entire country, and the divine jewel of Imperial Terra.

There was a light tap on the door. "Piper? Piper darling may I come in?"

"Yes, mother."

Lady Chapman entered "You're dismissed Elaina."

The handmaiden curtsied and left the room. Caroline looked at her daughter through the mirror with a loving smile and trailed her fingers gently through her hair. Piper just sat there, her face showing nothing.

"I'm so proud of you Piper."

"Why? for doing what I'm supposed to do?"

"I'm proud of the woman you've become, a true princess, a real marvel to behold. And yes dear I'm proud of you for doing your duty by your father and your king."

"Mother?"

Caroline made a sound that said she was listening.

"Even if I wasn't a ….true princess, even if I didn't marry Prince Laurent….you would still love me…wouldn't you?"

"Oh Piper." The queen turned her daughter to face her.

"When both your brothers passed -God rest their souls -you became the last living heir to the throne. I've been trying to give your father a son for the past two years and I have failed in that duty. You are the last hope of the Chapman bloodline."

Piper thought about her two brothers. Daniel was the pride and joy of the family and beloved by everyone in the kingdom. When he was killed by rebel fighters it was a tremendous loss to the family. Everyone thought Daniel would be the greatest king that ever lived. Then there was her younger brother Calvin, somewhat strange and rambunctious; not her mother and father's favorite son, but still loved. Calvin was Piper's favorite brother. He died at sea 3 years ago in a terrible storm while making a trip to Witchmont to marry the Lady Gabriella. She still missed him terribly.

"Mother you didn't answer my question."

The queen hesitated. "Well of course I'll still love you Piper."

Piper smiled weakly. The way she said it was very much like what Pollina had told her when Piper had said that she loved Laurent, like it was the right thing to say, not because it was true. The princess never doubted the love of her mother and father but that love always seemed to have its conditions. If you love your family you will do this. We love you Piper as long as you do as your told.

"What about father?"

"He's not the best at showing it but you know your father will still love you just the same."

"You don't have to lie to me mother. Just say it he would be truly disappointed in me."

"Why are we even having this discussion dear?"

Piper let out a tired sigh "I don't know I was just asking thats all. I wish to be alone now mother. I'm feeling fatigued."

"Of course dear. You'll need plenty of rest. Don't want to have any dark circles under your eyes so close to your wedding day."

"Right." She said dryly.

Piper wasn't tired she was wide awake staring at the roof of her canopy bed. Her hair was splayed across her several white pillows, her left hand pressed to her stomach drawing circles with her first finger. She turned to her side a little and looked out the tall glass archway door leading out to the balustrade of her bedchamber. The moon was full, its bright white light casting a shadow of the door onto the marble floor.

She rose from her bed, put on her robe and walked out to the balcony. Looking down at the city everything seemed so small. She couldn't deny the lingering curiosity in her brain about the people down below, what they were like and they lives they lived. Twenty-two years and the castle was all she knew. The princess had been out in the city on several occasions before but it was always in the safety of a carriage. She rarely saw the people.

Piper thought about what Sarah had said. She was indeed the good girl always doing as her family asked of her. Truthfully Piper wasn't really brave enough to try anything new. But maybe…just this once. No. She shouldn't. It was a stupid idea. What if something bad happened. What if she got lost, what if she were caught, what if she got hurt?

On the other hand she didn't have to go far and she didn't have to be gone that long. Just a few minutes, nothing could happen in a few minutes right? Why not. Just this one time and she would never do it again.


	2. Chapter 2

 

It was a stupid idea, an embarrassing, pathetic and stupid idea. She was the princess and yet for some reason she couldn't navigate her way around her own kingdom. The castle was the biggest fucking structure in the entire city; it should not be this hard to get back. Piper had been wandering for what seemed like hours and somehow found herself in the more dreary parts of the city. Had any of the civilians been walking around Piper would've stuck out like blood on a white table cloth even with the hood over her head. The heels and balls of her feet burned, she needed to rest. Not far from her she heard the sound of distant conversation. When she turned the next corner she saw a wooden plaque hanging just above an open door. The plaque had picture of a mug embedded on the wood, a tavern. Everything about it screamed bad idea. A princess did not belong in such an establishment. But her feet were on fire and she needed to sit down somewhere. Just for a minute.

* * *

Inside, the tavern was in a loud uproar of all kinds of debauchery. Men were gathered around wooden round tables enjoying a drink with one another as women perched themselves on their laps getting just as drunk and just as loud. A big and burly bear of a man slammed his hand flat on the table, the thunderous sound of the man's voice startling Piper.

"Oy there 'nother round of rum over here mate!" The man snatched up the cup of rum before the host could set it on the table. He guzzled it down greedily. The others urged him on and erupted into cheers when he finished.

Despite the chaotic atmosphere there were much more simpler conversations to be heard. Piper's ears picked up on a distant exchange between two lanky looking men. One wearing a tattered looking tricorne with a scruffy beard and a pockmarked face, the other who was missing a part of his ear and wore a burgundy colored sash atop his head.

" 'Av ya heard?" asked Tricorne, "The Widow's taken the Dauntless, blown it to smithereens. No survivors. Word is that the Lady Sylvia Clearborne was aboard that ship taking it as an escort back home."

The other man nodded "Aye I reckon she be dead or a hostage. The Black Widow leaves no man alive and what I hear they do to the women be far worse. But this one has value. If she be alive Capn' Vause probably intends to hold her for ransom. Her father would pay a good amount of coin to get 'er back."

Piper anxiously searched about for a place to sit as she could feel several eyes watching her. Overwhelming relief took over when she found an empty stool by the bar. It was like finding fresh water in a desert.

The princess looked over in the direction of the door and her eye caught the attention of a woman staring at her from across the room. She was sitting alone in a dark secluded spot away from everyone else enjoying her own drink, her legs crossed resting on top of the table. Part of her face was cast in shadow making it almost impossible to make out her eyes. The most Piper could see was a crooked tight lipped smile but Piper knew the woman was looking at her. The woman looked at her with intrigue and a stare that reminded Piper of the way a hungry predator eyed its meal before attacking it; eyes in front to assess the distance to her prey.

She was sure she saw the mysterious woman wink at her before taking a sip of her drink. Piper swallowed and averted her attention away from her and looked into the eyes of the bartender. His arms were folded across his chest clearly waiting on her to make an order.

"Um I'll have a—I'll have a rum please?"

He squinted his eyes at her but did as she requested placing the drink right in front of her. He stood there for a moment watching her with the same curiosity as the woman near the door. She could still feel the weight of the woman's eyes on her back burning into her flesh. Piper looked at the bartender and took the drink with both hands. She made a show of her gulping down the drink as much as she could before gagging. And gag she did. She sputtered and coughed at the strange taste and let out a gasp of fake ecstasy accompanied by a nervous laugh.

"They don't make anything like this back home."

The large man rolled his eyes and continued about his business. Piper took another sip "Oh god," she sputtered.

"This your first time havin' a taste of rum kid?"

Piper looked up and saw that it was the woman that had been staring at her from across the way. Now that she had a better look at her Piper noticed her eyes were a grayish green surrounded by light smoky black make up. They were hidden behind a pair of armless round glasses that sat on the bridge of her nose. Her long hair was as black as a moonless night with a couple of thin beaded braids at both sides of her face. Tied atop her head, a simple black sash. Her attire: a white long sleeved top with billowy sleeves covered by a black bodice that showed off her shapely figure. On the side of her left hip was a flintlock pistol and on the other, a cutlass. Piper thought it rather strange to see a woman in such attire, yielding a weapon for one. If the dark haired beauty had been a noblewoman or a highborn she might've donned a fine silk gown or dress. A lowborn woman, the attire would've been a bit more drab and humble.

"Oh—Oh this?" Piper gestured stupidly at her cup "No its—its just…the taste is quite different where I'm from…I drink it all the time" Piper took another swig and immediately flattened a hand to her chest coughing like an idiot.

The woman laughed "Easy there lass," Her voice was husky and deep but it still carried a feminine cadence that was warm and as smooth as silk. It was almost seductive "You must first learn to crawl before you can walk. Take it slow."

The dark haired woman waved a hand at the bartender and he placed a cup in front of her. She chugged it down with ease. The blonde couldn't help but watch in astonishment. She also couldn't help but notice the cross shaped scar on the left side of her face. It did nothing to take away her beauty. She wondered how she got it.

"Can't say I've ever seen you 'round here before."

"Oh I've been around a few times you've probably just never noticed." She said with a nervous tremor in her voice

"I doubt that. Observation is one of my many talents. I'm quite the expert at reading people. I think I would've noticed someone like you before."

She rested an elbow on the table propping her chin up on her hand and just stared at the blonde like she were the most fascinating object in the room. It made Piper feel naked and exposed.

"Am I making you nervous love?"

"No." Piper lied

"Your hand is trembling."

Piper looked down and saw that she was.

"Don't worry. I will not bite." She teased "Unless of course you ask." The brunette gave her an easy smile and Piper could feel her cheeks heating up.

The woman then removed the small glasses from her face and slid them into the bodice. In that single motion her appearance went from beautiful to stunning and in contrast to the blackness of her hair you could really see the green of her eyes.

"Lets see here, well combed hair, freshly clean skin without a single scar or blemish, this place smells like shit but yet you somehow smell like a fucking rose garden….what's your name?"

"My-My name is Sarah I'm a scullery maid, I work in the castle kitchens"

The woman lifted an eyebrow "A scullery maid?"

Piper nodded.

The brunette adjusted herself in her seat."Forgive me but I've known scullery maids and you hardly fit the description of any scullery maid I've ever met. Most of them look rather drab from years of service. You're much too beautiful."

Piper blushed "Well I—"

She took Piper's hand in hers and ran her fingers through the spaces of her fingers in a gentle caress that felt deeply erotic. The sensation of the woman's rough hands against her soft ones ignited something deep inside of her.

"You have the smoothest hands," The woman stated in observation. "I don't feel any callouses or blisters, you've probably never carried a fucking bucket in your life."

Piper took her hand away "I just started."

"Ah," She nodded as if it were obvious "that would certainly explain it."

"Your name too is very interesting, though I don't think it suits you. You don't really look like a Sarah."

"What does a 'Sarah' look like?" Piper snapped

"Not like you."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders "Well its the name my family chose." She took her hand away. "So are you going to tell me your name or did you just come over here to make fun of me?"

"My name is Alexandria, Alex to those I call friend, and me mum of course."

"And what do you do Alexandria?"

"Alex." She said gently.

Piper hesitated and Alex nodded in assurance

"All right what do you do Alex?"

"I'm…" she paused a moment and looked away as if she was going to say something else but then decided better of it. "I'm in the business of ships….sailing. I transport goods from one ship to another."

"You work on a ship?" That would certainly explain the attire.

"This surprises you?"

"I must be honest, it does, I've never heard of a woman working on a ship before. Most men would say a woman on a ship is bad luck."

"Most men are idiots; and you would be right. A sailor isn't exactly a common profession for a woman. Women are only given two options in this world: The wife or the whore and either way you're fucked."

Alex laughed at her own joke and Piper laughed too, though a little saddened by how true such a statement was.

"I decide me own fate, and fuck anyone who tries to tell me otherwise."

"If only it were that simple for all of us."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Piper opened her mouth to speak and then stopped herself.

"Really." Alex said softly, "I'm interested."

"Well….there's duty,responsibility, sacrificing your wants for the good of your family." Piper was surprised how methodical the words flowed from her mouth, she sounded like her mother.

"Women like me don't really have the luxury of choice."

"Of course you do, you've just been brought up to believe that you don't. There's always a choice….Sarah."

Piper was shocked by how quickly she took a liking to Alex. The brunette was very open and honest and was clearly a woman who didn't skirt around truth nor did she dress up or mince words to make things pretty. The princess felt as if she knew her, as if she had always known her, possibly in several other lifetimes.

"Here have another drink."

"I really shouldn't."

"And I say you should. Come on you only had one, besides I feel as if its my duty to show you how to enjoy a drink properly. Just relax. I'll look out for ya"

Piper assessed the meaning of her words in her head. The phrase 'I'll look out for ya' clearly meaning more than just 'I'll make sure you don't fall out drunk on your ass.'

The brunette then pulled back the hood from Piper's head and tousled her tresses a bit "And take this off you're drawing more attention to yourself."

The blonde did as she told her to, taking off her cloak, slouching her shoulders a bit, trying to shake off years of etiquette training in a couple minutes. She rubbed her arms from the feeling of no longer being under the shield of her cloak. Now she was completely exposed.

Piper reached for her cup once again. Her eyes looked to Alex for instruction asking if she was doing it right. Alex smirked at her and nodded. With one hand Piper chugged it down.

"You learn fast."

Piper let out a loud burp that any other time would've earned her several dirty looks from her mother in disgust.

Alex applauded and hollered in delight.

Piper smiled at the applause and wiped her mouth with her arm.

* * *

As the night went on Piper assumed she was on possibly her fifth or seventh drink. She wasn't sure how or when it happened; but she was sitting on the bar table, legs crossed, her nightgown resting just below her shoulders, and her hair wild and unruly. Several strands of her hair were wet with spilled rum. She and Alex were laughing and drinking with the rest of the crowd and even joined in the company of the burly men that Piper had found frightfully intimidating before. The men too seemed amused by Piper, urging her to drink and participate in their drinking games. They all held up their mugs and sang in their drunken slurs:

_What will we do with a drunken sailor?_

_What will we do with a drunken sailor?_

_What will we do with a drunken sailor?_

_Early in the morning!_

_Way hay and up she rises,_

_Way hay and up she rises,_

_Way hay and up she rises,_

_Early in the morning!_

_Shave his belly with a rusty razor,_

_Shave his belly with a rusty razor,_

_Shave his belly with a rusty razor,_

_Early in the morning!_

The bar guffawed in a fit of wild laughter. Alex pulled Piper down from the counter back down beside her as Piper was trying to catch her breath. She was grinning from ear to ear looking into Alex's smiling face.

Piper chugged down more of her rum and slammed it down on the table. She hollered with excitement. "Oh this is so exhilarating, I feel like I can do anything, I've never had this much fun in my life." The blonde said breathlessly.

Alex laughed and moved a few strands of Piper's hair away from her face "So what brings a scullery maid down to a shit hole like this?"

Piper gave a noncommittal shrug and her words slurred together a bit "A friend of mine told me I wouldn't do it, she said I was no fun, I'm fun. I am…..I guess I came because I wanted to prove them wrong. And maybe I wanted a little excitement."

She drank some more "God, this is so good."

"I'm getting married in…" Piper held up her hand in front of her and counted, concentrating as hard as she could before she just settled on the word "soon."

"And just who is the lucky bastard?" Piper wasn't sure but she thought she heard a twinge of jealousy in her voice. Hell, she wasn't really sure of anything at the moment. Everything seemed to be in a dim fog.

"His name is…his name is…it starts with an 'M' …don't tell me…I think…fuck I can't remember."

Alex's eyes lit up in amusement "Why Sarah I never took you for a woman of such vulgar language."

"I'm soaked in rum, my hair's a mess, and I'm singing shanties with fat old men in a tavern that smells like shit, I think proper language has long flown out the window."

"Well cheers to you love" Alex said raising her cup with a wide smile "You're a fucking wild woman!"

They clunked their cups together and took another shot.

When Piper caught her breath she continued "I've lived in Imperial Terra my entire life…I've never seen what's beyond it. I'm getting married soon so I figured why not do as my friend suggested and sample a taste of what the world has to offer even just for a brief moment. I almost didn't do it."

"Well, I'm glad you did. It doesn't have to end you know…you could just leave."

Piper shook her head "I can't."

"Sure you can."

"No, no my family is expecting me to go through with this marriage. If I don't there could be real consequences."

"You are such a good girl." Alex said shaking her head "Im sorry Sarah but this marriage that you're talking about just seems a little unfair…. If I may ask, what do you want?"

"I thought you said you were a good reader of people or something?"

"I am. I think **I** know what you want, but I want to hear you say it."

"It doesn't matter what I want." Piper said

"It should. Indulge me. What is it that you want, do you even know what you want?"

Piper thought for a minute which was becoming hard to do with the rum trying to take over. This was the first time anyone has ever bothered to ask her. Not once has Piper ever been asked to voice her desires out loud and if she had, her mother would've gave her that condescending "Oh Piper" smile along with a pat on the head with her uttering the phrase "Don't be silly darling." Her father most likely would've disowned her on the spot and she loved her father. To see any sort of disappointment on his face would be truly heartbreaking.

Piper decided to let herself go and opened up to her new found friend "I want excitement…." she said tremulously

"Aye," she nodded. "Anything else?"

"I want to meet knew people, learn new things." It all came out like dam of all her pent up feelings and emotions bursting forth and she could no longer hide the passion in her voice. "I want to fall in love and I want it to happen spontaneously and for it not to be something that is forced upon me. I want someone who's warm but also someone I can have adventures with. I want to see what life is like beyond Imperial Terra and see what the world truly has to offer, I want freedom."

Piper looked over into Alex's eyes and saw that she was staring at her, a smile on her face just hanging on her every word. The blonde put her face in her hands and groaned "It's stupid of me I know, you don't have to say it."

"No its not," Alex reached out and took a strand of Piper's long blonde hair and played with it between her thumb and first finger as she spoke "I know exactly what you mean…who knows one day you just might get your wish."

Piper rolled her eyes and scoffed at her "That will never happen …but its always nice to pretend I suppose."

The blonde saw a look of sympathy on Alex's face and suddenly found herself admiring other things about her, the arch of her eyebrows, the smooth curve of her jawline, the shape of her lips. She was admiring the shape of her lips a lot and briefly wondered what it would be like to press hers against them. A part of her so badly wanted to find out but she immediately suppressed the thought.

"I have to go, I need to get back."

Alex tilted her head a bit. "So soon? We were having such a good time"

"I have to, otherwise someone is going to come looking for me."

"Ready to return to your kitchen duties I see, fine then let me walk with you."

"No that's really all right." Piper said stumbling out of her chair. "I can find my own way back." she lied.

The woman was already moving towards the door. "Right. There are guards all around this city It's not safe for someone like you to be wandering around here at night by yourself especially after a few drinks. Besides I told you that I would look out for you and I must admit I find you…interesting. I'm not quite ready for the night to end just yet."

Piper paused for moment at the words, _someone like you_ but she didn't bother to press their meaning she just picked up her cloak and followed the brunette out the door.

* * *

It was a long walk back towards the castle especially with all the guards patrolling the streets. Alex and Piper kept to the darker roads that were hidden in the shadows and waited behind alley ways until small patrol groups would pass them by. The princess couldn't help but notice the way Alex moved, very stealthily, and she would often encourage Piper to do the same. Alex was always physically aware of her surroundings. Piper would catch her looking around as if she were mapping out the area in her head. Even when she was looking at the guards she wasn't just looking at them. She was sizing them up, analyzing their weapons, and the men that carried them. Piper thought the behavior to be odd and it made Alex appear slightly paranoid but she didn't question. When she remembered the cross shaped scar on Alex's face she guessed the woman had every right to be.

A flock of guards came marching by; twelve of them arranged in rows of 2 and columns of 6. Alex quickly grabbed Piper's hand pulling her away and back into the darkness out of sight. She peeped around watching the men until they were far gone.

"His highness seems to have definitely doubled the amount of the royal guards in the streets. The hordes get thicker the closer you get to castle." Alex said mostly to herself.

"It's because off all the attacks."

"Attacks?" Alex asked

"Pirates. Captain Vause mostly. He's been sighted again to the south of here. The word has spread that he's taken the Lady Sylvia Clearborne as a hostage right after sinking the Dauntless. Some believe her to be dead by now. I'm sure you heard of this there isn't anyone who hasn't."

Alex leaned back against the wall. "I've heard. And what do you think of this Vause character?"

"I've always found pirates to be fascinating and I've heard stories about Captain Vause."

"What stories?"

"Well from what I know they say he was the first mate of another vicious pirate by the name of Captain Kubra. It was said that he was one of Kubra's most ruthless henchmen. But later he abandoned the captain and crew and started his own, commandeering a ship and renaming it the Black Widow. They say he is a filthy cutthroat who tortures men and women, and drinks the blood of his enemies."

Piper looked at Alex who looked to be suppressing a laugh "And has anyone ever seen this Captain Vause?"

Piper squinted in thought " No actually. Anyone who has ever supposedly seen him has always described a pair of green eyes and a tattoo of a black widow spider in the center of his chest. No one has ever seen his face."

"Drinks the blood of his enemies." Alex repeated back with a humorless laugh" I've heard many stories as well but I can't say I've ever heard that one before. C'mon." She tapped her shoulder. "Let's go its all clear."

After passing a few more streets Piper was starting to recognize her surroundings so she stopped Alex. "Right here is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I can make it back just fine from here. I promise." Piper looked down at her feet trying to think of something to say to the brunette. "Alex I want you to know I had a wonderful time tonight."

"As did I."

"Thank you for walking with me."

"Of course."

"I'm really glad to have met you."

"Will you be sneaking out again any time soon? I would like to see you again."

"I'm afraid not, this was only meant to be a once in a lifetime moment."

"Shame…I really enjoy you Sarah. I was hoping with a little more time I could get to know you better. Its a shame that I will never get that opportunity."

A part of Piper was strongly considering the option of not returning home and staying with Alex; but instead she uttered a solemn "Goodbye Alex" before turning away and trotting off into the night retracing her steps towards the castle.

* * *

Alex just stood there for a moment and watched the blonde until she was far from sight. She smiled to herself thinking of the evening they had just spent together. The fun may have been over for Piper but for Alex the fun was only just beginning for a dangerous and probably insane plan was forming in her head. She took into account the number of guards she had counted on the way up to the castle. Roughly five-hundred, all of them pretty experienced soldiers. If she was going to go through with this she knew she was going to need a little more help from the crew if she was to succeed in carrying it out. Alex turned to take her leave. "Sleep well princess." She said with a throaty laugh. "We'll be seeing each other again very soon, much sooner than you think."


	3. Chapter 3

 

Two days had past since the night at the tavern and Piper could not stop thinking about Alex; her green eyes, her black hair, that charming confident smile and deep, husky voice. She missed talking to the brunette. It was amazing how deep an affect the woman had on her after having only known her for a few hours. She was plaguing her every thought. When she had woke up the following morning she had a terrible headache and arose late from her bed to meet with her mother and father to break her fast. The servants came and went placing and replacing their dishes while the three of them sat at the long table but Piper didn't say or eat much. She was far too distracted. When her mother asked what troubled her daughter Piper said it was nothing and told her mother that she was just nervous about her wedding. That seemed to cease all questions.

Today, when Prince Laurent came to visit her this afternoon, he found her in one of her usual favorite places: the castle gardens. She was wearing a beautiful yellow dress sitting on her knees tying the stems of flowers together looking idle and distant.

"My love?"

Piper's head jerked up, a tiny smile on her lips but she couldn't manage to keep it "Laurent, how good it is to see you."

"And I you my lady."

"What brings you here? I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow."

"I just wanted to see my lovely bride to be."

He knelt down and kissed her cheek before sitting down beside her. "Is something wrong Piper?"

"No not at all. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you're not looking at me for one and you've been knotting that same flower since I've been here. Is something bothering you?"

"I just haven't been sleeping much."

"Have you talked to the apothecary I'm sure he could give you something to help you sleep."

"No I've just had a lot on my mind that's all."

"The wedding?"

"That an other things."

"Oh."

"Laurent can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything you like. I don't want us to have any secrets… I love you."

Piper winced "I love you, too…. Laurent…once we're married where do you see us in a year-five years even?"

Laurent looked away for a moment "I-I don't know, I never really thought about it. I imagine I'd be the new King of Anderoth and when your father and mother pass on into the next world you'll be the new Queen of Imperial Terra. The sons we have will be next in line to rule….why do you ask?"

"Just thinking. Have you ever wondered what lies to the east of here, across the sea? The different lands, the people?"

"No I've heard stories about monsters and terrible sea creatures and savages and…why are you asking me this?"

"I would like to see the world one day. I think we should do it."

Laurent laughed.

"What's funny?"

"You are Piper."

"I don't recall making a joke. I'm serious."

"I'm sorry darling its just…. this doesn't sound like you. You've never mentioned wanting to travel before. Why are you suddenly so interested?"

"This isn't something that's all of a sudden Laurent I've always wanted to do this. You've just never bothered to ask me. No one has!" Piper came to her feet "My whole life has revolved around people telling me what I should want but no one has ever truly asked me what I wanted."

Laurent looked up at the princess in utter confusion "All right I'm asking you now….what do you want Piper?"

"I want adventure, I want to see things, do things, meet people. I want to see something that's not made out of marble or stone."

"You could go down into the city to see all of that."

"Laurent could you please take me seriously!"

"I am, I do. I hear what you're saying Piper but…."

"But what?"

"You're a princess your duty is here, you're place is not out there."

"My place?"

"I only meant …you were born into privilege and we all have our roles to play and…out at sea its dangerous its not a place for you."

"I think you should go Laurent I will see you tomorrow at the wedding."

"My lady if I have upset you—"

"No. You haven't but I expect that if you keep talking you will."

"My lady?"

"Just go….please."

Piper sulked back down on her knees onto the garden floor, her vision of the lovely flowers now wet and hazy.

* * *

The princess had nothing to say to anyone for the rest of the evening. She dismissed her handmaidens and closed herself up inside her bedchamber. Then she donned her nightgown early and tucked herself in her bed. Though once again she could not sleep. Her mind drifted off to Alex. She wondered what she was doing right now. Probably aboard some ship off to some new land. She wondered if she was thinking of her. No she wasn't. That was just silly. The woman had far better things to worry about, far more interesting people to meet than someone like herself. But one thing was certain Piper did miss her. Then the tears came trickling slowly down her cheeks until she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

She awoke to a thunderous sound coming from just outside her window. She sat up with a jolt her legs tented underneath her blanks. Then she heard it again…and again…and again. It sounded like cannon fire.

Suddenly the door burst open with a loud boom and four men of the royal guard came rushing inside.

At the head of the guard one of the men spoke. "My lady you must come with us immediately."

"Why what's going on?"

"I'm sorry your highness there's no time to explain we need to escort you to a safer location in the castle."

"What's happening?!"

The men proceeded to do their duty, drawing her from her bed. Two men stood at her front and back and two at her sides.

"Excuse me, Sir Benjamin you can't just take me out of my bedchamber in the middle of the night without telling me what's going on."

"I promise my lady you will know everything in time."

"Well at least allow me to use my chamber pot before we go."

"There's no time your highness right now my men and I must escort you to safety!"

"Safety? Safety from what?"

"Let's go now!"

They all came out on to the one of the castle promenades and Piper was surprised to see almost every guard running in haste up and down the hall, their hands on the hilts of their swords. Men shouting orders and the sounds of their boots running across the marble. It all seemed so surreal and if Piper wasn't so focused on her full bladder she might've been in a panic.

The men practically dragged the princess by her forearms through the crowd of soldiers, turning here, turning there, going up and down several flights of stairs.

"Where's my mother and father?"

"They're already safe and sound princess!" Benjamin shouted above all the chaos "We'll be there soon."

They passed by a tall open window and Piper stopped. Her eyes went wide at what she saw. Parts of the city were engulfed in flames, dark smoke filled the night sky. The sound of men women and children screaming and the clanging of swords mingled together. There was utter confusion and mayhem down in the streets. But perhaps what was the most frightening sight of all was what Piper saw sitting off in the distance at sea not too far from land, a ghostly silhouette of a ship with large black sails. On the middle sail was a symbol of a large red spider that gave no doubt to the ship's identity. It was the Widow. Captain Vause was here in Imperial Terra. His ship was attacking one of the forts and judging by all the fires and destruction the pirates were in the city. Piper's blood ran cold. She was getting married tomorrow and now the city was being invaded by an evil, sadistic, pirate. How wonderful. Everything was going so well.

She was yanked away from the window by Sir Benjamin and his men who continued to drag her through the crowd. Benjamin was stopped by a fellow soldier. He was out of breath; blood covered his forehead and trickled down the side of his face.

"What news?!"

"They're in the castle…roughly fifty of them…they rammed through the door. We need more men down there they've already begun to make their way through the Great Hall. They don't appear to be trying to engage….its like they're looking for something."

"Shit." Benjamin muttered. He turned to his men "Change of plans escort the princess towards the south tower. Kevin you accompany them. Don't let the princess out of your sight or I swear I will rip your fucking balls off through your asses do you understand!"

He grabbed another man by the breastplate "Joseph take a hundred of your best men set up a perimeter around the castle block all the exits no one gets in and no one gets out."

Benjamin drew his sword and pointed at a few of the running soldiers. "You six on me now!"

Before Piper could blink the five of them were on the move again. Running against the throng of guards was like fighting the current of a rushing river. Men were trying to secure this floor while others rushed towards the castle entrance to chase the intruders.

"Hurry princess!" One of her escorts urged.

They found the double doors leading up to the spiral stair case that would take them to the South Wing and straight on towards the South Tower. When they arrived, they pushed Piper into an abandoned chamber. The force made her fall to the floor with a loud thud knocking the wind out of her. Considering the situation Piper knew that they had no intention on being gentle about it. Her safety was of their top priority, how they went about ensuring that safety wasn't their concern. Once closed inside she remembered that she was walking around with a very very full bladder, though she knew it was a stupid thing to be thinking about at the moment (especially with all the soldiers outside risking their lives to keep her safe). Unfortunately for her there was no chamber pot. It looked like the inside of a dungeon in here.

There was a loud commotion outside and the sound of voices Piper had never heard before. The men outside yelled loud battle cries and suddenly there was the clashing of steel then the gushing sound of tearing flesh and guts accompanied by painful groans. Piper put a hand over her mouth. Her eyes watered, her chest felt tight, she thought she might throw up. Then the door was kicked open and in stepped three women.

Women.

They were women. Half of their faces were covered.

There were the two fairly large women one of a dark complexion with two puffs of hair on both sides of her head, the other, white skin, short dark hair, a scar over the bridge of her nose. Standing between them was a much shorter woman, a tad shorter than Piper even. She had wild crinkly blonde hair tied down by a sash.

The princess looked at the invaders in terror. She no longer needed a chamber pot.

"This her?" Puff balls asked nodding at Piper and then looking at the wild haired woman.

"Has to be she fits the description the captain gave."

The blonde moved towards Piper and started to talk with her hands speaking as though Piper were deaf "All right princess," her voice was muffled a little by the sash around her mouth, "my companions and me self are here to perform a standard kidnapping. I must ask for your cooperation. It would make it easier for both of us if you came quietly. We do not wish to hurt you but if you struggle we will have to use force. Do you understand?"

Panic had finally set in. Piper screamed and bolted for the door.

The blonde sighed and gestured a hand towards the princess "Boo, Black Cindy..if you don't mind."

The two big women were already on Piper. She kicked and screamed and clawed trying to break free of their hold.

"Damn it use the rope! bitch almost kicked me in the face." said the one called Black Cindy

"Looks like we got a kicker here ladies" said Boo.

"Let me go! I demand you let me go! Sir Benjamin! Mother, Father somebody help me!"

Cindy scrunched her nose "What's that smell?"

"I think her highness here soiled herself" said the blonde

"Ha ha!" Cindy barked out throwing her head back "Princess Piddles!"

"Hey focus all right, we got to get the fuck out of here we wasted too much time as it is. Tie her up and lets go huh?"

Boo and Cindy carried Piper through the castle while the blonde cleared a path for them cutting down every soldier in their way. The princess yelled and screamed the whole time trying to draw as much attention to herself as possible. When they reached ground level the entire hall was engaged in epic battle between the pirates and the castle wasn't a clear path in sight. Thankfully for her captors the soldiers were far to occupied with the enemy to notice that their princess was being whisked away right under their noses.

Once they were clear of the fighting and out of sight, the blonde brought two fingers to her lips and gave a loud whistle. In an instant the pirates began to disperse for the closest exits. Her captors continued on their path and Piper continued screaming. They were almost out but several guards were blocking their only exit. Black Cindy covered Pipers mouth with her hand to muffle her screams.

"Think they got the place surrounded."

"Fuck" the blonde cursed

"Okay anybody got a plan?" asked Boo "Hopefully one that doesn't involve us getting killed today?"

The blonde pulled down the sash from her face to talk to her comrades. "Here's what we're gonna do." She drew her sword. "I'll go out first and clear the area; draw some of the guards away you two keep going towards the docks, try to stay out of sight. If I'm not there in ten minutes leave without me."

Cindy and Boo looked at each other "Let's do it." said Cindy

"Good luck, Nichols" said Boo.

Nichols put the sash back over her face and left the three of them alone. Piper felt a brief twinge of sadness for the one they called Nichols. What she was talking about was suicide. They would surely kill her the moment she walked out the door. When Nichols was gone they were on the move again Boo and Cindy carrying Piper out into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

 

"We need to go!"

Boo turned her head looking around for any sign of her comrade. "Fine." she said "Lets get the fuck out of here already."

She got out to push the boat into the water. Once she did there was Nichols, bleeding down her right arm, out of breath and clutching the center of her chest. She looked to be in pain but not from her wounded arm. The two women looked at her.

"What? I'm all right lets go."

Boo pushed the boat out to sea and jumped inside.

Piper fought violently against the rope ties around her wrists and ankles until they chaffed. She thrashed around in the rowboat ."I demand you release me! do you hear me? You can't do this to me I am the princess and I demand that you let me go!" Piper's angry protests carried over open water and Cindy had just about enough of it.

"Okay someone needs to shut her up 'for somebody hears she's like a fucking banshee. My ears are bleeding!"

The one with her hand on Piper's back spoke up "Calm down will ya, I'll take care of this." Nichols took off the rag from around her head. Piper's eyes went wide when she saw what the woman intended. Her face scrunched together when she shoved the dirty rag in her mouth "There ya go blondie, scream all you want." Piper's muffled cries came out as a whimper of disgust from having the dirty rag in her mouth.

"All right?" the wild haired girl said giving her companions a look that said, _are you happy now?_

"Keep rowing all ready. We're almost there."

Piper remained silent the rest of the trip, tears streamed down her cheeks. When they finally reached the ship the princess took in the sight in fearful awe. Bile was rising in her throat. Piper knew without a doubt that she was going to die. There was no going back. She would never see Laurent or her family again and she was beginning to wish she hadn't yelled at him earlier today. She could only hope that when her time came that her death would be quick.

The row boat was hoisted on to the ship and Piper was thrown on board.

"We have a new haul you scurvy wenches!" shouted Boo. "Careful she's a kicker!"

Piper looked around taking in the sight of maybe twenty-five or thirty hollering and hooting crew members most of which were made up of women; roughened and wild looking women, most of which could pass for men. How odd. They all gathered around taking in the sight of their new prize. One woman in particular was especially forward with no respect for personal boundaries. She was a dark skinned girl with a wild look in her eyes and a somewhat disturbing smile. The woman looked more than excited to see her, like she was a long time friend that she hadn't seen in years. She stood barely an inch from Piper's face before taking her pointer finger and twirling it around one of her strands of hair. "I'm gonna call you dandelion."

"Hey Crazy Eyes, back it up you know the rules captain gets the first piece of the pie." Nichols said. She nodded to Boo "I think we can take that rag out her mouth now."

She did and Piper gagged. Its a miracle she hadn't thrown up her last meal. Once the rag was out, Piper's mouth was moving again. "Let me go! I'm serious let me go! Whatever you want I swear you will have it."

"Listen here blondie, you're not going anywhere so you may as well get used to this. Captain's orders."

"Well…I demand to speak to your captain…now." Piper said with all the courage she could muster; but a part of her hoped they wouldn't grant her request.

"This one has a mouth on her." Boo said "I know what to do with it" the plump woman rubbed two fingers seductively between her legs. The crew cried out in laughter and Piper's face became beet red. "I want to see your captain!"

"Oh don't worry," said Cindy "Cap'n wants to see you too. You were the whole reason for this stupid trip."

The color drained from her face. "What?" she asked in a small voice. The captain wanted to see her? The most ruthless and feared captain in all the world and he wanted to see her?

Piper wasn't sure if she should feel honored or terrified. Most likely the latter. "Okay lets go." Cindy said grabbing Piper's one arm and Boo grabbing the other

"Everybody move the fuck out the way! Back to your duties!"

Piper's feet dragged across the floor as Boo and Cindy pulled her along until they finally shoved her into the captain's quarters locking her in the room alone with the captain. Piper swallowed and her body trembled for who she might find in front of her. She slowly lifted her head and saw that there was a large oak desk and behind it was a large thick black leather chair with its back facing her. The room was dimly lit with the soft glow of candle light. There were a couple of book cases and several animal hides spread over the wooden floor. On top of the large desk were several parchments and maps spread about in a messy fashion. To the left of the desk was a full size bed neatly made behind two red curtains that were drawn to either side. It was strange. This wasn't quite the lair one would expect of a person everyone knew to be a bloodthirsty killer. If anything it felt kind of warm and inviting. It wasn't at all what Piper expected, especially the books.

Then the chair began to rock back and forth, back and forth, gentle and easy. The chair was so wide Piper was unable to make out who was sitting in it.

She licked her lips before speaking "He-Hello?" the chair stopped rocking.

"Are you," Piper cleared her throat. "Are you the captain?"

A stupid question. There was no answer. "Uh…Captain Vause…..I am the Lady Piper of House Chapman, Princess of Imperial Terra, your men—women took me from my home the place you most recently invaded (just now as a matter of fact) and I want—demand that you turn this ship around and take me back. If you do this I will convince my father to let you go and no harm will come to you or your crew, whatever you want I will see that you get it."

The chair rocked again and Piper was starting to get annoyed. "Captain Vause could you at least grant me the courtesy of acknowledging me as a person who is speaking?!" Still rocking. Piper leaned to one side to try and get a better look at her captor, the chair followed blocking her vision. "I am talking to you sir!"

The chair stopped rocking and the captain slowly turned revealing himself. Piper's jaw dropped to the floor with recognition. The brunette closed the book in her hand and lifted the glasses from her face, a smug smile upon her lips. "I suppose this would be a bad time to say hello…huh Piper?"


	5. Chapter 5

 

Piper's mouth hung open in shock and disbelief and all of her former feelings of fear and terror had transformed into instant rage.

"You?!"

Alex leaned over her desk resting her chin on folded hands "Its a pleasure seeing you again princess."

"You're Captain Vause? **The** Captain Vause?!"

"Aye. Captain Alexandria Vause of the Black Widow, raider of ships, abductor of women, terror of the sea, and (most recently brought to my attention) a drinker of human blood."

"It was you the entire time?!"

"Surprise." she said with a playful inflection in her voice and a little shrug.

"You kidnapped me, you took me from my home!"

"Aww Piper don't look at it that way."

"It is that way! You-you killed all those men; all those innocent people, you burned down parts of the city, you invaded my home, and took me away from my family, my betrothed Laurent!"

"Relax princess we didn't kill anyone. None of the civilians at least, just gave 'em a little scare. I'm not one for killing the innocent. Now the soldiers on the other hand…" Alex made a face. "I thought this was what you wanted?

"No, this is not what I said I wanted!"

"Well excuse me milady but was it not you who told me two nights ago how you were looking for some adventure, some excitement in your life, and how you knew that was never going to happen because of your," Alex rotated a hand " sworn duty to your family and all of that?"

"Yes but I wasn't expecting to be kidnapped in the middle of the night. This is going to cause all kinds of trouble. You do know this?!"

"But that's what an adventure is love, getting in trouble, a risky undertaking of a hazardous action with an uncertain outcome."

Through the dense fog of Piper's anger a clear understanding was beginning to surface. "You knew who I was at the tavern didn't you?"

Alex smiled innocently and scrunched her nose as if to say it were obvious. "Oh I knew almost right away who you were princess. I've been around my share of noblewomen to spot a royal when I see one. The proof was all there, the way you walk, talk, drink your rum, the way you smell. You tried to hide all o' that underneath that pathetic garb you had on but I knew. Anyone paying attention would've eventually figured it out and believe me…."

The brunette's eyes wandered the length of her. "I was paying attention. Seriously? A scullery maid?" She barked out a laugh. "If you had said handmaiden or a lady in waiting for the princess, I might've believed you."

Piper stood in silence thinking for a moment. "It was always your intention to kidnap me wasn't it? That's what you were doing in Imperial Terra in the first place."

"The attack at the fort," she deduced, "it wasn't random, it was planned, all of this was planned. You attacked it but not to infiltrate it or destroy it. It was a diversion, just like the fires in the city were a diversion, meant to draw out as many soldiers as you possibly could including the ones stationed at the castle."

Alex raised both eyebrows greatly impressed. She nodded "If you want to get into the hive first you must draw out the bees….go on."

"The other night when you were walking me back to the castle you were scouting the area and taking into account the number of soldiers so you would know how many members of your crew to bring back. Half of your fleet was meant to attack the fort and wreak havoc in the city and the other was meant to retrieve me."

"I knew I liked you for more than your looks….I'm a pirate Piper. As you well know now. Looting, raiding ships that's my business—treasure is my business. I see something beautiful and shiny and I become consumed with this overwhelming desire to pursue it….put my hands on it. Its kind of a sickness really"

"Is that what I am to you? You think I'm some sort of fucking conquest?!" Piper could not hide the hurt in her voice.

"No you mistake me love, not at all…. not anymore at least."

"So I was just some prize to you?"

"I'll admit in the beginning the thought of abducting the crown jewel of Imperial Terra did excite me. My intention was to kidnap you and hold you for ransom. Without a doubt good old King William Byll Chapman would've paid handsomely for his darling princess's return. Of course I thought all of this before I knew you. I never thought for an instant that I would have the privilege of meeting you before then. I honestly thought you to be this spoiled, privileged, dimwitted rich girl."

"And you found out that you were wrong."

"Well you're certainly not dimwitted." Alex said with a smile

"I wasn't lying when I said I thought you were interesting."

"Why didn't you tell me what you were in the beginning? That you were a pirate. That you were Captain Vause?"

Alex looked at her like she sprouted another head "Why didn't **you** tell me you were the princess?"

"It was smart of you not give your name to a total stranger. Someone would've came along, took you away in the middle of the night and used you for ransom." Piper squinted her eyes and puffed out her cheeks,not finding it the least bit funny.

"And then where would we be?" Alex snickered

The captain went on "Not a lot of people know what I look like, a few of my fellow pirates here and there but who I am mostly remains a secret. I intend to keep it that way. When I first started out I dressed as a man and earned my place on a ship called the Jackal. I'm sure you know of it."

"Kubra." Piper said

She nodded

"Is he the one who gave you that?" Piper asked nodding her head at the cross-shaped scar on her face.

The smile left Alex's lips and turned serious, her eyes looked to be lost in the memory. "I have lots of scars, each one has its own story to tell. Perhaps if you stick around long enough I will tell you."

"In the beginning I was a cabin boy, then a swab, and then eventually made my way to quartermaster. My reputation grew because everyone thought me to be a man. When your a woman its a lot harder to earn that respect."

She looked into Piper's eyes and her voice grew soft " The other reason is….I didn't wish to frighten you. I wasn't sure about your feelings towards pirates or how you would feel about me if you knew who I truly was and if I'm being really honest I guess the simplest answer is….I wanted you to like me; I still do."

"Take me back." Piper commanded

Alex's head tilted to one side " But you just got here."

"You brought me here! take me back now Alex!"

The pirate pressed her fingertips together and sat back in her chair "Now that's going to be a problem because in a couple of hours your father is going to realize that you're missing and by dawn the royal fleet will be on our tail and I'm willing to guess your betrothed—what's his name, Lance?"

"Laurent" Piper said tightly

"Right, him—will more than likely be among them, if I take you back now I'll be putting my whole crew in danger, we'll be imprisoned most likely hung by the neck for our crimes and I for one am not ready to die today. It would be better to wait for things to calm down a bit, everyone is just a little tense right now."

"Alex!"

"Piper, you're upset."

"Oh so you have noticed!"

She ignored Piper's temper and rose to her feet. Her boots thumped across the floor. She stopped about an inch in front of Piper. Between the two of them they were almost the same height, but Alex stood about a half a head taller than her. Her strong and confident demeanor however made her seem even taller. But Piper did not cower.

The pirate's voice lowered a bit."Listen princess I just want to give you small taste of the world outside your little birdcage. So why don't you calm your pretty blonde head you're coming with us. And let's say after a few weeks, if you still want to go back home," her eyes wandered to the floor a bit and looked back into Piper's eyes."I will take you."

It was that moment Piper noticed a hint of something, something she never seen before in the woman, a sort of vulnerability. Captive or not Alex wanted Piper to come with her. She was pleading and her eyes said it best.

Piper held up her rope tied wrists for Alex to see "Am I still your captive?"

Alex smiled at her and pulled out a knife holding it in front of Piper to see. Then with a quick flick of her wrist Piper was free from her bonds.

"No not a captive, more like a guest."

Alex's face scrunched a bit " What is that smell?"

"Your shipmates scared me at the time of my kidnapping." Piper said flatly

"You soiled yourself?" Alex choked out.

"Its not funny."

"No..no its not." Alex said while still unsuccessfully trying to stop laughing.

"I'm serious!"

"I know…Well um. We'll find you something… less smelly wear in the morning."

"Anyway now that we've established that you're going to be here for a while why don't I introduce you to your new family."

Alex moved to open the door to her cabin and the heavy sound of scrambling footsteps could be heard on the other side. Outside the crew looked to be hard at work but Piper knew other wise. Alex just shook her head knowingly.

"Ladies if I may take a moment to distract you from no doubt your very hard work" Alex said as she looked over at a woman who was clearly fake mopping the floor with a dry mop and without a bucket no less. It was the one that had referred to Piper as "dandelion."

"The princess here has agreed to join our crew."

Piper raised a finger "Actually I never really said—"

"She is not a hostage and she is not to be harmed. You are to treat her as if she were a member of this crew no more no less."

Piper looked around taking in the smiling faces of the crew members and some stoic. She continued to rub her chafed wrists, not from the pain of the raw red skin but because she felt she needed something to do with her hands.

Alex began to introduce some of the women "So the three women that brought you aboard: the blonde is quartermaster Nichols,Big Boo, and Black Cindy. Behind her is Norma (don't bother trying to hold a conversation with this one, she doesn't speak) Crazy Eyes she spends most of her time in the crows nest."

A big grin spread across Crazy Eyes' face as she eagerly waved her hand at Piper. Piper looked away.

"Then there's Red—she takes care of the food. These are some of the members of my crew the rest you will become acquainted with during your stay aboard the ship. We all pull our weight around here, no one is better than anyone. At the end of the day we work together and everything is divided equally."

"Nichols show her to her cabin." Crazy Eyes' arm shot straight into the air " **Not** with Crazy Eyes" Alex said sternly.

"Right this way princess" Nichols said with dripping sarcasm. She grabbed Piper by her forearm and took her to what Piper made out to be a storage space for food and barrels of rum. Her head whipped around to look at Alex "I thought you said I was a guest this is hardly accommodating! There isn't even a bed, where am I supposed to sleep?"

"I was told once that the floor can be pretty good for your back actually. It's done wonders for mine." The crew laughed.

"Are you serious?!"

"I'm sorry Piper." Alex said with an apologetic smile. "I do enjoy you… a lot, but right now I must be honest when I say I don't completely trust you. I think I know enough about you by now to know that you were looking for a means of escape the moment you arrived. I don't take you for a woman who takes being a captive lightly. We'll move you to a different cabin once we're out of range of the ships."

Piper stood there fuming; her face red and her eyes shooting daggers at Alex.

"Sleep well, princess." Alex said cheerfully . And she shut the door behind her, locking it. Piper lunged herself at the door pounding her fists against it and kicking at the hinges."Alex open this door! Open the fucking door! Fuck you, Alex! Fuck you!


	6. Chapter 6

 

Outside, the sound of Piper's tantrum fell on deaf ears while the crew went back to work. Alex turned to Nicky as she walked along the deck. "Nichols, set the course, head northeast"

"And where are we going capn'?"

"We're taking a break from business,we need to make a quick stop in Caquanaw to restock on supplies…do you have a count by the way? What's the report?"

"The broadside cannons are pretty fucked about half of them are damaged as well as one of the swivel guns, and we're also low on chain shots and cloth."

"Ah fuck." Alex groaned "What about our food supply?"

"In case Red hasn't already told ya, There's no more sugar and we're down to about a couple o' kegs of rum. Food is running low but one thing we do have plenty of is the oranges."

"Why is it always the oranges?" Alex whispered to herself. "Fine then we'll restock in Caquanaw"

"So how long are we keeping the princess before we turn her over for gold?"

Alex looked to her quartermaster "This isn't about gold."

Nichols stopped abruptly in her tracks. "Huh? But that was the plan Vause remember? We kidnap the princess, we hold her for a few days, daddy gets upset, daddy wants his daughter back, he sends the ships, we negotiate a trade…this was your plan."

"Aye, and now we're not doing it."

"You know a lot of the girls are gonna be upset when they find out that they risked their asses to get blondie in there and they're not even going to get paid. Hell, I'm a little upset. They almost killed me Vause!"

"As I recall, it was your choice to go with the group responsible for infiltrating the castle. I wanted you on the ship with me while we attacked the fort. Didn't want to put to much strain on your heart….." Alex's face turned to genuine concern . "How are you by the way? You look out of breath."

"Well If I had to rate my pain on a scale of one to ten…pretty fucking horrible."

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have let you go."

"Eh forget about it. Besides you know no one gets the job done better than me. You fucking need me."

Alex shook her head and smiled at her, she nodded to Nicky's blood soaked sleeve "What about that? Looks pretty bad, you should probably have Ingalls take a look at it and sew it up."

"I'll just add it to the others. I can barely feel it" Nicky said with a dismissive hand

Alex nodded, seeing that her friend didn't want to press it.

"I don't understand you Vause, I've seen you bring dozens and dozens of women aboard this ship and your huge sexual appetite is one of the many things that I admire about you, but this…this is something new entirely. We risked the the noose to get this woman. So what is it? Is it a new prize, another notch to your belt?"

"No, its not like that at all"

"Then what is it then because if she's not for money then what the fuck is she? I'm at a loss here, she's not exactly what I would call your type usually its the ones that are a little rough around the edges."

"Piper is different."

"Aye. I got that. But how different can she be Vause you met her couple nights ago. What about Sylvia?"

"What about her?"

"You know she's taken a liking to ya right."

"She's nice, the fucking is too…sometimes." Alex said in boredom

"Look Vause I'm your first mate and your friend so it's my responsibility to warn you of possible fuck ups. I like her too, she's feisty. But if you ask me her highness in there is gonna be trouble for all of us. The royal fleet is going to be on our asses like flies on shit."

"Well I didn't ask you now did I Nichols?"

It was a signal for Nicky to drop the subject. She raised her hands in defeat "All right, all right. But I gotta ask again what about Sylvia?"

"Set the course Nichols, let me worry about Sylvia, full sail, I'll be in my quarters."

* * *

Later that night the ship was sound asleep. There was only the gentle creaking sound of the ship as it rocked against the waves. Piper had been working diligently at the lock with one of her hair pins for the past few hours. She almost squealed with victory when the door finally opened and a rush of cold salty sea air hit her, cooling the sweat on her face. The moon cast its light down on the ship. Everything was in a total stand still and the ship looked to be abandoned.

Piper began to make her move across the ship looking for the nearest row boat and kept an eye out for any of the crew. When she found the boat she immediately set to work untying the ropes, preparing to lower herself down into the dark calm sea below.

"I see you made it out."

Piper shrieked jolting the boat a bit "Alex!" The brunette was leaning off to the side using her knife to pick the dirt from her nails.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to get out of there."

"What are you doing here?"

"Its my ship I think its within my right to do what I want…..and I was waiting for you." she nodded at the boat, "Are you going to get out of there?"

Piper suddenly felt very foolish and stepped down taking her place beside Alex.

"I guess I was right not to trust you huh?" Alex asked.

Piper let out an exasperated sigh "Alex,I really need to go back. My marriage to Laurent is meant to unify the two most powerful households in the country. This has been the arrangement from the time I was a child. This could start a war."

Alex paused and looked at her for a moment. Her face showed nothing. "Do you love him?"

"What?"

"I think you heard me; but I'll ask again, do you love him?"

"That's very rude of you to ask but Laurent is charming, loving, handsome, he makes me feel safe, he comes from a powerful family," Piper's voice then carried an edge of irritation, "Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm just waiting for you to answer the question. So far all I'm hearing is a soft heaping load of horse shit. Did your parents breed you from the time you were able to walk into saying that?"

"He's a good man, Alex!"

Alex nodded "Aye, you've made that very clear. You still haven't answered the question."

"My family is expecting me to go through with this marriage." Piper said as if that would end the discussion.

"Sacrificing your happiness for the family huh?"

"Who says I'm not happy?"

"You did"

"I never said I wasn't happy."

"You said so the other night."

"I was drunk"

"In my experience a drunk never lies and even if you weren't drunk princess its all too obvious that you're not happy. It's all over your face."

"Can we stop talking about this, I'm happy all right, and I love Laurent, I do!"

Alex threw her head back in laughter "My god when you say you love him it sounds like someone is shoving a stick up your ass."

Piper could feel her face turning red, she sucked in her lips "Fuck you, I'm leaving!"

"Mmmm I like this Piper temper, its doing things to me."

Piper ignored her and continued to work tossing the ropes aside.

Alex sighed "All right princess, no more banter I promise. But where are you going to go? it's pitch black, we're hundreds of miles from land, these waters are infested with all kinds of creatures, you won't make it. Do you even know which way to go?"

Piper stopped untying the ropes to the boat as the realization hit her. She had no idea where she was or how to get back. Piper looked around searching for even a shrivel of land but all she saw was the blackness of the sea. Alex pulled a long strand of her hair and put it behind her ear patiently waiting. Piper then turned to her at last "Wipe that stupid smile off your face."

"I'll find my way back."

"I'm not letting you go Piper, its too dangerous." This time Piper could hear the seriousness in Alex's voice. It was no longer about Alex wanting her to stay she now spoke to her as a person who cared about her safety and knew it was within her best interest not to leave.

"Princess come on step off the boat" Alex said extending her hand.

Piper did but she did not take her hand. Alex shook her head. She then leaned back against her elbows on the rail of the ship looking up at the moon. The moonlight reflected off of her dark hair and the soft gusts of wind gracefully flowed through it like a lover's caress. It was still difficult to process that this was the vicious Captain Vause that so many feared.

Alex spoke again, more softly than before "I really want you to come with me."

"Come with you where? Where are we going?" Piper asked irritably

"Well first we have to stop in Caquanaw after that...who knows."

"I can't Alex."

"What harm would it be to spend a few weeks with me and have yourself a little adventure before you become some Lord's broodmare?"

"It would do a lot of harm, to a lot of people, I have a responsibility."

"Piper…. I know deep down you want to come with me. There's a part of you that wants this. But you're afraid…I get it….t's hard to abandon everything you know and tumble into something unfamiliar."

"Alex…"

"We had fun the other night didn't we?"

"Yes, more fun than I've probably had in my whole life."

"So just do this with me. I just want to give you a small taste of something different…no strings attached."

Piper said nothing and her looks softened a bit trying to take in everything that Alex was saying. A serious struggle was raging inside of her; a battle of want versus need.

"Piper I'm not the kind of person who usually asks to get the things she wants. Its not really in my nature. I'm swallowing a lot of pride here."

She looked up into Alex's eyes. "I don't have to do anything do I? Pirates are criminals I'm not a criminal"

"No you don't have to do anything, you're just keeping me company."

"Can you promise me nothing bad will happen?"

Alex licked her lips "I won't lie to you Piper. When you live a life like this something bad is always bound to happen it's just a question of how bad. I can't promise you nothing bad will happen princess; but I can promise that I'll look after you. If there is one thing a captain expects out of her crew is that we all work together. That's how we've lasted as long as we have."

"And you'll take me home after?"

"Aye, I will… though I hope you won't want to. You have my word as a pirate."

"Can I have your word as Alex?"

"…..You have my word as Alex."

"All right Captain Vause…. I will go with you."

The captain gave her a stern yet vulnerable look. "And do I have your word princess that you will no longer try to escape?"

Piper raised her chin "You have it."

"We have an accord then?" Alex asked extending her hand to Piper.

Piper hesitated a bit but then finally grasped Alex's hand. "We have an accord."

* * *

Alex took Piper back to her quarters. The princess cleaned herself up and put on a white laced shoulder baring, waist high, nightgown. Compliments of the captain. It smelled just like Alex, spiced but with a little hint of rum and something pleasant like wild orchids. Piper braided her hair into a single messy braid and crawled into her bed. She startled a bit when she saw Alex undress. The woman did have a lot of scars. The majority of them were on her back like it had taken several blows from a whip. Some were still pretty welted. Looking past the scars though Alex was still rather nice to look at. Not ashamed of her body at all. Piper blinked several times realizing that she was staring. Alex put on the same night gown and crawled in the bed with Piper. Piper swallowed and turned her back to her.

Alex chuckled "Don't worry Piper I already told you I'll only bite if you ask me to. Besides I'm much too tired."

Piper didn't say anything but she could feel Alex's eyes on her back.

"Or… if you want…I can show you this interesting tongue trick I know that I learned from the tribesman of the Kimballa people."

"Good night Alex!"

Piper didn't need to turn over to know that she was once again wearing that stupid smile on her lips. That gorgeous,stupid, fucking smile.


	7. Chapter 7

 

King Byll Chapman threw open the doors to the council chamber in a rage. The council members stood up to welcome their king and Byll marched on not addressing any of them. There was no mistaking the look of vengeance and contempt on the king's face. He was furious and with good reason. Byll threw his weight down in the tallest chair at the head of the long oak rectangular table and the other members followed suit.

The room was as silent as a crypt and the council members stood on edge awaiting the king's words.

"We will discuss affairs of state come the afternoon."

"As of right now" he said pointing a large finger to the table "I want at least one of you fools to explain to me how a band of pirates managed to come into my house and kidnap my daughter!"

"How does it look… when one of the largest structures in the known world is infiltrated by a bunch of filthy murderers….I'll tell you how it looks it makes us look weak!"

Byll threw out his hand "Next time why don't we just open the doors and welcome them with open arms. How could this have happened?!"

"Your Grace." said a man in his middle forties,Abram they called him. "We believe it was Captain Vause, his ship was spotted down by the south docks."

"I know who it was, damn you, any imbecile could've told me who it was. That wasn't what I asked. I want to know how this happened. Sir Benjamin I believe you are the Master of War I address this question to you seeing how this is mostly your fault. How did this happen?!"

"I have failed you Your Grace and for that I am sorry. But we have already sent sixty ships out in search for her it will only be a matter of time before she is recovered."

"Send the entire fleet."

"Your Grace?"

The king slammed down a flat hand that shook the table "Send the entire fleet! I want every corner of the world thoroughly searched: north, south, east and west."

"Geremy take note, As of this moment I hereby decree that piracy be banned from Imperial Terra. Any pirate and or pirate supporter spotted within this city will be brought before the people and hung by the neck until death."

He stood up and the chair scraped against the floor "As for this Captain Vause once he's found I want his head and I want it brought to me."

Benjamin nodded "We will try our best Your Grace."

"Try? There is no try. You will either do it or don't bother returning to the city; because if you do and my daughter is not in your company it will be **your** head I mount on a spike. You're lucky I don't hang you all for your negligence last night."

The knight's head hung low "Yes your Grace."

"That bastard has my daughter….my little girl" Byll sat back down in his chair and brought both hands to his face. His voice was so soft he sounded near tears.

There was a gentle rap at the chamber door. "What?!" Byll roared

The door creaked open and a thin old man poked his head inside "Your Grace?"

"What is it Nicholas?"

"I am sorry to have disturbed you Your Grace but you told me to inform you when the King of Anderoth arrives… he's waiting in the Great Hall now."

Byll groaned inwardly "Tell him I will be there in a moment."

The servant bowed.

It wasn't just King Howard. An entire entourage of at least two-hundred Anderoth soldiers filled the Great Hall with the king and Prince Laurent at the head of the escort. Byll of course had been smart enough to bring his own line of bodyguards; at least fifty strong; but he hadn't expected this from Howard. He supposed he should've. Prince Laurent and Piper were engaged to be married but they weren't married yet. So it would be understandable that he would set up a defensive position in case things went awry. As far as Howard was concerned until the union between Piper and Laurent was set in stone this was enemy territory.

"Byll"

"Howard"

The two men clasped wrists and embraced each other in a hug.

"You can imagine my disappointment when I found out that there was not to be a wedding today….pirates was it? Please forgive me but when I first heard what happened I thought it to be a joke. A silly lie you made up so that you could find a way out of our arrangement."

"Father-" Laurent chastised

"I assure you it was no lie. The least you could do my lord is show some respect. My daughter is in the hands of a ruthless killer. I have no way of knowing if she is alive or dead and my wife has been drinking since dawn, she has yet to leave our chambers."

"I meant you no disrespect Byll. It is truly a shame what has befallen your daughter."

"We must get her back!" Laurent yelled.

"And we will my son. This changes nothing. Just a minor setback in our plans. Everyone knows the Widow's reputation for taking its captives(that they never return) perhaps this will be the first."

"Oh I have no doubt that it will be" said Byll "Because if anything happens to her I will kill Vause myself. Sixty of my strongest ships have already been sent, the rest of them should be leaving shortly. I could use your assistance Howard; at least a hundred of your ships."

"Of course." He nodded "I'll give the the morrow they should be ready to sail and Prince Laurent shall ride with them.

Laurent's eyes burned with determination as if he had already decided this on his own, whether his father had given the order or not.

"I'll also keep a few of my men here to increase your defenses. We shall find your daughter and bring her home, the wedding will go on as planned and our houses will at last be one."

The men clasped wrists again. "Thank you my lord."

All two-hundred of the Anderoth men began to break apart creating a pathway for their king and Howard turned to leave, his son followed.

"Rest assured Byll" Howard called back "This will all be resolved soon. The princess will be found and the Widow will face justice!"

* * *

Piper slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was slightly blurry as she tried to make out the obscure shapes of her surroundings. Once her sight cleared Piper was startled to find a pair of brown eyes looking down at her with lethal intent. It was a woman with dark brown chin length hair. Her fists were clenched at her side. She looked like one of the shipmates. How long had she been standing there? Why was she staring at her? Before Piper could open her mouth the woman lunged at her, pinning Piper to the bed and punching her hard across the face. She cried out in pain.

Piper screamed Alex's name as the two women grappled on the bed and landed on the hard wooden floor.

"You fucking whore!" the woman yelled at her before trying to land another fist to Piper's face. Piper tried to wiggle herself free from underneath the woman but was tangled underneath all of the sheets. Once free she was able to get a good grip on Alex's desk. She blindly felt around for something; anything hard enough to hit this mad woman in the head with. Her hand managed to get a hold of something which she discovered to be a golden candelabra.

Piper at last came up on her feet breathing heavily and held out the candelabra with both hands like she were holding a sword.

The captain came bursting through the door and it took only a second for her to realize what was happening. "What the fuck are you doing?!" she yelled at the short haired woman

"She attacked me!" Piper shrieked

Alex moved defensively in front of Piper

"Are you fucking serious Alex?"

"She just burst in here!"

"This is my cabin!"

"No its not! What have I told you about coming into my quarters Sylvia?!"

Piper froze "Sylvia?"

"It wasn't just your quarters three nights ago was it Alex?!"

The captain sucked in her lips and clapped a hand to her head letting out a frustrated sigh

"Wait a minute Sylvia? as in Sylvia Clearborne?!"

The other two women just ignored Piper "Sylvia get out of here we'll talk later."

"You want **me** to leave?!"

"I said get out of here now. Wait for me below decks."

Sylvia stood there seething, her fists tight. She looked at Piper and then back to Alex and then stormed out the room but not before nudging Alex hard on her shoulder.

"Sylvia Clearborne?" Piper asked demanding explanation

"Aye, Sylvia Clearborne" she said exasperated by the situation "I'm sorry I should've said something sooner."

"Really? You think so?!"

"I was going to tell you…really I was."

"Before or after she killed me in my sleep?…..Are you with her?"

"Not exactly…its difficult to explain…its a bit complicated."

"You are just so full of surprises Alex." Piper said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Look I'm sorry…I am…..Are you going to put the candelabra down?"

Piper saw she still had a tight grip on the candlestick holder. When she dropped it to the floor. All the adrenaline rushed out of her and she could really feel the throbbing pain on her cheek from where Sylvia had hit her.

Alex took a step toward her "Are you hurt? Did she hurt you?"

Recoiling from Alex's touch she whined "She punched me in the face. Yes it hurts!"

Piper sulked down on the bed holding her cheek. Seeing that Piper wasn't having any of it right now Alex decided to talk about something else.

"Well I had this set aside for you for when you finally decided to wake up." She opened up a chest and handed Piper several items of clothing.

Piper looked at Alex and eyed the clothing like she was offering her poison. "Just take them all right, you can't very well walk around in just that shirt all day."

The princess pursed her lips and snatched them out of her hands. Alex folded her arms across her chest and watched Piper and Piper watched Alex.

"Do you mind?" she snapped.

"No not at all."

Piper's eyes looked to the door then back to Alex. "May I have some privacy?"

"What for?"

"So that I might dress?!"

"Piper in case you haven't notice I have tits too. Theres nothing on your body I haven't seen a hundred times already."

"Interesting choice of words" Piper said in displeasure

"That's not what I meant….And anyway you've seen me naked last night."

"No I haven't."

"Really?" she teased "Not even a peep?"

"No. I wouldn't because its not proper."

"I've seen you…I like your tits… they're nice."

Piper's face was turning red again, and she reflexively moved her arms to cover her breasts. her heart was racing. She hated that Alex had such a maddening affect on her "Shut up! Charming me isn't going to change the fact that you kidnapped me last night or that I was just just attacked by that crazy woman (who just so happens to be Sylvia Clearborne) no less"

Alex raised both hands "I'm sorry… go ahead get dressed I'll see you outside."

* * *

The pants came down just above her knees. The shirt was a little looser than she was used to and at the collar was tied with several drawstrings. On the floor were a pair of tall black boots to go with her new wardrobe. When she finally finished getting dressed she took a look at herself in the long mirror beside Alex's desk.

She looked like a real sailor and it felt so foreign being out of a dress and in pants. Piper decided to keep her hair in its messy loose long braid, it seemed appropriate. Compared to the other shipmates she didn't look as rough as they did; seasoned from years at sea. Compared to them she looked like a little girl playing dress up.

She sat down for a bit thinking for a moment. This was all much too overwhelming and surreal. Her mind was still trying to process how she went from preparing for her wedding to getting kidnapped by pirates and being a hostage aboard the Black Widow (even though Alex said she wasn't.) She had to figure out a way home, a way to get a message to her father, or someone so that they might rescue her. But how? Piper thought it best to go along on this trip for a while until an opportunity presented itself.

Taking a deep breath Piper put one foot in front of the other and stepped out into this new world.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Outside there were very few clouds and the air was thick with heat. But Piper was thankful at least that there was a cool breeze around to counter it. Her eyes searched around for Alex but she was no where to be found. Probably talking to Sylvia? Well good riddance she wasn't really in the mood to talk to the captain. Not at after the scuffle that just took place.

Black Cindy stepped out in front of Piper using her height and full figure to intimidate her. "Princess Piddles finally decided to wake up from her beauty sleep I see."

"It's Piper."

"Whatever. Here." Cindy used both hands to shove a rag and bucket into Piper's arms

"What is this?"

"It's a bucket. You know what a bucket is don't ya Piddles?"

"Piper." she growled. "And I know what a bucket is. What I don't know is why your giving it to me."

"Capn's on swab duty with Crazy Eyes."

"Swab duty?!"

"What? you much to good to get on your knees and scrub floors like the rest of us?"

"I wasn't informed that I was to be on swab duty."

Piper tried to move past Cindy but Cindy shoved the bucket back in her hands again. "Look Capn' says you the swab…Get to swabbin!'"

"I'm not going to let you intimidate me."

"Ohhhhhh" Cindy said in a sing song voice craning her neck back like she was shocked Piper would dare say such a thing to her.

"I don't know if you noticed but I got at least fifty pounds over your skinny highborn ass." Cindy stepped up to Piper, her gut knocking her back a step. The princess lifted her chin slightly with false bravery but she couldn't hold it. In the end Piper sulked her shoulders in defeat.

"Fine. Can I at least have something to cover my face with?"

Black Cindy shrugged her shoulders and scrunched her face "Why?"

"Because this ship is filthy and I want to at least try to maintain what's left of my good health."

Cindy snorted a laugh "Ha 'good health' ! Piddles you are good for a laugh I'll give you that much."

After she left. Piper just stood there holding the bucket for a time. She let out a huff of breath, and set to work crouching down on her knees and drenching the rag in the soapy water. Saying Piper was a stranger to hard work would be an understatement. Alex had been right. Piper had never lifted a fucking bucket in her life and it was terribly obvious. But as with any task that she was given the princess would always try to do her best. When she finished Piper was informed by another crew member that she had been instructed to clean out the bunks below decks, to which Piper also did without complaint. After that Nichols had came to her and told her that she had been ordered to clean the "head". Piper had no idea what the "head" was. When she asked, Nichols took her to a small room (small enough to fit a single person). And in that room was a long wooden liftable seat with a small hole cut at the top. Judging by the rank smell coming from that hole it was all too clear what the "head" was. The princess once again asked why on earth it was called the "head"

Nichols just poked out her lips "I don't know its just called the head. Could be because its near the head of the ship. Sometimes we call it that or the shit hole."

For the rest of the afternoon Piper was cleaning just about every corner of the ship right down to the mold and rat shit. She was finishing up in the lower decks when a rush of women came down the steps and began taking their places at the rectangular wooden tables. She stood up and tossed the rag back into the bucket at the sound of all the commotion. All of the women ignored Piper as they brushed passed her talking amongst themselves and taking their seats. She noticed that even though they were all one crew a lot of the shipmates fell in with the people they had the most in common with. The whites with the whites, the blacks with the blacks, and so on and so forth. When Piper spotted Nichols coming down the steps she approached her.

"What's going on?" Piper asked

"Dinner time. Red's got something special. C'mon your highness take a break and fill your flat perfect little gut."

Piper took note of the way everyone would say the word "princess." Between the crew, Nichols, and Alex, everyone used the word differently. With the crew there was this feeling of contempt as if the word itself were a sour bitter taste in their mouth; making fun of her for her upbringing in the most malicious way. Nichols said it in a way that was mostly comical, she was making fun of her surely;but the humor came from good fun. Then there was Alex. When she said the word it too was traced with amusement but laced with affection. Like the way Piper's father would give her mother special names to show tenderness. Piper hated to admit it to herself but she liked it best when Alex said it. At least when Alex addressed her as such it didn't make her feel bad.

Nichols grabbed a hold of Piper's arm and sat her down in the seat across from her with a few of the other girls at a table. Piper looked down at her hands and saw the calluses beginning to form. She started to pick at them making a sour face at the blistering skin.

"Don't worry," Nichols said "You'll start to get them on your feet too. Then everything will even out. Say goodbye to your pretty smooth hands."

"Ladies for those of you who haven't already met the princess this is Piper. She's fancy."

"Piper this is Morello and Sister Ingalls."

"Ah" Ingalls said as if she had a stroke of genius "So you're the one half the crew risked their necks to get."

"That's me."

"Glad to have you with us."

"I appreciate you saying that but this wasn't exactly my choice I'm sure you know."

"I know but it's still good to have you. Always nice to see a new face."

"Wait. 'Sister'?" Piper asked "You belong to a church?"

"Used to. The church never quite agreed with my methods. I have never heard Him quite clearly in my heart and I figured maybe my heart was hard of hearing or maybe He was just a mumbler. So I decided to trust in my own moral instincts. I abandoned the church and left on my own until finally I met Vause on an island in Bantu. She made me an offer and well here I am."

"A lot of the women here come from all over the place" Nichols said. She nodded to the other table "Black Cindy, Watson, and the other black girls… they were slaves involved in the slave trade. On the run. The brands on their wrists represent the houses that they served."

"How in the world did Alex manage to recruit them? They don't seem all that welcoming."

"The capn' has a silver tongue." Morello interjected

"Aye she does and in more ways than one I tell ya" said Nichols. "But honestly most of these women just be lookin' for a different life, Vause just holds out her hand and offers them the opportunity."

Piper sat and pondered this new information for a moment. "So what's your story?" Piper asked Morello

"Me?" she flicked a hand "Nothing really. My husband and I were going through hard times he tried to kill me after I tried to kill him and that wench when I caught them in bed together."

" But what she's failing to mention is that he was already married to that wench. Morello here claims to be the wife of Lord Kristopher Wiles."

"It's not a claim its true I'm the love of his life."

Nichols slapped an exasperated hand to the table "All right you shared one dance with the man. He barely knows you and he promised to kill you if you ever set foot on his land again."

"He's just upset right now pretty soon this will all fade away."

Piper saw the disgruntled look on Nichol's face and could tell that this was a conversation that they have had many times before.

"Hello ladies," Alex strolled down the steps and placed herself beside Piper like it was the most natural thing to do.

"And what's the topic for discussion this afternoon?"

"Just your silver tongue and how well you use it. I think Piper would like you to give a demonstration."

"I said no such thing!"

"Don't have to I can feel the sapphic vibes rolling off of your body. Enough about us princess what's your flavor cock or cunt?"

Alex fixed Nichols a look before turning to Piper "Where have you been kid? I've been looking everywhere for you." She pressed a fist to her chin

"What do you mean 'where have I been'? Thanks to you my back is in spasm and all of my fingers hurt."

"Thanks to me? What are you talking about?"

"I spent the entire afternoon scrubbing this filthy ship from top to bottom. My hands are covered in calluses."

"Why were you scrubbing the ship?"

"You told me to! You made me the swab."

Alex looked to her first mate with an incredulous look and Nichols made a face that suggested that she didn't know what Piper was talking about. Morello and Ingalls looked equally curious.

"I…. never gave such orders. You're still fresh meat I wasn't going to give you more than your delicate little hands could handle so soon."

"But…but Black Cindy—"

"I appointed Cindy on swab duty today."

Piper sucked in her lips and she snapped her head in Nicky's direction who was pretending to pick at something on the table "And I don't suppose the captain gave the order for me to clean the "head" either did she?"

Alex shook her head and chuckled to herself "They really got you huh kid. And really Nichols? You too?"

"Ehhhhh I might've suggested that the shitter was in need of some cleaning. C'mon Vause you can not expect me to not take advantage of a good thing. Can you honestly remember the last time this ship was ever this clean?"

Alex poked out her lips and nodded with a look that said Nichols had a good point "If it means anything princess you've done a great job. I've been trying to get these girls to do a proper clean up for months"

"You're taking her side? I've been taken advantage of by your crew and you have nothing to say about it?!"

The captain moved to put an arm around her still laughing "Don't worry, its fine. the crew does this all the time with the new fish. They're just trying to break in your sea legs."

Piper moved out from under Alex's arm "How's Sylvia. Do you care to explain that?"

The smile left Alex's face and became riddled with guilt

Nicky's eyes lit up "Oh so you met Sylvia? And here I thought Vause would've gave you fair warning before you came in contact with that mad cunt."

"How close did she get to killing you?"

"She punched me in the face."

"Well then I'd say you got off pretty easy. That bitch can get pretty creative. The last woman she found in Alex's bed the girl woke up next to a pile of shit. Boo and I are still wagering that it was human shit."

Piper raised her voice "The last woman?!"

Nichols waved a hand like it wasn't a big deal "Alex is always finding a new squeeze. Even we used to have a go right captain?"

Alex glared at Nichols mentally telling her to shut up.

"What?!" Piper said even more surprised

"Uh huh a few years ago the captain here was a frequent visitor to my bedchambers at night."

"Bed chambers?….Wait a minute are you telling me you're a noblewoman?"

"No I'm telling you that I used to be. I was known as Lady Nicholette of Halleada. But I wasn't exactly my mother's favorite daughter. She is a cunt and I am an embarrassment. But we had some good times huh Vause?

The captain made an irritated face.

Nicky's eyes squinted a bit, with a knowing sort of smile on her lips and her tongue pressing on the inside of her cheek as she looked at Piper.

Coming down the deck steps was a stocky looking woman with red hair that was decorated with various sea shells and other strange trinkets. It was Red. "Ladies dinner is ready!" She had a heavy island accent.

The announcement of food sent the room into an uproar of excitement. A lot of the women banged their fists on the table.

"Tonight girls we have something special. Fresh from the sea." Red set down the large pot she was carrying, pinched her fingers together and kissed them "I have truly out done myself."

Piper's mouth watered with anticipation. She was incredibly hungry. Red started making her rounds to every table taking her ladle and pouring the contents of the pot that made a loud wet splash into every bowl. Everyone else was already engorging themselves with Red's food. They held their utensils like they were holding daggers. No etiquette, no training. Alex and Nichols took their bowls in both hands and drank down the soupy substance just like the rest of them.

When Red finally got to Piper, the woman gave her a tiny smile. Piper returned a half hearted smile feeling nervous. "Here you go." Red said. "Ill give you the best part… in honor of your capture."

The gray slop splashed into Piper's bowl. She took her spoon and twirled it around the bowl and saw several pieces of chopped vegetables. The herbs and spices did smell pretty good. But what Piper saw next made her stomach lurch. With her spoon she carefully lifted up a long slimy severed red tentacle. Piper's mouth hung open with an inaudible gasp and a look of pure horror and repugnance.

"Wow." said Morello licking her bowl "You got the tentacle."

Piper looked at Morello as if the woman were truly insane. The appendage on Piper's spoon suddenly began to twitch and Piper bolted to her feet. " My god that's disgusting!" she shrieked.

The room went silent and everyone turned to look at Piper. Alex was tugging at Piper's sleeve urging her to calm down. "Piper just try it it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?!" Piper yelled "The damn thing is still twitching its practically still alive!" As if on cue the tentacle twitched and flopped around on the table and Piper squeaked again.

"Piper." Alex said with a rising inflection in her voice "Red made it special. Don't you think you're being a bit disrespectful?"

"I refuse to put anything still living in my mouth!"

Alex clasped a hand to her forehead.

"No need to chastise your little strumpet captain" Red's voice came in a low hissing growl. She leaned forward and looked Piper dead in the eye.

"You don't like the food?" Red then quickly slammed a knife hard into the table "It's no problem."

With her other arm Red backhanded Piper's bowl and its contents decorating the wall.

Piper stared at Red for the longest time. Her eyes shined with tears of fear and embarrassment and then it all became too much and Piper stormed upstairs to the upper decks.

Nichols puffed out her cheeks and let out the air. She looked at Alex "Maybe Red should've counted to ten first?"

The captain sighed "I'll be back."


	9. Chapter 9

 

She sat hunched over on the bed with her face in her hands when she heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Go away!"

"C'mon Piper open the door." It was Alex.

"Leave me alone! You're all making fun of me, I'm tired of hearing about your sexual endeavors and being attacked by them, the food is disgusting—"

"You didn't even try it."

"—And I'm tired of being taken advantage of and I just want to go home! Take me home!"

"Piper open the door."

"No. I said leave me alone!"

"I have something for you."

"Whatever it is I don't want it!"

"I think you do."

Silence hovered between them for a moment then Piper wiped her face and went to open the door.

Alex's hands were behind her back, smiling gently.

"What?" Piper snapped.

The captain revealed a wooden bowl filled with delectable looking oranges.

"A peace offering."

Piper saw them and was careful to keep her angry scowl not wanting to give Alex the satisfaction of knowing how happy she was at seeing something that wasn't still twitching.

She said nothing as she took the bowl from Alex and headed back inside with Alex following behind her.

Piper sat back down on the bed and immediately set to work at peeling an orange. Alex took her place in the chair behind her desk and just watched Piper. The princess was far too busy tearing into the orange to notice her staring. She moaned at the delicious tangy juices filling her mouth. It was heaven.

"You know there's plenty more where that came from. Slow down or you're going to choke."

Piper did and looked back at Alex. "Thank you." she said

"You know princess, the food wasn't that bad if you had at least tried it—"

Piper spoke with a mouthful "It was still moving Alex."

"Red takes a lot of pride in her cooking Piper. She may not show it but you hurt her feelings."

Piper said nothing but looked at Alex with a twinge of regret. She never meant to hurt the woman's feelings but after having been kidnapped, locked in a storage closet, turned into a swab, beaten by a mad woman, a twitching appendage in her food was probably the cherry on top to all of the wonderful things that have happened to her. Her cup had finally ran over.

"I'm sorry your first day didn't go so well. I promise you the girls are not that bad. They treat all new shipmates this way. it may not seem like it but we are a family and we look out for each other."

"I already told you Alex, I'm not a pirate. I'm not like any of you. This is not my family."

"I know princess. I get it. I know." Alex said with displeasure.

Piper took her attention away from Alex and looked at the extensive collection of books in the two bookcases beside her desk. She walked over and examined all of their worn covers giving away how often they were read.

"I didn't know pirates were such avid readers."

"Only the best pirates." Alex said with pride

"You've read all of these?"

"Aye, I have. Some more than others…You're impressed?"

"Maybe." Piper said glancing carefully over each one.

Alex rocked back in her chair with her hands laced across her stomach "I learned when I was very young, when my mother handed me my very first book. She couldn't read herself so she gave it to me with the hopes that I could learn on my own. Eventually I did and I taught her."

"Where is your mother now?"

"My mother is dead…"

Piper looked over and saw the blank expression on Alex's face.

"She has been for past few years."

"I'm sorry." And she truly was. Piper had struck another wound; and the way Alex said it told Piper that her mother was a subject that was not up for discussion.

"So what was the name of the book?" Piper asked

" _Gallatea and the Journey Beyond the Seas."_

Piper blinked in surprise "You've read Gallatea?"

"Many times. It is one of my favorites. I have it practically memorized. You're familiar with the story?"

"It's one of my favorite books castle is filled with many libraries but Gallatea was my favorite I could read it every day. She was a heroine of mine."

Piper nearly forgotten she was upset and her words ran together in excitement at the thrill of having someone to discuss the topic of books. "Do you think that—nevermind."

"What?"

"Do you think Gallatea ever found what she was looking for in the end? I asked my friend Pollina about it once but she wasn't exactly interested. Usually the conversations were one-sided. Gallatea leaves her home to find something new, leaving everything behind venturing into the unknown only to return to her old life. She was happy in the end of course but it seems like the adventure was all for nothing."

Alex stretched her arms to the ceiling "I don't think the story was ever really about the destination."

"You don't?" Piper asked honestly curious by her answer and wanting her to elaborate.

"I think it was the journey that mattered most. Whether she found what she was seeking or not at least she had the courage to try before settling back into her old ways and making the safer choice. My mother used to always say ' _Go out and see the world Alex then decide if this is to be your home_.' I haven't returned since nor have I exactly found 'home' either."

"That book there that you have your finger on is an interesting read. It talks about soulmates, parallel worlds, and the theory that after we die we are born again into different lives."

"Soulmates?"

"Mmhmm." She made a blasé gesture with her hand. "You know, people destined to meet and be together. The theory that there is someone out there for everyone. And once they meet should they ever separate they'll always find a way back to each other because they are…"

"Inevitable." Piper said.

Alex smiled "Exactly."

"Do you believe that?"

Alex had a small hopeful smile. "I didn't before. But I'm opening up to the idea."

After a beat Alex said "Sylvia is not my woman."

"What?" Piper was taken aback by the change in topic.

"Sylvia…she's not my woman."

"What is she then?"

"It's difficult to explain."

"No it's not. Either she is or she isn't."

"I never kidnapped Sylvia. Well…correction, yes, I did but Sylvia went willingly. They all did as a matter of fact. Sylvia was the last one before you. The attack on the Dauntless was very much like our attack on Imperial Terra except she knew of our plans. I knew her long before that incident. She would sneak away from home a lot and we had fun drinking in taverns and…fucking each other 'til dawn."

Piper cringed "Nevermind I decided I don't want to hear this."

"I'm trying to be honest with you Piper. I want us to be mates. Just listen please."

"So Sylvia eventually grew tired of sneaking around and decided she wanted to come with me. And now here we are. I had no intention of sinking the Dauntless my intention was only to retrieve her and escape but they struck back. Sylvia is—was fun, a lot of fun but I didn't love her."

"What do you mean by 'they all did'?"

"Every woman that I have taken aboard my ship have all come willingly. Nichols was the first and like she said we have had some…fun together but that was mostly to ease loneliness. She's my first mate and friend. She can give me a headache sometimes but I know I can count on her and can always trust her to tell me the truth even when its ugly. As far as the sex that has stopped years ago and besides she has Morello now. And she'll never say it out loud but she loves her."

Alex spoke making sure she had Piper's full attention. "I have never once taken a single woman against her will. You've made history in being the first. The women that I have taken they either became part of my crew or…."

"Or what?"

Alex had the look again. The look that said she was contemplating if she should say what she was about to say.

"They go to Litch."

"Litch?"

"It's short for Litchman's Island. It's the largest pirate haven that we have hidden inside of the Emerald Caves lying to the far east. And the farther east you go the more treacherous and violent the sea becomes. Monstrous beasts and creatures the size of your house princess, that can swallow a ship whole. And even if you somehow managed to survive the sea and make it to the Emerald Caves there's only one pathway that leads to it. Taking the wrong one could have you lost for days. Only a pirate knows its location and only a pirate knows how to get there."

"The Emerald Caves…sounds beautiful."

"It is. Its called that because of the thousands of emerald jewels that line the cave making it glow. But its also very dangerous navigating through it if you don't know where you're going. Whirlpools, cave demons, things like that." Alex spoke like such things were a trivial matter.

"Cave demons? Sea monsters? I thought such things only existed in books?"

She lifted an eyebrow and smirked "I told you princess the world is a much bigger place outside your birdcage."

"If you still haven't changed your mind I can take you to there."

"Another stop on this adventure?"

"We'll make it the final stop. And the deal still stands. If you still want to go home after I'll take you."

Piper rolled her eyes and shrugged "Fine. I'll admit the Emerald Caves do sound a little interesting."

The sound of fast approaching footsteps came from behind the door. Nichols burst in "I don't hate to interrupt and I'm a little surprised that I haven't caught you with your face between 'er legs Vause but we got a serious problem. Storm's coming and I don't think the Widow will be able to take it. We've got to move!"


	10. Chapter 10

 

Alex, Nichols, and Piper came rushing out to meet with the rest of the crew who were all staring at the grisly black sky. Gone was the brightness of the gorgeous yellow sun and in its place; a mixture of gray streaky ominous clouds came looming over them like an angry shadow of death. It was raining so hard and fast the drops stung when they hit Piper's face. It was becoming difficult to even see. Alex removed her glasses tucking them inside her shirt. Pointless to wear them in the rain. The wind had picked up tremendously whipping through Alex and Piper's hair like an angry pennant. The sea was beginning to become wild and unforgiving and the ship was already rocking.

"Nichols?" Alex questioned

"If you're gonna ask me what I think captain, I'd say we're in deep fucking shit.'"

Panic was rising in Piper's chest "Wait a minute if it's a storm should we not seek shelter somewhere?"

"And just where do you suggest your highness?" Nichols said pointing to the vacant sea "The nearest harbor? The storm's right on top of us and the wind's barely gotta sense of direction."

"Best we can do is try to make it out; but it'll be rough," Alex pondered to herself. "Especially since we haven't recovered from the last beating."

"If all of you are in like mind lets get the fuck out of here shall we?"

The crew whooped and hollered in agreement all except Piper. She thought them all mad.

"Everyone to your posts now! We'll find us a clear path and sail right through it. We're going to escape this storm with as little damage to the Widow as possible!"

Alex began marching toward the helm as the women dispersed. She pointed at certain groups barking orders over the roar of the wind and waves."You all go below decks secure the cannons. Patch up the holes as best you can we have to keep the water from getting in! You four batten down the hatches! Black Cindy, Boo I want you all to manage the ropes. And you three climb up top and trim the sails but spare one, we can't risk a gale tearing through all of them! Go now! the fuck are you waiting for?!"

This was a side of Alex Piper had yet to see. This wasn't the playful, charming Alex that had seduced her at the tavern. This was Captain Vause commander of the Black Widow. Piper wasn't sure what to do so she followed behind Alex trying to match her stride and keep her footing as the boat rocked. She felt frantic and scared.

"Alex….Alex?!"

"What is it Piper?" she asked not looking back at her

"Are you sure about this? This—this is sheer madness we'll be capsized maybe we should abandon ship."

"I will never abandon my ship and I will never abandon my crew. Besides if it came down to the rowboat and my ship, I'd feel safer on my ship."

Alex climbed the steps, threw herself on to the helm, and latched on with all her might ready to steer. She continued to yell orders using hand gestures to the girls high above on the mast and on the other spars; to those who could not hear her through the howling of the wind. And then to Crazy Eyes who sat in the crows nest who was warned to be on the lookout for water spouts and rogue waves.

Finally the captain's eyes squinted in the rain searching for Piper. Clear droplets fell from her eyelashes and plastered her dark hair to her face. Her white shirt was soaked to the bone. Piper was sure she looked just as drenched and her mane of hair, once braided in that single braid, now undone and heavy on her head. Looking at Alex, and watching her at the wheel of the ship was like stepping into one of the novels Piper had read as child. Stories of heroines that were brave, who fought against social norms, who controlled their own destinies. Piper had never in her life met a woman quite like Alex before. She was a sight to behold. A marvel, untouchable, a beautiful warrior of the sea, so in control, strong and fierce.

"Piper… do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

There was a flash of lightning and then the loud crackling rumble of thunder.

"Do I have a choice?"

Alex shook her head with a smirk that seemed to say _Oh Piper_ "No."

Piper paused and under the weight of the captain's green eyes she found herself uttering the word "Yes." An oddly enough she meant it.

Alex grinned at her and Piper could see her face light up from the thrill of facing nature's wrath head on.

"Good. Now hang on to something this is going to get a little rocky."

With all of her strength Alex turned the wheel and the ship tilted hard. Piper was holding on to the ledge for dear life and her legs practically lifted from the ground. The wind had turned violent blowing the rain in every sea was starting to crash onto the deck of the ship leaving a trace of foam and knocking some of the crew away from their posts and into each other. The ones that climbed atop the mast were struggling to tie up all but one of the sails but it was becoming a chore just to keep hold of the damn thing. Alex's grip tightened on the wheel her teeth gritted together as it was obvious she was slowly losing control and crumbling at the mercy of storm but Alex was a fighter. Wave after wave crashed against her and she repeatedly tossed her hair back to clear her vision. Piper was crouched down still holding on and every now and then swallowing sea water and gagging.

The sail that was left open suddenly loosened and flapped against the wind

"Tie that sail down now!" Alex ordered "We need to be able use the wind!"

"We're trying captain! We can barely get a hold of the canvas!"

The world had gone mute with exception of the enormous rushing waves and the rolling of thunder drowning out the sound of their voices.

Up from the crows nest Crazy Eyes bellowed one of the most dangerous words a captain could ever hear:

"ROOOOOOOUGE WAAAAAAVE! OFF THE STARBOARD SIDE!"

"Hook up that sail we have to turn the ship now!" The captain cried out again. Piper could hear the desperation in Alex's voice.

She had heard about rogue waves. They were ship killers, rare, unpredictable, and enormous. Over to her right she saw the crest of the wave creeping up on them slowly building in height and not to far off. Piper never thought she would ever experience one and she had hoped she never would. Her stomach dropped and she was feeling sick. Alex had to turn the ship and meet it head on or they were all done for.

The captain was trying in vain to turn the ship without the sail but without it the ship was moving much to slow and was still parallel to the wave that was coming in on them fast. Though Piper trusted Alex she could not help but feel that she was going to die today.

And then it was on them. It was like being swallowed whole by a hungry beast. Several thousands pounds of sea water crashing down right on top of them causing the entire ship to lean off to its other side nearly capsizing it. The crew was thrown around like rag dolls some of them screaming in pain as they slid into heavy equipment and landed on top of each other.

As the ship struggled to correct itself, Piper lost her grip and slid rapidly down the upper deck screaming the whole way down. Alex didn't hesitate she abandoned the wheel and dove after her. Right before Piper could hit the water Alex caught her wrist.

"Gotcha!"

Piper hung over the ledge of the partially capsized ship and looked at Alex with tearful relief. "C'mon pull yourself up I can't hold on for long!"

"I can't Alex!"

"Yes you can! Do it!"

"Alex I'm scared!"

"I know. Trust me! You can do it!"

And that gave her strength. Piper used her other hand and started to crawl back over the edge as she did the boat started to tilt back to its original position and Piper fell back onto the ship.

Alex stood up to check the status of her crew "Everyone alright?!"

A lot of them were still on their knees coughing and spitting up sea water. It was obvious the crews numbers had dwindled a bit and the deck was covered in flapping fish.

"Someone ought to tell Red our supply of fish has increased!" a shipmate quipped

How anyone could make a joke at a time like this Piper hadn't the slightest idea. And they were laughing, they were all laughing.

"Captain, captain!" One of the shipmates came running up the ship limping and out of breath "There's no one below decks to secure the holes. They're…they're all dead. We'll sink if the holes are not tended to."

Alex looked around. Everyone else was already assigned to a job, all except one.

"Nichols! You have the wheel. Keep the ship as steady as you can. Ride into the waves and get that sail open." Nichols nodded in understanding.

"Piper let's go!"

"What, me?! You're not serious."

"I am."

"You told me I didn't have to do anything!"

"I need your help Piper. I wouldn't ask if I had any other option."

"Why not Nichols?!"

"Because apart from myself she's the only one who knows how to steer the ship. Now come on there's no time!"

"But—"

"C'mon Piper!"

And the princess with great apprehension followed behind her.

"Alright you whores!" Nichols yelled "We're not out of this yet back to your positions!"


	11. Chapter 11

 

Alex led the way down the steps to the lower decks with Piper tailing behind her. The water was leg deep and so cold Piper shrieked when it made contact with her skin. The captain observed her surroundings making mental notes of the damage. Water was surging through several deep cracks embedded in the walls causing the room to fill up rapidly. Several of the large heavy cannons were no longer secured and swayed with the movement of the ship along with floating debris and crates filled with supplies, some of them smashed. Alex moved through the water with expert footing and Piper struggled, not used to the rocking of the ship. Alex seemed to be looking for something.

"Come on kid look around would ya?!"

"Look around for what?!"

"Something, Anything we can use to patch up the walls. And while your at it help me look for a mallet."

"Alex was tearing the room apart tossing wreckage aside while Piper winced and slowly went to her knees to use her hands to search beneath the water.

"Find anything?!"

"No not yet!"

"Fuck!"

"Wait I have something!"

Alex sloshed over to where Piper was

She grabbed hold of what she found and lifted it from the water. She was surprised how rubbery it felt. When she pulled it out she screamed and let it fall back in. It was a shipmate, her eyes were staring blankly at nothing and her skin was white and pasty. The girl was dead.

Alex let out a frustrated sigh "Princess will you stop fooling around!"

Piper pointed down at the water "There are dead bodies down here!"

Alex continued to look as she spoke. "Aye I imagine there are, that happens sometimes. We grieve for the dead later but we wont be able to do that if we're dead—Ha! found them!"

In her hand Alex held up two mallets and tossed one to Piper. She fumbled it and it plopped into the water.

"What do you want me to do?"

The captain pointed to one portion of the wall. "You can seal up those leaks there. Use the spare wood and debris. I'll take on this side. Here take some of these." Alex reached down by her waist belt and plucked off a pouch right next to her gun and sword. She pulled out a handful of nails and put them into Piper's hand.

"Use them as sparingly as you can this is all we have. If we can't patch them all the least we can do is just enough to keep the ship afloat."

Piper looked at the mallet and the nails in the palm of her hand. "Alex…I…I don't know if I can do this. I've never actually done anything like this before."

Alex stood in front of Piper and cupped her face with her cold wet hands. Her face was barely an inch from hers. Piper thought she might kiss her but she didn't. Instead her voice came soft but stern. "Yes, you can. You're stronger than you realize. I'll watch your ass and you watch mine. We'll do this together. Alright?"

She didn't give Piper the chance to respond and immediately set to work hammering the walls. Piper went to her side stepping over two more dead bodies and grimacing. She applied the first patch of wood and hammered in the first nail with a loud _CLUNK!_

* * *

"How we doing up there ladies?!" Nichols called up to the mast

"We're working on it. Think you can at least try to keep the ship steady?!"

"You're fucking kidding me right?!"

The storm was unrelenting. Thunder rolled repeatedly one booming sound after the other. Nichols didn't waste a single moment when Alex left the ship under her command. She was most definitely Alex's quartermaster for a reason and the crew certainly had respect for the woman. Unfortunately not much progress had been made since their captain went below decks. Their fight with the ferocious wind and monstrous waves raged on and right now it was a losing battle. Again and again waves crashed onto the ship. Nichols was becoming frustrated as she looked around for a clear path through the waves but there was none. She clutched her chest, her breathing slightly irregular.

All of a sudden a bolt of lightning struck down one of the spars with an explosive sound. The shock of it threw a few of the girls back and sent them hurling into the sea. The injured spar slowly began to snap. The wood creaked and split from just above its base and finally came crashing down on the deck. Some of the crew barely moved out of the way in time before they would be crushed under the weight of the yard.

"Nichols we've lost one of the spars!"

"I've noticed!

And if things couldn't possibly get any worse Crazy Eyes cried out once more "ROUGE WAVE! COMING TOWARD THE BOW!"

Nichols looked up. She supposed she should at least be grateful that they could face it head on this time. Damage would be minimal.

"Brace yourselves for impact!"

* * *

Back below decks Piper and Alex worked hard to seal the leaks but it seemed every time one was patched another one would appear. Both of them were completely drenched and the water was now waste high. Piper couldn't hide the panic in her voice as she informed Alex. As if she didn't already know.

"Alex I think we should get out of here."

"No not yet. Nichols will get us out of this we just have to hold on a bit longer. We'll make it Piper!"

"This is madness the water is rising too fast we can't keep up with it if we don't leave now we'll drown!"

Alex stopped hammering "Piper I told you—!"

The entire room suddenly shook with tremendous force throwing the two women off their feet. Piper fell back against the wall and Alex was thrown into the water. When Alex tried to hoist herself up she saw one of the cannons heading right for her. She scrambled out of the way but was too late. The cannon had her pinned. Alex screamed in pain and let out several loud curses.

Piper had finally come to and lifted herself up from the wall. Her head hurt something fierce like she had been hit with a rock. She placed a hand to the back of her head and expected to find blood but was surprised that there was none. Piper thought there very well should be. She could hear a voice in her head but it sounded echoey and far away, someone was saying her name. Then it became clear. Alex.

"Alex!…Alex?!"

"Piper! are you alright?!"

"I think so. Where are you?!"

"Come over here hurry!"

She stood up and started to wave through the water pushing aside the debris and wood. Piper looked down in shock when she saw Alex was pinned down in an awkward position, her head was just a couple of feet out of the water. The cannon appeared to be right on top of her leg.

"I'm stuck." Alex grunted "Help me get this thing off."

Piper surveyed the scene for a moment "I'm gonna go and get help."

"What? No Piper just get this thing off me!"

"I told you we should have left when we had the chance."

"Are you seriously trying to make this my fault?!"

"No—I mean—"

"Piper get your prudish ass over here now!" Alex's temper was boiling over.

"And what do you want me to do Alex?!"

"Have I not made myself clear enough for you I want you to get this thing off of me!"

"It's too heavy. I can't do it."

"I honestly can't fucking believe you right now. Stop acting like a dainty little princess and step the fuck up for once in your life!"

Piper was already heading towards the exit.

"Piper where are you going?!"

"I'm just going to—"

"No! Piper don't you go, please don't leave, don't you fucking leave me!"

Alex's cries for help stung Piper's back. She sounded so helpless and scared, almost near tears and she was desperately seeking her help. But what could she do? She wasn't fit to do this. Better to get someone else who could. When she turned back to look at Alex. Her eyes were pleading once more.

"I'm going to go get help. I'll be right back." And then she was gone.

"Piper!…Piper!"

She would get help it was the right thing to do. But why did she feel such tremendous guilt.


	12. Chapter 12

 

Piper emerged from below decks soaked and in a panic. She looked around and things up top didn't look to be going any better for the crew. As the ship rocked side to side Piper used whatever she could grab a hold of to pull herself across the ship. A wave pushed her off of her feet and Piper could taste the salty sea water going down her throat and stinging her eyes. She had to get help, she needed to get help.

She approached several shipmates tapping their shoulders and shoving them desperately trying to get their attention. But all of them were far to busy securing ropes and managing the sails. They pushed Piper back urging her to get the fuck out of the way and swatted her off like she were a pesky fly.

Then she looked up at the helm. Nichols! Nichols could help. She had to get Nichols' attention. Piper ascended the stairs and yelled.

"Nichols! Nichols! Nichols I need your help!"

Nichols squinted her eyes through the pouring rain "What the hell are you doing up here? Where's the captain?!"

"Alex needs help she's trapped underneath a cannon below decks and its filling up with water!"

"So what the fuck are you doing up here then?!"

"I came to get help she needs help!"

"You left her down there?!"

"No—I mean yes— but I-I"

"What the hell's the matter with you?!"

Nichols growled at her in frustration "Here take the wheel!"

"What?!"

"Listen I don't think you can possibly fuck up more than you already have. But try not to fuck up more than you already have! I'll rescue Vause, you steer the ship!"

"But-but—"

"That's an order princess now seize the helm do it now!"

* * *

It hurt like hell. The cannon was crushing her ankle and every time she moved it only seemed to make it worse. It was becoming more and more difficult not to panic but the water was now brushing up her neck and on instinct her body was trying to take in more air. Her chest rose up and down with rapid breaths. Every now and then with the sway of the ship the water would cover her face. It was a constant cycle of seawater going down her throat and nose and Alex spitting it up. She wanted to cry. Alex hadn't been this terrified since her days with Kubra Balik. This was not how she imagined her death to be. Several times she tried to move the cannon on her own and several times she failed. She could only hope that Piper would return. She would return. Wouldn't she? She had to. Piper wouldn't leave her like this.

Just when Alex was about to resign to whatever fate had in store for her she heard a familiar voice yelling down the steps but it wasn't Piper. "Nichols?!"

"Where are ya Vause?!"

"Over here Im stuck!"

Nichols splashed over to where Alex was "I know, your princess told me."

"Where is Piper?"

"At the wheel."

"What?! You gave her the helm?!"

Nichols looked around trying to figure out the best way to get the blasted thing off of her.

"Hey in light of the current situation I doubt Piddles could fuck up anymore. Right now we're at the mercy of the storm. The worst that could possibly happen at this point is if Piper sailed us into a rock."

Nichols paused at her own words and the two women looked at each other; understanding on both of their faces and the thought of Piper at the helm truly sunk in.

"Get this off of me."

"Right." Nichols nodded.

* * *

With trembling hands Piper grabbed the spokes of the wheel. Steering the ship was definitely on the list of things of more than what she could handle. Looking all around her all the women were waging war with the storm just trying to keep the damn boat afloat. The waves continued to thrash against the ship's side pushing it on a tilt.

"We got it! the sail's open Nichols!"

The sail was open? The sail was open! What was she supposed to do now?

"Did ya hear us Nichols the sail is open turn the ship!"

Anxiety was taking over as Piper looked outward at all the women who were looking to her for direction. Those who didn't know that Nichols no longer had control of the ship.

"What are you waiting for?! Turn it!"

Frantic, Piper decided to give it a try. She grabbed the spokes with both hands and gritted her teeth. With all her strength she turned the wheel. She could feel everything, the creaking of the floor boards, the weight of the ship as the waves hit against it with such tremendous force. It was a strange feeling, as if she and the ship had become a single entity, its power right beneath her feet. It was invigorating, horrifying, she could feel her blood pumping through her veins.

"What are you doing Nichols we have to catch the wind!"

Cindy just so happened to look up and stopped for a brief moment at what she was doing. "Holy fuck its Piddles!"

That got the other girls' attention.

"What?!" The lot of them exclaimed looking up in horror at their makeshift captain.

"God has damned us all!" Someone yelled

"Get off the fucking wheel Piddles!"

"Apparently the captain will just leave anyone in charge!"

"Where is the bloody captain?! Where the fuck is Nichols?!"

"Uh the captain and Nichols are busy at the moment!" Piper yelled through all the disputes.

The shipped rocked again knocking everyone to the ground Piper used the spokes to crawl back onto her feet and then she looked up. They were right underneath a funnel cloud, slowly spiraling and growing in size. Right below it Piper saw the water beginning to swirl and lift in that same formation shrouded in heavy misty rain. Her stomach jumped into her throat.

"WATER SPOUT! PORT SIDE!"

Of course it wasn't a water spout yet but in a few minutes it definitely would be. After hearing Crazy Eyes' outburst a woman yelled "Turn the ship!" Piper was frozen she couldn't make her legs move.

"Turn the ship dammit!"

Piper did as she was told but something was wrong. The ship wouldn't turn even with the open sail it was like they were being pulled in by the impending swirling vortex. Piper didn't know what else to do she looked to the sky in horror and then looked down at all the women who were depending on her to get them through this. Not because they believed in her but because they had no choice. All of her emotions were closing in on her. Her chest tightened. Feelings of anxiety, panic, guilt, helplessness had finally all become to much to handle and Piper did the only thing she could think to do. She crouched down in a fetal position hands over her ears and cried. All they could hope for now is that their captain would come to save them; if she didn't die that is. And if she did Piper would be most to blame for that.

* * *

"All right Vause c'mon I gotta keep pushing"

While Nichols grunted trying to move the damn thing Alex cried out in pain.

"Fuck! Nichols this isn't going to work we need a new plan."

"I'm open to suggestions." Nichols said through labored breaths as she clutched her chest and grimaced in pain.

"Nichols?"

"I'm fine. What's your plan?"

"Give me a minute"

"We don't actually have that long."

"Anything we can use in here as leverage?"

Nichols gritted her teeth and looked around "Shit I don't know everything in here is mostly submerged." She paused for a moment and looked back at Alex "Does everything seem a bit one sided to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You no longer have to fight to keep your head out of the water."

Alex took note of this new information. "Something's wrong. The ship is too far on a tilt. C'mon try again this time push in the direction of the tilt."

Nichols did and this time it was much easier to move the cannon. The ship let out out a low moanful creaking sound. It was tilting but it wasn't movement was slow but it wasn't stopping. Alex knew right away that this was a problem but it could also be used to her advantage to get the cannon off of her foot.

"Alright Nichols one more good push should do it. Nichols?"

The blonde was clutching her chest again. "I'm fine. Alright one good push. Hold on to your tits I may have to crush your foot."

"Just do it." Alex said through gritted teeth bracing herself for the pain.

With one final push and all the strength she could summon Nichols shoved the cannon off of Alex. The weight of it rolled over her ankle and toes. The pain was excruciating but the good news was she was free.

Alex used the wall to slide up to her feet. It hurt to stand. "Nichols help me up. You're going to have to carry me to the helm and we got to move fast."

"Right." Nichols placed herself underneath Alex's arm and welcomed her weight on top of hers."

"God your ass is heavy."

Alex laughed just a little. "No, you're just weak as shit. C'mon let's go."

* * *

Back up top Alex wasn't surprised by what she saw. It was like coming back to your house and finding it in total ruin. The girls were tiring. They had no sense of direction, no leadership but dammit they fought. They all yelled at each other barking incoherent orders at one another. Then she saw why the ship was so far on a tilt: A gigantic water spout dancing and swirling about barely a few feet away from them. When she looked up at the helm there was no one at the wheel it was spinning to and fro on its own.

Her eyes searched around for one face in particular "Where's Piper?!" She yelled over the waves

"Forget her Vause we don't have time to worry about her right now. Focus will you? We got to get you to the wheel."

She was right. She would worry about Piper later though she hoped she was alright. Angry and frustrated with her but still hopeful that she was alright.

The spinning vortex was unrelenting tearing away the wood of the ship piece by piece and the crew was trying so hard to hold on. Nichols carried a limping Alex toward the aft end of the ship, up the stairs and straight to the wheel. The captain grabbed the spokes, one hand at her 10 the other at her 2. She was about to turn the ship when she froze and saw Piper huddled off to the side cowering and crying in fear. Their eyes connected but Alex said nothing, she did nothing. She turned her attention away from Piper and threw her voice so that all could hear.

"Alright everyone listen up!" The whole crew stopped in their places at the sound of their captain's voice. "Everyone back to your posts. Give me one more sail we go full ahead."

"The Widow can't take it capn' she 's been beaten!"

The rain came fast splattering against Alex's look of steely determination.

"As long as this ship is afloat," She bellowed "She is not beaten! Open one more sail! We do not go down without a fight! The sea intends to take us, mates. And if this be the will of Mother Nature we're gonna give the bitch a hard time of it!"

The crew erupted into cheers and their hope sparked anew. Everything was back to order. Each new order the captain gave the crew followed without question, without complaint, and without hesitation. The water spout was sucking them in faster and faster. Alex only focused on turning the ship with all her might. She spotted a break in the clouds and the yellowish orange horizon line marking the sunset. Alex went for it and at last the second sail was opened and the wind finally was in their favor granting them a strong gust and giving the crew just the push they needed. It wasn't long before the crew was finally free from nature's wrath and into the slow and calming seas. It was as if the storm had never happened.

Once they were clear they all seemed to simultaneously let out a breath of relief. Alex's shoulders relaxed, her body was less tense, and it was only then did Alex begin to feel the pain in her foot. Thank God for adrenaline.

The crew cheered once more, embracing one another and patting each other on the back. Alex released the wheel and Nichols helped her down the steps. They all drew her into the celebration shaking hands with their captain smiling and laughing with talks of rum to celebrate properly later.

Then came Piper timidly and shamefully walking down the steps towards the rest of the crew, towards Alex and they all went silent. Every one of them shot Piper an accusatory glare. The hate coming off of their eyes were like daggers on Piper's skin but not Alex. Alex's face showed nothing and somehow to Piper that was worse.

"Alex..."

A woman yanked Piper forward by the shirt and held her sword to her throat "I say we throw the little cunt over board. Make her pay for nearly killing our captain and destroying the ship."

"I second that." said another "She's dead weight. Tie a cannonball to her feet and let her sink to the bottom of the ocean." The others spoke up in agreement ready to tie up the princess. All Alex had to do was say the word.

"Enough!" Alex said softly but commanding "Let Piper go."

"What?"

"Let her go."

The woman looked to her captain and hesitated before finally releasing Piper with a hard shove. "Everyone take up your posts, we're continuing our course for Caquanaw."

"But captain—"

"That's an order. I don't believe I asked for any opinions. Now assume your posts. We sail for Caquanaw we have repairs to make."

Nichols carried the captain back towards the ship's rear. Alex then addressed Ingalls. "Sister if you don't mind I'd like to see you in my quarters, have a look at my foot. Though I'm sure it's broken."

"Yes captain."

Continuing on their path Alex and Piper's eyes connected again. Piper didn't know what to say. What could she say? She looked at Alex and saw the weight of disappointment and betrayal. She said nothing to Piper. Alex had saved her life, saved everyone's lives. And Piper couldn't just once save hers.


	13. Chapter 13

 

Piper slowly opened her eyes when she felt the ship come to a rocky halt. She heard the sound of voices calling from above deck and one distinct voice she recognized to be Nichols "Lower the anchor!"

She sat up. Her hair was wild and unkempt from a restless night of sleep. There was a soreness in her muscles that finally managed to catch up to her from the events of yesterday. Last night Piper had found a secluded spot below decks where all the bunks were. She gathered that Alex didn't wish to be around her at the moment since she didn't invite her back to her bunk or had even spoken two words to her since they cleared the storm. Piper had spent most of the night lying in her bunk staring at the wooden beams above her head thinking and being fearful that one of the shipmates would slit her throat while she slept. She had been upset, but once she had time to calm her nerves sadness turned to anger. Fuck these bitches, fuck Nichols, fuck Alex, fuck all of them. She could admit she felt some guilt for leaving Alex the way she did but she would no longer feel guilt for what happened to the ship. That she knew was not her fault.

Piper looked up and saw the shape of a dark figure standing in the doorway. She immediately reached down for her boot ready to throw it at her visitor.

"There's no need for that." The figure said.

Piper lowered the boot but she didn't release it.

"The crew is reporting to the upper deck. We're docking. I'm sure your presence will be required."

"Fine I'll be up in a moment."

The figure stepped out of the darkness to reveal herself. Arms folded and her hip cocked to one side, it was Sylvia. Piper raised the boot again.

"I said there's no need for that."

Sylvia eased herself a bit closer "Rough night? You look horrible. You ought to throw some cold water on your face. Dark circles under the eyes is unbecoming of a princess."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize…about the other day."

Piper just looked at her.

"I attacked you in Alex's cabin." Sylvia said with an inflection in her voice like she were trying to jog Piper's memory "I may have overreacted just a see another woman in your lover's bed and well…" she sighed with a bit with laughter that was somewhat maniacal.

"I suppose." Piper said warily.

"Has she fucked you yet?"

Her brow furrowed at the woman "That's very forward of you to ask but the answer is no. Of course not. I'm getting married."

"Right. Of course. Don't worry she will." Sylvia said matter-of-factly with bitterness in her voice. She was smiling but the smile looked malicious.

"She's amazing in bed. The way she uses her fingers and her tongue, how it feels to look down at her with her head between your legs as she devours your cunt. Although she'll never look you in the eye. Not once. As good as it was between us, all the pleasure was for her. Not once did she ever ask me what I felt."

Piper's lips tightened, she started clenching and unclenching her fists. "Pirates are not to be trusted. Alex is not to be trusted. She knows loyalty to no one but herself. She doesn't love anyone but herself. She's always looking for a new toy to play with. And I regret to inform you that that's exactly what you are…a toy…a play thing. Until she gets bored with you and finds a shiny new one. She'll wine you, dine you, and fuck you but she'll never keep you."

Piper thought back to the night of her kidnapping and the words that Alex spoke: I see something beautiful and shiny and I become consumed with this overwhelming desire to pursue it…put my hands on it. Its kind of a sickness really.

She shook her head of the memory "Is this why you really came down here?" she asked flatly

Sylvia stretched her hand up one of the tall wooden beams and playfully twirled around it like an innocent child. Her eyes stayed on Piper. "I just thought you should know. Just between us noblewomen. I wanted to apologize and to give you the gift of a warning, to show you that there are no hard feelings between us."

The brunette eased herself closer and closer to Piper until she was sitting right beside her in her bunk. "But…I confess… I don't exactly see what it is that Alex sees in you. Or what makes you so special. You are rather pathetic. Just an average beauty, small tits, timid and weak; not to mention a coward."

"Get out!"

"Oh her highness has some bite after all. What's the matter the truth is much too hard to swallow? Tell me something when you left Alex down below decks to drown could you have really saved her or were you just too frightened to deal with the situation? What's the truth because I'm thinking it's the latter."

Piper jumped to her feet and pointed through the doorway "I want you out!"

Sylvia stood up again and started to walk away "You like Alex and you're falling in love with her."

"No. I'm not."

"Don't lie" Sylvia snapped "There is nothing worse in this world than a liar. I see the way you look at her everyone does. That same dumb doe eyed look all the women give her. Like she's the best thing in the world. Well let me tell you she's far from it. She may very well be the worst."

"… You want love. And you're never going to get it, not with her. Alex is a charmer and knows all the right things to say that will make you love her but she is not capable of loving you back." She leaned forward making sure that Piper was hanging on her every word "She will never…ever… have feelings for you…Ever."

"You're being ridiculous I don't love her. I don't."

"You love her…and you don't want to admit it out loud because it goes against everything that you have been taught, against the natural order of things. Because your family will hate you. The crown princess of Imperial Terra falling for a pirate and not just any pirate but Captain Vause and not just Captain Vause but a woman. How disgraceful."

"But don't fret you need not worry about your stay on the Widow much longer. After she gets what she wants from you'll be disposed of quickly. Alex may have had an interest in you before but I can tell you right now that that interest has dwindled after what you've done yesterday."

That did it. Piper was livid. Something inside her cracked wide open, delving deep inside of herself to place she never thought reachable until she finally exploded.

"I have done nothing wrong!"

Sylvia jumped back in surprise.

"I didn't ask for any of this… I didn't ask to be kidnapped. I didn't ask to be a part of this crew. And I didn't ask for your fucking sympathy or advice or whatever this is. I'm sorry about the damage done to the ship but that is not my fault, none of this is my fault! This is all new to me and I am doing my best to learn the way of things around here and all you bitches have done is belittle me and make me feel like shit. And I'm tired of it. I don't care about what you have say about Alex or anything else that comes out of your fucking mouth…so leave me be. I'm done listening to you!"

The brunette was silent for a time watching Piper as she angrily tossed her blankets into her bed and proceeded to put on her boots.

"You do know who she was before she became captain of the Black Widow yes?"

"You just don't stop do you? I said I'm done with you leave me alone."

"She was quartermaster and first mate to Captain Kubra Balik."

Piper let out an angry sigh "Everyone knows that. That 's not exactly a secret."

"Then you do know of the things she has done, the things she has participated in, the horrible unspeakable things." Piper stopped tying the strings to her boots but didn't look up at her.

"Oh you don't do you?" Sylvia said in a mockingly sing song voice. "And I assume Alex hasn't told you either. Of course she didn't. Because if she had you'd have run home screaming by now. And Alex wouldn't want that. Better to keep you blind to the truth of what she really is."

Piper's eyes began to well up but she blinked to hold the tears back. She would not let this woman see her cry. "Can you please just go."

"Do yourself a favor. Save yourself some dignity and pain and leave now. Go home to your fiancee. You're treading on dangerous ground. And the crew already hates you, it will only be a matter of time before one of them decides to kill you. The only reason they haven't is because they respect their captain. Take my advice: the longer you stay here the worse it will get for you. You're going to get hurt in more ways than one. Think about it."

And with that Sylvia was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

 

"Gather 'round ladies gather 'round. You all know how we do this, higher seniority goes first. We do this in an orderly fashion. If any of you scabby bitches keep jumping the line the longer this is going to take!"

Tasha, another one of the black women who used to be a victim of the slave trade like Black Cindy and Crazy Eyes, was responsible for the ship's finances. Much like reading was a very rare skill amongst commoners, to find a woman of color who was not only a commoner but an ex-slave that can add numbers better than most highborns would be considered a prodigy. Tasha was all about numbers. The first man who owned her was a mathematician and taught Tasha everything he knew from the time she was just a child. Rumor was she could calculate large figures in her head faster than most men could draw their guns. Alex was good and could calculate the amount of coin in a single purse just by feeling the weight of it but Tasha had only but to look.

Up on deck all the women assembled together in a single file line, quarreling and talking amongst each other. Boo and Cindy set up two large kegs of rum to use as a stand for the long piece of wood Tasha would use as a table. Standing beside Tasha was Nichols, arms folded swaying back and forth on the balls and heels of her feet overseeing the entire event. Tasha rolled out a parchment, grabbed her ink and quill and began scratching away figures calling out the names of certain crew members. At the same time Nichols would disappear to a storage space where they kept their bounty and would return with a bag of coins, sometimes two, whatever the number Tasha wrote down.

The way it worked was simple: all the bounty was divided equally. Putting in a little more effort into servicing the ship earned you a little more in your purse if approved by the captain. Everyone received their bounty according to seniority. If you were the last person to be recruited on the ship you were the last to receive your bounty. No one wanted to be last because sometimes it could take a good majority of the day when you considered the number of the crew and how cooperative everyone was, which could leave very little time for whoring and drinking. A good day was when a squabble didn't take place and that was rare. Thankfully this was one of the rare ones.

Piper's mood was sour. Sylvia's words were singing inside her head over and over again: Leave now before you get hurt, Alex doesn't love anyone but herself, you're a toy and a play thing. She knows all the right things to say. She is a pirate, she is a pirate, she is a pirate. The late quartermaster to Kubra Balik…she is a pirate…the horrible things she has done. What has she done? Did she want to know?

Piper was the last to step up. Tasha didn't look at her she just continued scratching the numbers and Nichols returned with a small purse and plopped it down on the table in front of Piper.

Piper came out of her thoughts and still managed to muster up a tight thank you. A thank you that was not very genuine but because it was what one was supposed to say.

"Don't thank me just take it."

She pursed her lips and walked away, the same song still playing in her head:

Alex is a pirate…. she loves no one but herself…she's not capable of love…only a matter of time…leave while you can…

You love her

No I don't

You love her

No I don't…I love Laurent…I love Laurent!

She'll hurt you…you'll die here.

a charmer…all the right things to say

The rest of the crew had gone to shore but three of them stayed behind and gave vicious scheming looks at Piper. In the front was a woman with pasty white skin and dirty short blond hair that everyone referred to as Valla. The other two were Lollis and Mina. These were the same women that had threatened death upon Piper's head after the storm.

Piper stood her ground when the women approached her.

"You're a useless piece of shit. I hope you know that. Everyone hates you" Valla said with finality.

"What else is new."

"Our captain unfortunately has a soft spot for a woman with a pretty face. And if I had it my way you can very well believe you would be tied to an anchor and choking on sea water right now."

"Well then I guess its a good thing you're not the captain then…excuse me."

Lollis stopped Piper with the flat of her hand and Valla drew her knife. She held the flat of it under Piper's chin. Piper froze. The steel was cold and it made Piper shiver. With her other hand Valla took Piper's purse.

"I think it's only fair don't you?" asked Valla "Those of us who do our part to keep the Widow alive deserve a bit more. Thank you for your kindness." she sheathed her weapon and the girls left.

Coming up behind Piper was Nichols who had just witnessed the whole thing. "You got to start standing up for yourself Piper. Until you do everyone is just going to keep chewing you up and spitting you out until there is nothing left."

"Its a little difficult to do with a knife at your throat."

Nichols shook her head "Eh, Valla won't hurt you."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because then she'd have to answer to Vause and she's not brave enough for that."

"Can't have anyone damaging her fancy new property?" Piper mumbled sarcastically under her breath.

"What?" Nichols asked

"Nothing."

"Here." Nichols said as she handed her a heavy bag of coins, a little more than what she originally had.

"You're giving me yours?"

"Mine? Fuck no. It's from Vause."

"Alex is giving me hers?"

"Not really. She and I had a hunch that you weren't making it off the ship with your own so she had me set one aside for you. All Valla stole from you was a bag of rocks."

"Clever."

"Lesson one princess know your enemy and know yourself, and always, always, stay at least two steps ahead. "

* * *

Last night Alex had done some thinking and realized maybe she had made a mistake with Piper. She lied awake in her bed most of the night like she did almost every night; never being much of a sleeper especially with the nightmares and flashbacks. Though they weren't as bad as they used to be. Alex had been angry at Piper but she found that she could not stay angry at her for long especially once she had put everything into perspective. She realized that she was at fault for putting that amount of unfair pressure on Piper—they all were. Perhaps it had been too soon of her to ask so much. What she did wasn't fair, none of it was fair, she understood that now. But it still did very little to ease the pain of watching her leave. She needed her and Piper left. Piper crew was right about one thing though: right now Piper was dead weight,practically useless. Maybe there was a way to fix that?

Her boots thumped along the planks of the dock as she walked in her usual confident stride. Being back on land was always a strange sensation ever since she developed her sea legs and spent a good portion of her life at sea. It made her feel a little lightheaded and nauseous. Alex used to think a phenomenon couldn't actually exist: landlubbers that experience sea sickness and those like her where the feeling of dry land made them sick. Over time however Alex learned to appease the sickness.

It did feel good to be in familiar territory and not in the hostile city of Imperial Terra. She didn't feel the need to be on her toes as much. Here she could stretch her legs a little and breathe a little easier.

Alex found the shack she was looking for, decorated with a large rusty anchor, fishnets, and the familiar deteriorated whitewashed sign: the harbormaster. The man standing inside already had caught sight of Alex and scrunched his face in displeasure. A short stout looking man with a dirty white shirt and a mutton chop beard.

He leaned over on the counter resting on his hairy forearm "Fuck me side ways its Ms. Vause. Returned to Caquanaw to seek me services again. Whatcha need this time?"

"Edgar" she cooed as she took off her hat and pressed it to her chest. "I'm shocked can't a lady just be interested in seeing the smiling face of an old friend?"

"Of course she can. Just not you. How bad is it?"  
"Pretty fucking bad. I'm surprised we even made it here."

Edgar stepped out from behind the counter and peaked his head out from under the tarp to have a better look "Fucking hell. Is that the Widow? The poor spider is nearly squashed."

Alex's eyes wandered around the tent, searching. "That's her, I told you it was bad." Then she found it, her eyes moved back and forth between Edgar and the chest. She took out her knife and started to turn the blade into the key hole as she listened for the familiar click. And then it opened. Alex froze to see if Edgar heard.

"Just what the hell have you been doing this time?"

It was a delicious bounty, several bags of gold and silver. With quick and skillful hands Alex removed three heavy coin bags, measuring the weight of them in her palm before concealing them in her coat. The weight was nice, good and heavy. She made a mental guess: about ten thousand all together; should be more than enough. "Oh no more than the usual. Just a bit of plundering." Alex said with a smile as she closed the chest.

Edgar turned back "Looks to me like you've been fucking with the wrong people…as usual. Is that why you walking with a limp? They break your foot too?"

"No. Crushed by a cannon actually. The crew and I were caught in a storm. Almost sucked into a water spout. It nearly finished us off. Ingalls took a look at my foot and it turns out I will live. Just a couple o' broken bones and a little light limping. And anyway I've had worse: gunshots, stab wounds, three broken toes on the right foot and briefly… an annoying affliction due to my inability to resist a dare."

"Well I sure hope the prize was worth it."

"Me too. So Edgar I can't help but notice my little friend Samuel isn't here. Problem?"

"I'll say there was. I was forced to let the lad go because a certain someone kept working her wily womanly ways on him to get out of paying. Ida gone out of business if I had let him stay"

Alex sighed "What a shame. I liked him."

"Ya used him. Every time. You knew the poor boy fancied you and you played it to your advantage."  
"He was young. The poor lad was innocent and had yet to dip his cock. All I did was make a few promises."

"That you never intended to make good on."

"He didn't know that, no harm done. But it gave him the incentive to do a job well done. That was a hard worker you let go Edgar."

"You're a piece o' work Vause."

Alex shrugged "Well since my friend is gone I expect you'll want the full amount for the repairs am I right?"

"You're bloody right I do. You're not getting out of this, you can't fool me. I know you too well."

Alex held up her hands in defeat "I know I know. You're far too smart a man for me. I would never attempt such a thing."

Edgar lifted a suspicious eyebrow "Right."

He sat back behind his counter "So by the looks of it its definitely going to cost you a great deal."

"How much are we talking?"

Edgar rolled out a piece of parchment, quill, and inkwell and started scratching. "Let's see there's the damage to the hull, your mast, and your ram, the cost of cloth, metal, and wood…we're looking at about 8,000 doubloons for the repairs and 1200 for the cost supplies."

Alex slammed her hand down on the table "Are you mad! thats almost 10,000."

"Well look at the condition of your ship Alex. It's a wonder it's still afloat. It'll be about two weeks before she'll be able to sail properly again."

"Two weeks?!"

"Aye two weeks! Now comes the part where you try to bribe your way out of this one."

"Can't you just throw me a line. I'll give you half now and the other half on my next raid."

Edgar crossed his arms "No Alex, I need the full amount, up front and in my hand"

"What's the matter you don't trust me?" Alex said sweetly.

"Trust you? ha! That's a laugh. I'd sooner trust the word of a pirate before I trust you."

Alex squinted her eyes and poked out her lips as a short silence fell over them. "That doesn't make any sense."

Edgar's face turned red "Doesn't matter, the full amount Alex, or you're stranded in Caquanaw until you can."

Alex scrunched her face in irritation and then stroked her chin like she were in deep thought "All right fine like I said you're far too smart a man for me. I will pay you the full amount."

"So here you go" Alex took out the three bags from her coat and set them down one by one in front of Edgar. Edgar looked dumbfounded "That should cover it I think."

He opened one of the bags and fingered one of the gold pieces between his first finger and thumb. He looked at Alex. She crossed one leg over the other and started fanning herself with her hat looking like a clever cat twirling its tail.

"Where on earth did you get this?"

"Like I said…a bit of plundering. Listen Edgar…" she leaned forward a bit and removed her glasses from her face making sure she had Edgar's full attention. "I'm a busy woman I want the Widow ready to sail in a week."

"Have I not made me self clear? It's just not possible Alex, she's in horrible shape."

"Then make it possible I have the upmost confidence in you. Here…" She plucked a slightly smaller pouch from her own belt. "A little incentive."

Edgar was still speechless. Surprised by the amount of wealth that Alex possessed.

She stood up to leave and placed her hat upon her head. "The Widow sails in a week. Good day Edgar. Enjoy the sunshine. Do work hard. I'm counting on you." And she tipped the point of her hat. Edgar just sat scratching his head not entirely sure what just happened.

* * *

Nichols was Piper's traveling companion for the moment as they walked the streets of Caquanaw, but Piper wouldn't exactly call them streets. Everywhere you looked there was sand unlike Imperial Terra where the streets were made up of cobble and houses here were made of wood, stick, and straw and their roofs made of clay tiles covered in green moss. There were palm trees and the people here looked more jovial and relaxed. Men dallied around outside certain establishments, some drunk, some sleeping lazily in the sun. Small children ran topless in the streets playing their weird games without a care in the world. Even the women were a bit more loose and carefree.

Nichols glanced over and saw Piper taking in the sights.

"A bit overwhelming for ya Piper? You're not at home anymore."

"So I realized. Everything is so different. Who are the lords? Who rules this land?"  
Nichols chuckled "Its a no man's land. The people here are a law unto only themselves. Not claimed by the royals. But if I had to say, the closest person to running this place would be Joyce. She runs a brothel not far from here, trades with the pirates. Where we're headed now actually."

"Wait a minute we're going to a brothel?! You never said anything about a brothel. They're filthy and diseased, we're bound to walk out with something."

"Hey not true. I've been in tons of shitty whore houses and Joyce's happens to be one of the cleanest and well put together establishments I've ever ate a woman's twat in—if you ignore the roaches."

"What about Morello aren't you two…"

"Who told you that shit?" Nichols didn't give her a chance to answer because she already knew, "Fucking Vause…well since you obviously haven't heard,we're through, apparently she wants to start tightening the muscles in her cunt for her so called husband and his worm sized cock."

"Is that why you're spending time with me and we're visiting a whore house?"

"I'm spending time with you because I am under direct orders by the captain to keep you company until she finishes her affairs."

"And to make sure I stay out of trouble" Piper added

"And to make sure you stay out of trouble. And since everyone fucking hates you, no one wants to be around you, which means no one wants to be around me as long as I'm seen with you. What the fuck was wrong with you yesterday?Why'd you leave her down below decks? Why didn't you do something?"

"I did do something, I went for help."

"Aye ya did, and made it someone else's problem."

"That's not what I was doing."

"Oh no? Because that's what it looked like, and some words of wisdom sometimes what it looks like is all anybody can see. In the eyes of the crew you left their captain to die."

"Well what about you, you left me alone to steer the ship. I had no idea what I was doing!"

"It was a decision made in the moment. Trust me I wasn't to happy about it either and maybe it wasn't fair to you but had a certain someone been with the captain I wouldn't have had to make that decision."

Nichols voice turned serious "You really hurt her you know."

Piper scoffed "I hurt her?"

"She may not have said much to me the other night and we don't usually discuss feelings but I've known her long enough to know when she's upset. Alex has thick skin and an iron fortress around her heart. So I didn't think there was someone out there capable of hurting her. The fact that you did says something."

"And what is that?"

Nichols looked at her "You're a smart one, I'll let you figure it out."

* * *

When they made it to the brothel Nichols wasted no time making herself right at home. The woman was not shy at all and very an ass here and a tit there the women squealed in delight winking at Nichols as she walked by. The place smelled of the combined scent of tobacco, beer, and salty meats and spices. It was very crowded and you couldn't take a step with out bumping or sliding against someone. Some women walked around with tight dresses to accentuate their breasts, which Piper thought looked more painful than sexy. Other women allowed their breasts to hang out. And it seemed to be the much older women that were the most bold to do so. Piper's eye caught sight of a prostitute who looked to be in about her mid to late seventies and her jaw dropped a little. She wore glasses and was smoking from a clay pipe. Her skin was hanging her off her bones, and her breasts were sagging practically down to her navel. Why had the woman even bothered to wear a dress? It was falling right off of her.

"Hey you," Nichols said addressing Piper "Snap out of it and stay close, pretty face like yours can get get snatched up pretty quick in here."

Piper continued to follow Nichols to the bar and brought her arms a little closer to her body.

She adjusted herself in her stool once they sat down at the bar and rested an arm on the polished wooden counter top. Piper suddenly felt something feather light and prickly on her skin, something crawling. Her head slowly turned and looked down. It was a roach about the size of her first finger resting right on top of her arm, twitching its little antennas as if it were saying hello. Piper's face contorted into revulsion and she hopped out of her seat and screamed. Nichols looked at her like she were crazy.

"You do that a lot you know."

Piper wasn't listening she was dancing around trying to make sure the damn thing was gone. When she saw the roach again it was on the floor and with all her might Piper stomped right on the ugly thing.  
"What the fuck are you doing?!"

Piper froze, she didn't recognize the voice. Shit, what did I do now? she thought.

She looked up into the eyes of a heavy set black woman with a full head of wooly grayish dark hair coming from behind the bar counter. The woman knelt down in front of the now dead roach.

"Move your fucking foot bitch!"

She did.

"Shit he's dead. You killed Jacob."

"Jacob? What was he? Was he your pet?"

"You find this fucking funny?"

"No-no I'm just trying to understand—"

"Jacob was my best tobacco transporter, the others are still in training."

Piper stared for a moment at the absurdity of the situation, sighed,and rolled her eyes. "Oh God." She looked at Nichols who was laughing and shaking her head.

"Oh God is right, you had better start praying to God or whoever the hell it is you count your blessings to at night. You owe me a new roach."

"I would be more than happy to replace your prize." Piper said dully

Joyce squinted her eyes as her "Where the hell are you from? Sound like one of those blue blooded highborn bitches."

"How ya doing Joyce?" Nichols called over "Forgive my friend she's new around here, not quite the brightest."

Piper gave Nichols a look that said "Excuse me."

"Can you get me a drink I'm dying over here."

Joyce grunted and went back behind the bar. She poured Nichols a glass while she spoke to Piper. "Like I said Jacob was my best tobacco transporter. Unlike the others Jacob always came back and now he needs to be replaced. You're gonna replace him. It's got to be at least four inches, larger the better…"

She went on about the specifications for her new roach, and Piper couldn't have been more exhausted and irritated with everything. Nodding in her understanding of the requirements but truthfully she wasn't really listening. She was careful not to let it show or risk pissing the woman off even more.

"Well Piper it would seem you and Joyce got business so I'll leave you to it" Piper looked to Nichols with pleading eyes.

Nichols whipped out a tattered little black book she pulled from the inside of her shirt.

"What is that?"

"This?" Nichols asked waving the book. "It's my Cum Diary"

Piper blinked slowly at her "Cum…Diary?"

"Yep" she grunted "I'm a collector of orgasms. It's kind of a hobby. Most of my conquests came from here. Don't wander off too far will ya, and please I know I might of said this before and I don't know, maybe you can't help it sometimes, but try not to do anything stupid. Vause will be around later."

After Nichols had gone Joyce snapped her fingers to get Pipers attention again "Hey! you graspin' everything I just told you?"

"Huh, yes. Sure."

Joyce looked at Piper suspiciously in a way that said she knew she didn't. She started washing the glasses with a dry rag. "I see you caught Gun's attention."

"Gun?" asked Piper.

Joyce nodded over to a nearby table. Piper's eyes followed. Gun was a brawny black man with tiny knife scars on his face and a shiny gold tooth, that he flashed at Piper when he smiled at her.

"Gun. He's a sellsword. Kills people for coin. I know 'im from a mutual friend."

Piper looked at Joyce and then at the man they called "Gun" and an idea sprouted in her head.

"You wouldn't happen to have a quill and parchment would you?"

Joyce was pouring a drink as she answered "The fuck do I look like? You can try upstairs in one of the rooms but you best knock first. Girls don't like to be interrupted when they are working. While you're at I expect you to be looking for that roach."

"Right." Piper said dryly

Piper took one last look around to make sure Nichols was out of sight. She got up from her stool wandered up the creaky wooden steps into a long hall with doors on both sides. Behind those doors she could hear the sound of deep lustful moans, screams of ecstasy, and the thumping sound of what Piper made out to be a bed banging up against the wall.

She moved carefully and placed her face against some of the doors trying to find one that was empty. Until she made the mistake of walking into one of the rooms and found a naked woman sweaty and large breasted straddling a man's hips. His hands were gripped firmly against the sides of her buttocks and his face contorted on the brink of climax as she rode him fiercely. The woman caught sight of an embarrassed Piper and yelled "Fuck off!" as she threw a shoe at the door.

Piper slammed the door just before it hit. "Apologies." she shrieked out and sighed.

She was a bit more careful the next couple of times until finally she was rewarded with an empty room. Dimly lit with messy bed sheets and the stench of sweat and sex still in the air as if it had just been used. Right by the bed was a night stand, on top of it a wax candle that had been knocked over. The drawers were opened in disarray. Piper rummaged threw it and smiled victoriously when she found what she needed. Walking over to the desk she looked over and saw white yellowish stains on the disheveled sheets. She made a face in disgust and turned away telling herself to ignore the smell and the mental image in her head of what it was.

Piper finally sat down and rolled out the parchment. Dipping the quill in the ink she sat and thought for a moment. Then she began to write:

_Dear Father,_

_This is your daughter Piper. I don't have much time, I must be quick. I've managed to take a moment to write you this letter and inform you that I am alive and well. I'm currently residing in a brothel on the island of Caquanaw soon to be back at sea aboard the Black Widow once repairs have been made. I was informed that our last stop is to be Litchman's island. It is a pirate haven located inside the Emerald Caves to the far east. That is where you will find me._

_I must also ask you not to harm anyone. I do not wish any bloodshed. I simply wish to be returned home. Out of the love you bear for me please grant me this request. I await the day I am returned to my family and_ —

Piper hesitated as she was just about to write "beloved" and instead she wrote:

_—my betrothed._

_Piper_

* * *

Back downstairs Piper walked over to Gun who looked her up and down with lecherous eyes.

"Well look at what we 'av here. I've been eyein' this one for a while mates." He quipped with his friends. "You're still pretty fresh, must be new. How ya doing lass in the market for a bit of black cock?" He turned in his stool making a show of the large mound between his legs. Piper's face scrunched together "Like what you see love? I call it me third leg."

"Are you Gun?" asked Piper getting straight to business.

The man's face turned deadly serious "That depends…who wants to know?"

"I do. I hear tell that you're a sell sword and for the right amount of coin you're very good at your job."

He chuckled "Might be."

"I am in need of a favor."

"I don't do favors."

"Fine then. Your services."

Gun laughed and guzzled his beer " Ah this is new, a whore wants to pay me for my services. I always thought it was the other way around."

"I'm not a whore."

"Are you sure? Spread your legs for me and I'll prove you wrong."

Piper ignored the jab "I am in need of your services sir."

"I'm no sir. And anyway I'm off duty. I'm only here to wet me tongue with a bit of rum and wet me cock."

"I can see I'm not speaking the right language so let me try again." Piper removed the pouch from her waist and dropped it on the table in front of him. Gun looked down at the bag and then looked at Piper. He opened the pouch and looked inside and then back to Piper.

"Its not enough."

"What if I told you I could get you more…a lot more."

"Keep talking."

"We can't talk here. Someplace private perhaps?" Piper suggested innocently.

Gun stood up from his stool and followed Piper as she led the way to a more secluded area underneath a wooden stairwell out of earshot and away from all the chatter in the brothel.

"I need you to deliver something, a message." Piper whispered

"What the fuck is this I'm a sell sword. I kill people in exchange for coin. I'm not your messenger."

"It's a simple task all you have to do is deliver a letter to my father."

"And who is your father?"

Piper's answer was a moment in coming "Byll Chapman, King of Imperial Terra. My name is Piper I am the princess."

Gun scoffed at her and started to leave " That's a good one. Really love? We're done here."

"I'm serious!"

"As am I. You expect me to believe that you're the princess of Imperial Terra? Fuck off!"

"I am the princess."

"Oh really? You don't exactly look like one. You're rather dirty looking for a princess."

"I've been through a lot."

"If you're a princess than what the hell are you doing in a brothel in Caquanaw?"

"I was kidnapped by pirates. I'm trying to get home. This letter that I want you to send is going to get me home."

Gun leaned to one side with his arm against the stairwell and measured Piper with his eyes. "Say I did believe you. Why would I deliver a message to the King of Imperial Terra. What's in it for me?"

"I told you…a grand prize, the prize of all prizes. Think about it. My father loves his daughter and will do anything to have her back. Think of the reward he'll give you for even the slightest bit of information of my whereabouts. You'll be a rich man."

"Why deliver the message? Why not tie you up and hand you over myself? Might double the prize."

"If you take me yourself the Widow will come after you. That, I promise you, is certain and that would just be more trouble for you. And I don't take you for a man who likes a lot of trouble. In and out? Am I right?"

"The Widow…The Black Widow…Captain Vause is here in Caquanaw?"

The look on Gun's face told Piper that he was very much familiar with the Widow's reputation so she decided to play it to her advantage.

"Yes he is. And he's as ruthless as they say. Think of what will happen if he finds out that you stole his latest prize. Are you really prepared to deal the consequences?"

Gun made a sour face and grumbled "A reward you say…make me rich?"

"Absolutely."

Gun was silent for a moment scratching at his stubble mulling things over. "I suppose you must be of some value if Captain Vause has taken an interest. Although I'm not entirely certain I'm willing to risk my life to deliver a message to the king. Sell swords aren't exactly welcome in such parts."

"I promise you, you will be performing a great service. My father loves me and will honor the man who hands him such valuable information. No harm will come to you."

Silent again. Piper could see the thoughts churning in the man's head. At last he held out his hand and Piper gave him the rolled up parchment.

"How soon will you leave?"

"I'm going to finish up my business here and I will leave tomorrow at first light."

"And how long do you think it will take you to deliver the message?"  
"Not sure. A fortnight maybe more."

"This is an urgent message."

"Perhaps I need a little motivation." He smiled "Is it true that the cunt of a princess be made of diamonds?"

Piper's eyes lit up, understanding what he was implying "Absolutely not. This is not happening."

"Come on lass how badly do you want to get home."

"I'll not whore myself back to Imperial Terra."

"Well then I guess I'm not in that much of a hurry." He started to leave.

"Wait!" Piper growled through gritted teeth. "Fine…with my hand. But that's it."

Gun's smile stretched from ear to ear.


	15. Chapter 15

 

The deed was done and by sunset Piper decided to go down to the beach alone. She hadn't felt particularly proud of herself for what she did. She felt disgusted and a little defiled even. But if she put all feelings aside it didn't bother her as much. She began to rationalize the situation: it was business, a means to an end, a small favor to fulfill a greater purpose. Besides what she did wasn't exactly any different than what her family had done since she was a little girl: Selling her off to a Lord who offered the most benefits to the family.

She supposed she should be thankful that the sell sword had been willing to accept that much because it could've been a lot worse. Afterward he had seemed satisfied enough so hopefully it would push his motivation and that was all that mattered. All that was left to do now was wait.

Piper sat down in the sand and kicked off her boots. Knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She buried her toes into the gritty warmth of the sand, it felt nice between the spaces. For a long time she just sat there and watched the gentle waves wash up along the shore forward and back, forward and back. The sea was indeed a strange and forever changing force: wild and treacherous one moment and calm and beautiful the next. The way the orange rays of the sun shined over the water made it twinkle like millions of sparkling diamonds.

"Its beautiful isn't it?"

Piper turned to see Alex standing right behind her.

"It is." she said as she looked back at the water.

Alex sat down beside her tossing away her hat and coat.

"Since you're talking to me, does that mean you don't hate me?"

Alex scoffed at her and smiled "It means that I'm not holding grudges today."

A moment of silence passed between them "Theres a quote I read once that said: Once the sea casts a spell on you it holds you in its net."

Alex raised her eyebrows waiting for her to go on, when she saw that she wasn't she spoke,

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Pipes. It wasn't fair of me, Nichols, or the crew to ask so much of you. We can't blame you for what happened we have no right to do so. The only reason I did was because—yes I was desperate, and it was a spur of the moment decision—but I honestly thought you could deal with the situation."

For some reason Piper's mind drifted back to the letter she wrote and guilt took over "You put too much faith in me."

Alex looked genuinely surprised by her comment "I don't think so. I don't know what your family has been teaching you all these years but you're a strong woman Piper and its sad you don't realize it. You're constantly doubting yourself."

Piper didn't accept or deny it. "I'm sorry too," she said quietly "for abandoning you. I admit it. I was afraid."

"I know." Alex said calmly

"Sylvia is going to stay here in Caquanaw." Alex said apropos of nothing

"Is that by her choice?"

Alex answered honestly and matter of factly "No. We had a nice long talk and I've ended things with her. I don't want her hurting you anymore."

The song started playing again in Piper's head: She'll get bored with you and find a new toy

Was that what she was? The new toy? Was she to share the same fate as Sylvia? Dumped on an island completely disposed of when someone new comes along?

Piper was silent again and went back to watching the sea. She knew Alex was watching her. What she didn't know was Alex wasn't just watching her, she was admiring, studying the planes and outlines of her face as the light from the sun reflected off of her making her look so angelic. Alex had seen the ocean a thousand times and all its beauty. Looking at Piper was like looking at it for the very first time, every time.

Then Alex stood up and walked away for a minute when she came back she had two sticks in hand.

She dropped one in the sand right next to Piper and Piper jumped.

"Alex what're you—"

"I thought I'd teach you a couple of things. We need to make you a little bit more useful. Go on pick it up."

"Are you serious?"

Alex twirled her own stick "Absolutely"

"No."

"No?"

"No…I'm not interested."

Alex wasn't going to take no for an answer. She took a step forward and poked her in the ribs with the stick.

"Ow! Alex!"

"Pick up your sword Pipes."

"I said no. I'm not doing this."

"Wrong answer." She said playfully before poking her again.

"Stop!"

"You want me to stop?"

"That's what I said!"

Alex pretended to think for a moment "Mmm nooo I don't think I will."

Poke

"Damn you Alex! I'm not doing this with you. Besides your foot is broken you shouldn't even be walking on it."

Alex laughed "Trust me, I don't need two working feet to knock you on your ass."

Piper fixed her a look.

"I like the way your face scrunches together like that, really brings out the anger in your eyes. It's adorable."

Piper angrily reached for the stick. Alex swatted her hand.

"Ouch!"

She smirked "I told you to pick it up. What are you doing?"

Piper's lips pursed and she huffed through her nose. She tried again and Alex swatted.

"Fuck! That hurts!"

"Piper, this is no fun, are you going to pick up the sword or not?"

"I would if you would stop hitting me!"

She reached once more and Alex surprised her with a simple three combination move, one to her hand, one to her face, and then kicked her to the ground with her good foot.  
Piper landed on her back with the sand to cushion the fall. "The hell was that?!" She yelled.

"That was me knocking your ass into the ground." Alex said playfully. "Pick it up."

The crew of the Widow and nearby onlookers caught a glimpse of what was happening on the beach and approached the scene with curiosity.

Piper slowly came to her feet and eyed Alex with caution. Her heart was racing with suspense and excitement. Adrenaline was pumping through every corner of her body. Piper eyed the stick again and then Alex.

Alex wiggled her eyebrows and smiled at her. She kept twirling her stick. She was daring her to reach it ready to strike her should she try again.

"You want me to reach it? Fine. And when I do I'm going to throw it at your fucking face."

Alex laughed. " Oooo that's some pretty bold talk Pipes, can you make good on it?"

In answer Piper ran toward her in a screaming charge and leaped.

Alex swung her sword and just barely missed Piper's stomach, grazing the fabric of her shirt. She landed grabbing the stick at last and continued rolling until she was crouched down on the balls of her feet but she didn't stay upright.

"Impressive little grasshopper. Let's see how you handle this."

Alex was just about to move on Piper again but then stopped. "No." She gestured with her stick "What the fuck are you doing you're holding it all wrong. Its not a broadsword. One hand, not two and adjust your footing."

Piper squinted "What?"

Alex came towards her and used her stick to spread Piper's legs apart.

"That's one way to get your legs open Piper?!" Nichols yelled over from a nearby rock. Some of the other women laughed.

"And don't grip it so tight. Stand side-faced. Good."

"This feels strange."  
"Because you're not used to it."

"Now what?"

"This."

Alex started in on Piper and made quick work of her. Every time Piper went to the ground she came back up angry and more determined than before. She worked up a sweat while Alex showed no sign of fatigue even with her injured foot.

Vause continued to instruct her as they did their dance. Not once did she ever go easy on her. She gave her praise when she earned it and pushed her when she needed to be pushed.

"You're thinking too much Piper. And calm down. Never fight when your angry, you'll make more mistakes that way."

"Then shut your fucking mouth."

"Your opponent is always going to find ways to rattle and provoke you. If you let them then they've already won."

She hit her again hard against her thigh and she fell holding it in pain.

Alex stood over her in triumph tapping stick over her shoulder. "That's a new facial expression. That cute little sad face of yours always work on your fucking fiancee?"

Piper straightened her face and came back up on her feet with a look of iron determination. Sword at the ready.

"I got 20 silver on Piddles." said Boo who was leaning on a rock next to Nichols

"Ha! 20? make it 40 my money's on Vause." said Nichols

"I don't know princess has a lot of anger she might have an advantage with that broken foot."

"I'll take that bet." Someone else spoke up

"Me too, I want in."

And so Piper and Alex danced. They danced until the last bit of sunlight disappeared beyond the horizon. No surprise, Boo lost the bet.


	16. Chapter 16

 

As promised in a week's time the Widow was ready to sail once more and the crew was back on board. They set sail venturing even deeper out to sea and the sight of land was becoming more and more scarce. All around them was nothing but ocean and it gave Piper a deep perspective of just how big the world really was and just how small her home was compared to it all.

The mock sword fights between the two women didn't end back on the beach at Caquanaw, it became a normal routine thing. Alex had become the relentless and determined teacher and Piper was the apt and eager student. Piper was soaking up this new skill like a sponge. The more she learned the harder Alex pushed. There were times when Alex would surprise Piper in the middle of the night or early in the morning to catch her off guard, teaching her to always be ready for anything. Or when it was just a boring day at sea and Alex was feeling playful she'd engage Piper into another game. And to Piper that's exactly what it had become.

It wasn't even about the sword fighting anymore it soon became a game that Piper just wanted to win. And to Piper's surprise she was having fun, a whole lot of fun. Which made Alex happy because it was the first time since their first meeting at the tavern that Alex and Piper had any fun together and she was seeing Piper genuinely happy…happy with her, just watching her smile and laugh the way she did as they locked their pretend stick swords. Alex would tease her and make jokes and Piper threw them right back at her just as quick and just as witty.

Sometimes when Piper would think she had Alex cornered she would surprise her with one quick move that would leave Piper scratching her head and rubbing her back. Piper would get angry. Her fists would clench and she would be silent for a couple of hours or so. Piper knew though her anger wasn't towards Alex, it was at herself. Frustrated with herself that she just couldn't beat her no matter how hard she tried.

Alex, always standing by and watching her, seemed to be able to read her thoughts " Don't be so hard on yourself." she would say "I've been doing this for years. You've only been doing this for a couple weeks. You're not going to get good in a day."

"I can't catch you." Piper said out of breath and tears of frustration stinging her eyes "You're too fast."

"Listen, Pipes, right now we both know you're not that good. But you will get better with practice. But until you do here's some advice the only way to defeat someone who's better than you is to tip the scales in your favor. Bring the fight down to your terms and change the way the game is played. You attacking me the way that you do is just not going to work. You're far too predictable."

Alex continued to teach her how to predict her opponents moves and how to look for weaknesses. One morning Alex rose from her bed and made a dummy out of sacks of grain from food storage and tied it to the mast. The purpose of the grain dummy was to show Piper the vital spots on the body that led to very quick or very slow deaths. Needless to say Red wasn't too pleased that her food was to be used for such a thing, but then again the food supply has been used for worse. When you live on a ship full of women it was hard to keep things like cucumbers and zucchinis on board. Red would ask the women to at least dispose of the vegetables when they were done.

Soon it wasn't just the sword fighting. Alex educated her on the ship itself. She taught her the various parts of the ship, how they worked, and how to use them, even the wheel. Alex even got the rest of the crew involved in Piper's training whether it be learning the skill of a sword or how to hoist and lower the sails. And some of them like Nichols and Morello, were more than willing, while others like Valla and her little henchmen not so much. Valla seemed to get more pleasure watching Piper struggle and fail.

A little over a month had past and Piper had showed great improvement. So much so Alex had to put in a little more effort to defeat her. With her foot now fully healed she was an even bigger challenge to the princess and in celebration of Piper's growth Alex thought it time to take things a step further.

The ship had anchored for the night and the crew had gone to bed but Alex stayed awake and asked Piper to stay up on deck with her. The moon hid behind dead gray clouds and the air was warm, very soothing to Piper's skin. The deck was bathed under a dimly lit lantern casting a circle of orange light reflecting onto its surface. Piper was sitting on the steps that led to the ships helm with her chin resting on her palms watching and waiting for Alex to see what she had intended. Alex removed her captain's jacket and hat dressed in only her white billowy long sleeved tunic and her black pants and boots. She set down her pistols and quickly tied up her hair into a messy bun. On her hip was her sword.

Alex approached Piper with another sheathed sword and tossed it on the floor at Piper's feet.

"Think you're ready for some real steel?"

Piper stood. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather I had a fork or something less…pointy? Maybe we should stick to the sticks." She said laughing a little, half serious.

"Nonsense. I say you're ready. Little girls have to grow up some time."

Piper picked up the sword and drew it from its resting place.

The metal scraped and rang out announcing its arrival. She could see her face in the steel. Piper felt a great sense of power as she held the blade in her hand much like what she felt when she had the spokes of the helm within her grasp. She liked it. The weight of it was much different than holding the stick. The blade was thin and heavy but not too heavy. Just the right balance.

Alex twirled her weapon in a casual circular motion and treaded lightly around Piper like a shark in water. She smiled at her and licked her lips, teasing. Piper positioned herself, her eyes watching Alex and feeling a bit cocky.

Alex scraped the blade of her sword back and forth along the length of Piper's. Piper had been holding her breath, her heart racing. Damn this woman! Everything about her just oozed sex. She could so easily turn anything into an erotic experience.

"Focus Piper, your drooling."

"Shut up!"

Clang!

Piper initiated the first assault. And then the dance begun. Piper's sword clashed with Alex's as they chased each other up and down the deck of the ship.

Clang! , Clang!

"Good job, Pipes, you might actually have a chance of winning."

Cling ,Clang, Cling!

"Thank you" and Piper meant it, feeling a bit of pride.

"I said 'might' it's not over yet, don't get too confident."

"Oh no I've had…" Clang! "…quite enough of your shit. I'm winning this time."

"You sure about that?"

"Shut up and hold still already!"

Alex laughed.

Piper growled and charged at her. Her sword aimed right for Alex's stomach. Alex spun out of the way. Piper kept going and stabbed a keg of rum. It stuck tight.

"I think you missed." Alex called out.

Piper grabbed the hilt with both hands and used her foot to pull the blade out.

Rum spurted out and splashed over her. She was soaked.

Piper kept going not letting up one bit as she came after Alex, again and again and again.

"You know something…" Alex said.

Clang! Clang!

"What?"

Clang!

"I'm upset."

Cling, Clang!

Piper scowled "What?…what are you talking about?"

"Well I always had hoped that it would be me that would have the pleasure of getting you wet."

Piper's face turned red "You're not funny."

Alex grinned

Clang! "Careful Piper watch your feet, you're going to trip."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

Cling, Cling, Clang!

"No, I'm not!"

Alex kicked the back of Piper's leg and she fell to her knees. "Yes, you are." Alex giggled.

Piper came back on her feet getting back to her relentless attack. On and on they went.

Cling, clang, cling, cling!

Alex smacked her blade against Piper's and it fell from Piper's hand. But Alex didn't stop. She swung at her and Piper ducked. She dove for the sword and grabbed it just in time to turn on her back and block Alex's attack. Alex began to apply pressure to the blade. Piper's muscles tightened.

"Say it Piper."

Piper gritted her teeth "No."

Alex pushed even harder "Say it."

"No, fuck you Alex!"

Alex gave a throaty laugh.

Piper growled and with all her might she kicked Alex's once injured foot. Alex yelped in pain and jumped back. Piper jumped up quickly with her sword in hand and started and unyielding attack that caught even Alex off guard. It was taking her a moment to get her bearings after having been kicked in her foot and Alex's movements were suddenly becoming sloppy. Piper had a slight advantage, one she was not going to let get away.

Alex was immediately on the defensive dodging and parrying Piper's sword. Piper had her on the run. At the last minute Alex ducked underneath another swing of Piper's sword and took off in a run.

"Oh no you don't get back here!"

Alex turned to meet Piper with a smile on her face as they continued to meet swords and Alex continued to dance backwards. She knocked over a couple more barrels of rum almost making Piper trip and caused her to lose her focus a bit. When she came to, it was over. Piper looked up to find herself staring at the end of Alex's pistol.

"Seriously?"

"And I hereby declare this fight mine."

"No. You cheated! I had you. You were mine I had you! You were slipping!"

"Aye, and I won."

"But you cheated."

"I think you're forgetting my line of work, Pipes."

"You didn't tell me you were going to pull a gun on me!"

"Well I didn't say I wouldn't either."

"I demand another round."

Alex tucked her gun back in her belt and stretched her arms to the sky, yawning "No I think that's enough for tonight."

Piper extended the point her sword out towards Alex in challenge.

"You're serious?"

"I won that fight Alex, and you know it."

"How about…" Alex walked over to the leaking rum barrel "We engage in something a little less strenuous and a bit more relaxing."

She patted the top of the barrel "Shall we have a drink…would be a shame to let all this rum go to waste."

Piper's lips poked out.

"Come on Pipes, are you really that mad? Have a drink with me" she whined as she made a painfully adorable face.

Piper was trying her best to suppress a smile.

"Please. Just one? In celebration of your almost-victory."

Piper, still trying to keep a straight face, dropped her sword and walked over to where Alex stood. Alex dipped a cup inside the barrel and handed it to Piper and then poured herself a cup.

"I win again." Alex said to herself as she took a few gulps.

"Shut up." Piper drank the rum and her face scrunched together. She looked down into her cup swishing the rum a little.

"What are you thinking about?" Alex asked.

Piper scoffed "I was thinking about what my family or Laurent would think if they ever saw me using a sword. I can already see their faces."

"Does it matter what they think?"

Piper's face saddened a little. "My family has always been rather…particular about what's accepted in our family. The Chapman line has a long rich history of great rulers and accomplished noblemen and women."

"And you're afraid you're breaking that line?"

It wasn't a question.

Piper's silence was answer enough and then a single tear ran down her face. She wiped it away. "Princess Piper Elizabeth Chapman," Piper said dryly "The first to break the line, to ruin everything."

Alex inched a little closer to Piper. "Did you ever think that maybe being the first to break the line is an accomplishment on its own?"

"I can't disappoint my father."

"Pipes…" Alex sighed "You have to stop thinking about what everyone wants and think about yourself. You are your own woman. You can't build your life around the needs and wants of 'll just end up being a slave for the rest of your life. You should be able to follow your heart and do what makes you happy. And if your father, mother, or Lance can't accept that, then fuck 'em."

"Laurent." Piper said.

"What?"

"You said Lance."

Alex shrugged "Oh… well then."

Piper just shook her head. "So why did you choose this life, why a pirate? Did you just wake up one morning and say I think I'll go plunder ships today?" Piper asked lightheartedly

Alex laughed "No. not all. Actually I didn't always want to be a pirate."

Piper's brows furrowed together "Really? What did you want to be?"

"I didn't exactly have anything in mind. I was never one for planning. I just knew that I didn't want that same traditional lifestyle that all the women of this world are forced to suffer." The tone of Alex's voice changed and into a more serious one."

"Back then I hated people like you Pipes. The royals, those fancy lords and ladies who stick their nose up at people like me too full of themselves to notice the plight of their own subjects."

"We're not all like that." Piper said defensively.

"And not all pirates are just vicious criminals." Alex said to make a point. " Everyone isn't always fortunate to have a lord or lady that cares about their people. Alex turned to her and pointed to her own chest "I grew up poor, my mother spent long days and nights working at a tavern scraping up coins just to get us by and I was just this dirty rough street kid running through the streets with my brown torn boots, so worn out you could see my toes through the bottom of one of them. People like your father are the reason people like me even exist."

"You're saying my father is reason for piracy?"

"I would never give Byll that much credit, but I'd say he's definitely a factor."

"Where I came from people starved and work was hard to come by so the common folk were unable to support their families. That was me, I've lived it and I've seen its results. People that starve and can't find work often resort to doing horrible things not because they want to but because they have to."

"My father has done a lot for the country. He isn't the cruel man you're trying to make him out to be."

"Do you honestly know that? Or is that what you want to believe? We're talking about the same person who's forcing you to marry someone you don't love against your wishes and would sooner disown you if you decided you didn't want to."

So they were back to this.

"Alex…" Piper's voice carried a hint of warning "I told you. I do love Laurent and my father would never disown me. He wouldn't. He loves me too much. I'm his last living heir."

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Alex asked impatiently "I know it's difficult for you to see your father for what he is because you love him. And we don't want to believe that the ones we love would ever do anything to hurt us or are even capable of doing anything wrong. But the truth is right in front of you Pipes."

Piper turned to look over the edge out into the open ocean. She gripped the ledge tightly, her eyes were glistening.

Alex sighed and followed right behind her. She softened her voice and decided to continue her story.

"I guess if I had to pin point that precise moment that I became what I am… it would have to be Captain Lee Burley."

Piper scrunched her face and looked at her "Who's Lee Burley?"

She could see the muscles in Alex's jaw clenching. Alex didn't look at her.

"He was the captain of a ship called the Death Maiden…he was also my father."

"My mother had begun to tell me stories about my father close to my ninth year, to make to me feel better about our situation. He was one of the greatest pirates that ever lived she told me. A living legend. A living legend that chose her, who became my father. When my mother met him she worked as a whore in that same tavern and after I was born she had become a bar maid."

Piper had to be careful to make sure that her face showed no reaction.

"Lee was the light in my life on my most darkest days. Knowing he was my father gave me a sense of pride. Who gave a fuck if the royals had more than what I had, my father was Lee fucking Burley greatest pirate that ever lived."

Piper watched as Alex spoke so passionately about the man. This person obviously had once meant a great deal to her.

"I would run through the streets pretending that I too was a pirate, dreamt of the day I would finally get to meet him. I envisioned myself on his ship sailing all around the world. Knowing my father was a pirate also made me realize that I too could have the same things as the royals. Maybe not in the most honorable way, but I could have it. I could make a better life for us."

Then Alex was silent, her face became solemn. Alex's hard shell was cracking revealing another vulnerable spot. She looked so fragile almost even on the verge of tears and she was trying so hard to keep them in. It was her turn to grip the rail. She held on as if she were trying to find something to keep herself grounded. Piper felt pang in her chest at seeing Alex slowly crumbling.

"So…what happened?"

Alex took in a shaky breath "When I was old enough I set out to find my father, I wanted to meet him and tell him I was his daughter, I wanted to ask him why he never helped my mother, why he was never around. I was so excited, terrified, angry, nervous all at the same time. I spent a year searching for him. Oddly during the year I spent searching for him everyone I asked didn't seem to even know who Lee Burley was. Which I guess should've been a sign right there. You would think a legendary pirate like Lee would be well known everywhere."

"Did you ever find him?"

"Aye."

"And?"

"I found him in a brothel, drunk out of his mind. Nothing like I pictured him. What's worse is when I introduced myself as his daughter he said he wouldn't have recognized me in a million years, he thought I had a nice pair of tits and said he might've accidentally fucked me."

"Oh, Alex." said Piper feeling genuinely sorry for her.

"I stormed out of there towards the docks as fast as I could trying so fucking hard to keep from crying. I felt like such a fool."

"And then I met Fahri."

"Who's Fahri?"

"Fahri, at the time that I met him was quartermaster to Kubra."

"He inducted me into the crew of the Jackal. And I accepted. I became a pirate. I was going to do what my father didn't. I was going to take care of my mother. I was going to make a better life for her and myself. I was going to be a much better pirate than Lee Burley was. And I did."

"You don't sound too proud of yourself."

Alex held her head down "Everything had been going so well after I had met Fahri. I could give my mother whatever she wanted and for a time I felt truly rich, richer even than the royals and I no longer envied or hated them because I knew I had more. I had freedom, happiness, and I could give my mother the life she deserved. But after…after…." Her voice trailed off.

"After?" Piper pushed gently

Alex's eyes averted to the sky as she tried to keep from crying. She swallowed. Her voice was barely above a whisper "After…she…she was murdered. I lost myself."

"Your mother was murdered? H-How? Alex what happened? What do you mean you lost yourself?"

Then the tears came. Slowly streaming down her face. Alex angrily removed her glasses and wiped them away in embarrassment. "Nothing…" She said in a shaky voice. "Its all in the past and there's nothing that's going to change that."

"Alex?"

"Let's just say Pipes, everyone has a breaking point. And after she died I had reached mine."

She looked at Piper. Her eyes were wet and were the slightest shade of pink. Piper's whole body softened at seeing Alex this way. In this moment she seemed very much a child so small and fragile. A child that needed to be held. And Piper truly wants to hold her. She wants to hug her but she doesn't. She's still thinking about Laurent and her family. She's still trying to ignore the feelings growing inside of her.

But then Alex surprised her when she slowly moved her hand to cover the top of hers and then took her hand in hers. Piper didn't respond at first. She looked at their hands and then back to the hopeful look in Alex's eyes and finally Piper closed her fingers around her hand. Their fingers locked together, a perfect fit. Alex idly stroked her thumb over one of Piper's fingers.

And they stayed just like this. Looking over the ocean in the darkness of night, holding hands. And though neither of them said so, it was the warmest that either of them had felt in years. And the glowing warmth in Piper's chest had grown even warmer and she knew she was in trouble.


	17. Chapter 17

 

After last night Piper knew now more than ever that she had to leave and soon. She was changing and she could feel it. Preconceived notions of what she thought she knew were becoming blurred. She felt an enormous amount of sympathy for Alex and all that she went through. Alex's father was not the man she thought he was and her mother had been killed, though she had yet to say how. Piper didn't want to feel these things. She couldn't afford to. Too much was at stake.

It had been well over a month and Piper would've thought her father would have received the letter by now. She decided she could no longer wait. There was no way of knowing for certain if her father received the letter. She would just have to get away herself. She had to form a new plan. She had to get away from Alex. Her heart was acting dangerously. Like there was an invisible force that kept pulling her towards Alex and it was out of her control. With each passing day that force grew stronger.

Alex was like a burning flame and she was the moth drawn to its beauty and even enticed by its danger. Piper began paying extra special attention to her and noticing things about Alex that made her who she was. Ask her what Laurent's favorite color was and Piper wouldn't have the slightest idea of what to tell you. Ask her anything about Alex and she could write a book. She could tell you how she ran her hand through her hair when she was frustrated or just thinking, how she likes to sleep on her stomach and never on her back and preferably by candle light. Alex slept under candle light a lot. She didn't really sleep in the dark. Piper also noticed the books she read and which ones were her favorite. She would catch her reading one book in particular more often than others. It was a small black book that could fit in the palm of her hand, withered,worn, and the pages torn around the edges. This book was different. Alex wasn't just reading this one, the way she adjusted her glasses and the way her brows scrunched together told Piper that she was studying it. This book was special.

There was no doubt of the connection that was growing between them. Like a flower that was once a bud now almost in full bloom. Piper had to get away before it was too late.

The ship had sailed deep into grisly black waters, a place on the map known as Tar Gyre. Alex had taken this route because Crazy Eyes had spotted Imperial patrol ships and blood red sails that signified bounty hunters. Alex didn't feel like dealing with either. Unfortunately passing through the Gyre was the longer way through to the eastern islands which meant it would be much longer before they reached Litch.

A lot of the women voiced their objections about such a perilous journey. No one dared traveled through the Gyre.

An eerie fog picked up and Alex guided the ship carefully through it keeping her eyes open. Seagulls cawed and their voices carried over the water. Meanwhile half the crew stayed vigilant for any signs of threats and the other half lounged around doing nothing. Some of them huddled around in circles exchanging the infamous horror stories about the Gyre. Piper stood nearby looking out over the ship's ledge at the black water and dense fog listening in ear shot of what the women were saying.

"It's a giant black hole, and if you get too close it sucks you down so fast and so hard it rips your skin right off your body." said one of the black girls. She had a shaved head and multiple earrings on both ears. She was making exaggerated gestures with her hands.

The girls laughed and groaned their disapproval.

"That's a load a shit Poussey!"

"No I'm serious it runs so deep it comes out the other side of the world."

"And just how the fuck would you know?" asked Black Cindy

"That's the story. Everybody knows the story. Once you go through the Gyre you don't come out the other side." she went on.

"If that be the case then where the hell do the stories come from if nobody returns?" asked Tasha."

Silence fell over and then came the laughter. "That's right like I said a load of shit."

Crazy Eyes came barging through with her broom and that oh so familiar maddening look in her eyes. She spoke in a strange overly exaggerated and cryptic tone of voice

"In the sea doth which we dwell, Upon a woeful call, we beseech ye fellow sailors, turn about or death to all." Crazy Eyes twisted and turned about with her broom as if she were a dancer and then bowed to her fellow shipmates

Tasha pinched the bridge of her nose "Suzanne what are you talking about?"

"It's a verse from a song." Crazy eyes continued to twirl as she sung "…Keep a weather eye, for the black death rides and with him brings the fog."

Piper squinted her eyes curiously at Suzanne.

"Crazy aint you supposed to be up in the crows nest?" asked Cindy

"True but I miss being with you all down here. It get's lonely up top." She said innocently " And Broomer doesn't talk much."

"Broomer?" Tasha asked

Cindy cut in irritably "She talking 'bout the broom."

Tasha shook her head "Suzanne you best get your ass back up in the crows nest before the captain has a fit. You supposed to be the look out."

Suzanne nodded her head swiftly and turned to her wooden broom "What do you say Broomer shall we venture back up into the high heavens and look down upon its lowly creatures?"

"Yes indeed Suzanne." She said in an exaggerated voice for the broom "The captain needs us. Hi ho!"

Cindy shook her head "I can't remember if she was crazy before or after the captain put her up in the crows nest."

Piper approached the three women "What was that song Crazy Eyes was singing?"

"Huh? Who knows she's always going on about something." Cindy said dismissively.

Then why, Piper wondered, did it make her feel so uneasy.

An hour had passed and the fog had grown thicker. Alex yelled out to the crew "Lower the anchor! No sail! We'll hold here until the fog clears a little."

The anchor dropped down with a heavy splash and the ship creaked to a stop.

A beautiful haunting melody began to linger through the air and it caught Piper's attention. It started off small and then it began to grow.

"What's that sound?"

The others stopped and listened.

"It's just whales Piddles. It's nothing." said Black Cindy

Piper tilted her head back as she listened to the whales eerie and mournful call echoing over the sea. "They're singing to us." she said to no one in particular.

"Aye well its not a very good song if ya ask me " Someone else joked

High above them Piper gazed up at the flock of seagulls cawing frantically in the opposite direction.

A thoughtful look came upon Piper's face. "Something's wrong. This is strange…" She whispered "It's the middle of summer…."

"Hey there Piper what are you going on about?" Nichols asked.

"It's summer."

"Aye it is." Nichols nodded "Glad you noticed. Well done." She patted her on the back.

"No you don't understand, I mean its summer. We're in the middle of the summer." Piper said gesturing with her hands as she explained to the crew."

"You've been drinking sea water?" Nichols asked half joking

Piper made a face at Nichols "No. I mean the whales are singing and it's the middle of summer."

The crew made faces at her, not following at all. "This is peculiar behavior."

"Aww shit we're about to get educated and shit." Tasha mumbled under her breath to a shipmate

"Pipes what's wrong?" Alex asked stepping up to the large group of women

"Princess is talking about the whales." Nichols said filling her in

And then Piper started to ramble "I remember reading once…about whales…they only tend to sing during their time to mate and it's usually the males. But their time to mate only tends to fall within the winter and fall seasons."

"And its summer." Nichols said

"Yes, thats my point." She kept going "But then one must also take into consideration of the species of whale because they could also be feeding. Or mourning a loss even. But the song is usually different than that of a mating ritual."

The crew gave Piper looks of annoyance as if she were daft.

"Well there you have it then," said Nichols, "Nothing to worry about they're probably just feeding."

"No don't you see? Something is wrong. I think the whales are bothered by something. Even the seagulls look perturbed."

"Ha 'perturbed' listen to this one gals" Valla said

Piper was getting angry "Fine then, anxious, nervous, worried. Is that easier to understand for you? I'm serious. Will you all just stop and listen to me. The whales aren't just singing…what's that song Crazy Eyes was singing earlier? 'Upon a woeful call, we beseech ye fellow sailors…'

"What the hell does 'beseech' mean?" someone asked

"It means to plead or beg…its…its almost as if the whales are warning us."

"Whales aren't that smart." snapped Valla.

"I bet they're smarter than you." Piper retorted having quite enough of this.

"What did you say to me bitch?" Valla asked as she advanced towards Piper but Lollis pulled her back.  
"Suddenly you're so brave as long as the captain's nearby." Valla said glaring at Piper.

"Wait a minute…do you all hear that?" asked Nichols

The crew all looked about listening until someone finally spoke up "I don't hear anything."

"Aye. It's dead silent out here."

"What happened to the whales?"

Everyone became stone still and silent. She was right. The eerie whale calls had suddenly ceased and the seagulls far gone. The world was mute. The only sound was the gentle lapping of the waves on the side of the ship. But it wasn't just that it was quiet, it was too quiet and everything was so still. As if all life itself had suddenly come to a halt.

"I don't know about this y'all. Something don't feel right." said Tasha.

Suddenly the ship moved. Like a giant wave had rolled underneath it. It caused some of the girl's knees to buckle just a bit and they tried to steady themselves. The ship lifted a little before settling back down onto the ocean's surface.

"The fuck was that?!" Cindy yelled.

A rapid trilling and deep and moanful call echoed from beneath the waves. The sound was bone-chillingly terrifying, eerie and unpleasant. Piper didn't know of any type of animal that made that sound. Goose pimples prickled her flesh.

Fearful chatter broke out amongst the crew.

"Was-was that a whale?"

"How many whales do you know sound like that?"

"Dolphins maybe?"

"A dolphin can't lift a ship you dumb shit."

"Shut up all of you!" Alex interjected

There was another ghostly moan coming from beneath the sea. Much closer than before.

Piper looked to Alex and saw the focused look on her face as she assessed the situation "We need to keep moving."

"What?"

"Piper's right something is wrong."

"But what about the fog? It's too dangerous to sail through. We could hit something."

"We'll just have to take our chances. We proceed as quick as we can but carefully. First sign of trouble someone speak up. Understood?"

Everyone nodded their understanding. "Everyone to your posts. Weigh anchor."

Six of the women assembled to the capstan and began walking in rotation forcing all their strength to the spokes so that they could raise the anchor. Things were going all right until something snagged.

"The bloody hell?!"

"What's wrong?!" Alex yelled "Weigh the anchor!"

"We can't captain! The damn thing won't budge she's stuck."

The ship suddenly jolted and a deep guttural roar came from the sea. Slowly emerging from the water came a enormous black tentacle. It stretched taller than the mast and was about as wide as twelve men. It placed the entire ship under its shadow. Then came another and another and another slithering across the deck until they were fully surrounded. The creature roared again and it shook the entire ship. Piper had never seen anything so enormous in her entire life. The sea didn't even seem big enough to hold it.

And then with a mighty WHOMP! the first tentacle came crashing down onto the deck sending shipmates, cannons, anything in its path flying through the air. The other tentacles soon followed. The slimy tendrils moved quickly and violently grabbing hold of anything that came in their path. It tore the sails and ripped through one of the masts as if it were made of paper. Splinters from the wooden beam exploded onto anyone caught in the crossfire.

"To arms! Arm the swivels and round shots and await for my signal!" Alex yelled

The women obeyed moving with great haste to the 200 pound weapons. The tentacles slithered all around the ship leaving behind a slimy trail. They grabbed some of the women by their ankles and waists and whipped them over board. It smashed holes in the floor reaching inside the ships guts and yanking out shipmates and violently tearing through the Widow's innards.

"FIRE!" Alex yelled. A symphony of cannon fire erupted all around them one going off after the other. It was like rolling thunder, enough to make anyone go deaf and it left a dull ringing in Piper's ears. The monster had been hit and it roared in fury. A tentacle swung right in Piper's direction and Piper hit the deck on her stomach with a thud. A woman not far from her was smacked against a wall so hard Piper could've sworn she heard all of her bones break. She was dead before she collapsed to the floor.

"AGAIN!"

While half of the women manned the guns, the others drew their weapons and the battle had begun.

Piper stood off to the side her back pressed to the wall. She was terrified but she had no intention of standing around in fear like before. It was time to go she was getting the hell out of here. Once she saw a clear pathway she began running across the ship ducking and dodging as best she could. Her eyes darted around seeking refuge. Any refuge. She stopped when she reached the doorway to the captain's quarters and pressed her back against the door as she tried to catch her breath. She turned around to enter through the doors but they were locked. But she didn't stop there she just kept moving. Across from her Piper eyed the rowboat she had attempted to use the first time she tried to escape. She ran for it and dove right inside.

Piper set to work tussling and un-securing ropes and the oars. But then she froze as a qualm of conscience took over.

She watched as the crew tried their best to fight off the beast slicing and slashing away at the creatures large tentacles. The rancid odor of fish, sea, and blood filled her nose and made her want to vomit. Inky black puddles spilled onto the deck and crew for every stab wound the creature suffered. Piper's body was shaking. Everything in her head told her to leave. Leave now. Take the rowboat, this was not her fight. She is not a pirate. They didn't need her. She was already inside all she had to do was lower it and not look back. No one would even know she left.

But then she thought of Alex. Alex! Where was Alex?! She didn't see her. She was no longer holding the helm. She could hear her voice yelling orders. It sounded distressed but where was she. Her eyes searched and searched until they found her. Blood was running down the side of her face and neck. For a brief moment she stopped her fight with the creature to point her sword to issue an order. She was fighting off three tentacles at once as best she could, all on her own, but she was slowly failing. Even from this distance Piper could see that Alex was tiring. Every swing was taking more and more out of her. Worst of all she was all on her own everyone else had someone to stand by them as they worked together to fight the monster in groups. But not Alex, Alex was all alone. Alex was alone! Where was Nichols? Boo, Morello, someone, anyone! Their captain was in trouble! Alex wasn't going to last much longer. Piper silently willed for someone to come to her aid but no one came. No one was coming. No one even seemed to be aware that Alex was in danger. Piper just stood there. She couldn't make her feet move. She turned her head back to the rowboat and then back to Alex. She wanted to run. She so badly wanted to run. This wasn't her fight, this wasn't her fight. A tentacle smacked her hard from behind propelling her through the air and sent her crashing down on several kegs. Alex lied on her stomach in pain in the pile of rubble. Piper's heart lurched.

"Alex!" She screamed. It was like something had set off inside her and suddenly she was moving. She didn't think about it, she only reacted. She leapt from the boat and the world seemed to be caught in slow motion. A burst of courage that Piper had never felt before or since had filled her entire being. It was like an explosion had set off inside of her. Her vision became tunneled and at the very end of it was Alex. All Piper could see was Alex. Alex was in danger, Alex was in danger, she had to get to her, she was all alone. It was like her body was moving of its own free will, abandoning all reason and driven solely by instinct and desperate need to get to her no matter the cost. It was pure insanity. But Piper didn't care. And it was in that moment that Piper realized where her strength was coming from; where this newfound courage was coming from. There was no mistaking it at this point and absolutely no denying. Piper Elizabeth Chapman princess of Imperial Terra, was without a doubt in love with Captain Alexandria Vause of the Black Widow.

Piper held this newfound realization in her heart and it drove her on making her feet move faster and faster. Onlookers who caught a glimpse of Piper stood briefly stunned as they watched her leap over debris, tumble, duck, and roll under the swinging tentacles. She covered her ears from the sound of cannon and gunfire. In a quick sweeping motion she grabbed a nearby sword off of the ground away from a fallen comrade and was only a few feet away from Alex. She was lying on the ground still trying to fight the damned thing off. And then right as an enraged tentacle came swinging towards Alex ready to knock her off the side of the ship Piper was there; launching herself off the ledge into the air sword raised. She screamed a loud battle cry that surprised even herself and with a great and mighty swing Piper sliced away the limb severing it badly. It dangled limply with only a few strands of meat holding what was left of it together. Warm black blood spurted out onto the deck and onto Piper. The creature roared and screeched in such great pain that it threw all of the other tentacles into a wild frenzy.

And then Piper fell to the ground right beside Alex, out of breath and her strength slowly leaving her. She sat up and held Alex's face in her hands following the trail of blood that ran down her face to the gash on her forehead. "Alex…Alex! say something!"

Alex was still recovering from the shock of seeing Piper right in front of her and what the hell she just witnessed with her own eyes."You're…you're here." Alex said in disbelief.

"Yes, well…I'm just as surprised as you are."

Alex smiled at her and had a look on her face that could only be interpreted as relief and pure joy. A look that said how very proud she was. A look of true admiration and love. She reached out to move the several blonde strands of wet hair away from Piper's face, a gesture Piper was growing to love. Something so simple traced with so much affection meaning more to her than every stiffened hug she had gotten from her mother and father. Her heart felt warm like it was melting. She smiled back at her, lost in the loving look of Alex's eyes. And Piper knew that this is what love felt like, what it was supposed to feel like. Like her heart was too big for her chest and might burst because it was just too full. It made her feel sick but in the best possible way.

"You look horrible, kid. I'm not sure black is really your color." Alex joked referring to the inky black monster blood that drenched parts of Piper's hair.

"I look horrible? wait until you get a good look at yourself."

They laughed but Piper couldn't laugh for long. Out of the corner of her eye Piper looked over Alex's shoulder and her stomach dropped. The creature's tentacle was coming back around right at them and Piper only had but a split second to react.

Without thinking Piper pushed Alex out of the way of the tentacle's path. It came like a swinging war hammer and hit with 20 times the amount of force. It knocked the very breath right out of her. That before Piper even had time to realize what was happening it had already happened. The large black tentacle had lifted Piper off of her feet and locked her in a constricting snake like bind. She could feel the slimy suction cups sticking to her flesh. It held her so tightly that Piper couldn't even get out the voice to scream.

Alex came up on her knees and looked up in horror. "Piper!"

And then the monster squeezed and there was a loud POP! that only Piper could hear. It sounded like the snapping of a twig. The terrible searing pain ripped right through her and Piper threw her head back in a hoarse shrieking scream that not even the monster's grip could contain the sound. It felt like every bone in her body was being crushed and her veins were going to burst, like her body was being split in half. She could already feel the bones of her ribs rubbing against each other.

"Piper, No! Hang on!" Alex screamed in anguish. She jumped to her feet and grabbed her sword.

The creature had Piper in a death grip and with every second her life was slipping away. It was dragging her right into the sea. Alex ran as fast as she could, desperate to get to her and frustrated that her feet couldn't move fast enough. For a brief moment their eyes connected. Piper's eyes were red and so full of pain. Her face was already starting to change color. With her one free hand she extended it out to Alex, veins throbbing. Alex tried to reach for it but her hand barely brushed the tips of Piper's fingers. And then Piper was gone, sucked down into the black sea, gone from this world, never to be seen again.


	18. Chapter 18

 

Alex banged her fists against the ledge as tears burned the corners of her eyes "FUCK!"

She frantically ran her fingers through her drenched hair trying to think and trying not to panic. Her heart raced and her breathing quickened. She couldn't focus her thoughts, all she could think about was Piper. Piper drowning, Piper dying, Piper in pain. Alex had to tell herself to calm down. For every second she spent worrying about Piper her life was slowly slipping away. She didn't have much time. She told herself to focus, to think of a plan. She surveyed her surroundings and tried to think of something and tried to get her breathing under control. She looked up at the mast and the ropes and an idea sprouted in her head.

"Nichols!" Alex marched along the deck "Nichols where are you?!"

Alex ran along the deck smacking away each tentacle that swung her way trying to find her friend. "Nichols!"

"Vause?!" Nichols yelled as she fired her gun.

Alex grabbed the blonde by her shirt. "Gather the girls, cut me a line!"

"What,why?!"

"It has Piper, we have to get her back!"

"Vause, we have to focus on trying to get away we can't all stop what we're doing to rescue one person!"

"This isn't one person it's Piper!" Alex's voice was catching as though she might cry.

Nichols was taken aback "Woah Vause calm down. Take it easy all right."

Alex placed a hand on top of her head and grabbed a handful of her own hair shaking her head profusely and biting her bottom lip. "Piper just saved my life, I'll not let her die this way!"

A few of the women gathered around Nichols and Alex and Black Cindy spoke up

"It's true, I didn't know Piddles had it in her."

"Captain what you're saying is madness" said Valla

Alex ignored them all and was already gathering and measuring the rope with her eyes "We're rescuing Piper and that's final. Here's what's going to happen. I'm tying this rope around my waist and I want you all to tie the other end to the mast I'm going down after her. Once I get her I'll give the rope a tug and you all pull me back on board. In the mean time I want one group to focus on getting that anchor up and the rest of you, a full on attack on the beast, kill the fucker if you can."

"Vause, we really should just focus on getting away, going after one person will just complicate things and put us all in danger. I'm sorry about Piper, but we have to think about everyone. It's either her or all of us." Nichols said sympathetically.

"I said, no!"

Valla rolled her eyes and growled "We lose crew members all the time and all of them far more useful than her. She's not one of us! If we went back for every crew member we lost on this ship we'd have all been dead several times already. You would have us risk all of our lives for the life of one person? For her?! You're mad! She's no good to us. She's better off dead. The blasted creature can have her! All in favor?!"

Alex snatched the glasses from her face and her green irises burned with fury. She turned to Valla and whipped out her gun pointing the barrel right at her forehead. She spoke with deadly calm. "If you ever try to undermine my authority again, if you ever speak ill of Piper in my presence ever again, if you so much as speak against her in confidence and word gets back to my ears…" Alex came closer, her finger on the trigger "I will shoot you right between the eyes and leave you for the fish to feed upon. Do you understand me?"

Valla nodded. "Now I believe I gave an order." Alex said addressing all of her comrades "And trust me, now is not the time question it. I've already wasted precious time as it is. Now I'm only going to say this one last time, cut me a line."

The crew did as they were told. Alex did the measurements in her head of how much rope she would need and hoped to God that it would be enough. She told herself not to think otherwise. The ladies secured one end of the rope to the mast tying it tightly and the other end Alex tied around her waist. She removed her glasses and her blouse leaving only her bra and she tied her hair into a loosely tied bun.

She threw down her gun and sword and kept only her knife at her belt. Then she ascended the ship's ledge and looked down into the inky black sea where the monster was waiting. It roared once more as if daring Alex to make the jump. Alex didn't have to think twice. Lifting her arms in the air she dove straight down.

Underneath the water the commotion up top was muffled. Alex floated around in darkness trying to familiarize herself with her new surroundings. It was pitch black, tinted blue with the light reflected from the surface. She could see the monster in its full form, it was even bigger underwater but with the surrounding darkness it made the large tentacles look like large moving shadows. It was like swimming through a jungle. Alex could see where the tentacles ended but she couldn't see where they began, where was the head? More importantly where was Piper?

She swam through the great tentacled jungle looking for any sign of the princess, pushing aside debris and avoiding the danger of being struck by one of them and getting tangled within the appendages. She would need to come up for air soon so she knew she had to move fast. But hope was dwindling and Alex grew more and more desperate. She was getting afraid that she was never going to find her. Her chest was starting to burn. She gave a mental curse and swam back to the surface. With a loud gasp she emerged and treaded the water. She looked up and saw the war that was taking place between the Widow and the giant sea creature. More cannon fire, more gunfire, more battle cries. Inky black blood filled the sea and Alex saw that her arms were covered in it. Then an explosion erupted through the air, the monster screeched in pain. It must've hit one of the powdered kegs. The fire from the explosion ignited the black monster blood and soon even the sea was on fire.

Alex was really running out of time now. She dove back down into the water and hastened her search. She couldn't lose Piper she just couldn't. The light from the fires above was making it even more easier to see. She was going to find her this time. And she did, if Alex could breathe out a sigh of relief she would've. She was coiled up inside the tentacle that took her, her head weakly bobbing up and down and her blonde hair moving about like a ghostly apparition. Alex swam over to her and lifted Piper's face in her hands. She looked dead already but Alex refused to believe that, she could save her, she could. Piper was not dead.

She began to work to free Piper from its hold. Over to her left something emerged from the darkness and it filled her with fear. It was the largest mouth Alex had ever seen. Row upon row upon row of sharp jagged teeth about her height spiraling down into a black hole and it was about to make Piper its meal. To make matters worse Alex needed air again but she couldn't afford to go up for air this time because if she did the next time she went down Piper would be gone forever. Alex fought hard to free her, ignoring the burning pain in her chest. Instinct told her to save herself that Piper was lost. But that was out of the question. Alex would never leave Piper. She remembered the words she spoke to her around the time when they first met "I can promise that I'll look out for you." She was not going to break that promise especially not now, especially after what she did for her. And especially because of the simplest and most basic of reasons…she loved this woman. Alex had been drawn to her the moment she saw her walk in that tavern looking awkward and out of place. Looking into her blue eyes gave her the feeling of home a feeling she had not felt in a long time the feeling of having always known her even though they had never once met before. Alex hoped she would see those blue eyes again.

The monster was closing in ready to devour them both. Alex drew her knife and pressed the point of the blade right in the tentacle cutting deep and then dragged it down. The monster screeched and jerked about as its blood spilt forth. It loosened its grip on Piper and at last she was free. She continued to fall down into the ocean depths and Alex quickly swam to retrieve her. She grabbed her by the wrist. Piper was practically dead weight and heavy in her grip but Alex didn't let go. She swam with all her strength as she fought to reach the surface maneuvering through the jungle. Right on their tail was the creature's mouth and it's thousands of teeth moving about in a fast and circular fashion. The tentacles around them were also closing in. It was trying to trap them. Alex's lungs felt like they were going to burst. The only thing that kept her going was Piper. They were so close. Alex could see the light from the fires above. Almost there. She silently willed for Piper to hold on saying it over and over again in her head like a chant. They would not die here, not today. Not if Alex had anything to say about it.

Just barely escaping the monster's clutches Alex broke through the surface with a painful gasp and holding Piper tightly to her side. Alex worked to keep Piper's head above the water. Her skin looked clammy and gray, slightly blue. She just had to get her back to the ship and Piper would be fine. Piper would be fine.

"Anybody see them out there?!" yelled Nichols

"No! There's no sign of them!"

A array of cannons exploded.

"Crazy Eyes?!"

"No nothing!…Wait a minute I see two dots in the water, or maybe those are really just dots, debris? maybe?"

"Do you see the captain Suzanne?!" Nichols yelled in annoyance.

"Oh" Crazy Eyes whipped out her telescope "Aye the two dots in the water its the captain and she has dandelion!"

Nichols rushed to the edge and shook her head when she saw Alex treading the water with Piper in her arms "You mad bitch." She mumbled under her breath.

"C'mon gals pull 'em up!" Nichols said taking the lead at the front of the rope and a few others followed behind her. "Ready? and heave!"

The girls pulled with all their might, they pulled so hard the rope burned their palms.

"Can we get the anchor up?!" Nichols asked

"Almost got it one more good turn should do it!"

"Good, hold your fire on the cannons. New plan throw all the powdered kegs overboard as close as you can to the beast!"

"What?!"

"Do it! and on my signal open fire!"

The crew obeyed throwing every bit of the powdered kegs overboard. The crew continued to take a beating as another tentacle came crashing down right on top of them. One of them was slowly creeping its way up to the crows nest were Crazy Eyes was.

Meanwhile Nichols continued to instruct her own group to continue to pull Alex and Piper in.

"Nicky the rope!" Boo yelled

It was unraveling and fast until it finally snapped. Nichols ran after the rope and dove right before it fell over the edge. The other girls followed suit. Boo and Black Cindy took up the rear and with all their strength they pulled once more.

"Nichols do we fire?!"

"Hold your fire!" Nichols needed the captain out of range first.

"Nichols there's not much time left do we fire?!"

"I said hold your fire!"

The women pulled and pulled. Alex held on to Piper as the crew dragged them through the water they were almost there.

The creature punched a hole through the side of the ship severely wounding it.

"Nichols do we fire?!"

"Hold!"

The creature smashed again and again. Nichols and the other women continued to pull until finally Alex and Piper were up against the ship.

"Nichols!"

"Fire! aim for the kegs!"

The crew opened fire right at all of the powdered kegs and one explosion erupted right after the other lighting the creature up in flames. It roared and screeched in pain releasing its hold on the Widow. The monster was dying and all of the tentacles were engulfed in the blaze.

"Do we have sail?!" asked Nichols

"Aye!"

"Get it open!"

"Anchor's up!"

"Good lets get the fuck out of here!"

Nichols and the rest of the crew hoisted Alex and Piper the rest of the way up the ship and the Widow was slowly drifting away from the beast. From far away the creature was still wrapped up in flames melting into an inky black puddle of its own blood slowly submerging itself into the sea and then it was gone returned to the black depths from whence it came.

Alex and Piper fell into a heap on deck. Piper lay on her back, not breathing, arms limp at her sides. Alex came up on her palms coughing up sea water and then rushed over to Piper's side she didn't even see the crew that surrounded her.

The captain looked her up and down and the panic was coming back. There was a bone protrusion in Piper's right arm and she was bleeding. It was severely broken. Her skin was sickly and pale looking.

Alex hovered over her body and cupped her cheeks "Piper?" she whispered

No response.

Alex began pumping away at Piper's chest and breathing into her mouth. Breathing in air, breathing in life.

"C'mon Pipes, c'mon!" She continued the compressions "You're not dead, you're not dead. You brave idiot you are not dead!

Tears were welling up in her eyes. The crew just gathered around circling the two women watching as their captain desperately tried to revive Piper. They said nothing.

Alex kept trying. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Her voice cracked "Piper, please!"

"Vause…she's…"

Alex's head snapped to Nichols "Don't say it! She's fine. She's not dead. She's strong I know she is."

The crew exchanged looks with one another, this was a shock for everyone. No one had ever seen Alex so broken before. Shedding tears for someone.

Alex's voice continued to crack as she said Piper's name over and over again. "C'mon kid breathe, breathe for me! You don't get to leave me…not before we had a chance. Piper please wake up!"

She tried once more pumping her chest two more times and then breathed into her mouth.

Still nothing.

Alex buried her head into Piper's chest and let out a wail letting the tears fall. She didn't care who saw. She cried and shuddered into Piper's shirt. Alex hadn't cried like this since the night her mother died.

"I'm sorry Vause it—"

Suddenly Piper let out several wet coughs and spat up water. Alex lifted her head "Pipes!"

Piper's face was contorting as if she were in pain. Her eyes slowly opened and they looked up lazily into Alex's tearful ones.

"Alex." She said weakly. Barely just above a whisper

"Well I'll be damned." said Black Cindy "She is risen."

Piper's voice came raspy and weak "Just a guess… but I'm going assume that I definitely look worse than you do right now."

Alex laughed through her tears and hoisted Piper into her arms. She planted several quick kisses on Piper's forehead "You definitely win that one Pipes. You're all right now." She held her a little tighter "You're all right now."

Piper cried out in pain "Alex."

She pulled away and gently laid Piper back down on the floor. Piper was clutching the side of her chest. Alex tore away Piper's shirt and saw that the skin right over her ribs was horribly discolored; a reddish black and blue. It was worse on her right more than her left. Her ribs were broken as well.

"Don't worry Pipes, you're going to be fine. Ingalls' is going to fix you right up okay. I promise." Alex didn't think Piper heard her. She was already gone, having slipped back into unconsciousness.


	19. Chapter 19

 

Gunther Reynes sailed his small dinghy into port and hoisted himself onto the dock. He sucked his gold tooth and with his fists to his hips he took in the sight of the land on which he stood. It was an enormous city, and off in the distance one of the tallest structures in the world standing right at the edge, Castle Terra, home to King Byll, ruler of Imperial Terra. He scratched himself and then drew his flask from his belt. He gulped down the beer letting it drizzle down his chin. Gunther probably could've arrived sooner if he had truly wanted to but he had better priorities than following the wishes of some blonde highborn bitch. Priorities that involved fucking, drinking,and quick jobs that earned him quick pay. Perhaps if the princess's "incentive" had been decent he might've been more urgent. She hadn't even bothered to wet her hand first. The bitch might as well had done the deed with sand paper. Maybe he should've forced her to suck his cock. That would've been a fine story to tell. But no matter, he was here now, it was time to collect.

As he strolled along the wooden planks he was stopped by two armed guards marching side by side carrying rifle muskets and swords at their hips. They wore the king's seal.

"I take it you're not the welcoming party?" He quipped.

"State your business cur!"

"Now what kind of welcome is that for the hero of Imperial Terra?"

"You're no hero, pirate."

"Pirate? well I haven't been called a pirate in a long time. The life of a sell sword has treated me very well."

"You're all the same."

"Are we now?"

"Just a bunch of filthy murderous bastards. Traitors and barbarians, stealing our beloved princess." The guard spat with disdain.

The sell sword roared with laughter "Sorry mate, you say the word 'traitors' as if me and my pirate brethren ever had a shred of loyalty to the crown to begin with. As for your precious flower I think it be a little unfair to give us all the credit for one man's deed wouldn't you say? That be like saying 'You filthy pirates fucked my wife.' " Gunther said as he put on his best imitation of the man "When the truth is it was only me."

The guards face turned red with rage "Why you fucking—"

The other guard interjected his friend before he could lash out at Gunther "By order of his majesty King Byll Chapman first of his name piracy has been here by banned from these lands. All pirates and pirate supporters are to be branded, brought before the people and hung by the neck until dead for their crimes."

"And all that is well and good, but while we're on the subject of the princess I'll have you boys know I have some important business with the king 'imself and y'all are keeping me from it."

"And what could our king possibly want to do with you?"

"I think that's for the king to decide don't you." Gunther tapped his head with his finger "Not very smart to keep your little golden boy waiting ay?

The first guard spoke again through gritted teeth. "State. your. business."

"As it turns out I have a bit of information that the king might want."

"You had better just get to the point boy."

"I have news about the princess. And I ain't your boy." Gunther said in warning.

"I have news of her whereabouts and where she's headed written in her own hand."

"You lie."

"Am I?" Gunther made a move for his belt and the two guards immediately reached for their weapons one reached for his sword and the other, his rifle.

Gunther froze looking at the two men and then reached for the parchment at his side. It was filthy, covered in dirt and grime. He handed it over to one of them. The guard unrolled the paper and read it silently to himself. When he finished he looked down at the parchment and then back to Gunther.

"Still think me a liar?"

The guard grumbled underneath his breath and handed the parchment back to Gunther.

"We'll take him to the king." The guard said addressing his comrade "Leave a few guards by his ship. This bastard's not going anywhere."

"Leave your weapons."

"I'll not be leaving my weapons, unless you plan to pry them from my corpse."

"That can be arranged."

"If you wish to see our king. You will remove your weapons. Hand them over."

Gunther muttered a curse under his breath and began tugging at his belt.

* * *

The two armed guards marched to either side of Gunther as they followed the main road that would lead them up to the castle. Gunther hadn't visited Imperial Terra in years and didn't quite remember it looking like this. He was familiar with the soldiers of Imperial Terra and the seal that they wore: A crown resting in the center of a blazing sun. The sun symbolized the Almighty God and the crown representing the king. Meaning that the king was second only to God.

These other soldiers took him a moment recall. They wore green and white cloaks and the symbol on their breastplates was that of a swallow resting on the petal of an open flower: House Bloom. There were soldiers everywhere you looked, outside local businesses and houses, marching in large groups through the streets. They walked by a group of soldiers that were tearing through a house and bringing out a man bound in chains. He was bleeding from the nose and mouth. Following after him was a woman and small child no more than maybe eight, they too were bound in chains.

"Papa?!" The child was calling out in confusion "Papa?! what's happening?!"

"It'll be all right William don't say anything!"

Gunther and his escort continued to walk by the family getting further and further away, but he could still hear the soldiers as they read off a long rolled parchment.

"Vladimir Fenkell…you are hereby under arrest…piracy…till death…your family…."

More soldiers passed them by and with them they had a single file line of men and women chained together by their necks, ankles, and wrists. They were all filthy and beaten. The oldest in the line looked to be maybe in his 70's and what Gunther saw next put him on edge. All of them had a brand on their left wrist, the letter "P" and most of the brands were still fresh, still bloody. This was something new.

Out of habit Gunther reached for the concealed knife he had kept hidden under his pants. He was thankful that he had been smart enough to keep that at least. He was beginning to second guess his being here and ultimately put it in his mind that he was going to give the king the blasted letter, get his reward and get the fuck out of Imperial Terra.

At the city's center were the hanging stocks. A row of six men, wrists bound, a noose around each of their necks, and a large crowd of people to bear witness. Chatter broke out amongst the crowd and some stood silent; but those that shouted angry protests were immediately picked from the crowd and taken away by soldiers. The executioner stood at the ready to pull the lever once the magistrate was done reading off each of the men's crimes.

They finally reached the great doors that granted them entrance to Castle Terra. One of the guards tapped their rifle against the door. It opened and out peeped another guard.

"Who goes there?"

"Two soldiers of the Imperial Guard." He announced, "Erikson and Paul. We bring a man here who seeks an audience with our king."

The guard standing behind the door opened it a bit more to have a better look. "What's his title?"

"He's…he's a sell sword." said Erikson "He brings news of our beloved princess, Piper Chapman."

"And you simply just took his word for it you imbeciles!"

Gunther stepped forward pushing past his two escorts "Listen mate, I don't have time to preach the same story that I just gave to these two fuckers, this be the letter that she handed me personally." Gunther threw the letter at the guard at the door. The guard fumbled it.

"Written in her own hand, her current whereabouts and where she's headed. Now open the fucking door I don't have all day."

After reading the letter the guard opened the door allowing the three men inside and Erikson and Paul escorted Gunther the rest of the way to the place in which their king currently resided.

King Byll was in the throne room currently in the middle of holding court. He was surrounded by his advisors and men of the royal guard. He sat slouched in his chair. His hair was uncombed and his beard had grown wild and unshaved. His eyes were red surrounded with gray circles from lack of sleep. He drummed his fingers on the arm rest impatient with the day.

"Send the next one in." Byll said with a deep gravelly voice.

In walked Erikson and Paul with Gunther standing in the middle. The room was silent with only the sound of their echoing footsteps. Gunther looked around as if he were waiting for something.

"It is customary to kneel when you are in the presence of a king." One of the advisors said.

"Who's custom? I kneel for no man no matter his rank, not really in me nature. Besides…bad knees."

Paul kicked the back of Gunther's shins and Gunther fell to the floor. "It would seem your knees are working just fine." Erikson sneered.

Gunther shot the man a glare.

"This is a nice house you have here, drapes, statues, I bet even your chamberpot is made of gold."

"Mind your tongue!" shouted Paul.

"State your name and the reason you're here." The king said growing more impatient.

Gunther stood up and dusted himself off. "The name is Gunther Reynes. "Gun" to those who know of me reputation."

"And what is your reputation?"

"Sell sword." He said with pride.

Byll slowly nodded. When he spoke, his words were very calm, cold, and measured, dancing on the brink of outrage. "I find it…odd that a sell sword has managed to make it past my gates and that my guards had the audacity to let him through. So I can only assume it is for good reason?"

The king was looking at Gunther as he spoke but the question was for the two escorts.

"Your Grace, he says he brings news of the princess, a letter. I've seen it myself."

Byll's eyes seemed to soften some at the mention of Piper. "You have news of my daughter? You saw her? Is she all right?"

"Last I saw the girl she was. Dirty looking but still alive. I spoke to her and she gave me this letter, told me to make sure that you received it…with the promise of payment of course. So how about I give you the letter, you give me my reward, and I'll be out of your hair."

The king snapped his fingers "Paul show me the letter."

The guard frisked Gunther, took out the parchment and ascended the steps. Byll took the parchment from him and read it over carefully.

"It's written in her hand." Byll said sadly to himself as he stroked his beard. "That's my girl."

He continued to read silently to himself taking in every letter, every word.

"Abram," Byll said addressing one of his advisors without looking at him.

"Yes, Your Grace?"

"What do you know of the Emerald Caves?"

"Not much Your Grace, only the stories that come from it, cave demons, monstrous beasts, all superstitions. Perhaps we'll find something in the archives?"

Byll nodded "Find out all you can about this place and report it back to me."

He then turned to his scribe "Geremy, send word to Prince Laurent and all of our forces. Inform them that the princess is headed to the Emerald Caves to a place called Litchman's Island. I'm done chasing this bastard. We've already lost Captain Vause's scent, it'll be best to just meet him at the end of the line. And if this place is what I think it is I want it seized and brought under the jurisdiction of the crown. All pirate inhabitants will be brought back here to face trial and execution. And Vause… I want him brought to me. I will have his head and I'm going to remove it from his body personally. I want to see the light leave his eyes as I watch him die so that he will know the pain he has caused me and my family."

He looked at Gunther. "As for you. I thank you for this. You have performed a great service. It will never be forgotten."

"I'm just here for the gold. So your royalness if you would be so kind as to hand it over I'd like to get back to my business."

"You'll get what you deserve." Byll raised a hand to Paul and Erikson. The two men grabbed Gunther by his forearms and pinned them behind his back.

"The fuck is this?!"

"What you deserve. While I appreciate what you have done for my daughter and the information that you have passed on is valuable, this doesn't pardon you from what you are. I have decreed that all pirates and pirate supporters are to be killed. I don't care who they are."

"I'm not a pirate I'm a sell sword!"

The king's voice was cold and dead of all emotion. "I don't see much of a difference and instead of listening to you explain what the differences are I'd rather just kill you and be done with it."

Byll arose from his seat and nodded to his men. "You men do your duty and when your done throw him in the cells. I'm done for the day."

Suddenly a group of guards ambushed Gunther grabbing hold of him tightly as they tried to restrain him. Gunther was not going down without a fight. He punched one guard in the face and in return one of them delivered a hard steel punch to his gut that doubled him over.

The men pulled a pained Gunther back up on his feet. He coughed and wheezed. Nearby one of the guards had stepped away to retrieve a steel brazier already lit with a blazing fire. In the guard's other hand was a long branding rod. Gunther's eyed widened when he saw what was about to happen. Sweat covered his brow. His muscles tightened as he cursed and kicked and fought like a rabid dog. Erikson delivered a vicious and dizzying punch to his face.

He personally took the branding rod and allowed it to burn for a time over the brazier until the rod glowed a scorching red. "Hold out his arm." He ordered.

The men yanked back Gunther's sleeve revealing little scars all over his forearm. They held his arm steady as Gunther tried to pull away.

Erikson looked Gunther in the eye and a vindictive smile stretched across his face. He pressed the rod right at the end of Gunther's forearm and his skin hissed, sizzled, and burned. Gunther growled and hollered out in pain. He could smell his own flesh cooking beneath the rod. His head tossed back and forth and he tried once more to free himself from their hold.

Once he pulled the rod away it left behind a burnt and bleeding letter "P" engraved on his flesh, blood trickled down his arm. "I told you you weren't going anywhere…pirate." and he backhanded Gunther across the face. The world went dark.


	20. Chapter 20

 

There was a horrible pounding inside of her head that ached all the way down to her ears. Her eyes felt heavy and her vision was blurred and distorted. Her skin felt rubbery,clammy, and hot, and she was sweating profusely. The combined heat and sweat soaked the bed sheets and felt uncomfortable on her skin. All of her bones ached. It hurt to move, it hurt breathe. It hurt to breathe most of all. She was caught in a never ending nightmare of pain and there was no one there to pull her out of it. But there was someone there. Someone hovering over her with a mane of long dark hair like a curtain over her face but she couldn't make out who it was. She was dabbing at her forehead with something soft and wet.

"Mother?" Piper asked weakly in between shallow labored breaths "Mother is that you… it hurts…it hurts so much. Make it stop. Please make it stop."

"Shhh…I know…I know it hurts." Piper could feel the woman's hand stroking her cheeks and forehead with her fingers. She liked how they felt on her face.

"Shut your eyes."

"I'm afraid to…what if I wake up…and you're not there? Please don't leave me mother, please stay with me. Don't leave me alone in the dark."

"I'm not going anywhere Pipes, I'm going to stay right here."

Piper winced. Pipes? Pipes? she knew that voice. Husky and deep but so soft and calming to the ears. But it wasn't her mother. Her mother would never called her "Pipes." No, this wasn't mother. Of course it wasn't her. Piper had only been wishing that it was.

Caroline never came to her bedside when she was sick, even when she was a little girl. That's what the servants were for. They would wait on her hand and foot should she need anything when truthfully all Piper really wanted was her mother. She remembered the hollow emptiness to it all. Surrounded by all that marble and stone to give her that feeling of safety and security yet all it did was make her feel like a prisoner. Stricken to her bed in her empty bedchamber with the drapes pulled closed to shut out the sunlight locked away in her marble prison.

Through slitted eyes Piper tried to focus her vision on the dark haired woman. She knew her; and in the dark cloudy fog of her mind Piper tried desperately to find her name. She wanted to say her name. She wanted to say it more than anything in the world. So desperately she tried to focus her thoughts. Tears began to well up in her eyes with the effort and finally trickled down the sides of her cheeks into her ears and onto her pillow. The glasses and long black hair, Al…Al… Alex, Alex. It was Alex. Alex was here, smoothing the wet strands of hair away from her face, wiping the sweat from her brow. She was in Alex's room, in Alex's bed. She repeated the name over and over again in her head for fear that she might forget it.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"Alex?"

"I'm right here."

"Please don't leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you."

"It hurts…I didn't think anything could hurt this much."

"I know. Go to sleep now. I promise you I'll be here when you wake up."

But Piper didn't want to stop looking at Alex. She stared at her for the longest time until her eyes drooped and she slipped back into the darkness.

* * *

Awakening from her long sleep Piper looked up at the canopy that wasn't hers. She saw that she was covered in several blankets all the way up to her chest. Then she tried to move. Her right arm felt slightly heavier than her left and when she looked over she saw why. Out from under the blanket her right arm was wrapped in a splint made of spare wood and bandages. She felt an achy sort of pain along her sides and in her chest and it hurt a little to her good arm Piper tried hoisting herself up into a seated position allowing the blankets to fall down into her lap. She was topless and the only thing that clothed her was the splint and several bandages that dressed her from just above her navel all the way to the top of her breasts. She could still see some slight bruising peeping out from underneath the bandages. Then Piper remembered. The monster. The Black Death. Crazy Eyes' song had been a warning, the whales had been warning them. It tried to kill Alex, but Piper stopped it. It crushed her. She remembered hearing the sound of her own bones breaking. It nearly killed her. She almost died; but Alex…Alex. Piper eyes wandered around the room. Where was Alex?

She wondered how long had she been sleeping. Her fingers brushed up against something. She looked down. There right at the side of the bed was a hunched over and sleeping Alex kneeling lazily right beside her. Her glasses were off and she was using her arms as a pillow to rest closest to the part where Piper had slept. She had given Piper the bed. Had she been here the whole time?

Even now as Piper watched Alex sleep for a time, she could tell she was having a nightmare. Piper was seeing a terrified child, small and fragile, needing comfort. Alex was jerking slightly and moaning just a little. Piper reached out her hand and moved the stray strands of hair away from her face. She allowed her hand to linger on her head stroking it the way she had dreamed Alex had done for her. And for a moment Alex seemed to calm. She opened her eyes to Piper's touch.

"Pipes?" She asked in a tired moan.

"Hello, Alex." Piper said with a smile. Her voice cracked a little from not having used it in so long.

Alex crawled up onto the bed and pulled Piper into her arms. "Oh Pipes." she said stroking her back and nuzzling her face into her neck.

She held her so tightly it hurt but Piper didn't say so for fear Alex would pull away. The pain was worth it. Piper couldn't remember a moment when she had ever been hugged like this…not by anyone…not since her brother Calvin. Only now did she realize how much she missed it. How much her body was starving for it. It brought tears to her eyes. Piper hugged her back just as tightly as her muscles would allow and buried her nose into Alex's hair smelling her scent.

Finally Alex pulled back and looked at Piper stroking her face and hair as if to make sure she was real. "I thought I lost you kid."

"Well thanks to you it looks like I'll be around a little bit longer to annoy everyone." Piper laughed through her tears.

Alex shook her head and smiled as she cupped Piper's cheek. She couldn't help herself. Without thinking she grabbed hold of Piper's face and kissed her quickly on the mouth. It took Piper by surprise. Alex left her there in her shock of what she had just did. Piper just sat there, her mouth partially opened. With her good arm she brought her fingers to her lips where Alex had kissed her.

Alex wasn't paying her any attention she was examining Piper's body and the splint on her arm. She unraveled the splint to have a better look.

"This is looking a lot better. Looks almost fully healed just some bruising." Alex said as she conducted her ministrations. She carefully guided Piper's arm down on the bed and proceeded to examine Piper's ribs. Alex slowly peeled back her bandages and gently touched Piper's sides.

Piper spoke as she did and winced a little "You were here the entire time?"

"Mmhmm" Alex said still examining her "You asked me to. But I would've stayed even if you hadn't"

"I asked you?"

"You were delirious from all the herbs Ingalls had been giving you to help you sleep and ease your pain. But you asked me to…so I stayed."

"How long have I been unconscious?"

Alex sighed "Now Piper I need you stay calm when I tell you this."

Piper braced herself and held her breath.

"It's been almost a year."

"What?!"

Alex burst out in laughter and Piper playfully pushed her when she realized she was joking.

"Ouch!"

"You got to take it easy Pipes. You're doing a lot better but you still got some healing to do."

Piper looked down at her bandages across her chest and a thought crossed her mind with a suspicious look "Who's been changing my bandages?"

There was that teasing smile. Alex sat there looking so proud of herself. "The first time Ingall's did it. After that, your's truly."

Piper's face turned red.

"Don't worry" she whispered seductively into Piper's ear "I was very, very careful. I would never let any harm come to those gorgeous mounds." Alex poked a gentle finger playfully to Piper's breasts. Piper smiled a "thats so Alex" sort of smile. So well acquainted she was with the woman's playful banter by now.

She looked around and noticed something else. "The ship isn't moving. Where are we now?"

Alex shrugged "Not sure. The Widow was badly hurt after our fight with that giant god knows what the fuck that was. She wouldn't have survived another day at sea without taking on too much water. Luckily we found this island not far from where we were attacked. However the bad news is the Widow is in too bad of shape to sail anywhere."

"So you mean…"

"Aye, we're marooned." Alex said nonchalantly "Nichols and the others performed a search of the island and it seems we're the only ones here."

Piper shook her head and smirked at her "How do you do that?"

"What?"

"It's as if nothing bothers you. You're always so confident and sure footed, always diving in head first into anything and not second guessing yourself. I've always been too scared to try anything. I was never about taking risks. Sneaking out of the castle and then meeting you was probably the only risky thing I've ever done. I wish I could be half as brave as you."

"You are Pipes." Alex adjusted herself on the bed and leaned against her right arm hovering over Piper's lap. Her face became serious. "And I'm really proud of you."

"You are?"

Alex stroked the side of Piper's face playing with a strand of her hair "I am."

"What you did was very brave…it was dumb and don't you ever do that again…but very brave. You saved my life Pipes. No one in my entire life has ever done for me what you did."

Piper shyly drew her head down at the compliment. "I don't think anyone has ever used that word to describe me before. I never thought myself capable of saving anyone. I don't know what happened. I just saw you there and…I don't know. I just reacted. Of course I was scared, who wouldn't have been? It's not everyday you see something like that. But I think what frightened me most of all was seeing you at the helm, alone and fighting for your life. And I thought for certain that you were going to die. I didn't even think twice. I just knew that I wasn't going to leave you again. I couldn't."

Alex sucked in her lips and then looked down as she took hold of Piper's hand. "You scared me too you know."

"I scared you?" Piper asked as if it were a joke

"I'm serious." Alex said softly. Her voice sounded pained as if she were reliving the memory and trying to get Piper to understand that this was no joke.

Piper sat quietly letting her finish.

"I really thought I lost you Piper. And that scared me."

Alex's eyes looked shiny and her lower lip quivered a little so she tucked it in and averted her eyes to the ceiling. She ran her other hand through her hair. Her grip on Piper's hand became just a little tighter.

"I was already certain of my feelings for you before but… when I saw you being crushed, listening to you scream like that, and then watching you being dragged down into the sea…I knew…really knew and I wasn't prepared to lose you." Alex looked as though she was struggling to get the words out. As if saying it would somehow cause her to relive the horror of it.

"I made a promise to take care of you and nothing was going to keep me from that promise."

Piper's eyes became wide and wet at the shock of such an honest confession "I had—I had no idea that I meant that much to you."

"What would make you think that you didn't?" Alex asked clearly surprised and a bit hurt even.

Piper felt shameful and stupid. She thought of Sylvia and all that she told her. And the crushing burden of guilt weighed down heavily on her shoulders. How quickly Sylvia's words seemed to unravel revealing them to be nothing but lies. It's true, there were still parts of Alex that made her an enigma but it didn't frighten Piper, not really. It only made her want to learn more. And the things she did know told her that Alex was in no way the heartless monster that Sylvia and everyone else had made her out to be. She had a heart and a rather big one. One she only revealed to those she deemed worthy. And Alex trusted Piper enough to reveal that side.

Piper looked into Alex's vulnerable puppy like eyes. She could deny this woman nothing. At that moment Piper wanted to tell her everything. She wanted to tell her how her crazy ex-lover warned her about her and told her how she was only a play thing to be used for Alex's amusement. She wanted to tell her about the letter she wrote to her father and how going to Litch was no longer an option for any of them. But she just couldn't. Her heart was hurting.

"I don't know." Was all she could think to say.

Alex licked her lips. She looked like a shy little girl wanting to share a secret with her best friend.

"I love you, Pipes."

Piper's face became slack and tears streamed down her cheeks. Her voice cracked with emotion.

"You do?"

Alex could only smile like a little child. Then her own tears began to fall. Could she be more adorable right now?

Alex loved her truly loved her and the look on her face told Piper that she wasn't lying. And the way she said it was so different from the way Piper had heard it for so many years. An "I love you" not bound to conditions. It felt real and honest, unconditional. But Laurent said he loved her too and his seemed just as genuine. So why was she not moved then? Why had she not been brought to tears back then? Because she did not love Laurent, not as much as she loved Alex. And would Laurent still love her even if she chose a different path?

Alex looked at her with hooded eyes and then cupped the side of Piper's cheek. She grazed it with the pad of her thumb.

"I don't say that to everyone…" she said in a gentle voice "You have to say it back."

Piper's answer took a long time coming but not too long. It was like she had to search within herself and reach down deep inside to find the real answer the one she knew to be true knew it as sure as the sun rose in the east. The words lay dormant inside her and now it was time to set them free.

"I love you too." she said

And the words tasted like warm honey in her mouth. Emerged from their resting place like a beautiful song. She didn't croak, her voice didn't crack. It felt the way it was supposed to feel: easy. And Piper felt a great sense of relief from having said them, also an incredible strength.

They were sitting so close. Faces inches apart and Piper was suddenly aware of how warm the room was. She could hear the sound of her own heart beating inside of her chest and pulsing in her ears.

"Alex…could you do that again?"

"Do what?" she asked in a husky and alluring voice.

"What you did before. Could you do it again?"

It didn't take long for Alex to figure out what she meant. For a moment Alex just sat across from Piper looking her in the eye as if she couldn't believe she was asking her this. Slowly Alex brought up her other hand cupping the other side of Piper's cheek, holding her face in her hands. The feel of Alex's finger tips on her face set Piper's skin afire, her body trembled in eagerness. She wanted this, dear god she wanted this. The pull that was drawing her to Alex now felt stronger than ever and she couldn't ignore it even if she tried. She could no longer suppress it. A much greater force was at work, telling her that right here, right now is exactly where she was supposed to be and it was time to stop fighting. It was time to embrace what was no doubt the inevitable.

Piper closed off her mind and decided to listen only to her heart. She didn't think about Laurent, her father, her mother, her duties and responsibilities. None of that mattered. All that mattered was here and now.

She could hear the sound of her own breath escaping through her lips and she sat perfectly still silently waiting. Alex leaned forward, hesitated for just the tiny hair of a second, and then finally planted her lips firmly against Piper's. Her lips were velvet soft and she tasted of rum and spices. So deliciously intoxicating that it made Piper yearn for more. It was like a connection had finally been made. Alex didn't rush it, she took her time as if she too were savoring the taste of Piper. It started off slow and then began to grow in burning passion, a slow burning tiny ember of a flame that was soon growing into wildfire. Piper's mind was screaming that this was wrong

_Your father would disapprove._

I don't care.

_What about your marriage to Laurent?_

I don't care.

_She's a pirate._

I don't care.

_She's a woman it will never be accepted._

I don't care.

In the ongoing battle between Piper's heart and her head her heart spoke the loudest urging her to go on. It sung into the high heavens and rejoiced at this beautiful moment that was taking place.

When their lips finally parted they looked at each other in awe, mouths still a breath away from each other. Piper knew the feelings that were transpiring through her, were also emerging through Alex.

In a breathless whisper Piper said "I don't love Laurent."

Alex let out a throaty chuckle "I know. It took you long enough to admit it."

Piper had never once jumped head first into anything. With Alex she was at least willing to try. Now that she embraced her new found feelings for Alex Vause, she now knew she was embarking on a whole new adventure and not just the one at sea. For love, real love, is an adventure on its own filled with ups and downs and twists and turns.

A great storm was coming and Piper knew it. That is, if Gun succeeded in his mission. If he succeeded. Maybe if she was lucky the sell sword would never reach Imperial Terra and then she'd never have to tell Alex what she did. But if she truly believed that than why did Piper feel the tightness of anxiety resting inside her chest and the burden of guilt hovering over her like a dark cloud. She recaptured Alex's lips banishing the thought to the deepest darkest crevices of her mind.

* * *

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

The door opened from the inside of the captain's quarters and out stepped Alex guiding Piper by her hand. Her arm had been re-wrapped, splinted, and placed in a sling that Alex had made from torn sheets and she gave Piper a fresh white shirt to put on. It was a hot and humid day and the sun was bright. Piper winced and brought up her hand to shield her eyes from the sunlight. When they adjusted she saw just how much damage the monster had done to the ship, it was a wreck. Alex was right they weren't going anywhere.

When they rejoined the crew on the shore Nichols, who was lounging on the beach lying on her back was the first to look up and see them both.

"Hey there look who it is!" Nichols' outburst caught the other women's attention. "Princess Piper back from the jaws of death and all thanks to the relentless efforts of Captain Vause! Hey Boo.."

Nichols called over and slapped the back of her hand on Boo's thigh "Pay up, Piper lived."

"You all seriously had a wager on whether or not I would live?"

Alex rolled her eyes "Dammit Nichols, she had a broken arm and broken ribs not the plague."

"I was wagering more along the lines of a possible infection." said Boo. "It gets kind of boring around here who doesn't love a good gamble once in a while."

Piper shook her head and couldn't help but snort out laugh "You all are the absolute worst."

Nicky waved a hand at them "Eh I knew you would be fine. Especially with Vause here forever by your bedside."

Piper and Alex both exchanged smitten looks with one another. Nicky who was examining them both so intently immediately detected this but said nothing. She stood up, dusted the sand off her pants and shuffled her feet from side to side. Tongue in cheek she looked at Piper.

"So the other girls and I have been talking and we've all come to the mutual agreement—well most of us anyway— that you did a good job princess. What you did for Alex was positively stupid but also pretty fucking amazing."

Black Cindy stepped forward "She's right, good job Pid—" she cleared her throat and looked to one of her friends "What's her name again?"

"Piper, fool." Tasha said pushing her.

"Piper. Right, you did good. I ain't never seen a white woman fly like that before."

Piper's face scrunched together not exactly sure how to take that but was still appreciative and managed the smile.

"Thank you."

She looked at Alex "Did you put them up to this?"

Alex shook her head with a look that said that she was just as surprised as her.

Piper sat down on the beach with the other women and surprisingly no one seemed to be bothered at all to be seated near her. They embraced her as if she were just another shipmate. There was a different energy to them all. She didn't feel too much like an outcast anymore. It didn't necessarily mean she was one of them just that she managed to earn some of their respect and that was a start.

Alex stood above them all pacing around as she talked. "All right ladies we obviously have found ourselves in a new predicament. We'll work on trying to figure out a way to repair the ship and get off this island at first light tomorrow because I imagine were going to need the whole day to do it. So for now the plan is we scout the area and make sure our location is safe from any unwanted guests."

One of the shipmates raised their hand "We already scouted the area. Twice actually."

"And I said we're going to scout it again. Third times the charm. Piper you'll accompany me. We'll gather food and any left over supplies we have on the ship and set up camp here."

Alex directed her attention over to Red.

"Red I'll leave it up to you to cook up something for tonight."

"I already have just the thing in mind." She said with pride.

"A few of us will break off into groups for first, second, and third watch. Nichols and I will take the first, Piper, Crazy Eyes, you two will take the second…"

Suzanne smiled at Piper looking far more eager than she was.

"…And Boo and Black Cindy you'll take the third."

"If any of you have any ideas as to how we might be able to repair the ship, speak up. I want to hear it. No matter how stupid it may sound, it might actually be useful."

Everyone nodded and voiced their understanding.

"Piper…are you up for this?" Alex asked. Everyone looked at the princess and Piper looked at all of them. What really moved her was that there seemed to be this underlying feeling of concern for her wellbeing and not just from Alex but from the crew. She felt a sense of belonging and acknowledgement. The question Alex was really asking her was if she was willing to tough it out like the rest of them on the island and take part in these responsibilities. And if she wanted to she could take her place back on board the ship inside her cabin. But Piper had no intention of doing so. She had finally earned the respect of these women and she wasn't about to lose that now. After all she had went through, she felt a little braver, a little stronger. She wanted to prove herself, not just to the crew but to Alex and choosing not to take part would only set her back.

Shoulders back Piper put on a confident smile "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Alex smiled at her and stood tall with her hands on her hips "All right then, let's do it."

* * *

Almost an hour into their patrol Piper and Alex wandered through the jungle with Piper taking the lead. She cut through the shrubs and dangling vines with her sword clearing a path for them both so that they might travel easier through the thickness of it all. Some vines were harder to cut than others. She cut so much she worked up a sweat on top of the sweat that was already there from the scorching summer heat. Her hair was sticking to her face as well as the invisible spider webs she walked into that tickled her nose.

Alex instructed Piper on how to walk through the jungle and would call out from behind warning her to watch out for rabbit holes and ditches or risk tripping and hurting herself.

To pass the time Piper started calling out to Alex the different birds she saw and told her the names of each one by either sight or sound. Even though Alex never asked for an explanation. She just smiled at Piper and listened to her talk. Alex, only half listening, threw in an occasional "interesting" and a "really" every now and then. She just like listening to the sound of Piper's voice. Especially when she rambled. There was such a childlike innocence to it that she just couldn't help but find adorable, watching her get so excited the way she did.

"That's a Crimson Topaz or maybe an Oropendolas…I think."

"An Oro-pen-what?"

"Oropendolas." Piper said as she cut through another vine. "They make long nests that hang so they won't be eaten by snakes and they nest in colonies."

"Oh." Alex said making a face like she understood.

"All right I have to stop. This heat is unbearable. What are we looking for exactly?" Piper asked slamming her sword in the dirt and wiping the sweat from her brow with her sleeve."

"Just anything out of the ordinary…possible threats."

"But I thought everyone already checked the area twice and they didn't find anything."

"Mmmhmm"

"And yet we're doing another patrol anyway?" Piper asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"That's right." Alex said with a sly grin.

Piper noticed the change in Alex's voice and it told her she was definitely up to something. She turned around to find her with her hands behind her back and a mischievous smile on her lips. She lifted the glasses from her face and looked at Piper under hooded eyes. Her face was sweaty and her hair unkempt.

Piper held her head down and smiled as she looked back up at Alex.

"We're not here to do a patrol are we?"

"No milady, we are not." She said with a throaty laugh.

And then Alex pounced rushing Piper up against a nearby tree and devouring her mouth hungrily. She grabbed her face and combed her fingers through Piper's hair pulling her closer and probing her tongue into Piper's mouth. Piper returned the kiss in kind kissing Alex with just as much fervor and passion. She kissed her cheeks, her chin, her neck, whatever contact her mouth could make with Alex's skin. Alex moaned against her mouth breathlessly capturing Piper's lips again and again. Piper was only frustrated she couldn't move her right arm like she wanted to and touch Alex in the ways that she was touching her. Alex's lips moved from her mouth trailing down the length of her throat and Piper couldn't catch her breath. She didn't want to.

"Alex." Piper said in a breathless moan. But Alex was much to distracted with the salty taste of Piper's skin against her lips and Piper was losing her focus.

"Alex…we should…we should be going back…they'll start to wonder where we are."

"Let them wonder…" Alex smiled and gave a friendly lick to Piper's top lip before kissing her again "I just want to finish up what we had started on the ship."

Piper giggled against her mouth "You mean we didn't finish?"

"Oh I'm afraid not." She breathed against Piper's neck and Piper drew her head back so Alex could better extend her reach.

The princess drew Alex's face back up to hers and kissed her hard on the mouth. The combined heat and sweat added to their passion and Piper found herself wanting far beyond just the extent of just their lips touching. She wanted Alex's lips everywhere on her and she wanted her lips everywhere on Alex. The vision of Alex's naked body entered her mind and she remembered how her heart fluttered at the sight of it, the scars that covered her body and how she ached to kiss each one. There was a painful throbbing ache in her loins that begged to be touched by her and as if she could read her thoughts Alex tenderly kissed Piper's throat and her hand roamed down stroking the outside of Piper's pants just over the spot where her sex lied teasing her further. Her legs subconsciously parted paving the way for her. Alex hadn't even made contact with her skin and already it was driving Piper crazy. She could only imagine what it would be like to have Alex explore her on the inside. Piper moaned her name as she enjoyed the beautiful torture. Through hazy eyes Piper saw the cocky seductive smile on Alex's face. It wasn't just the pleasure of kissing Piper that she enjoyed, she was reveling in the control she had over her, how it was she that was making her moan the way she did. She knew exactly what, and how, and where to touch her. Piper wanted to return the favor she wanted to make Alex lose control. She wanted to torture Alex the way she was torturing her.

Piper slowly opened her eyes and looked around at the thick jungle of trees and bush and suddenly felt the strange and unsettling feeling that they were being watched. She could feel it. Like walking into a dark room and feeling someone at your back. You didn't see them, but you knew someone was there. There was a rustling in the bushes.

"Alex, there's something out there."

"What?" Alex asked catching her breath.

"We're not alone. I hear something."

Alex turned around and looked at their surroundings. "I don't see anything."

"There's something out here, I heard it."

"You sure you're not just being paranoid?"

"I'm not. I heard something. There it is again, over there in the bushes!"

Alex drew her pistol and Piper drew her sword from the ground. The two women treaded lightly with Alex taking the lead in the direction of the sound. Alex cocked her gun.

The rustling continued. Piper swallowed. Sweat trickled down her face.

A gray rabbit came bolting out of the bushes right in Piper's direction. Both women screamed. Alex fired her gun making a flock of birds scramble out of the trees and Piper tumbled down to the ground. She watched as the rabbit darted off deeper into the jungle.

They caught their breath and suddenly Alex burst into laughter. "It was a rabbit!" She roared tucking her gun back in her belt "Fucking god! You—you were scared of a fucking rabbit."

"That's not funny." Piper said. Though she too could not help but laugh.

"Piper: slayer of giant sea monsters was scared of a little gray rabbit!"

"Oh shut it! You screamed too!"

But that did not stop her from laughing.

"I really think we should go back now. After you fired your gun everyone is going to think something is wrong."

Alex caught her breath and stilled her laughter "You make a valid point. Let's head back then."

"But are you sure you don't want to hang back just a little while longer?" She whined.

"Alex." Piper chastised

"All right, all right. Fine we'll go back." And she gave Piper a quick peck on the cheek.

Piper followed right behind Alex but turned her head unable to shake the eerie feeling. Whatever it was she could still feel their eyes on her back.

* * *

They returned to see the others gathering wood for a fire.

"Where the hell were you two? We've been back for almost an hour." asked Nichols. Her arm was resting around Morello's neck. Obviously they were on good terms again.

"Out on patrol like the rest of you." said Alex

"We thought something might've happened I was getting ready to send out a search party especially after we heard the gunshot."

"We're fine." Alex looked over and smiled at Piper "It was just a rabbit."

"A bloody rabbit?" asked Nicky

"Aye gave us both a bit of a scare."

Nicky's eyes looked at Piper and noticed the disarray of her hair and the unbuttoned buttons of her shirt near her neck line. A slow grin formed. Piper self consciously re-did the buttons.

"So I take it you lot didn't find anything?" Alex asked

"No same as before. We might very well be the only ones here."

Piper thought she should mention the eerie feeling she had felt while they were out in the jungle but decided not to and dismissed it as simple paranoia. It was just the rabbit she thought.

* * *

By nightfall the crew surrounded a large campfire. It was a starry night and the sound of crickets the crackling of the fire, and rushing waves filled the air. Piper sat down beside Alex with Alex's arm draped around her shoulder. Piper idly played with Alex's fingertips. Everyone was growing impatient with tonight's meal.

"Fuck. Where the hell is the food Red?" Boo grumbled

"What's wrong Boo you got somewhere else to be right now?" asked Nichols

"I'm just saying I think I'm losing fat over here."

"Boo, you could starve for a week and no one would notice a thing. There's enough fat there to feed a small village."

"Fuck off!"

"Hey she's right though." said Cindy "What's going on over there with the food Red?" she called over.

"Patience my little sea cucumbers there's a lot of meat to cut through. I'm down to the very last bit."

Piper could only imagine what she was cooking up. At this point she didn't care.

"Well in the mean time while we wait…" Poussey said cutting through the circle with a bottle of rum "Any of you care to partake?"

The girls erupted in cheers. To Piper's surprise Ingalls was the first to reach for it.

"C'mon now hand it over." Ingalls gulped it down and gasped "Do you all remember Samantha? She really knew how to give the rum an extra kick. Best rum we've ever had. It's a shame she died."

"How'd she die again?" asked Morello

"Bullet to the head I think." said Nicky as she took a swig and passed the bottle along. After two passes it finally reached Piper.

Everyone watched as Piper drank the rum. Her face scrunched together "Mmm…why is having a drink so cathartic sometimes?"

"Rum helps you process. At least where I come from." said Boo

"My father and mother just yelled at each other when they drank and then pretended like nothing happened."

Boo laughed "Ah, that explains the whole wide-eyed, ice-princess, uptight thing."

"I'm not uptight!" said Piper defensively

The crew guffawed in laughter even Alex who wrapped her arm a little tighter around her shoulder.

"I'm not! Is it really that funny?"

"No. no it's not" Alex snickered

"Calm down princess, only teasing. Hey, we have to pour one out for all our fallen comrades." Boo said as she stood up.

Everyone nodded and mumbled that she was right.

"Here's to Samantha…"

Everyone repeated the name as Boo poured

"Trisha…"

"Joanna…"

After the fifth name Nicky stopped "Uh no disrespect to the fallen but are we really going to name all of them because if so we're going to need more rum. And to be honest it seems a bit of waste to keep pouring it out like that. Maybe one good pour will be enough?"

"Aye, you're right." nodded Boo then raising a toast. "To all of our fallen sisters, may they rest in peace."

Red came up from the shore holding one hand to the small of her back like she were in pain "All right everyone dinner is served."

The crew cheered as Red passed around tonight's meal. A large heaping pound of meat on a stick. "Roast it over the fire to your pleasure ladies." she said.

Red stopped in front of Piper and stared at her. Piper knew she was half expecting her to complain. "Thank you, Red." she said "I'm sure it's delicious."

Red didn't speak, she just puckered out her lips nodded before continuing around the circle.

Piper roasted her meat stick over the fire like the rest of them letting it blacken a bit. It smelled good. She decided she wasn't going to ask what it was and instead chose to try it first. She took a bite and it really was delicious.

"This is really good Red, what is it?" asked Alex in between bites.

"Black Death. I found the limb your little strumpet cut through lying on the deck. Seemed a shame to let all that meat go to waste."

Piper stopped mid-chew with a stuffed face and looked at Alex and Alex looked at her. She looked down at her meat stick as she tried to process that she was eating the tentacle that had almost killed Alex. A sickening feeling sat in her throat but in the end Piper decided she was just much too hungry to care.

"Fuck it." she muttered as she took a savage bite and Alex snorted a laugh.

"Hey y'all" Black Cindy said as she stood up waving her meat stick in the air "Who am I?"

Cindy put on her best and overly exaggerated impersonation of Piper's duel with the monster. All the women laughed. Piper laughed too.

"I didn't sound like that." said Piper

"Uh I believe you did." said Tasha still laughing "This bitch didn't jump, she flew, and the way she ran? Ya'll ever see anybody run that fast?"

"She was probably scared shitless like the rest of us. That'll definitely do it." said Boo

"But you all are forgetting something." Valla finally spoke out among them. She had a grim look on her face "You all are forgetting that princess here, was trying to escape the fight. I saw her myself. She was going to steal one the row boats and leave us to fight the beast ourselves."

Alex fixed Valla a death glare that silenced her immediately. An awkward silence came down over the crew.

"Why don't you shut your fucking mouth Valla, she came back that's what counts." Nicky shot back at her.

"It's all right Nicky." Piper said speaking out over the silence "You don't have to defend me." Piper gave Valla her own cold stare "You want to keep giving me shit Valla, throw me into the mud to make yourself look good, and turn the others against me, that's fine. You're so busy looking at my faults you can't even focus on your own. You're right, I was going to run away but I came back…because Alex needed me and I was there. Carry on. If it gets you through the day go right ahead. Tell the crew, the whole world rather how pathetic and useless I am if it makes you feel better. I don't care. You don't know me. So go fuck yourself."

Everyone looked at Piper in shock, even Alex. All you could hear was the crackling of the fire. Valla fixed Piper a death stare but said nothing.

Nichols smiled at Piper and laughed silently to herself "Well then. Glad we cleared that up. So Red do have any left over for seconds?"

"Get it yourself I'm not a handmaiden!"

The conversations among the crew picked back up again. Alex looked over and smiled at Piper completely love-struck and Piper smiled back her. Not caring who saw Alex pulled Piper closer and kissed her slowly on the cheek. Piper beamed. She placed her head onto Alex's shoulder and tucked her head into the crook of Alex's neck enjoying her smell and the feel of being this close to her. She felt truly content. Still, the voice in the back of her head was nagging her. She knew she was going to have to tell Alex the truth of what she did eventually and as time went on Piper knew it was only going to get harder the longer she waited. They were on their way to Litch sailing right into the jaws of a trap that Piper initiated. Though she hoped the letter would never reach her father she knew it was a huge gamble. But she was much too afraid. Alex would hate her and Piper wasn't sure if she would be able to bear that thought. Piper would have to think of a plan. She couldn't tell Alex, she just couldn't. There had to be a way out of this.

Out the corner of her eye, Piper thought she saw something move in the darkness of the trees. She lifted her head a little and looked around but saw nothing.

"What's wrong Pipes?" Alex asked.

"Nothing. It's fine." And she rested her head back on Alex's shoulder.


	22. Chapter 22

 

When Alex was sure that Piper was sound asleep along with the others she gently moved her shoulder out from under her head and laid her down onto the powder soft warm sand near the campfire. Alex tilted her head a little and gazed down at Piper with the tiniest smile. She sat admiring her beautiful features and watched the glowing yellow and red embers of firelight flicker and dance about over her face as she slept. Her hair was a wild tangled mess that hadn't seen a brush in days, she had developed a slight tan, and bits of dirt covered her face. She looked a lot rougher and at this point would fit the role of a commoner more so than a princess. Even though she didn't look as polished like when they first met, seeing her this way in her most natural appearance was more appealing to Alex. Not that she didn't like the lustrous and "prettied" up Piper. She just liked this one more. More relaxed and carefree. Alex never felt this way about anyone before. Piper truly was different. Something about her made Alex feel softer on the inside. In touch with a side of her self that she has not been in touch with in so long. She brushed the strands of hair away from Piper's face and allowed her fingers to trail along her cheek for just a moment. Piper stirred a little letting out a childlike moan that pinched Alex's heart.

She sat beside her with her legs crossed and took out the small tattered black book she had been reading. She adjusted her glasses and turned to the middle of the book where the page was folded down the center to mark her place.

After a couple of hours the sound of Nichols panting caught her attention, coming up the beach returning from her night patrol. "Still nothing. Just more sand, and water," She said as she used her gun to scratch the back of her neck and seated herself down beside Alex "Oh and more sand. Think I got some in my ass too. I also found a crab, reddish brown, kind of gray, spotted."

"A stone crab." Alex said without looking at her as she continued to study her book.

"Stone crab?"

She nodded and turned the page. "Piper pointed one out to me shortly after we left the ship."

Nicky shook her head knowingly and rolled her eyes "Of course she did."

She rubbed her chest and then stretched back onto her forearms. For a time she just sat back and listened to the popping of the firewood and the crashing of the waves on the shore. "You're still reading that thing. Haven't you read it—I don't know—four times already?"

"Ten." Alex corrected "Tonight's the last time."

"Learn anything new?"

"Aye, quite a lot actually. It's all starting to make sense and I'm able to put a lot of the pieces together."

"Oh good then."

"Nicky are you sure you're alright to do this?"

"Vause how many fucking times do I have to tell you. I'm alright. It's for a good cause. I've made my peace with it. It's done. We don't have to talk about it anymore."

Alex nodded and Nicky let out a sigh "The hell are we going to do about the ship?"

"We seal up the holes to keep us afloat until we reach the next harbor wherever we can find one and fix the rest of her up."

"And what exactly are we going to seal the holes up with? Water? Sand?"

"Haven't thought that far yet, I'm working on it. We'll figure it out tomorrow."

"It'll probably cost us a great deal more than last time." Nicky said mostly to herself.

"Not necessarily."

Nicky lifted an eyebrow at her "How much was it before?"

Alex smirked but kept her eyes on the book "About 200."

"I'm no expert on repairing ships but I'm sure it had to have cost more than that."

"Oh it did. Edgar was kind enough to pay for the rest."

Nichols smiled to herself and let out a snicker of laughter. "So…" she nudged just a little closer to the captain.

Alex could feel Nicky's eyes on her and looked over "What?" she chuckled.

"You fucked her yet?"

"Could you speak a little louder I don't think everyone heard you" Vause snapped.

"C'mon Vause I want details. You two did something. I'm not as dumb as some of these other twats I know that patrol you ordered was a heaping load of shit. Then you both come back looking hot and flustered and her shirt undone. I want details. You can't hide from me. You fucked her I know you did."

"No."

"What? No titty sucking, no twat licking, no…." Nicky made a very lewd gesture with her pointer and middle finger. "Give me something here."

"No. There's nothing to tell."

Nicky paused for a moment and looked at her captain with wide eyes as the realization hit her like a bolt of lightning "My god, you're telling the truth…and its worse than I thought."

Alex looked almost annoyed that Nicky was making such a big deal out of this.

Nicky stared at Alex as if the evidence were all over her face, and it was.

"God, what is it Nichols?"

"You fucking love her."

"Damn it all hell." She said no longer able to focus on the book.

"You do. Holy fuck. I mean I suspected but… fuck it really is true."

"Aye, alright keep your voice down." Alex hissed. Nicky was acting like this was the greatest news she had ever heard, and also the worst.

"Well, I never thought I'd live to see the day. I didn't think it possible…"

"What do you mean 'you didn't think it possible?' I have feelings Nicky. Just what do you take me for?"

"I know Vause, I know, it's just I've never seen you like this before."

Her voice became softer "This is the real thing isn't it?"

Alex gave her a gentle nod.

There was another wave of silence as Nicky allowed this confession to settle into her mind. She treaded lightly into her next question.

"She loves you back?"

Alex looked at her first mate with such a vulnerable smile that was so childlike and innocent. That was all the answer Nicky needed.

"Oh Vause. Alright now may I ask the hard questions?"

"Well, even if I say no, you're going to ask anyway."

"Of course. First question: Is she going to stay?"

Alex's smile withered "I-I don't know."

"Alright. Second question: If she wanted to go back…would you let her go?"

"If that is what she wants. I gave her my word. I told her that if she still wanted to go home I'd take her back myself."

"And you will be hence forth and forever just a small chapter in her life that the princess can brag about to all the other nobles of the court. Of the adventure she has had and how she stole the heart of the great pirate Captain Alexandria Vause." Nichols said with exaggerated snobbery.

"The adventure isn't over yet. She might even decide to stay. There's still time."

"That's your wishful thinking Vause. We know women like her, they want safety and security, they are bred for royalty. So she loves you, that's all well and good. But does she love you enough to leave her old life behind, to abandon her father? Turn on him, her kingdom, all of that for you?"

"Don't you think that I am aware of all the things that you are telling me?"

"I'm just saying in that world between love and duty, duty always comes first, and those roots run deep. Sooner or later princess is going to have to decide if its you she truly wants or if she wants to return to daddy and I'm trying to tell you chances are it won't be you. I don't care how much she loves you or how good you fuck her she's going to go back."

"You left your home and joined me without hesitation."

"That's different, I fucking hated my home, my father, my mother. And I was a horrible noblewoman. It wasn't exactly a very hard decision. Leaving home was probably the best and easiest thing I've ever done. But Piper isn't like that. No matter how much she loves you, you have to accept the fact that she may not choose you because that's how her world works. Love does not exist there. There is only duty."

"For the last time would you keep your fucking voice down!" Alex whispered. She removed the glasses from her face and ran her hand through her hair. Her voice was catching as she spoke. She saw Piper turnover with her back facing the fire.

"I know that she might still very well want to go home. I know the chances of her deciding to be with me are slim to none. I know this." Alex enunciated each word slowly and clearly so that her first mate would understand.

"And as much as I would love to keep her… I don't own her. She is her own person and I'll not force her to do anything she doesn't want to do. I could go back on my word and decide to keep Piper for myself but then that would make me no better than those that would rob her of her choices. If Piper wants to go back home that is her choice and I will take her…because…because I love her enough to do that for her."

"You're really going soft on me Vause?"

Alex's eyes were glassy and her voice shuddered. "It's fucking horrible isn't it?"

Nicky sighed "No, no its not." She leaned closer and cradled Alex's head on her shoulder and stroked her hair "Come here sister."

Alex allowed Nicky to stroke her head for a time. She sniffled and a couple of tears escaped. Thankfully Nicky knew better than to say anything about it.

"So one last question: If and when she does choose her life back home are you going to be able to handle it when she leaves?"

"You don't think I can?" Alex scoffed.

"No, I don't. As your friend I just want to make sure that when you fall you're going to land on your own two feet. We still need you. Recovering from a broken heart can be hard, it's a wound that runs deep and it hurts worse than a thousand knives to the gut. I just need to know that you'll be able to."

"To be honest with you Nichols…I don't know. I've never had my heart broken before. Not like that at least."

"Well, on the bright side, you'll still have me." Nicky said to lighten the mood.

Alex scrunched her nose and giggled "Eh, I suppose so." she joked.

"Fuck you, Vause."

Alex laughed and sat up. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and put her glasses back on her face. "You're right I've read this stupid book enough. I think I have all of it memorized" She tossed it into the fire.

"How much longer until the next watch?" She asked

"About another hour." said Nicky.

"Alright then I'm going to do a patrol, I need to take a walk and stretch my legs. Clear my head a have the camp."

"Stay sharp!" Nicky said as Alex walked away.

While Alex did enjoy the company and comfort of her friend, in truth, she just wanted to be alone so that she could really cry. She missed her mother terribly.

Piper who had been listening could only feel incredible self loathing. And the guilt was eating her away on the inside like a flesh eating disease killing her slowly. Tears fell down her cheeks.

* * *

When it was time for Piper's patrol she walked down to the seashore. The water was pitch black with the white crest of the waves. The open ocean stretched out into an empty black void of nothingness. All there was, was sand and the sea foam that washed up on the shore between her toes. The warm night summer breeze blew through her hair. Behind her Piper could see the dark shadows of the tall palm trees serving as a background for their campsite.

She had a slight headache that pounded at the temples. She took her arm out of it's sling and tried to move it. Still sore. She tried to move it around some to see what her limits were as far as the pain weighing how much she could do before it really hurt. When she put it back in the sling her thoughts ran wild once more. Everything was such a mess. A part of her wished she had never snuck out that night, that she had never met Alex, but at the same time she was glad she did. She wished she hadn't overheard the things Nicky had said. She was right, love doesn't exist in her world. Being born a noble and sold into marriage you would be lucky if you even had the chance of liking your betrothed or even meeting them for that matter.

She didn't want to lose Alex, she didn't want to hurt Alex. But she didn't want to upset her father, her mother, or Laurent either. To stay with Alex meant losing her family, disgracing the family name, disownment. Going home meant losing Alex, probably forever. But after all she had overheard from Nicky and Alex's conversation Piper knew in her heart of hearts that Alex would still love her. Piper's chest felt so tight, she felt sick to her stomach, like she might vomit. Alex was the only person in the world to give her the one thing she had never been allowed to have: freedom, a right to choose. Alex was willing to take her home no matter her own wants and desires and Piper hadn't trusted her enough to do that. She let her fear, anger, and her insecurities warp her decision making. If they ever made it off this island Piper would have to come up with a plan to persuade Alex to not sail for Litch. What happened after that Piper didn't know; but she knew that under no circumstances could the Widow sail for Litchman's island.

A few moments later Suzanne walked up from behind Piper carrying a bundle in her arms.

"Ahoy, dandelion." She said in her sweet sing song voice. Suzanne sat down beside her. "It's really pretty out tonight huh? Stars are all twinkly and shiny like diamonds and the moon looks like a giant toenail in the sky."

"I'm sorry…a giant toenail?"

"Mmhmm. I bit one off my big toe once that looked just like that"

Piper smiled at Suzanne's weird imagination. "Guess I never saw the moon that way before."

"When I bit it off there was a clump of fungus that was about this big." Suzanne said with enthusiasm showing her with her index and thumb.

Piper's lips pinched together in disgust at the mention of fungus and decided immediately to change the subject.

"What do you have there?" she asked referring to the bundle Suzanne was carrying."

"Oh, sea shells. I collect them. I counted 15 while I was out doing a patrol."

"They're all really nice."

"You know I find that sea shells are a lot like people. They all come in different shapes, sizes, colors. Each of them beautiful in their own way, they can be found in different places but despite the differences they are all shells and that's what makes them the same. Here put one up to your ear."

"Why?"

"Just do it. Listen."

"Nothing is going to crawl out of it right?"

Suzanne laughed. "Just listen."

Piper did as Suzanne asked and pressed the shell to her ear. "It sounds like the ocean."

"Isn't that amazing?"

"It is." Piper answered honestly "I've never seen seashells before. Only read about them."

"You can have that one if you like."

"Oh no it's yours."

"I want you to have it. That way you can keep the ocean in your pocket and take it with you where ever you go. It will help you relax. Calm you down. I know, sometimes when I get really upset watching and listening to the ocean calms me down, keeps me grounded when I feel like I'm about to float away. I've grown to like the ocean ever since Alex took me away from that place."

"What place?"

"Tatawan."

"That's…that's a slave encampment isn't it?

Suzanne nodded. "They aren't very nice there."

Then she surprised Piper when she lifted the back of her shirt. Piper flinched in disgust. Her back reminded her of the way Alex's looked but it wasn't half as bad as Suzanne's. Suzanne's back was a barbaric mass of lumps, holes, and grooves that have been inflicted by a whip many times. There wasn't a single piece of skin left untouched.

"The slavers really do this?" Piper asked truly appalled.

"All the time."

"That's completely barbaric."

"Tasha and Cindy have the same scars too. Not a whole lot of places that are safe around here for the likes of us. This ship is about the closest thing. Captain offered us a way out of all that."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you…truly."

"I really like you dandelion I think we would make really good friends, partners even."

"Partners?"

Suzanne raised her hands defensively "No, no nothing strange, just partners."

Piper smiled "I think I'd like that."

Suzanne reached over to hold Piper's hand and Piper didn't flinch "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, of course."

"Why does everyone call me Crazy Eyes?"

And with that Piper's smile left and her heart dropped to the floor.

* * *

The next day Alex gathered the crew around the camp to come up with the plan to restore the Widow. "Alright so…any ideas?" Alex asked

The crew looked at each other hoping someone would say something as did Piper.

"No one." Alex said with a sigh while running her fingers through her hair. "No one has a single fucking idea." She threw herself down in the sand with the others and crossed her legs.

"Do we have any spare wood from the wreckage?" someone asked

"Aye there's plenty of that but it won't do us any good if we can't find something to hold it together." said Nicky

"We don't have any nails?"

"Not enough. There's not enough hammers and nails to go around. The Widow will still take on water." Alex said

"Well, I guess that's it then, we're fucked."

A lot of the women mumbled their agreements.

"Ladies, focus there's a way. There's always a way." Alex pushed with determination

Piper stopped listening for a moment and tuned out the sound of all the women's bickering and looked at all the trees around them. Her eyebrows scrunched together. "Something strong enough to hold it all together" she mumbled to herself "The trees…palm trees."

Piper wobbled to her feet and it caught Alex and everyone else's attention. "Alex give me your knife."

"Why? What is it?"

"Just hand it over."

Alex pulled it from her belt, placed it flat in Piper's hand, and Piper took off along the beach searching.

"Piper?" Alex called out to her. "Piper where are you going?" Alex and the others stood up and followed.

"Pipes!"

Piper continued to walk until she found just the right tree. She smiled and called back to Alex "I have a plan!" she chuckled. "I have a plan."

When everyone finally caught up to Piper she began to explain "I know how we can repair the ship."

They all stood around listening closely.

"We have plenty of spare wood from the wreckage right? What we don't have is something to help secure the spare wood to the holes on the ship. What if I told you that we don't need the nails to seal them? What if I told you the answer to our problem is right here in front of us and there's an endless supply of it?"

The crew looked around at each other not entirely sure what Piper meant but still they listened. Alex watched too, her arms were folded and she pinched her chin with her thumb and first finger waiting for Piper's point.

"Tree sap!" Piper raised her arm with a big grin on her face as if she were making a grand announcement. She continued to flap around gesturing excitedly over her discovery "We use the sap from the trees as a…as a paste to seal the spare wood to the ship and a lot of these trees just so happen to be Bersimmion Palm." Piper slammed the flat of her hand repeatedly to the tree trunk, "This is Bersimmion Palm it has the strongest tree sap in the world!"

"How do you know that?" a shipmate asked

"I—"

"She read it in a book." Nicky cut in.

"Right." Piper went on, "We can collect the sap in buckets or even the empty rum kegs will work."

There was silence. Alex nodded her head and poked out her lips. It was almost comedic. "I like it…using natural resources…Nichols?"

"She was right about the whales and we didn't listen, the fuck do we have to lose?"

"I agree. Let's do it then. Piper you're in charge."

Piper's smile quickly faded "What, me?!"

"Of course, it's your idea. You would know what to do. You think any of us would know what a Bersimmion Palm tree looks like? These are all just fucking trees to us." "But I—I…"

"You can do this Pipes." Alex said softly as she looked at Piper and for a moment there was no one else. Piper felt the swell of pride at Alex's unyielding faith in her, faith she felt she did not truly deserve but still she found her courage. She could only nod.

"Alright then, what do you need us to do first?"

"Well, were going to need some empty kegs."

"Sounds easy enough so far."


	23. Chapter 23

 

Under Piper's instructions the crew worked hard to gather the tree sap. To aid them in the crew's search for the right trees Piper would take a knife and carve an "X" to indicate the trees with the best sap. No one gave Piper a hard time of it, just the usual friendly teasing that Piper had grown accustomed to and took all in good fun. Even Alex took on the role of student as Piper showed her the proper way to collect the sap. Needless to say Piper's plan was working. The tree sap worked perfectly in patching the holes. By midday the ship was nearly patched and almost good for sailing. Several buckets and rum kegs had been filled with sap for future use. After hours of work they met up at the campsite exhausted and spent, in need of much deserved rest. They were hot, sweaty, sticky with sap and itchy with sand. They quickly stripped themselves of some of their sweat soaked clothing to combat the heat and threw all of their weapons to the ground.

Alex met up with the others at the campsite with the last bucket she filled and collapsed to the ground like a rag doll. She removed her glasses and wiped the sweat from her face.

"Fuck." she said with a tired sigh

"How much more is there left to patch?" asked Nicky

"Not much longer we made a lot of progress today. I think we all deserve a rest."

"My skin is turning red." Piper said rubbing her arm.

"No more of that freshly polished palace skin Piper?" Nicky jabbed. The other women laughed.

"No I guess not." Piper said with a chuckle. She took her other arm out of the sling and moved it around to stretch it.

"How is that?" Alex nodded at her arm, concern in her voice.

"It's a lot better, still hurts but not as much like before. I can move it. I Don't think I need the sling anymore."

"God its hot." one of the women said

They all soaked in the sun for the longest time. Suzanne, who was staring at the ocean suddenly stood up and began running towards the sea at full speed arms spread wide. She screamed like a wild woman and it took everyone by surprise. And then she dove head first into the ocean and disappeared beneath the sea. They all jumped up and Tasha, Cindy and a few of the other women called her name in distress. And then Suzanne emerged overwhelmed with joy and excitement as she splashed around in the water.

The women erupted into cheerful applause and soon Tasha was removing her clothes as was Black Cindy, Boo, Poussey, Alex and all the others until the entire crew stood around in their undergarments and began running towards the water. Alex was the last to go when she saw that Piper was not with her.

"Pipes c'mon!" Alex said with excitement.

"No I think I'll just stay here."

"You're really going to sit there and boil under the hot sun?"

"I don't think it's safe I read once about salt water being bad for you it would probably be best not to swim in it."

"That's only if you drink it Pipes now get off your ass already let's have some fun shall we?C'mon take off those filthy clothes already!"

Piper smiled at Alex. She shrugged and began to remove her clothing.

"That's more like it."

Alex and Piper ran towards the water to join in the fun with the rest of the crew who were splashing and wrestling each other in the waves. They both shrieked when the water touched their skin. Alex fell back into the water, as she resurfaced she threw her hair back from her face. Nicky came from behind and dunked her back in. Alex screamed with laughter.

"Your turn princess get over here!"

Piper held her hands out defensively, laughing and begging Nicky to stop. Just before Nicky could pounce on her Alex came from behind Piper and pulled her in. Both women stood laughing at Piper.

Piper resurfaced and laughed as well. She sloshed through the water to get to Alex who was trying her best to run away from her. Then Piper leaped and jumped onto Alex's back they both shrieked like a couple of little girls and crashed back into the water.

Alex tickled Piper's stomach but she couldn't hold her slippery wet skin for long. Everyone enjoyed their time in the ocean for the next few hours. Boo and Black Cindy held wrestling contests, there were fish catching contests, and contests that tested who could hold their breath underwater the longest and at the end of it all Suzanne had even caught a turtle that she wanted to keep as a pet. The day had gone from a hard day of work to a day that ended in nothing but sheer fun and Piper enjoyed every minute.

Close to sundown they all grew tired and they began walking up the shore back to camp. Alex and Piper walked together dripping wet, laughing and still making gentle jabs at each other. Alex's smile stretched from ear to ear as did Piper's. She reached down and laced her fingers with Piper's as they walked back and Piper squeezed back just a little tighter.

When they made it back to camp something was wrong. Alex let go of Piper's hand and looked around just as confused as everyone else. Piper's face scrunched together when she saw what the problem was. Everything was gone. Their clothes, weapons, all of it was gone.  
"What the bloody hell?!" someone shouted

"Where's all of our shit?!" Black Cindy cursed

"Who had watch over the camp?"

"No one we've all been in the water!"

"You know what this means Vause." Nicky said as she looked at Alex

"I know. Turns out we're not alone after all. Everyone back on the ship we'll regroup there!"

There was a rustling in the trees and bushes from all around them that made everyone jump whatever it was they were all surrounded. The crew quickly huddled together back to back.

"Keep your eyes open!" Alex ordered

Piper's heart raced for what might emerge out of the jungle. She saw something move away and step out from the trees. They were weird tall shapes, very human like and then Piper realized they were human. They were tall lean muscular men, dark-skinned, bodies painted in such a way that matched the foliage. Then Piper understood. That's why they thought the island was deserted. She wasn't crazy, someone had been watching them and for a long time. They didn't see them because they were camouflaged.

The islanders finally emerged and surrounded them. The crew huddled together a little tighter not knowing what to expect. The men carried tall spears and other sharp and dangerous weapons. Some of their faces were covered with skull masks and bone necklaces to make them look more menacing. It was working.

They pointed their spears at the crew they were completely surrounded and there was no escape.

* * *

The entire crew was bound together by the neck with rope. The islanders lined them all up walking in a single file line and their wrists bound. Alex was at the head of the line with Piper right behind her. Their captors took them deeper and deeper into the jungle and the further they traveled the thicker the trees got and they became a long way off from the sea shore. They traveled through uneven terrain up steep hills that burned your thighs on the way up and steeper slopes that caused you to stumble and trip on the way down. With all of them bound together the way they were if one fell they all did. The jungle was alive with nature, the trill of the birds and hooting and hollering of monkeys. Piper looked up and saw a very large snake hissing and slithering on the branch of a tree impersonating a thick green vine. When there was a break in the trees Piper turned her head and looked out in astonishment at just how vast the island really was as the color of the sunset bathed its light over the land. There were waterfalls, small lakes, and hills. The crew had patrolled only what could've been but a small portion of it.

A few feet in front of them Piper saw a tall sharp pike piercing through the eye socket of a skull with several colorful feathers tied just before the point. The top of the skull however, was missing, it had been cut with something sharp. That was the third one Piper saw; and soon after Piper counted at least 10 more.

"Alex?" Piper whispered as she leaned in close to her ear.

Alex didn't say anything. Piper assumed she didn't hear her and whispered her name a little louder.

"What is it?" Alex whispered as she tried to turn her head.

"This is the part where you tell me you have a plan right?"

"Working on it."

"Good, don't mean to rush. It's just that skulls on spear heads are usually a bad sign."

"I'm gathering that. But if you have any ideas Pipes I'm definitely open to suggestions."

One of the men spoke quickly and assertively in his own native tongue and poked the butt of his spear to Piper and Alex indicating that he wanted them to be quiet. Both of the women yelped in pain.

"Have you noticed a lot of these skulls are missing the tops of their heads?"

"Mmhmm, aye, I did."

"What do you think it means?"

"I could give you a pretty good guess but you're not going to like it."

"Damn this is some shit!" Cindy cursed

"Will you shut your ass up. Stop provoking them." Tasha said

"But these fucking ropes hurt!"

A tribesman shoved Black Cindy "Utuu, utuu ata lana tiva!" he barked in deep voice.

"Ow what the fuck does that mean?"

"He's telling you to shut your ass up and face forward." said Poussey

"You know what they're saying?"

"A little. They're speaking Calaken. Supposed to be a dead language spoken only among certain tribes."

"Should've known your ass would know."

After about another hour the terrain evened out and the crew and their entourage emerged from the jungle into a small village made up of straw huts. The villagers stopped their normal routines and looked up at the people who now entered their village. All eyes were on the crew and Piper could feel every single one. She wondered where the men were taking them and then she finally got her answer.

The men brought all of the women forward and shoved them on their knees in front of the largest hut in the village. Piper looked at Alex and Alex looked at Piper. Out from the darkness of the hut came a tall figure, a woman. She was brown skinned, sapphire eyes, topless with a necklace of claw bones around her neck. Tribal tattoos covered her wrists and shoulders. Atop her head was a crown of colorful feathers, also on her wrists and ankles. In her right hand she walked with a long staff with a skull at the top.

The woman was rather young in the face Piper guessed her to be ranging somewhere between her 18th and 20th year. She had a commanding presence, like that matching someone of noble birth, she was clearly someone not to be trifled with. Her face showed nothing. Coming up trailing right behind her was a little girl about three or four walking with her fist in her mouth she came up to hug the woman's leg.

For a long time the woman stood there examining the crew, assessing them one by one. Her eyes hovered over Alex slightly longer than the rest of them. And then after an eternity of silence she spoke.

She spoke in a language that Piper and none of the others could understand but there was no mistaking the hostile and threatening tone of her voice. The crew exchanged looks with one another not sure what to say or do.

"Intruders…intruders on our island." Her accent was heavy as she spoke.

"You—you speak the common tongue?" Alex asked

One of the men hit Alex upside her head "Ow!"

"You speak when the Kibalba says!"

The woman didn't answer her question "I be Mekananakey of the Puntak here on the island of Tekoya. Who be the chief of this tribe?" She stared long and hard at Alex "I assume it must be you for you are large breasted, a marker of your strength."

"You figured out I was the captain because my tits are big?"

"Well shit then, I could've been captain, what's wrong with mine?" Cindy mumbled under her breath to Poussey.

"Maybe they're saggy?"

"Shut up."

The Kibalba went on "Since you be the chief I speak only to you. What be your name?"

"My name is Alex."

The woman stepped down from her hut and knelt down in front of Alex studying her further. She used her staff and hand to remove the wet strands of hair from around her chest (very close to her breasts) and saw the small tattoo of the black widow spider.

"The spider, Alex the spider. Tattoos can tell a lot about a person. The Black Widow spider, your animal totem. Poisonous, feared but greatly respected. A symbol of sexual power, cunning, and great intelligence."

If Piper didn't know any better she would've sworn Mekananakey was flirting with Alex. Her cheeks were turning red and she felt a strong urge to punch the woman.

"It be a shame. You be a beautiful woman I would've been happy to have you in my bed. How unfortunate it is that you all must die."

"Excuse me? In your bed?!" Piper yelled

"Eh Piper get your priorities in order will ya." Nicky said

"Piper relax." said Alex "As leader of my tribe may I ask why we are to be put to death?"

"You and your tribe have killed our island's protector Khalata and invaded our home on the most sacred of times for our people."

"Island protector?" Piper asked looking at Alex "You mean that giant black squid thing?"

"It almost destroyed my ship and it nearly killed us." said Alex

"And with all do respect," Nicky chimed in "It struck first. We just threw a harder punch."

"You disrespect the great beast Khalata?" one of the men asked in warning.

Mekananakey raised her hand commanding silence "I believe I be speaking to Alex the spider be silent or you all die here."

Alex, sensing the rising threat, decided to calm the situation "Apologies, we mean no disrespect, we don't want to be on your island anymore than you want us to. Like my fellow comrade here said, it attacked us first we were merely just passing through. We just wish to repair the ship and be on our way. We don't want any trouble."

"Yet trouble you have brought. Khalata has protected this island for many years and destroyed those who would cause harm to us, men with their boom sticks and long sharp blades. The same weapons you possess. The surviving scraps of Khalata's wrath are then left for us and it is we who finish them off. We mount their heads on spears as a warning to future invaders. As we will do to you." She idly stroked the head of the young girl at her leg.

"In two nights time we will celebrate Dala Con Danta and all of you will be present, served in bowls to fill the bellies of our people and your skulls mounted on the pikes that surround our village."

"Did this bitch just say in not so many words that they were going to eat us?" Black Cindy asked

"I'm not sure I would taste very good I licked my arm once and it was much too salty."

"Suzanne!"

The men started to hoist the women to their feet as they yelled their protests.

"Woah, hold on a second maybe we can negotiate something." Alex said

The Kibalba raised a hand ordering the men to stop. "Speak."

"What's your name? Meka—nana—key is it? Might I just say you have fabulous breasts as well, very round and soft I bet they would fill my whole hand or maybe even…" Alex eyed her seductively "…my mouth. Perhaps we could discuss things in your hut?"

Piper's head jerked in Alex's direction "What?!"

Alex paid Piper no mind as she worked to seduce the Kibalba and for a moment it seemed like it was working.

"Tempting offer Alex the spider, you truly fit your animal totem. But I am no fool."

"Take them away. Come tomorrow your bodies will be skinned and chopped and your heads removed when the sun goes to take its rest. You will be the main course for Dala Con Danta."


	24. Chapter 24

 

Piper, Alex, and Nicky were seated on the hard dirt ground rope tied to a tall wooden post in the center of the Puntak village. They were back to back unable to look at each other's faces as were all the other women of the Black Widow.

"Brilliant, this is just fucking brilliant." Piper said as she banged the back of her head against the wooden post.

"Well your vocabulary has drastically expanded since you got here." Nicky said

"Pipes, how many times do I have to tell you to shut up? Calm down already you might provoke them!" Alex said through gritted teeth.

"Oh I'm very calm actually." Though the rising and irritated tone in her voice would suggest otherwise. "Almost drowning, people threatening me, nearly being eaten by a giant black squid, and then shipwrecked on what we thought was a deserted island. The threat of being eaten by a village of cannibals is starting to feel like just another day in paradise!"

She huffed out a breath. "I think I may have gone mad. Do you have a plan yet?"

"I didn't have a plan five minutes ago and I don't have one now. And you know you keep asking me if I have a plan why don't you come up with something! You've been full of ideas these days."

"Only because I had the knowledge I gathered from books to aid me. This is your area of expertise Alex."

Alex gasped with mockery "You mean you haven't read anything on dealing with man eating tribes? Sorry Pipes but I've never actually dealt with cannibals before this is new territory for all of us. I had a plan but it obviously didn't work."

"You mean the plan that involved Meka-na na bla bla's soft round breasts in your mouth? That plan? Is that the plan you're referring to?" Piper snapped.

"Is that what your problem is?! God, Pipes I was playing the game. It was an empty promise nothing was going to happen. I was trying to save our lives."

"Well you could've fooled me you were very fucking convincing."

Nicky attempted to cut into their quarrel having quite enough of this "Uh Ladies…"

"Of course I was." Alex held up her chin with exaggerated bravado as she imitated the Kibalba "I am Alex the Spider a symbol of sexual power."

"I'm glad you can still make jokes." Piper said evenly.

"Are you two listening?"

"I was just doing what I thought was necessary."

"And her breasts in your mouth would've been necessary?"

"Did you not hear what I said? We do what we need to in order survive out here Piper we don't always have a whole lot of options. I was thinking about you and the crew. This wasn't about sex."

"Oh so you're saying if it came down to that you would've."

Alex scoffed in frustration "No…I don't know! If I had no other choice."

"Vause and Chapman!"

"What?" They both said in unison

"Can we please focus on what's most important right now like— oh I don't know—not getting eaten! Need I have to remind you two that she said that by sundown they were going to skin us alive. So can we save the topic of Alex's tits for another day when our lives are no longer on the line!"

The other women mumbled their agreement.

Alex and Piper both fell silent.

"Nicky's right." Alex tried to adjust herself against the rope ties and grunted. "If we can just get these ropes undone, we can locate our weapons and get the hell out of here."

"Where do you think they're keeping them?" Piper asked

"Not sure. Can you see anything on your side Pipes?"

"Nothing just more huts, the villagers, nothing that says 'hey here are your weapons!'."

"What about that hut over there?" Nicky asked.

Alex turned her head as much as she could to see what Nicky was talking about.

"I can't see much over on your side Nichols what do you see?"

"They got a couple of their guards posted outside the hut. My guess is there might be some pretty valuable stuff inside. Its the only hut thats being protected apart from their chief's."

"That's possible." said Alex "At least now we have an idea where our weapons might be."

"Okay now that we've figured that out how do we free ourselves?" Piper asked

It was funny because no sooner Piper had asked that question one of the villagers that walked by carrying a large serving bowl atop her head had mistakingly dropped a knife right between Piper and Alex, lying just a couple of feet away.

"Well that was convenient." Piper said.

"Piper can you reach it?"

Piper was already trying. She struggled against her rope ties and slithered against them so hard it was giving her rope burn. She tried to reach and pull the handle towards her with just the tips of her toes. She barely touched it.

Piper grunted with the struggle "Damn. I can't—I can't reach it."

"Try again."

Piper kept trying until the sweat dripped down her face. She let out deep heavy breaths. Her strength was leaving her.

"Did you get it?" Nicky asked

"Are you still tied up?" Piper retorted.

Piper decided to stop from all the effort. She banged her head once more on the wooden beam and shut her eyes briefly before opening them again.

"You keep doing that you'll give yourself a headache." said Nicky

As she waited for her strength to return Piper took in the sight of the village and its people. She saw the little girl that had been hugging against the chief's leg when they had first arrived. The little girl was playing in the dirt with a couple of little clay bowls not far from where they were.

An idea struck. "Hey!" she called over to the little girl in a loud whisper so as to not draw too much attention to themselves.

"Pipes what are you doing?"

Piper ignored Alex "Hey, little girl!" she clicked her tongue as if she were calling a small animal to come towards her.

The girl looked up from her clay bowls and looked at Piper with a blank and innocent stare.

"You're a very pretty girl. Could you do me a favor?"

Her head tilted to the side a bit having no clue what Piper was saying, so she continued to play with her toys.

Piper tried to keep her voice even, gathered all her patience, and called out to her once more. The girl looked up again and Piper went straight to business "Hello you think you could bring that over to me?" Piper asked with her biggest smile and her most innocent sing song voice.

"She doesn't understand you Pipes."

The little girl looked at Piper and stood up wobbling on her chubby little legs.

"No wait I think she does!"

Piper was so giddy with triumph as the girl came towards her but her smile faltered when the girl so sweetly handed Piper the little clay bowl she was just playing with.

Alex scoffed before laughing out loud "Oh right that'll definitely cut us free."

"No sweetie…uh that, you see…" Piper gestured her head towards the knife. "Right there could you get that for me?"

The little girl put her hand in her mouth and looked at Piper and then at the knife as if she were trying to understand the connection. She instead tried to give Piper the bowl again.

"No." Piper sighed "The knife, give me the knife, the knife. Right over there."

Alex's head drooped "I would just like to point out that I think this is truly fucking stupid."

The little girl looked over again at the knife. She lifted her small finger and pointed at it.

"Yes! Yes, the knife go get the knife go get it!"

The child smiled with joy like she had just won a game that they were playing. She waddled over to the knife and looked back at Piper, her eyes asking her if this was right.

"Yes! c'mon bring it over!"

she dropped her bowls and clapped her little hands in excitement. She then bent over to pick it up.

Suddenly there was a loud roar that cut through the air and a long four legged spotted creature burst through the trees running at top speed through the village. The villagers screamed at the intrusion. Everyone abandoned their original tasks. Warriors took to arms, the women dropped their baskets and quickly snatched up the small children into their arms as they sought creature leapt on top of their huts and pounced from home to home. It continued on tearing through the festival decorations, food platters, and even attacked some of the villagers. The warriors shouted orders at each other and pointed fingers.

"Holy fuck!" Nicky shouted

Alex's head jerked "What Nicky! What, what is it?! I can't see anything from over here!"

"Cat, fucking—big fucking cat! fucking shit cat!"

"A what?!" Piper yelled back. And that's when she saw it.

"It's a fucking cat—big fucking jaguar cat!" Nicky spat out "Now we're either going to be the main course for the cannibals or the big fucking cat!"

"Actually I don't think that's a jaguar, it looks more like a leopard. The rosette pattern on their fur is almost the same but the jaguars rosette pattern have spots inside. On top of that jaguars are bigger than leopards and their tails are shorter."

"Pipes!"

"Sorry."

"Grab the knife will you!"

"Right!"

The little girl that tried to help Piper before was no longer of any use. She looked lost and confused at all the mayhem surrounding the village. With her little hand in her mouth she started to cry. Piper looked at the child and she winced at her distress but then went back to trying to scoot her way to the knife and grab at it with the heel of her foot.

"Hurry it up Pipes."

"I'm trying, just a little more… I can just about…I got it!"

"Good now cut the ropes so we can get out of here!"

Piper set to work on the rope and finally the rope slid off. Alex detangled herself and Nicky out of it and threw it to the side. "C'mon Nicky let's go we have to get to that hut. Piper free the others and then the rest of you can meet us inside!"

Piper nodded as she went over to the other imprisoned pirates.

Nicky sprinted right behind Alex as they moved towards the now unguarded hut. "Vause are we really sure the weapons are in there? We could be wrong you know!"

"Now isn't exactly the time to be voicing doubts as we're running right towards it Nichols!"

One of the Puntak warriors caught sight of Alex and Nicky and saw they were no longer tied up. He shouted something to the others but no one was paying attention. They were too distracted by the leopard. The warrior ran towards them spear in hand ready to throw it.

"Vause duck!"

She did. The spear just barely missed her. The warrior still kept coming and pulled the point of his spear from the ground. He then immediately engaged into a combat with Alex and here she was without a weapon leaving her no choice but to rely on her speed and wit. Every thrust with the warrior's spear was an attempt to kill her. One mistake and Alex would be bleeding out on the ground.

Nicky jumped in to aid her friend but the warrior was already on her. He smacked Nicky with the staff end of the spear and she fell to the ground.

"Nichols!"

" Fuck!" she groaned as she held her face "I'm all right!"

He turned his attention back to Alex. He swept her feet out from under her and she fell onto her back. The man twirled his spear and was just about to deliver the killing blow. Just then Piper was there. With all her strength she smashed one of the clay blows atop his head and the man collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Alex's eyes issued a thanks and Piper held out her hand and hoisted Alex up onto her feet. The others grabbed Nicky and lifted her up.

"Let's go!"

Alex led the charge into the hut and they burst right through the door. There right at the very end of the hut were their weapons, piled together in a corner off to the side. Alex wanted to shout with victory. Another warrior that had been stationed on the inside came at them with a knife screaming a battle cry and Black Cindy immediately stepped forward and punched the man hard in the face knocking him out on his back. Alex made a face at Cindy that said "Good job." and stepped over the body of the man.

"All right ladies grab your swords and your pistols we're getting the hell out of here!" The women cheered and dove for their belongings. Once they were armed they all ran back outside into village. The villagers and Puntak warriors were still occupied as they chased the leopard around the small huts."

"Fuck I think there's two of them. I swear I've already seen that first set of spots running past that last hut over there!" shouted Nicky

"Doesn't matter, it's not our problem we're getting out of here. Everyone make a break for the trees!"

Right at the edge of the jungle the others kept running but Piper stopped and looked back and saw that the little girl was still there crying. She started to run again but Piper stopped mid step and her eyes darted around the village. No one was coming to this little girl's rescue.

"Pipes what are you doing? enjoying the sights? lets go we have to go!" Alex tried pulling Piper's arm but Piper wasn't budging.

"Piper what the hell are you doing come on!"

Piper's eyes were fixated on that little girl. She was sitting in the center of the village bawling her eyes out alone and afraid while everyone ran around her either in fear or were trying to catch and kill the two leopards.

Alex came back and looked over to see what Piper was looking at . "Oh no. No, no, no. Piper no. we have to get away from here. Now while we have the chance."

Piper threw her hand out "We can't just leave her there. I think we should help."

"That's their problem not ours. Let's go."

"Are you seriously going to just run away right now? She needs help. She's a child."

"Aye, I am going to run away. We all are. This is not our problem. We have an opportunity we have to take it."

"You can't possibly be this heartless Alex."

"No I'm not heartless, it's not about being heartless, I'm a ruthless pragmatist there is a difference. Aye It's horrible that that little girl is in danger. It is. But that is their problem. I don't owe anything to a tribe of people that just threatened to eat me several hours ago. Forget it. We have to protect ourselves. We're getting out of here now that's an order."

"C'mon!" Alex tried to grab Piper's hand as they all turned to run back into the jungle. But Piper didn't budge. She was still looking at the crying child.

"Seriously Pipes? C'mon already!"

Alex stopped, her eyes fixated on the pleading but determined look on Piper's face. Piper wasn't going to move. The captain's lips tightened together as she ran a hand through her hair. She looked at Piper and then back at the village before letting out a frustrated growl. "Fine! But after she's out of harms way we are gone do you hear me!"

Piper nodded "Good."

Alex handed Piper a sword and she drew her own pistol. She looked back at the others " All right everyone change of plans we're going back to the village. Let's go!"

"You can't be serious?!" shouted Valla.

"Is there anything about my face that doesn't look serious to you?"

Valla's lips tightened together knowing it best she'd shut up being as the captain's temper with her was already short fused.

"Piper you grab the kid, get her to safety. Everyone else team up. We storm the village help kill the leopards. We meet back here when it's all over. Nicky you're with me." And they all broke off back into the fray.


	25. Chapter 25

 

The pirates spread out through the village and broke off into smaller groups. Nicky was running right behind Alex and the two of them dove behind a thick log. The blonde hoisted herself up to get a better look at things.

"Do you see it?"

"I see a bunch of half naked men and women running around and a few of our own—wait there it is over on your left!"

Alex propped herself up, aimed her gun and fired. "Fuck, I missed!"

"Right, by about a league. Dammit Vause, just how blind are you without your glasses?"

"Blind-ish I need to get closer so I can get a clear shot. And who are you to talk your aims no better. I wear my glasses what's your excuse?"

"If this is about that time in Bendalla, the sun was in my eye."

"You shot that guy a new ass hole."

"Uh again…the sun."

"Whatever. Where did it go?"

"Give me the guns, you've already wasted one shot and we don't have any gunpowder on hand."

Alex growled "Fine." She traded weapons with Nicky, guns for swords.

"Uh Vause we might have another problem."

"What?"

She looked up and saw several of the Puntak warriors were coming right at them weapons raised and ready.

"Oh fuck."

"I think your gunshot might've sparked a misunderstanding."

"Let's go!"

Alex and Nicky started to run and were quickly stopped. A man with a hook-like makeshift sword came right at Alex and Alex met it with hers. Nicky flipped the guns around and began to use them as clubs. She clocked one of the men hard across the face. The two women stood back to back ready for the next assault.

"We're on your side!" Alex yelled as the man came at her again with a four combination move. She blocked and dodged and then blocked and dodged again.

"I don't think everyone here speaks the common tongue!"

"Well this just got more fucking complicated."

* * *

Piper's grip on her sword tightened as she sprinted towards the crying child and finally slid through the dirt right in front of her.

"Shh..shh. It's okay calm down I'm going to get you out of here okay." But the child wouldn't stop crying. Piper tried to reach out to touch her but the child fought, threw little tantrums with her tiny fists and bit Piper with her tiny teeth.

"Ouch! C'mon hold still" The little girl wasn't listening. She was much too horrified by what was happening. Right at her back Piper heard a high pitched battle cry and turned around immediately. Two men were coming right for her with their machetes raised. Piper screamed and picked up her sword. She dodged one man's thrust and deflected the other with her sword

"I'm trying to help you!" Piper yelled as she blocked another thrust. She could still feel a lot of strain in her arm and it still ached when she stretched it out. Fear helped to block out some of the pain.

Both men stood at either side of her. One of them had a cataract and a scar over his right eye which made him look even more menacing. Piper looked at the crying child who started to crawl away. "I'm trying to help—we're trying to help!" The man with the scar yelled again and charged at Piper. She moved out of the way and her sword connected with the other man's machete. He was strong and every swing he made was intended to kill. One mistake and Piper's guts would be splayed out in the dirt. Scar face was on his feet again and his attack became much more relentless than before and Piper spent the majority of the time clumsily dodging blows and parrying her sword with his. The men came at her one right on top of the other and they were wearing her down. Piper had no choice but to think on her feet. The child was crawling away and Piper could see the other leopard not too far off stalking the little girl.

Piper knew she had to get these men off of her and fast if she was to rescue her. She thought about the things Alex had taught her over the last few months

Defeating multiple opponents is hard but not impossible. Moving targets are harder to hit, keep moving, be unpredictable, make the fuckers work for it, and if you can, try to even the odds.

She started to fight with greater confidence and danced back an forth between the men. She found that as long as she kept them separate they were a lot easier to fight. But these men were not going to stop. Every time Piper had an opportunity to end it she hesitated and the fight would carry on. She knew she had to convince these men that she was on their side or they were going to kill her and if she couldn't she would have to kill them. It was a thought Piper didn't even want to consider. She was not a killer. Her mock sword fights with Alex were fun and friendly competition, but now having to actually engage into a fight where her life was on the line was entirely different. This was no game.

Piper tried in vain to talk to these men but they just weren't listening. She yelled at them, used her hands to gesture her intentions but these men only had one goal in mind. Piper was a threat, she and the other pirates were all threats. Piper's strength was wearing down and her moves were becoming sloppy, it wouldn't be long before she made a mistake. The little girl had managed to crawl underneath one of the huts and Piper could see that the leopard was getting closer, he was getting ready to pounce on her. However no one else saw that this was happening it was an all out battle between the Puntak warriors and the pirates. Only a few of them seemed to be concerned with the other large cat. Piper was starting to think that maybe going back was a bad idea after all.

"Please stop, it's going to kill her look!" Piper turned to show them and that was her first mistake. The man with the scar threw a dizzying punch hard across her face and she fell flat on her back and for a moment she saw double. He towered over her ready to plunge his sword into Piper's throat. A tall dark haired blur came rushing in and tackled the man from his side, it was Alex.

Alex lifted Piper up and as soon as she did the other warrior ran towards Alex. Piper saw and the next thing she knew her sword was out. It happened so fast, shock took over when she heard the gushing and tearing sound of flesh. She looked down and there was blood, a lot of it. She slowly pulled out her sword and the man collapsed. He was dead.

Piper stood there, her mouth agape. There was a sheen of tears over her eyes and she began to hyperventilate. She dropped her sword as if it were hot to the touch and clasped her hands to her face. She was losing it, she wasn't even aware that Alex was calling her name.

"Piper! Piper!" The voice echoed, it sounded distressed. Alex carefully knelt Piper down to the ground and grabbed hold of her wrists "Pipes, Piper, look at me!" Piper looked over and saw the dead body. The man's eyes were staring at her but they were so lifeless, there was no soul. They were just empty.

"No, look at me Pipes, look at me, don't look at him!" Alex kept turning Piper's face back towards her. She was seeing white. Even when she looked at Alex she was looking right through her. Piper opened her mouth to speak and her lip quivered as she tried. "He's dead." She somehow managed to choke out.

"I know. I know. Snap out of it. C'mon, come back to me!" Alex held Piper's face in her hands and shook her forcefully as she tried to get her to focus on only her. "Talk to me Pipes! Who am I? What's my name?!"

A warrior aimed his bow right at them. Alex threw herself at Piper and tackled her back down to the ground. Alex cried out when the arrow nicked her shoulder. It continued it's path and hit scar face right in his stomach. The force knocked him off his feet.

"Alex."

Alex lifted her head up and looked down at her "Pipes, are you all right?"

"I think so…your…your shoulder?" Blood was dripping down her arm.

"I'll live. We're abandoning this plan it's no use, some of these people can't even understand us."

"No…no" Piper still didn't sound completely like herself but seemed to be slowly on the verge of coming back to reality.

"Piper!"

"Where's the girl?" Piper was already walking away from Alex when she saw. "Alex there she is!"

"No Piper!" Alex was growing more frustrated and proceeded to follow right behind her.

Piper dropped down on all fours and moved quickly underneath the hut towards the spot where the little girl was cowering. "Piper stop!" Piper wasn't listening to her. The child was still crying and the cat was only a few feet away from her eyeing the little girl hungrily. Piper could hear the low growl coming from deep from within the leopard's gut. It licked it's nose. Piper slowly crawled on her stomach to get to her.

No sudden movements Piper thought, but even as she did the leopard continued to move forward. The little girl began to cry even harder. Piper proceeded to ease the child's fears. She spoke in a low voice, non threatening and as friendly as possible.

"Piper get from under there we have to go!" Alex was just about to go in after her when the tribes' chief came for Alex with her long pointed staff that was as tall as her. She hadn't even seen her coming. Mekananakey came flying through the air and kicked Alex right in the chest and into a pile of firewood. Alex groaned and lifted herself up. The chief twirled her weapon and launched herself at Alex again.

Alex growled in anger and deflected the woman's attack. She rolled forward and tried to trip the chief. The woman jumped and thrusted her spear at Alex, she missed and the spear embedded itself into the dirt instead but the chief continued on and used the spear to propel herself towards Alex and she landed right on top of her. She punched Alex once in the face and Alex delivered two blows of her own right back at her. Soon the two women were grappling on the ground through dirt and mud. For every hit Mekananakey landed on Alex, Alex threw right back twice as hard. The chief had Alex once again on her back.

"I see you prefer to be on top."

"Always." Mekananakey hissed. She took out a knife and aimed the blade at Alex's face and with her other hand she placed her palm at the end of the blade's pommel to give her more strength to push.

With all her strength Alex pushed back on the chief's forearms. "You're so rough, you treat all your lovers this way?"

"You…have a wicked tongue" The chief grunted.

"I've been told."

The blade inched closer to Alex's face "Perhaps I cut it out."

She kneed Mekananakey in the groin and she shouted in pain. Alex kicked her off and reached again for her sword. The chief reached back down for her spear and Alex pointed the tip of her blade in Mekananakey's face.

"Now I'm only going to say this once." Alex growled at her "We are trying to help you. You can either choose to accept or refuse it but either way my crew and I will be leaving. And if you stand in my way make no mistake…I will cut you down. Don't force me to do it."

"You think your threats frighten me? You be very skilled but I've killed men three times your size." Mekananakey said with pride. "I am the Kibalba, a warrior and chief chosen by my people for my strength and skill."

"Really? Not because of your tits?"

The chief ignored the jab "When I pass into the next life and my daughter, Nya is fully grown she will drink from my skull and feed upon my remains so that she might inherit my strength and knowledge.

Alex made a face at her "All right that is far too much information that I did not ask for…wait a minute, your daughter?" And then Alex remembered, the kid they saw hugging her leg when they first arrived to the village, the one that Piper had been trying to persuade into helping to cut them free, the one Piper was now trying to help, that had to be Mekananakey's daughter. Fuck, Piper! She had almost forgotten about her.

Alex shoved her way passed the chief and went back to where she last saw Piper. Piper was still on the ground slowly inching her way towards Nya. Right behind Alex was Mekananakey right on her tail. The chief's hardened face suddenly switched to fear and worry when she saw the little girl curled up at the end of the hut and crying. She shouted the child's name and something else in her native tongue. Nya's eyes looked up in recognition at the sound of her mother's voice and she started to move, as did the cat.

"No! no stay there sweetie!" Piper shouted. Nya wasn't listening, much too relieved she was to see her mother's face.

Mekananakey made the mistake of trying to rush in to save her baby. Alex threw her body on top of her "No, stop you'll only provoke it, let Piper grab her!" The woman had gone mad she thrashed against Alex's body. Alex dragged her back out in the open "Let me go!"

"Damn you, stop it" Alex growled through gritted teeth. "Piper's going to get her calm down!"

The men shouted something at the chief. The first leopard was sprinting in Alex and Mekananakey's direction with a mob of men following right behind it throwing their knives and spears right at it. The cat leaped for the chief who was too distraught and not paying any attention. With one quick move Alex whipped her sword around and dragged a long thick slice along the creature's belly, a fatal blow. It fell at Mekananakey's feet. The remaining Puntak warriors stopped their fight with the pirates and gathered around with the others. They all stood shocked but still maintained their fighting stances as they waited for what the chief would say. She looked at Alex and Alex who seemed to be reading her thoughts let out a huff, "Like I said we are here to help you."

Meanwhile Piper kept inching her way towards Nya. "Come towards me!" Piper yelled at the girl. Nya looked over at the leopard. It was in a pouncing position ready to throw itself at the girl. It must've realized Piper's intention to grab its meal. Piper knew she was running out of time. If the child wasn't going to come towards her she would just have to snatch her up quickly. Alex and the others were calling Piper's name to urge her out of there. The Puntak, finally realizing what was going on and what Piper was trying to do threw rocks and shouted at the animal to divert it's attention. It only angered the leopard more.

Piper used the distraction and scooted fast towards Nya and close the gap between her and the kid. She gathered her up in her arms and rolled out from under the hut. The leopard saw what was happening and finally pounced on them.

"Pipes!"

Piper clutched Nya tightly against her body and it landed right on top of Piper's legs. Piper felt its claws dig in to one of her thighs. She screamed and tried to kick the leopard off of her with her other foot.

The villagers ran towards the leopard and Alex and the other pirates were running right with them.

Nicky whipped out her pistol and fired at the cat. She had the shot but missed by a hair. The only thing that seemed to frightened the animal was the sound and suddenly Piper had a window to escape. She rolled to her feet with the kid in her arms and then she ran. She ran into the jungle and soon the leopard was following right behind her.

The leopard chased Piper, Mekananakey and the warriors chased the leopard, and Alex and the pirates chased the Puntak.

Piper realized that this was a stupid mistake. Her arms ached, her chest burned, so did her thigh and she could feel the blood running down it. Fear and her need to protect the crying child in her arms kept her moving as fast her feet would allow. This was much too dangerous the jungle was full of hidden ditches and raised tree roots that she could easily trip and that would be the end. A stitch was burning at her side but she forced herself to ignore it.  
Behind her she heard the villagers shouting and the whistling of arrows in the air. She heard Alex yelling her name echoed off in the distance.

"Pipes! Piper!"

Piper called Alex's name just to confirm that she was still alive.

"Piper where are you going?!"

"I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I don't know! I'm making this up as I go!" She managed to yell out

Piper continued to run she didn't look behind her because she knew the cat wouldn't be too far behind her. It roared and leapt off of the trunk of a tree to pounce at Piper. Piper ducked. She ran for what seemed like forever until she saw a break in the trees, sunlight piercing through the dense trees of the jungle. Piper made a break for it, she clutched the child even tighter, and started to sprint for the opening. She dove right through and at last she was out but to her misfortune she was standing on a narrow ledge right over a sea cliff. Over a thousand feet below was the rushing and crashing of the waves against the rocks, a sheer drop to her death.

Piper gave a mental curse. Right behind her was the leopard slowly stalking her and behind came the Puntak and Alex leading the pirates. The Puntak nocked their arrows but they didn't fire, probably didn't want the risk of hitting Nya should the animal suddenly decide to pounce.

"Pipes!" Alex made a move to get to her but surprisingly it was Mekananakey that held her back.

"No you fool, do you not see? You frighten creature and it may pounce at them, they fall over."

"She's right." Nicky said out of breath as she clutched her chest

Piper and Alex's eyes met. Alex looked all too anxious to get to her.

The leopard moved closer and closer and Piper started to back away towards the cliffs edge.

"Fucking do something already! Tell them to fire their arrows, don't just fucking stand there!"

Mekananakey looked like she wanted to issue the order but knew it was too risky. The leopard extended its claws and drew back. Piper realized it was about to pounce at them again. She looked over the edge and then back at the leopard. It was insane but she didn't have a whole lot of options at the moment. If she didn't do it she would probably die and if she did she would probably die but if she timed it perfectly she would probably have a chance.

Piper looked at Alex with determination in her eyes and Alex recognized the look. Piper had a plan.

Piper slowly inched backwards until she was right at the cliff's edge. Rocks tumbled over and fell off seeming to disappear into nothing.

Realizing what Piper intended to do Alex shouted her name and ran forward as did Mekananakey the others. The leopard pounced and Piper dropped down over the edge. The leopard kept going right over the cliff and into the ocean below.

Alex was the first to get to the cliff's edge and she saw Piper hanging on at the side gripping onto the rocks, the child latched around her neck and waist. Alex let out a sigh of relief "Piper are you all right?!"

"I will be once someone gets me up!"

Alex turned to everyone and urged them forward "C'mon help me them up here"

They all formed a chain. Mekananakey grabbed Alex's legs, then Nicky, and a few of the pirates and the Puntak.

"Piper take my hand."

"No, take her first."

"Piper!"

"Do it, Alex!"

"Let me down further!" Alex called back

They did and Alex lifted the child into her arms. The chain of people pulled them back until the child was safe and in her mother's arm. Mekananakey held her child tightly in her arms and kissed her face overwhelmed with joy.

"C'mon help me grab her." Alex ordered. The chief placed her child into the arms of one of the villagers and they formed the chain again.

Piper was struggling to get up on her own and the rocks were starting to crumble beneath her hands.

"Okay Piper grab my hand."

She did, she had a firm grip on Alex's wrist. The rocks finally gave out, Piper lost her footing and she quickly grabbed hold of Alex's arm with both hands.

"Fuck, hold on!" Alex grunted "Everyone pull up" she yelled. And with three mighty pulls Alex dragged Piper the rest of the way up the cliff and Piper fell against Alex.

Alex took Piper into her arms and held her tightly. She held Piper's face in her hands smiled and laughed "Did we not just have this conversation not too long ago about not do anything brave and stupid ever again."

Piper smiled at her "I think the word you used was 'dumb'"

Alex shook her head "You really are a mad woman."

Piper gave Alex a quick kiss and hugged her tight. Mekananakey and the Puntak stood over them. Alex helped Piper get to her feet and the two women looked at the chief and the chief looked at them and Piper and Alex looked at each other.

"Thank you Alex the Spider and…"

"Piper." Piper said

"Pi-per. Thank you for saving my daughter."

"You're welcome."

"Come we go back to the village, dress your wounds, and bathe you, all of you."

The chief and the Puntak all collectively turned back into the jungle towards the village.

"So…does this mean we're no longer a part of dinner?" Piper asked

Alex made a face and shrugged "I guess so."


	26. Chapter 26

 

Inside one of the village huts Piper was stripped down and bathed thoroughly. Hard hand brushes were lathered with soap and were roughly applied to her skin to get all of the dirt, mud, grime, and dried blood off of her body. They made sure to really get into Piper's cuts to keep them clean. The tribeswomen scrubbed so hard Piper thought her skin was going to peel off and there was so much filth on Piper's body the water in the tub she was sitting in changed from clear to almost dark brown. It took about seven of the women to get the job done. Among the seven an elderly woman with a cane dressed in a colorful ceremonial garb for tonight's occasion said something to the others. Piper was drawn from her bath and placed on a stool. She shuddered with the cold and covered her body with her arms.

The elderly woman circled around Piper with inspection. She hunched over to look at Piper's thigh and with her fingers palpated at the claw marks. The woman poked at her with her cane and lifted her arms. Piper flinched. The woman looked at Piper and lifted her right arm again studying her face. Piper flinched again.

"This…this no heal right." She said in a firm raspy voice as she pulled her arm to make her point.

"Ow!" Piper shouted as she tried pull her arm away.

"I fix. You hold still."

The woman had a firm grip on Piper's arm with both hands.

"What are you—Ow!"

The bone popped "Stop it, what are you doing?!" Piper screamed.

The woman stopped what she was doing and grabbed Piper by the ear. "You. hold. still." She said through her teeth.

She grabbed Piper's arm once more and she screamed again. With a quick twist, jerk, and a pull she finally released it letting Piper's arm fall.

The elder took a step back and poked Piper's arm with her stick. "Much better?"

Piper had a sour look on her face like she wanted to punch the woman for causing her pain. And then she tested her arm. It felt better, much better, as if it was never broken.

"Wow, that—that actually feels amazing. Thank you, so much, really."

The old woman waved a hand at her as if it were nothing "Men break bones all the time. I see much worse."

A woman grabbed a fist full of Piper's hair and began brushing through it, another dipped her fingers in a bowl of red paste, grabbed Piper's cheeks, and started to apply it to her face. The elder began applying a honey scented paste to Pipers cuts and applied most of it to the claw marks on her thigh.

Piper tried to turn her face to see what she was doing.

"What is that?"

"Salve…help stop infection." She said as she bandaged Piper.

"It really stings."

"Good. Mean it be working."

The girl adding paint to her face jerked Piper's face back towards her. She applied a thick red strip over Piper's eyes. Other random designs were painted over Piper's neck, arms, and back.

The woman brushing her hair brushed all of the curls out until it was a thick mane of blonde locks that made her face seem so small underneath it all. She braided parts of it with colorful feathers intertwined. When they were finished with her face and hair she was given feathered bracelets for her wrists and ankles. She was only given one piece of clothing: a loincloth that wrapped securely around her hips like a fresh undergarment decorated with a few large tree leaves that made it look almost like a dress. Piper instinctively moved to cover her breasts but one of the tribeswomen swatted her hand away. "No, no hide. You must show them."

The elder then placed several beaded necklaces around Piper's neck that rested on the tops of her breasts and her nipples barely peaked out from underneath. "It is done."

* * *

Outside the music was loud. A huge bonfire burned fiercely in the center of the village and everyone was present and seated around the enormous blaze. Heavy rhythmic sounds of the drums thundered throughout the village almost drowning out the sound of all the different conversations. The female servers walked around carrying huge clay bowls of food atop their heads. Their hips swayed and moved to the beat of the drum's intoxicating rhythm. With the reddish orange hues of the sunset, the deep and heavy drums, and the fire light of the large burning blaze the entire setting felt very primal, savage, and otherworldly. Piper's heart seemed to beat in sync with the sound of the music. She could feel the eyes of some of the men watching her, smiling and nodding at her. A couple of them even gestured to Piper that they wished to dance with her to which Piper respectfully declined.

Some of the villagers danced, some sat in the circle enjoying the food. Piper saw couples of all sorts: men with men, women with women, men with women, all cuddled up against each other kissing and groping at each other. Piper was even surprised to see that even some of the crew had gotten involved with the festivities. Nicky and Morello were snuggled together sharing food from a bowl. Black Cindy, Tasha, and the other black girls danced with the tribeswomen and tried to mimic their moves and before long they started to get the hang of it. It was a fun and exciting evening, a celebration of life. Breaking through the crowd Piper at last saw Alex. She was seated to the right of the Kibalba. Alex was talking to her and seemed to be making jokes because she saw the chief laughing. Piper took one look at Alex and thought she looked positively gorgeous in her colorful tribal attire, painted face, freshly brushed hair, with a braided crown around her head. Alex did a double-take when she saw Piper and her laughter melted away. She just stared with a smile as she drunk in the very sight of her, from her legs to her face. Piper shyly brought both arms behind her back and smiled back at Alex.

"Well, well, aren't you a sight. C'mon bring your ass over here." Alex took Piper's arm and moved over to make a space right beside her

"You don't look half bad yourself." The sight of Alex was making her weak. All she wanted to do was grab hold and kiss her beautiful painted face, so she did. She cupped Alex's cheek and kissed her. Alex laughed and smiled into the kiss.

"And Pipes may I just say that you do indeed have wonderful breasts." Alex said giving her best impression of a fancy noblewoman.

Piper raised an eyebrow "What's wrong with your voice?"

"I'm pretending to be a woman of high society. How am I doing?"

"Not bad, but next time clench your ass tightly and pretend its hard for you to breath" Piper joked.

Alex chuckled and kissed Piper's cheek.

"You should compliment Alex's breasts too, Piper." the chief cut in.

"I should what?"

Alex whispered to Piper "Apparently it is considered a high honor and a compliment for someone to speak highly about a woman's breasts. It would be like saying you have beautiful hair.

"Do you not think Alex's breasts are beautiful?"

"Piper has never complimented my breasts before." Alex said to the Kibalba as she feigned sadness before looking at Piper and stifled a laugh at Piper's expression.

Mekananakey looked at Piper as if that were absolutely outrageous "That be a shame why you no tell Alex how beautiful her breasts are? Look at them."

"Yes Piper, look at them." Alex teased as she huffed out her chest.

"Yes, yes they're very nice."

"Only nice?"

"They're gorgeous, big, and round, and soft."

"Good. You should always tell your woman how much you love her breasts."

The chief reached for a bowl and took out the freshly cooked fish. She swished it around the in the sauce for the extra flavor before biting off the fish's head. "Alex, you must tell me the story of your scars. The ones on your back how did you get those?"

"Those I received from a whip. I had a… disagreement with a former chief and this was his punishment. He's also the one who gave me this" Alex said referring to the scar on her cheek.

Piper winced at the mention of this. Was she talking about Kubra? Did Kubra do that? Her eyes wandered to Alex's back. In her mind's eye her imagination worked up the scenario in her head of how it happened. The thought made her sick to think of Alex being hurt and in such a barbaric way. As she looked at the scarring she recognized that such damage was not done with a single whip. The slashes were grouped together like the claw marks of a cat. This was the work of something called a cat o' nine tails.

"So, do you have a um… shorter name" Alex gestured with her hands as she proceeded to change the subject "I'm sorry but every time I try to say your name I get tongue tied."

"To my friends I am called Meka. I suppose you both have earned that right."

"Glad to hear it." Piper said

"Here you try this." Meka said as she passed over one of the large bowls.

It was filled with strips of meat that smelled of salt and other various spices.

Alex deeply inhaled the scent "Mmm smells good, what is it?"

"It is the leopard that you killed."

Alex made a face and then plopped the meat strip in her mouth. It was thick, hard, and chewy but was delicious "Here, Pipes try this." She placed another strip on Piper's tongue and Piper chewed "Wow, that is good."

Piper helped herself to more of the meat strips and started to speak with her mouthful "So Meka, what exactly are we celebrating, I mean what is all this?"

Meka took the bowl back "Dala Con Danta be a sacred time for our people. It be a celebration of the dead, we honor our fallen and the ancestors that have passed on into the next life. We celebrate death with life and the joys it offers us: music, dance, food, and love."

The chief offered them several other dishes and went on to explain many of their traditions. After a few moments Meka directed her attention to Piper "Alex the Spider if you do not mind I wish to ask Piper to come with me for a moment so that I may speak to her privately."

"You want to speak with me?"

Alex and Piper exchanged looks. Alex bit down on another strip of meat and playfully pinched her shoulder "Go on, I'll be here when you get back."

"We will return. Please continue to enjoy the food."

Meka and Piper walked side by side around the village among the crowds and serving women until Piper could no longer see Alex.

"Why did you want to speak with me?"

"Because it be very clear to me who Alex the Spider is. She be a smart woman, she knows who she is. I like her. Now I wish to know you. I want to know who you are."

"I see?"

"Why did you save my daughter? You chose to stay and help us even after I sentenced you all to be killed. Anyone else would've left us and Nya would probably be dead had you decided not to. I ask Alex same question and she said had it had been her choice you all would've gone, that rescuing my daughter was your idea. So why you do this?"

"She was in danger. And she did kind of help make it possible for me to cut us free from our bonds."

"You tricked my daughter into helping you escape?"

Piper hesitated but answered honestly "Yes, but she was alone and scared. I didn't think I could handle more guilt on my conscience if I had just left her there."

"So the intent was selfish? It be not because it was the right thing to do, you just did not want the death of a child wearing down on your soul."

"Can it be both?"

"I suppose it can…but it no matter now, what be most important is Nya be alive. What you mean when you say 'more guilt'?"

Piper's face wandered sadly to the ground "A few months ago I did something…something awful…something I deeply regret…and I fear I truly am a horrible person for it."

"What you do?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine."

"You—you don't want to know?" Piper was taken aback how quickly Meka just dropped the subject. A part of Piper wanted to tell her what she had done just to lift some of the weight off of her shoulders.

"I admit I be curious but I was taught better than this. People have right to keep their secrets. It would be rude to force you to speak on yours if you do not wish it and especially if it be no business of mine."

"Well, Meka, I do want to apologize for something… the man I killed from before, when the village was attacked. I am sorry, I didn't want to, it was a misunderstanding, I was trying to help, we all were and it just—"

Meka raised her hand "Do not worry. Again, all is forgiven. It was as you say a misunderstanding Bara will receive the same honor as all the others. He was not the most favored among our warriors but he was still brave and strong. And he served our people well."

Piper was thankful for the chief's forgiveness but it didn't quite make her feel that much better about what she did. She could still see the man's eyes staring at her when he died and how it felt to penetrate his flesh with her sword. It made her shiver and her mind kept going over the whole thing again and again in her head. The guilt of her treachery upon Alex now had another piece of guilt to keep it company.

"So…Alex the Spider, she be your mate, yes?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because when I said she was your woman you flinched as if the statement was false. But before when you first came here when I suggested to have her in my bed you looked like you wanted to kill me. So is she?"

"Um…I don't…I don't know."

Meka's head tilted to the side "You don't know? Why you not know?"

"I don't know."

"You not know why you not know?"

"It's complicated."

"Why it be comp-comp-li-cated? You love her?"

"Yes."

"And she love you. Why it complicated?"

"Because I'm promised to someone else."

"You already have a mate then?"

"No, he's not my mate but he is supposed to be."

"Then you love this man?"

"No, not the way I love Alex."

"So you no love this man who is to be your mate but you love the woman who is not? You confuse me I still don't understand what be complicated, it seem a simple thing."

Piper's face scrunched together as if she were trying to find the right words. "Does your culture understand the concept of…arranged marriages?"

Meka's face clearly stated that she did not and wanted her to explain.

"Where I come from families unite with other families through marriage. One family may promise their son or daughter to 'mate' as you say with the son or daughter of another family."

"Your family force you to mate with this man?"

"Yes. That's about the size of it."

"Well then you must tell them, look them in the eye and tell your family that Alex the Spider be your mate now."

"You don't understand, the love I feel for her and our relationship, it would never be accepted. Where I come from it would be considered scandalous."

"I do not know this word what is scan-da-lous?"

"It means shocking or shameful."

"Why would it be scan-da-lous?"

"Because she is a woman…and a pirate."

Meka's face contorted to near outrage "Bah! You western men and your great stone houses and your laws. So arrogant and small minded, think you have ability to control everything including one of nature's greatest forces."

Piper looked at Meka and watched as the chief spoke with great passion.

"Love be a gift, an uncontrollable force, it not bound and cannot be bound by common law of man. We cannot control who loves us and who we love. Love be force of nature and man cannot command its power no more than we can command the sun, moon, and stars in the sky."

"Have you had relationships with a lot of women?"

"I have lain with men and I have lain with women. But there has only been one woman that I can truly say that I have loved and only one man that be closest to my heart. I have been lucky to have two great loves in my life. My first love, Hallateya, was great warrior and my dearest friend. She died in battle from the foreign invaders that stumbled on our island a few years ago. It wounded me deeply, a part of me died that day, and I could not sleep for months. I thought I'd never love again but then Nya's father, Jahan taught me that I could."

"Love be a precious thing, Piper. You must hold on to it tightly and never let it go because you not know how long you might have it. Do not settle. I see Alex cares greatly and would do anything for you. For someone to love you like that is a rare thing and should not be taken for granted. "

Meka slowly reached over to Piper's shoulder and carefully plucked something from it. Piper saw that it was some sort of winged bug. Meka was holding it by its wings and it twitched about.

"Ahhh littleTu fikki."

"What is that? What does Tu fikki mean?"

"Tu fikki be the wasp. And this be no ordinary wasp. You see the black and red stripe pattern? This be the Reaper Wasp, death's little minion."

"And I'm just going to assume with a name like that it must be deadly."

"Oh yes. To be stung by the Reaper Wasp is death certain if not tended to at once. You would've had only minutes before its venom reached your heart and killed you. It had been sitting on your shoulder for a while since we started our conversation. But yet it never stung you…curious. It seemed so content."

"There was a deadly wasp sitting on my shoulder and you didn't tell me?!"

"No because you would've panicked as you are doing now and it would've stung you for certain."

"The wasp was comfortable with you. This may be a sign."

"A sign of what?"

"Your animal totem, and I think it suits you."

"Why? because it's small, annoying, and hurts people?" She asked dully.

"You misunderstand. Wasp may be small and not the most liked but like all creatures they serve great purpose and have much to teach us. Wasps…they be creatures of the spring and with the spring there is communication, progress, growth all coming together to bring about change. The wasp be a symbol of new beginnings, control over your own life."

"You Piper, you be on a journey of great change and new beginnings. And I sense hesitation in you, fear, and doubt. You struggle to find your true self but the wasp can guide you through this and help you discover who you truly are. It might be small but do not underestimate its strength and power just as you should not underestimate your own strength. See the strength within yourself as Alex does. You are the wasp Piper, seize control of your fate…be the wasp."


	27. Chapter 27

 

Meka and Piper returned to the bon fire where Alex and a few of the others were still stuffing their faces with food. Alex looked up when she saw them. "I was beginning to think you two ran away together." she joked

"No, I only wished to talk. I see you both now. You seem to be good people." Meka's eyes wandered over to Alex. "Alex the Spider… you be the trickster, sexual power, intelligence, cunning but yet so vulnerable at times." her eyes then traveled over to Piper "And Piper the Wasp…you be progress, communication, change, but yet you doubt your abilities."

Piper took her place back over beside Alex.

"The wasp?" Alex asked

"Oh uh, Meka says it's my animal totem or something." Piper shrugged and shook her head.

Alex nodded and took another strip of meat "Nice."

The music that played around the bon fire started to change into something more upbeat and lively. The drums quickened as did the wooden flutes. This sent all of the Puntak into an uproar of excitement as they all started to dance and chant out to the sky.

"Ahh come you dance." Meka said as she tried to pull Piper up by her arm.

"What?" Piper said in shock "No, no, no I couldn't possibly. I don't know how."

"I say you dance. Come I show you. Dance yes."

"No, I think I'll just sit here."

"You dance now, come I show you both."

Alex looked all too excited to do this and stood up on her feet. "C'mon Pipes we dance." she said eagerly as she held out her hand to her.

"No I'll embarrass myself."

Meka's face scrunched together and looked at Alex "What mean this word? Embarrassed?"

"It means shame, she's afraid we'll laugh at her."

From somewhere across the way Piper heard Nicky joking around "And we probably will!"

"Come no need for shame. Stand up."

Alex and Meka pulled Piper up. And Piper rubbed her arms self consciously.

"Now dance, see." Meka placed her hands on Piper's shoulders urging her to loosen up. "Watch me."

Meka moved slowly to the beat of the music and instructed Alex and Piper to imitate her. Alex of course was already starting to get into the groove of things. Meka placed her hands on Piper's hips "Move your hips, more feeling, really feel it. Arms too put it all together."

Alex kept dancing and started to encourage Piper and cheer her on. This boosted Piper's confidence and it wasn't long before Piper got the movements down and no longer looked so stiff. She allowed the music to possess her body and soon she was swaying her hips and arms the way in which Meka showed her allowing her body to really feel the music. When she felt comfortable enough Piper started to put her own spin on the dance. The Puntak looked on as well as the Black Widow crew. They cheered, hooted, and hollered over the beat of the drums and continued to dance right along with the music.

Alex joined in right next to Piper and the two of them both laughed and hollered like they were having all the fun in the world. The dance started as simple playful fun and then it took a turn into something more. Something more sensual and erotic. Everyone in the village noticed this too. Piper and Alex's faces were inches away from each other. Piper slithered down Alex's body and seductively glided back up with her hands on Alex's stomach. She turned and Alex rubbed her hands down Piper's arms and up and down her legs before resting on both sides of her hips as they swayed to the music. She buried her nose in the crook of Piper's neck. The cheering grew louder at this. The crew taunted, whistled, and threw out cat calls.

"Shake that ass!" Boo yelled over as she hugged up against a couple of the tribal girls. The Puntak trilled their tongues and called out to Alex and Piper in their native language.

Piper and Alex didn't really seem to notice everyone watching they just carried on allowing the music to take them away. They danced until the sky was a dark blue tint with the stars slowly starting to peep out one by one. When they finally tired Alex took a giggling Piper by her hand and they snuck away from the party into the jungle.

Alex led Piper through the jungle until the sound of the music was nothing but a distant hum. When she thought they were far enough Alex stopped and turned to back Piper into a tree and capture her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. She held her face in both of her hands and moaned in Piper's mouth, her hands roamed over her arms, her breasts. One hand slid down Piper's stomach right down to the warmth between Piper's thighs. Piper gasped in Alex's mouth when her fingers played with her there for a moment.

Alex's breath was husky and hot as she whispered in Piper's ear "I just want to tell you…" She slid in one finger and Piper moaned " … I thought you looked fucking amazing when you came out of that hut." She slid in another "I've been wanting to do this since I saw you." One of Piper's hands gripped Alex's shoulder and the other grabbed hold of the tree. "Now that I've got you all to myself…you're mine." Alex nibbled at Piper's earlobe then came back to kiss Piper on the mouth.

"Up for a little adventure?" She breathed.  
Piper let out a breathless moan "Yes."

Alex removed her hand and kissed her again "Good. C'mon"

Piper stood there stunned that Alex had stopped. "Really?"

Noticing the disappointed look on Piper's face she lifted an eyebrow and smirked at her "There's still time. We have the night."

* * *

The two women had been traveling through the jungle making idle talk and listening to the sounds of wildlife and the crickets chirping.

"Cal was never interested in the crown either. He did as mother and father wanted and learned all the things that a prince was supposed to learn I guess, sword fighting and all of that but he never really cared for it much. Mother and father hadn't really put much thought into him or myself when Daniel was around but when he died that pressure moved to Calvin to rule. And then when Calvin died that pressure had fallen to me."

"How'd he die?"

"A storm destroyed the ship he was traveling on. He was on his way to marry Lady Gabriella in Witchmont."

"Fuck…I'm sorry Pipes."

" I remember once when father was hosting a dinner ball Cal thought it would be a good idea to bring his pet rat to the occasion. It jumped out of his pocket and into Lady Grey's soup bowl she nearly died from the shock. Father was furious." Alex snorted a laugh.

"I think I would've liked Cal."

Piper found herself laughing at the memory too "I think Cal would've liked you too."

Alex stopped "Hey listen…do you hear that?"

"Sounds like rushing water. Want to go see?"

Piper nodded "Sure."

They broke through the trees and it brought them once more out in the open. Alex kept going as she followed the sound of the water.

"Come here Pipes look at this!"

Piper stood over the rocky formation where Alex stood and saw what she was talking about. A waterfall pouring into a small body of water several feet below them.

"That's a long way down." Piper said cautiously

"I know." Alex looked down and then looked at Piper with a mischievous smile "Want to wash some of this paint off?"

Piper squinted her eyes at her and then quickly opened them when she understood what Alex was suggesting "No, no, no. Bad idea."

"What?!" Alex asked playfully

"Are you mad?"

"What do you mean?!"

"That is a long way down, we are not jumping off of a waterfall!"

"How else are we going to get this paint off?"

"A bath maybe, like normal people I would hope."

"Well that's not fun."

"This isn't about fun that could be dangerous, there could be sharp rocks or something at the bottom and we don't know how deep that water is."

Alex looked back over the edge. "Looks pretty deep to me. Only one way to find out though." she said with a sly grin as she took Piper's hand.

"Alex no I mean it! This is madness!"  
"C'mon we'll do it together."

"Alex!" Piper tried to run but Alex hooked an arm around Piper's waist and brought her back

"On the count of three we'll both jump."

"Alex let me go you're insane!" Piper's laughter gave her away as she tried to wiggle away from her.

"One…"

"Damn you, Alex if you don't let go of me!"

"Two… hold my hand." Alex gripped Piper's hand and her other arm she hooked around her back.

"Alex!"

"Three!"

They both ran towards the edge and at the very last moment Alex stopped and let Piper loose over the waterfall. She screamed all the way down. Piper hadn't even noticed that Alex wasn't with her when she hit the water with a loud splash and it swallowed her whole. When she surfaced she threw her hair back and gasped for air. She laughed when she saw she was still alive, and the thrill of the rush that coursed through her body. She shouted out to the sky in excitement and her voice echoed amongst the trees.

Piper treaded the water and looked around for any sign of her. "Alex?!"

"Alex?!" And that's when she looked up and saw her at the top of the waterfall with her hands on her knees looking down at her.

"Still don't think the water's deep enough?!"

"Alex Vause I'm going to kill you!"

Alex roared in laughter and then she jumped down and hit the water right behind her. She emerged and Piper immediately tackled her and started to wrestle her in the water but Alex squirmed away from her. She laughed and splashed water at her and Piper splashed back and on and on they went. They took turns tickling each other which Alex won because Piper was incredibly ticklish. Piper managed to escape from her and sloshed her way onto the dry land with Alex following close behind.

Both of them sat shoulder to shoulder by the water bank laughing and shivering once the air hit their wrung out their hair and rubbed away the goose pimples on their arms. The paint designs on their faces and bodies were now smudged and runny and the dirt on the ground stuck to them.

"Guess it's a good thing it's a warm night huh?" Piper laughed as she tried to catch her breath

"I know. Otherwise we'd have to press our bodies together for warmth."

"How awful would that be?" Piper said with playful inflection and a smile on her face.

"I know. It's the best way to survive the cold though. Of course…we'd have to be naked first. And we're already halfway there."

Piper looked over and saw Alex staring seductively at her. The stare that made Piper so weak and sent her heart beat a flutter. Piper cupped Alex's cheek and kissed her and Alex clutched Piper's wrist. Alex pulled away looking like a smitten little girl as did Piper. Their foreheads were pressed together and Alex ran her nose against Piper's. Piper was so caught up in her feelings for Alex she had instantly forgotten about her tossing her over the waterfall.

"I love kissing you." Piper whispered against her lips

"I love kissing you too and I love that you love me kissing you."

"Alex…"

"Hmm?"

"There's something I've been thinking about…something you said a while back, before we were attacked by that monster. You didn't answer me then."

"What is it?"

"What did you mean when you said that you lost yourself?"

Alex backed away and scoffed at her "God, you want to talk about this now? Timing isn't one of your best qualities is it?"

"I can see that it bothers you and when Meka asked about the scars on your back you said it was a disagreement…did Kubra do that to you?"

"One question at a time Pipes" she said letting out a sigh "I'll tell you."

She paused for moment as she tried to figure out where exactly to start.

"My mother's name was Diane. Back when I was in service to Kubra I was good, very fucking good. I always brought in the most money, I was good at keeping the crew in line, raiding and plundering ships. I was so good at it ships would wave their white flags in surrender whenever they saw our sails. Bloodshed was almost unnecessary. Kubra commanded his ship with fear and intimidation and everyone respected him including me. But I did not need to lead with fear. I was ruthless and fair but I was also endearing. I was the only woman aboard that ship and all of those men that I oversaw, I thought of them almost like family. Even after they found out I was in fact a woman, their respect for me stayed the same."

Alex wrapped her arms around her knees. Piper rested her chin on her fist as she listened.

"Not all pirates are strict about the pirate code but Kubra was. What he valued most above all things was loyalty. He trusted us and we trusted him."

"What's the pirate code? Is it some sort of special phrase or something?"

"No, the pirate code is rules in which pirates should behave and the discipline that should follow should that code be broken: Every man must obey civil command. If any man should offer to run away or keep any secrets from the company he will be either flogged or marooned with one small arm and shot. Any man that steals from the company will either be marooned or shot. Just to name a few."

"Since the pirate code forbade anyone from leaving the ship unless granted by the captain I would often ask Kubra permission to leave so that I may spend time with my mother. Whenever we had a successful raid I'd leave to share my earnings with her. I would visit her every chance I could, sometimes within a few months which turned into about once a year. I had hoped to give her enough money so that she could leave that shit hole of a city and maybe have her own patch of land and a better home, no leaky roofs."

"In the time I went to see her she had gotten close to a man named Declan Cutter, a blonde haired pretty boy, kind of rugged in the face and a tattoo on the outside of his wrist of a mermaid clutching an anchor. He had started working at the same tavern with her. They became really close and I was happy that she had someone. I didn't really care for him myself but as long as she was happy and he was good to her that was good enough for me. She fell in love with that man… and he's also the one who murdered her."

"What?" Piper asked in disbelief

I was visiting her one year and one night she was working late. It was a normal thing so I didn't think much of it but as the night carried on I became worried so I went out to bring her home…"

Alex paused for the longest time. Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks and she wiped them away with her fist and clasped an angry hand over her mouth.

"Alex…"

"She…" Alex sniffled

"She…she had been tossed away like trash in an alley…not far from the tavern. Her clothes ripped from her body and there was so much blood. When I found her, she was barely hanging on. She could only manage to stay alive long enough to tell me the name of the one who did it. 'Declan, it was Declan.' she said. I couldn't believe what that bastard had done and when I tried to find him he was gone. Nowhere to be found in the city. I knew for sure right then that the fucker was guilty and I swore I would find him."

"Oh my god."

"It's really fucking ironic how the ones you love are the ones who end up hurting you the most."

Piper started to feel that pang of anxiety in her chest.

"When I returned to the Jackal I wasn't the same. I didn't care much about anything or anyone anymore…what was the point? As a pirate I enjoy the rush, the excitement, the power, the freedom. But I also did it to make a better life for her. She was taken from me and after that all I wanted was vengeance. We went about our usual business and all of my attractive charm was thrown out the window. I was heartless, an empty shell, I killed men, women…"

Alex hesitated and looked at Piper unsure "…and a child or two. And I felt no remorse at the time for doing it."

"When you kill someone for the first time Pipes, it hurts and it's hard. It takes something away from you. I saw it in your face when you killed that man back there. It's terrifying but eventually you learn not to dwell on it and not repeat the vision of it over and over again in your head because it's over, it's done. I was able to cope with the killing that I did before because in my world it's often kill or be killed and it was sometimes necessary. You have to be willing to do what needs to be done and it's not always pretty."

"I didn't believe in senseless killing but after I lost Diane I really didn't care. I wanted everyone to hurt same as I was."

"Almost another year went by and I saw Declan again. We found him. Kubra had him brought aboard the ship but he hadn't come quietly an ear and a tongue was missing. Then he handed me a knife and I dragged it across Declan's throat nice and slow. I wanted him to really feel it and would you believe that even after I killed him I still felt no relief? No joy? I still felt rage and sadness. That night I took one look at myself and everything I had done up to that point had finally caught up with me and I broke. I no longer liked the person that I saw and I realized that Diane wouldn't have either."

"And that was when you decided to leave wasn't it?"

Alex nodded "But I wouldn't call it leaving exactly. More like I escaped. Pirate code remember? Kubra had to grant me leave, which he wouldn't. The first time I tried to escape this was my punishment." Alex pointed a thumb to her scarred back and then to the mark on her face.

"When I finally became strong enough I tried again and I've been gone ever since, I never looked back and surprisingly Kubra never bothered to look for me."

Piper leaned closer to Alex, held her hand in hers, and rested her head on her shoulder as Alex cried and a gasping sob escaped her lips.

"A good part of my life has been fucked Piper. I've known more pain than beauty. I can count on one hand all of my fondest memories; but all of the bad ones, I would have to borrow yours. I think its cruel how you're able to recall such horrible moments in such vivid detail but the good ones become so vague. Whenever I find just a little shred of happiness all I want to do is sit in it and soak it all in."

Piper continued to rest her head on Alex's shoulder and Alex rested her head on hers as Piper idly played with Alex's fingers. Piper's own tears began to trickle down her cheeks for Alex's pain.

Alex at last broke the silence and slapped a hand on Piper's thigh and rubbed it. "What do you say we finish getting the rest of this paint off and head back before everyone starts to worry."

Piper nodded against her.

When they finished they started walking back through the jungle in silence hand in hand. Alex's thumb brushed over Piper's knuckles. Piper knew now that she had to say something but how could she say it? Alex had endured so much pain, she couldn't bear being the one to add more.

On the way back Piper stumbled upon a familiar vine, it looked dead and withered. The flower bud was closed and blackened like it had been burned. Piper recognized the bud at once and released Alex's hand to examine the bud further.

"My god" she whispered

"Pipes?"

Piper looked around and saw another and another until she saw a break in the trees and walked towards it. She walked to the edge of a steep hill and looked down

"Oh my god, it's a whole field." Her eyes looked to the sky. The moon had yet to shine it's light on the plane but in a few minutes it would be.

"Pipes? What's going on, what's the matter?"

Piper grabbed hold of Alex's hand and pulled her along. Alex was confused by Piper's eagerness "What are you doing?"

"C'mon we have to hurry, the full moon's almost at its highest, they'll be waking up soon!"

"Who will be waking up soon? Piper where are we going?!"

Piper trotted down the hill dragging Alex along by her hand until they were in the center of the large open field and then stopped. Alex looked around completely lost "Great, an open field, this is what you were in a hurry to see? We could've seen this from where we were standing."

"Just wait, it's almost time."

Alex looked again as if maybe she were missing something. "Time for what, what are we doing here?"

"Patience woman, sit." Piper practically yanked Alex down to the ground with her, "Just wait. I want you to see this."

Alex let out a sigh and remained silent. Her eyes continued to wander around the field as she waited for something to happen. But she saw nothing, just an open field of dead flowers. "Still waiting Pipes."

"Shhh just watch."

Alex sat and pouted. "I still don't know what I'm—"

And then something happened, something miraculous and beautiful, something Alex had never seen before. Once the moon shined it's light on them, the wilted dead flowers started to come to life. Their stems began to twist, uncurl, and unwind as they slowly perked themselves up, stretching themselves to the sky as if they were letting out a yawn from a deep sound sleep. Their petals began to unfold and their leaves unraveled and stretched. The flowers weren't dead at all, merely sleeping. The whole field, once dead and gray, was now bathed in moonlight and covered in a beautiful blanket of thousands of glowing yellow Moonbeams.

Alex looked around amazed by the immense beauty of it all. She was speechless. She and Piper stood out among them like a couple of smudges on a white silk dress. It was heavenly, otherworldly. Something this beautiful just did not belong in this world. Alex's eyes watered a little and her lips curled into tiny smile. Piper didn't look at the flowers, instead she just watched. She watched Alex as she took in every bit of it all.

"Moonbeams?" Alex could only think to say.

"Mmhmm. You know about them?"

"Only heard about them, how rare and impossible they are to find…never thought I'd actually ever see one…and so many." Alex continued to look around at the field, her eyes were still shiny "They're also known as: 'Nature's love talisman.'"

Piper's eyes glazed a bit as she looked at Alex, her mouth partially opened. "I didn't know that." she said dreamily. Alex looked so beautiful under the moonlight and the way it shined on her hair made it seem more blue than black. The teary look in her eyes made them seem to twinkle like stars. Piper scooted a little closer to Alex until their knees touched.

Her voice came deep and almost seductive "You know…" she whispered "It's said that if you kiss the petal of a Moonbeam as you say the name of your true love, your love will last forever."

Alex stopped looking at all the flowers and turned to face Piper and soon her face was mirroring hers: love and desire.

"You say you don't see a whole lot of beauty in the world and you don't have too many happy memories. But maybe now we can start counting on your other hand."

Alex smiled weakly and spoke in a husky breath. "I already started counting when I met you Pipes." After a moment Alex plucked one of the flowers and put it between herself and Piper. She held the stem in her first finger and thumb as if it were the most precious and most fragile thing in the world. Alex's eyes held Piper's.

"I love you, Piper Chapman, princess of Imperial Terra." And Alex gently placed her lips onto the petal.

Piper's eyes started to well up and then she too grabbed hold of the flower's stem with her fingertips. Her fingers barely touched Alex's.

"And…I love you, Alex Vause feared pirate and captain of the Black Widow." and she leaned down and kissed the same petal as Alex.

With their foreheads pressed together, they smiled at each other and held hands. Alex pulled Piper close and took her lips. It was magical, everything Piper could've ever wanted. Alex stroked her cheek and her fingers tangled into Piper's hair drawing her closer. Her lips lazily traveled down her neck and to the base of her throat. The feel of Alex's lips felt so feather light against her collar bone and Piper gasped. Her hand then moved down Piper's face to cup Piper's bare breast and she gently eased her down onto the grass.

Alex stopped to smile sweetly down at Piper. Her eyes were so full of love and adoration for the woman now lying underneath her. With her long hair like a curtain around Piper's face she playfully moved it around to tickle her cheeks and made Piper giggle. Piper's laugh was contagious as Alex could not help but chuckle and kiss her cheeks.

They tossed away what was left of their tribal outfits and soon they both lied naked together in the field. Their bodies were pressed so close to each other every part of Piper's skin was in contact with some part of Alex. It was a warm night and the heat from their bodies made it seem warmer. Legs were intertwined, stomach to stomach, breast to breast. Piper liked the feel of her breasts against Alex's the most. Her hands traveled up and down Alex's body for she wanted to know Alex in every intimate way just as Alex was so eager to learn her. She explored the soft curve of her thigh as it met with soft round shape of her buttocks. The flatness of her stomach to the fullness of Alex's breasts and how well they fit in her hands. Her fingers trailed over the raised bits of flesh that were her scars and she felt Alex tremble at her touch.

Alex gave a throaty laugh "My dear Piper Chapman. I do believe you really are fond of my tits."

Piper laughed "I guess I am." And then her smile faltered a little "Um Alex…I don't…I never really… I don't know how to…"

"I know." She said moving a strand of hair away from Piper's face. We'll go slow. And if you want me to stop…I'll stop. Whatever you want." Alex kissed her to affirm her promise. She moved to kiss Piper's forehead and dragged her lips to her temple, and then down to her throat. She lingered there for a while and Piper could feel the slip of Alex's tongue teasing her. Piper moaned and it enticed Alex even more. She stayed there for a moment cupping the side of her neck pressing long little kisses against her pulse. Her hand traveled down from her neck to once again cover Piper's small breast. With her thumb she gently stroked Piper's nipple until it was hard beneath her hand. It was an amazing sensation that was making Piper so wet between her thighs and Alex had only just begun. Alex slowly crawled down the length of Piper's body like a cat on all fours her nipples barely grazing Piper's on the way down. She kissed the base of her throat, dragged her tongue down her sternum, and suckled at both of her breasts.

Alex left a trail of kisses down the length of Piper's stomach and Piper arched her back in response. At last Alex settled herself between Piper's legs. She hooked one arm around Piper's right thigh and kissed the inside of it from her knee right down to the heat of Piper's center. She stopped to look at Piper before she went any further to see if there was any sign of doubt and discomfort. There was none. Piper's eyes were filled to the brim with so much want and desire, she looked ready to hit Alex if she didn't continue.

Alex smiled at her catching the hint. She hooked both of her arms around Piper's thighs and then took her in her mouth. Piper let out a gasping moan and her back arched. This was something new. The combined feeling of Alex's silky dark hair against her thighs and the wetness and soft gentle pressure of Alex's tongue as it lapped, probed, and stroked against her folds was incredible. Alex's arms locked Piper in place to keep her from fleeing from the wonderful pleasure that was going on inside of her. It was a beautiful torture. Her tongue continuously changed its stroke back and forth from achingly slow to heart-poundingly fast. Piper's hands clawed at the dirt as she tried to find something to hold on to, one hand combed through Alex's hair and her hips involuntarily moved against Alex's mouth. This seemed to arouse Alex even more because Piper could hear the sound of Alex's own lustful moans, they were erotic and possessive as she continued to enjoy the taste of her. She held Piper as if she were hers and only hers. She wanted to consume her.

Piper's legs were beginning to tremble of their own free will and Alex increased her stroke. She released one of Piper's thighs to cup one of her breasts. Piper felt something building inside of her that grew more intense with each stroke. She cried out in ecstasy and her moans grew louder. Her body was moving of its own free will, no longer able to contain itself. Her legs trembled against Alex's head and she could feel pressure all the way down to her toes until there was an explosion of beautiful satisfaction that rushed right through her like a wave. But it didn't stop. Then there was another, and another, and another. Soon the waves just kept coming to the point that they bled together and Piper had lost count.

Alex stopped and Piper's legs went slack. She crawled back up Piper's body, pushed her hair away from her face, and wiped her mouth on her arm. Piper was still trying to catch her breath.

Alex smiled at Piper and rested her chin on Piper's chest "Horrible wasn't it?" she asked looking all to proud of herself.

"The worst."

Alex leaned forward to give her a nice lingering kiss and then laid down beside Piper enjoying the sight of her naked body. Piper, still trying to catch her breath licked her lips and mustered up her courage. "Can I do you?"

Alex laughed almost surprised as she twirled a piece of Piper's hair "You don't have to ask."

"Could you teach me?" Piper asked sweetly. Alex kissed her again and smiled "Of course."

"Um what if I'm not…good at it."

"You will be."

"What makes you so sure?"

Alex gave a throaty laugh and kissed her "Because you'll be learning from me." Piper smiled and claimed her lips again. And soon they were lost once more, engulfed in the rapture of each other's bodies.

* * *

Afterward, they lay sweaty and spent in each other's arms. Blonde and black hair mingled together, limbs were tangled. Alex's arm was draped over Piper's chest and her hand gently ran back and forth across her cheek. Piper's hand stroked Alex's hip with her finger tips.

"I never thought it could be like this." Piper whispered

"What?" Alex asked as she stroked a finger across Piper's brow before reaching to take hold of Piper's hand.

"This…it's just my mother always described it as something so structured, so methodical. Something I shouldn't even bother to look forward to. Just another duty to perform…so I never gave it much thought. She would always say 'Piper when that time comes you can choose to indulge and take whatever pleasure you can from it or lie there and wait until it's over.'"

"That's not sex Pipes. Sex is not just some man sticking his cock inside you and moving it around. It's about what you feel in here…" She said grazing Piper's temple. Her hand then traveled down to the space right over Piper's heart "…and in here."

Piper held Alex's hand there for a moment as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm glad it was different and…I'm glad it was with you."

"So am I. I love having sex with you. You may not have been the first person I've been with but you are the first person to matter. It felt like it was the first time."

Piper lied there smiling with her thoughts for a moment. She watched Alex and Alex watched her. Words no longer necessary, it was just enough to just lie there in the comfort of each other's embrace.

"So, how was I?"

Alex giggled.

"No, I'm serious." Piper said playfully kicking her. "Was I good, was it good for you too?"

"Were my moans not confirmation enough for you?" Alex leaned forward and kissed her "You were great, you're a natural. You learn fast and you're only going to get better."

"Well you're a good teacher."

"I'm really glad we have each other here, kid."

"Me too. I don't want it to end. I wish we could just stay right here, freeze this moment, and never go back."

Alex's grip around Piper's hand tightened a little.

"Stay with me."

"What?"

Alex looked at Piper. Her eyes were glistening and pleading "Stay…stay with me, please. The days that come don't always have to be life threatening and dangerous. No sea monsters, man-eating villages or leopards, we can have moments like this too. There are so many places I can show you. I want to show you everything, I want to show you what you've been missing."

"Sandy white beaches and so many islands we can explore, tribes that are a little more welcoming than the Puntak" she said laughing a little. "Drinking and fucking until the sun comes up. We can just…live."

Tears welled up in Piper's eyes. Alex was proposing forever with her, a life with Alex forever. Freedom and real love. Through her tears Piper smiled "I'd like that."

"And I just know you're going to love the Emerald Caves."

Piper's smile disappeared at the mention of the caves and all thoughts of a future with Alex seemed to vanish instantly "Alex…I need to—I want to tell you something."

"What?"

Tears fell down Piper's cheeks and when she spoke she barely looked at Alex "I just—I just wanted to say you're not a horrible person. You may have done horrible things but you are not a horrible person. We all make mistakes, we all do things that sometimes we regret. All we can do is try to make amends. What you did is in the past and you are not that person anymore."

Alex smiled at her as her own tears fell and planted a kiss on Piper's forehead. She pulled Piper against her and the two of them held on for dear life. Piper clutched Alex tightly and cried into her shoulder. She wanted to keep holding on, keep her close and protect her always. Enough was enough she had to do something.


	28. Chapter 28

  
  
  
  
With his head in his hands Laurent cursed and let out a loud, frustrated growl. He ran his fingers back through his hair clutching at the strands as if he wanted to pull them out from the roots. His palms stretched back the flesh of his face as he once again surveyed the disarray of withered old maps on his desk. With his quill in hand he crossed off another spot, shoved the maps violently away from him and stood up, the chair scraped against the floor.   
  
It had been a long hard journey across the seas. What started off as an armada of 200 ships both Anderoth and Imperial had dwindled down to almost half because of raging sea storms and fleets of pirate ships that dared attack them for their resources. Many men were lost. All of those ships were sunk and the pirates that managed to survive were chained and taken as prisoners below decks to await sentencing back home.  
  
The prince felt he was at the end of his rope and didn’t know what else to do. Having long lost the scent of Captain Vause with no leads, hints, or clues he could only search from island to island, every city and every town questioning the locals for anyone that may have spotted the Black Widow. Laurent hadn’t slept in days. Black circles surrounded his eyes, his face was unshaven and his hair a mess. He was irritable and just sick with worry. He felt like he was failing Piper and in his mind he couldn’t help but brood on every possible horror that she was going through at this very moment. It was pure torment. How could he rest knowing what unspeakable things that bastard could be doing to her? What’s worse Laurent could only think back to the last conversation they had the morning before her capture. He didn’t understand what had gotten into her all of a sudden. She was speaking madness, all of this talk about traveling the world and such. It wasn’t natural for a lady to speak that way. They all had a place in the world why speak of things that could not be? But still, he did not mean to upset her. If he could go back to that moment and do it all over again he would. He could only hope to find her and tell her how sorry he was. Set things right back to the way they were.  
  
He poured himself a cup of wine and drunk it all down. He needed to pull himself together he could not give up. Piper needed him. He had to find her. Laurent pressed a fist to his forehead as if that would force himself to think harder. There had to be something he missed, a rock he might’ve left unturned, all he needed was a whiff of something, a sign, anything!  
  
Then there was a hard knock on the door.  
  
The prince let out a deep sigh “I thought I said I was not to be disturbed!”  
  
The voice came muffled from the other side “My prince I’m afraid it’s urgent. News from Imperial Terra.”  
  
Laurent was exhausted and he grunted with annoyance as he wiped a hand down his face.   
  
“What?!”  
  
“Prince Laurent, a carrier pigeon arrived with news from his majesty himself.”  
  
“You may enter.”  
  
Laurent wasn’t really interested in any messages from the king’s advisors. He had been receiving them constantly for months now asking for a report on their efforts in recovering the princess. And every report Laurent wrote back was more of the same. No news, no changes, but they remain hopeful. This new message could not have been any different.   
  
Two of Laurent’s armored guards came in, one holding the rolled up parchment in his hand. Laurent went to sit behind his desk. He looked bored and impatient as he eyed the two guards.  
  
“Let me guess. The king’s royal advisor would like to know the current status of our journey across the seas. Am I right?”  
   
The two men looked at each other and the man with the scroll spoke up “Not this time, the message is from his highness himself. It appears we have a bit of good news. Word has reached Imperial Terra from Princess Piper.”  
  
Laurent looked at both of them stunned “Piper?”   
  
“She wrote to her father, told them where they were heading, some place called…Litchman’s Island. King Byll wrote it all here, coordinates, everything.”  
  
“Well hand it over” he said as he snatched the scroll from him. His eyes darted back and forth eagerly reading the words across the page. Then he smiled and rejoiced “Yes! Very good Piper! Very good!”  
  
Laurent stood up, collected the maps from the floor and practically stumbled his way back over to the his desk. He was filled with excitement. He looked over the maps as he tried to pin point the exact location. “Fetch the captain!” He barked at one of the guards.  
  
“Prince Laurent you know what this means?” the other guard asked.  
  
“Yes indeed I do.” He said not looking at him.  
  
“We are about to uncover the largest pirate haven in the known world. If we find it we can take it and it could bring an end to them all, and end to piracy. All that will be left are the stragglers, we can truly end them. ”  
  
“And we’re going to start with the bastard that took my fiancé. Aha! if these coordinates are correct we’re not too far off  we can be in that vicinity within two days at most if we sail non stop and the wind is kind.” He took his quill and drew a line across the map “Maybe even catching the current here can give us an extra bit of speed.”  
  
The guard returned with the ship’s captain “You summoned me Prince Laurent?”  
  
“Yes, we have a new location. We’re going to keep headed due east to a place called Litchman’s Island.”  
  
“Where the hell is Litchman’s Island?”  
  
“Apparently it’s an island concealed behind the Emerald Caves. To get to the island you have to get through the caves.”  
  
“I’ve heard of the caves and the stories. Are we sure that’s where they are?”  
  
“We’ve been informed by the princess she said it herself I’ve already planned the course.” The captain stood beside Prince Laurent as he explained his plan.  
  
“If we stay full sail and head along this current here that can give us the extra speed we need, and then sail along through here and we can be within this area in about two days time.”  
The captain looked at the map for a moment and his face scrunched in disapproval.   
  
“My prince if I may speak frankly with you?”  
  
“Go on then.”  
  
“This plan is horseshit.”  
  
The two guards made the mistake of snickering but Laurent’s look in their direction shut them up quickly.  
  
“Aye, it definitely is the fastest route but it’s also the most dangerous. Our best bet is to keep to this route over here. It’s a lot longer about few days less of a fortnight but we won’t run into as many hazards along the way. The route you’re suggesting takes us through a place called Tar Gyre, large rock formations, dense fog, not good for sailing especially with an armada of ships. Not to mention the talks of a giant sea monster that roams the area.”  
  
Laurent looked at the captain as if he were the stupidest person in the world. “Sea monsters? are you daft? There’s no such thing.”  
  
“With all do respect my prince, I’ve been sailing the sea for damn near 20 years and I’ve seen all kinds of things that I too thought did not exist. And if there’s one thing I’ve learned it’s if you don’t show the sea some respect it can kill you in a lot of ways. I strongly must advise against the route you’re suggesting. The alternative is longer but it’s safer.”  
  
“My fiancé’s life is in jeopardy. It has been months since I last saw her face. She is in the hands of a murderer,  and who knows what she has endured. I can not rest with the thought of it. Now here we are with a golden opportunity that she herself has given to us. She is right within our grasp we have to take the risk. We’re close.”  
  
“I understand our objective to retrieve the princess and I understand your pain in this but we also have to think rationally. Need I remind you that we’ve already lost some of our fleet. We’ll be risking a lot more if we do this. Another week or so is not going to change anything.”  
  
“I’ll not hear it. This is the route we shall take!”  
  
The captain was beginning to lose patience “My prince you don’t know what you’re saying as captain I really must—”  
  
“Enough! I am Prince Laurent, your prince. I have orders from King Byll to rescue the princess, she is counting on us to save her and that’s what I’m going to do. We have the scent and we can all make the journey if we tread carefully. Now as your prince I command you to steer the ship in the direction I suggested and I will hear no more about it. We stop for nothing until the princess is within our grasp. Go against my orders and I will see that you are punished for your insolence do I make myself clear?”  
  
The ship’s captain looked at the two guards and they looked at him. Even the guards looked unsure of this decision.  
  
“As you say, my prince.” And the captain retreated back out the door.   
  
“You may leave.” Laurent said to his two guards “I want to be alone.”  
  
When the door was shut. Laurent clasped his hands together and rejoiced “Don’t worry Piper, we’re coming. I swear it we’re coming. I’ll get you back I promise.”  
  
  
  



	29. Chapter 29

 

Piper and Alex had spent the entire night lying amongst the yellow moonbeams wrapped in each other's arms. With the coming of the orange and yellow light of sunrise it was Piper who had woke first. The moonbeams have long since laid themselves to rest making the field look dead and lifeless and the flowers like nothing but weeds. It was like they had been living inside a beautiful dream only to wake up and find themselves stepping back into the real world. When Piper opened her eyes she saw Alex sleeping soundly with her hand still clutching hers. Piper could almost always tell when Alex was having a nightmare and this time she didn't look tense and ready to jump at the first sound of trouble nor did she fidget in her sleep. For once she looked at ease and peaceful, like maybe it was the first decent sleep she had had in a long time.

For a time Piper lied there gazing at Alex. She studied every feature of her face as she slept and applied it to memory, how beautiful she was. Alex was strong and fierce but at times also vulnerable and someone in need of comfort and protection. It made Piper's heart ache to know that Alex found that comfort in her. She loved this woman, loved her more than anything, and now she had to protect her. Piper had made up her mind. She would tell Alex, she would tell her everything but not now, not after how beautiful and wonderful last night had been. I'll tell her once we're back on the ship, she thought, I swear it I'll tell her then I won't wait another day. I just want her to love me a little while longer before I break her heart. Just let me enjoy this a little while longer.

* * *

When Alex finally awoke she was beaming. She was a woman in love and happy. It was like she was seeing the world with new eyes. She saw Piper looking at her with a small smile and she stared right back with a tight lipped smile of her own filled with love and wonder. And then Alex leaned forward and kissed her as she brought Piper's hand closer to her chest. She almost couldn't believe that Piper was with her, that Piper was really with her, and wanted to be with her. Nichols was wrong, Piper was not like the other noblewomen, she was truly different. But yet as Alex looked at her lover she could not help but notice that even though Piper was here with her, she still felt far away and out of reach somehow, distant. Damn her perceptiveness. There was a certain fear in happiness, fear that once you find it, it will somehow be taken away.

After about another hour or so she and Piper got dressed and returned to the village and the aftermath of last night's festival. Everyone including the crew was helping to put things back in order. Nicky was helping Morello and some of the tribes women move baskets and stopped dead when she saw Alex and Piper emerge from the jungle. Alex could spot Nicky's wide grin yards away.

"There you two are. It's about time you two decided to grace us with your presence." Nicky lifted an eyebrow at them and smiled "I take it you both had a good time together?"

Piper and Alex made weird faces at each other like it were nothing but Alex knew Nicky. She could see the evidence all over their faces.

"Eh we had a pretty good night." Alex said looking at Piper

Piper nodded in agreement "Yes, it was really nice."

"Just 'really nice' huh Piper? you know something…I'm willing to bet it was more than nice and more than once." Nicky said with a sly grin. Morello giggled along side her.

Piper blushed and Alex stood speechless like she had just been caught stealing.

"Anyway Vause I took some liberties while you were gone. I talked to the chief over there, they're going to help us repair the rest of the ship using Piper's super sap plan from earlier and give us plenty of food for the trip. This will give us double the man power and we can be back on board by sunset."

"Wow, I'm impressed that's good news. What's the condition?"

"Your tits in her mouth."

Nicky quickly amended her reply when she saw the flash of anger in Piper's eyes "Relax blondie, I jest. No condition, she says it's her way of saying thank you to… 'Alex the Spider and Piper the Wasp"

"The wasp?" Alex asked looking over at Piper.

Piper gave a dismissive shrug "She says it's my animal totem, it's supposed to represent new beginnings and such, it's nothing."

"Oh, I think it fits."

Piper answered solemnly "I don't think so."

* * *

Back on the beach the Puntak and crew were putting the final touches on the ship and loading up the last of the baskets of food with Nicky overseeing the task. And by sunset as Nicky predicted the Black Widow was ready to go. Everyone hooted and hollered at what they accomplished after a long day of work, everyone except for Piper that is. Now that the ship was repaired she would soon have to keep the promise she made to herself and as that time drew nearer she felt sicker and more scared.

Alex walked up to Meka using her captain's hat to fan herself " Well chief I suppose this is the moment where we say our goodbyes and part ways."

"Puntak no believe in goodbye it is always 'see you soon' or 'until we meet again' but never 'goodbye' Goodbye be too final."

"Sorry for trying to kill you."

Meka smiled at this "Likewise" and she hoisted her daughter up and rested her on her hip as she held her. "I wish you both safe journey on your travels, until we meet again."

"Until we meet again." Meka brought Alex in for a hug and pulled away "Your breasts truly are breath taking and feel wonderful upon my own."

Piper rolled her eyes and buried her jealousy as she reminded herself of the Puntak's customs.

"As are yours." Alex grinned and then she turned to walk back towards the ship.

Piper stood alone with Meka with her hands clasping her forearms.

"There be something you wish to say?"

"No."

"You seem nervous."

"You did not wish me to speak of Alex's breasts?"

Piper scoffed. it was almost a laugh "No I'm past that."

"You have the look of a person that wants to say something. Do you want to tell me?"

Piper shook her head.

"I see. Last night you spoke of guilt and of the horrible things you have done and I see there is something troubling you. If you do not wish to tell me perhaps you should consider telling Alex the Spider." Piper looked over at Alex with worrisome eyes "She loves you. Whatever it be, I am sure she will understand…do not be afraid. Love be strong. Have faith in her love for you."

Piper swallowed and blinked to keep from crying. She looked over and smiled at Meka "Thank you."

Meka hugged her as well. Nya playfully patted Piper's shoulder and gave her a sloppy open mouthed kiss on the cheek that made Piper giggle. Piper played with the child's tiny fingers.

"Good luck…Piper the Wasp. Little Tu Fikki"

* * *

From the stern of the ship Piper watched as the island of Tekoya began to disappear from sight. She kept thinking about Meka's final words to her "Do not be afraid, love be strong, have faith in her love for you."

Gusts of a warm breeze blew through her hair and dried the tear tracks on her cheeks. She started to think about all she and Alex had been through together. From the very beginning Alex had always kept her word. She had promised to watch out for her and keep her safe. Alex had done that, even from the very first moment that they met in that tavern, Alex had known who she was and had protected her identity. She saved her from falling when the ship nearly capsized. Piper rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and saw the light scar where her arm had been broken. Though she had saved Alex from the sea monster in the end it was Alex that saved her from drowning, it was Alex who stayed at her bedside while she recovered. It was Alex who lifted her off of the edge of that cliff. It was Alex, it was always Alex. She believed in her, always pushed her to be her very best, and even protected her against her own crew. She never stopped, she never doubted, she was always there…because she loved her.

Tears began to form again and Piper wanted to die.

When the last rays of sunlight disappeared beyond the horizon a light fog had picked up. Alex dropped anchor to allow the ship to rest for the night. The sails were lowered and the crew left their posts to retire to their bunks leaving Alex and Piper alone once again.

"You don't want to go back to the cabin?" Alex smiled as she yelled down from the wheel.

Piper looked up at Alex and then back over the rail "I'm not tired."

Alex walked seductively down the steps "Well neither am I but who said anything about sleeping?" She looked at Piper with playful and hungry eyes but Piper could not return the gesture. Alex slowly crept up behind her and snaked her arms underneath hers. Piper could feel Alex's full breasts pressing against her back. She moved Piper's hair back and nuzzled her nose against her neck before lightly kissing her pulse. Her hands began to roam, one arm high across Piper's breasts and the other roaming south down her stomach. Piper could feel her resolve weakening. Alex's hand reached inside Piper's shirt and cupped her breast.

"I couldn't help but notice…you've been really quiet since we left. Is everything all right?" she whispered.

"I'm fine." Piper hadn't meant to say that it came out reflexively. So used to everything being fine even when things most definitely were not fine.

Alex made a noise against Piper's throat that said she didn't believe her. Obviously.

"Don't do that. Say what you mean."

Piper could feel her eyes beginning to well up. "No Alex, I'm not fine, I'm not fine at all, none of this is fine."

Piper pulled away from her. She felt dirty, unworthy to be touched. Piper looked her dead in the eye.

Don't be afraid, love be strong, have faith in her love for you.

"Alex I need to tell you something, something important."

"What is it?"

"First I want to tell you I'm sorry."

Alex's eyebrows came together "Okay, sorry for what?"

"For being so difficult in the beginning. The crew gave me a hard time at first but I feel maybe I was harsh to you as well, you've done so much for me and I never actually thanked you for any of it."  
"I wasn't exactly keeping a tab." Alex said with a chuckle that had an inflection of curiosity at what Piper was getting at.

"I feel like I've misjudged you… all of you. I've allowed others to warp my mind and because of that I've made mistakes, mistakes that I deeply regret."

All playfulness had left Alex's face and started to slowly turn into simmering hurt "Is this your way of trying to tell me that you wish to go back home?"

"No! No that's not it."

"Well then Piper, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked with deep sincerity and worry.

Have faith in her love for you

She took a deep breath "It's about Litchman's Island…Alex I—"

A loud explosion that sounded like rumbling thunder suddenly broke through the silence of the night accompanied by a piercing crackling sound. It made both of them jump. Red balls of fire came soaring through the air and illuminated the night sky. It put the entire ship under a bright red light. The red balls of flame came raining down right on top of them. They landed on the deck of the ship catching parts of it on fire. It hit the sails and the crows nest where it awoke a sleeping Suzanne.

"Alex watch out!" Piper pulled her away and they both landed on the ground just in time before Alex was hit by one.

"What the fucking hell?!" Alex groaned and rubbed her head "Piper?"

"I'm all right." She grunted

Alex stood up and called up to the crows nest "Suzanne what was that? Where did it come from?!"

"Mortar!" she yelled "Mortar rounds captain!"

"Mortar? from where?!"

"Right…..there! over there! behind us, ships …a lot of them…coming through the fog!"

Alex looked at Piper confused "Bounty hunters?!" she called back.

"No, the ships are bigger, the sails have a picture of a…of a crown it looks like! I think!"

"Impossible." Alex muttered to herself "Piper, c'mon hurry we have to wake everyone!"

Piper's heart sunk. Instead of rushing behind her to the lower decks like Alex ordered she had to see for herself. She ran to the stern of the ship, hoping, wishing, praying it wasn't what she thought. And then to her horror she saw them, a whole row of ships waving banners with the seal of Imperial Terra and some she recognized belonged to House Bloom, Anderoth men. They were closing in fast. The Widow could not fight them all it would be suicide they could only escape.

"No." she gasped "No, no, no!"

The ships fired more rounds at them and it made the Widow quake beneath Piper's feet. Piper was suddenly on the move racing below decks to find Alex and wake the others.

* * *

"All hands on deck!" Alex shouted at all the sleeping crew "All hands on deck! Wake up all of you!"

"Nichols, Nichols where are you wake up!"

The ship rocked with the impacting force of being struck again. The crew fumbled to their feet and rolled from their beds confused by the sudden disruption of their sleep. "Everyone get off your asses and get to the upper decks now get to your posts! Nichols!"

Nicky awoke from her sleep and rolled away from Morello "Vause, what the fuck?!"

"Get up! We're under attack!"

"By who?"

"Imperial Ships, an entire fleet of them!"

Nicky sat up "Wh—What? Imperial Ships? Here? Now?"

"Aye, Imperial Ships!"

"This far out to sea? They never come this far."

"Believe me I thought so too now come on get dressed! Meet me at the top!"

* * *

"Hold your fire!" Laurent raised his hand to his soldiers "We need only to immobilize it not sink it we still have to retrieve the princess, ease off the mortar rounds reduce them to minimal use and ready the chain shots! Lieutenant signal the other ships we're going to flank them. Close them in. They're not going anywhere. Captain you'll get us close enough and the rest of you follow me and get ready to board!"

"Aye sir" the soldiers responded.

* * *

"Everyone to your posts man the capstan and raise the anchor! You lot put out the fires, un-secure the ropes and open the sails!"

Piper helped man the capstan to raise the anchor and they started to turn it.

"Chain shots captain!"

"Everyone brace yourselves!"

The Widow took the hit causing several explosions of fire and wood.

"The ships are breaking off they're on the starboard and port side they're surrounding us!"

"Sails are open captain!"

Piper and the others gave three more turns "Anchor's up!"

* * *

"Prince Laurent they're trying to escape."

"Oh no they won't, more mortar rounds, pepper their sails. They're not going anywhere!"

"Fire the mortar rounds!" Yelled the lieutenant "Pepper their sails!"

* * *

"Mortar!"

"Take cover!" Alex yelled as she gripped tightly to the spokes of the wheel.

Everyone hit the deck and the mortar rained down tearing several holes through their sails. The fires rapidly ate away at the canvas.

Alex looked up "Fuck me." she cursed.

"We're losing sail captain!"

"I know! Fuck!"

"We're sitting ducks Vause what are your orders?!"

Alex ran her fingers through her hair and looked to both sides. They were caught in between two of the enemy ships. "Fuck."

At one side soldiers readied their weapons and prepared to fire "Soldiers! ready your guns!" the ship's captain roared.

The other ship was sailing fast right at the Widow's broadside.

"Vause?!"

"Ready the cannons prepare to fire!"

Half the Widow crew began to scramble below decks to the cannons and Piper with them. Suddenly the enemy crew opened fire, a barrage of gunfire exploded onto the deck hitting several of Alex's crew.

"Take cover and get to the guns!" Alex shouted once more in desperation.

The other ship was drawing close going full ahead until it charged it's battering ram right at Alex's broadside with a loud crash. The impact was so great it knocked her off of her feet and knocked her head against the ship's side.

The two ships were caught together, their wooden spars and their ropes tangled.

Alex crawled back up "Fire!" she shouted. And the Widow retaliated with its own vicious assault.

* * *

Laurent's plan had worked and he and the Imperial Soldiers used the conjoined ships as a bridge to board the Widow. They swung over by rope and others swam to the Widow's side using the gun compartments to climb aboard.

The Widow crew continued to arm their cannons and shot at the men that were climbing up the ship's hull. The soldiers' bodies exploded from the impact of the cannonballs leaving an ugly splatter of blood, bone, and gore. The soldiers that swung over onto the decks were greeted by sharp cold steel. The pirates cut through stomachs, they severed limbs. One shipmate took a sword through the eye and a soldier's head went rolling down the deck of the ship. Laurent made a running leap across the bow and tumbled onto the Widow. He crossed his blade with a shipmate, disarmed her and ran her through with his sword. With his foot he kicked the body off of his blade.

"Search the ship, find the princess!" He yelled through all the commotion.

He clashed his blade with each person that challenged him. A shipmate yelled a battle cry and came at him from above aiming her sword downward right on top of his head. He moved out of the way and went to stab at the woman but she blocked his attack.

"Where's the princess?!" He growled

The woman spat at him and carried on. She aimed for his chest and missed. Laurent spun and sliced the back of her neck.

"Where's Princess Piper! Vause show yourself!"

Laurent looked over and saw a dark haired woman engaged in a fight with three soldiers. She danced around them effortlessly dodging, ducking, twisting, and turning. She moved back and forth between each one and didn't look to be having a hard time of it. She ran her sword through one and quick as a flash sliced through the face of another.

Laurent rushed in to help his comrades but was stopped by a woman with wild blonde hair he turned to meet her attack and clashed his sword with hers again and again. The woman clutched her chest and was growing out of breath. He kicked her into several barrels of gunpowder.

He proceeded to jump in and engage the dark haired woman. The two locked eyes, she was daring him. The woman started in immediately and already had the upper hand. Laurent was not able to take her out as quickly as he did the others.

The woman nicked his face and blood traveled down his cheek. He crossed his sword with hers, shoved her off than reached for his gun ready to aim and fire but she smacked the flat of her sword on his hand.

* * *

Below decks Piper had been helping to arm the guns. When it was clear that it was no longer of any use and the enemy was now aboard the ship everyone left to take the fight to the upper decks with the others. Suddenly a flood of soldiers came storming down the steps. They were yelling with their swords and guns raised.

Piper stopped abruptly in her tracks.

"Find the princess!"

"Here take this!" A shipmate tossed Piper a sword and she caught it by the hilt. She whipped around and met with one of the guards. None of these men recognized her. To them she looked like another pirate and they only had death on their minds for all of them. They could not be reasoned with.

The guard delivered a hard punch across Piper's face and knocked her to the floor with a hard thud. Her head hurt she could feel the cut on her head, underneath her eye, and the blood. She tasted blood in her mouth. She quickly came back up on her feet and caught the man's blade. She felt the heavy jarring of her wrists whenever their blades continued to make contact. She had to get to the upper decks, she had to get to Alex, she had to stop all of this and this man was in her way.

With a loud cry of frustration and anger Piper pressed onto the offensive and clashed her sword with the man like a wild woman. He stumbled back when he lost his footing and she plunged her sword through his gut, almost to the hilt and she withdrew her weapon. The man fell forward and collapsed on top of her dead.

No time to celebrate her victory Piper grunted and worked her muscles to free herself from underneath the man and pushed him off of her. She had blood down her white shirt, a lot of blood, his blood.

The fight below carried on with the others and Piper started walking towards the steps. Bodies belonging to Imperial men, Anderoth soldiers and the Black Widow crew covered the floor. She had to stop this.

* * *

Up top was chaos. Hundreds of Imperial, Anderoth men and pirates fought each other and the Black Widow crew was terribly outnumbered. Bodies covered the deck, gunfire exploded. No sooner Piper came up the steps a man fired his gun at her and barely missed. Piper sliced his throat.

When she looked up she saw Alex and…Laurent! Laurent was here too. Alex was engaged in battle with none other than her fiancé Prince Laurent. They were going to kill each other if she didn't do something.

"Laurent! Laurent stop! Stop this now! Piper yelled as she was running towards the bow

"Laurent stop!"

He could not hear her. Alex delivered two killing strikes but missed and made a fatal mistake when she happened to look over and see Piper in her blood splattered shirt.

"Pipes?"

Piper saw the look of worry on her face but she also saw Laurent whipping his sword around right at her "Alex watch out!"

At the last minute Alex moved and the blade cut her wrist. She yelled in pain, her sword dropped to the deck. With her other hand Alex held the wound and blood seeped through her fingers.

With one final swing aimed at her head Laurent was going to end it all.

"LAURENT STOP IT!"

And suddenly he froze. He looked over in the direction where he heard his name. He saw her. His eyes squinted to make sure they were not deceiving him and they lit up when he found that it was her.

"Piper?! Piper! HAAAAALT! MEN HOLD YOUR FIRE! CEASE FIRE!"

And then as quickly as the fighting had begun everyone stopped.


	30. Chapter 30

 

Everyone stopped and Laurent descended down the steps to where Piper stood. He was smiling from ear to ear. His sword dropped with a clang on the deck as he broke through the crowd of guards and pirates towards Piper with open arms. He didn't care who saw. He forced her into a hug, grabbed her face and kissed her over and over again but Piper made no effort to kiss him back. She shoved him off.

"Laurent, stop!"

The prince wasn't listening "Are you all right? There's blood all over you."

"It's not my blood, Laurent—"

"…and your face, you're bleeding what happened did they hurt you?"

"Laurent I'm fine, they didn't do anything."

Laurent was still only half listening. He grabbed hold of Piper's arms and started to examine her as if to make sure she was real, alive, and healthy. "Round up whoever's left alive of these savages and bring them all to the main deck. Tie them up."

The soldiers did as they were told and shoved all the pirates with the help of their guns to the main deck. Some they pulled by their hair and forearms and forcefully brought them to their knees. Alex was the last to come down, her arms were roughly pulled behind her back and then shoved to the floor by her head right beside Nicky. She tossed her hair away from her face. The remaining soldiers had them surrounded. One of them went around to secure a rope around each of their hands.

"Laurent I'm fine, let me go! Let them go!"

Laurent looked over at one of the guards "Take the princess back aboard the ship she can have my quarters make sure we get her cleaned up and fed."

"Laurent you are not listening to me! I said LET ME GO!" and Piper snatched her arm away.

Prince Laurent stopped and looked at her, not understanding her outrage.

Everyone fell silent. They all looked at Piper and Piper looked at all of them. Her eyes finally rested back on Laurent.

"Stop all of this, let. them. go." She said in a low demanding voice.

Laurent scoffed "Piper what—what are you doing?"

"Let them go and leave them be. You're here for me that's fine, but don't hurt them."

He lifted an eyebrow at her "All right this isn't exactly the reunion I had hoped for I thought you'd be a little bit happier to see us. In the letter you sent to your father you seemed so eager."

And right then Alex looked up. Her eyebrows scrunched together "A letter?"

A guard hit the butt of his rifle on Alex's back "You shut your mouth!"

"Stop it!"

"Okay Piper I don't know what's gotten into you but whatever it is we'll settle it back on the ship." He walked passed her and surveyed the gang of pirates eyeing each one "I'm looking for Captain Vause where is he? Speak up!"

A wave of silence passed over for several moments.

"Don't everyone speak all at once where is he? Come on now speak!"

Alex rolled her eyes "I'm Captain Vause and this is my ship."

Laurent looked over at her completely stunned, the guards were just as equally shocked. "You? You're Captain Vause?! The ruthless pirate Vause? A woman?! A woman kidnapped my fiancé?"

"And I assume you must be Vincent." Alex said in annoyance.

"Laurent." He said through his teeth "Prince Laurent to you."

"Whatever." She grumbled. Alex looked through Laurent as if he didn't exist and she focused her attention on Piper with pleading and confused eyes "Pipes what is he talking about? What letter?"

The guard twisted Alex's arm and she cried out in pain "Do not address our princess so informally!"

Piper bolted forward and shoved passed Laurent "Let go of her I said!" The guard released Alex.

"For the last time Laurent, stop all of this and let them go!"

"Piper what is the matter with you?! You ask us to come and save you and now you're defending these people…and…" Laurent looked Piper up and down in disgust "Apparently dressing like them too? You want to tell me what's going on here and why you're acting this way?"

Alex was growing impatient. She grunted in pain. This time her voice carried an edge and it demanded explanation.

"Piper, what is he talking about, what letter? What does he mean?"

Laurent looked at Piper, Alex looked at Piper, so did Nicky, all the pirates, Imperial and Anderoth soldiers. Piper was standing amongst crowd of people all waiting for an explanation and there was nowhere for her to run. Of all the faces in the crowd Piper looked to Alex who carried the heavy weight of desperation on her face. Piper could tell that she was already putting the pieces together in her head. She was looking to Piper now only with the hopes that what she suspected wasn't true. But her prolonged silence was telling Alex everything.

"What did you do Piper?" Her voice sounded defeated and melancholy.

Piper's throat was constricting. Her eyes filled with tears and as she blinked they slowly trailed down her cheeks. Her eyes wandered to the floor for she could not bear to look Alex in the face.

"I—I um…I wrote a letter…to my father… asking him to rescue me. I—I told him where to find me, where we were going, about the Emerald Caves." She paused a bit and let out a shaky breath. "I told him about Litchman's Island."

Alex's head hung low with her hair draping over her face. She closed her eyes allowing herself a moment to process this. Angry whispers broke out amongst the crew, phrases like "fucking bitch" and "traitor." Even Nicky glowered at Piper and she could only shake her head.

When Alex looked up again and opened her eyes they were glassy. She looked to the sky and sucked in her bottom lip. "You…you wrote a letter?" she snapped.

"Alex—"

"When did you do this?"

"Alex let me explain."

"When did you do this? How did it get to him?!"

Alex wasn't asking as Alex she was asking as Captain Vause.

"Months ago. Back when we were in Caquanaw after the storm. When Nicky and I went to visit that brothel, I snuck away and made an arrangement with a sell sword with the promise of gold if he succeeded. "

"Well it would certainly seem that he has." Alex's voice was shuddering with anger and hurt. "So you broke your promise to me that you would not try to escape. I give you my word that once we arrived in Litch that if you still desired it I would take you back myself and instead of trusting me to do that you not only went behind my back and planned an escape but conspired with our enemy to do so?!" Her voice cracked. She almost couldn't get the words out.

"And not only that…but you give away the location to our safe haven? The hideout for every known pirate, handing our lives over to them on a silver platter? Piper—"

"I was angry Alex and afraid. Afraid that everything that Sylvia told me was true and—"

"Sylvia? You listened to Sylvia?!"

Piper was on the verge of hysterics and it all came rushing out "Yes, she got inside my head I thought that you were using me, that you didn't care about me, and everyone was treating me horribly, all I could think about at the time was getting home. I just wanted to go home. I didn't want anyone to get hurt I didn't want this to happen I just wanted to go home! And I didn't want to fall in love with you but I did and once I accepted it and saw that you felt the same way, I felt horrible. I feel horrible. I wish I could take it all back Alex I do!"

Alex was desperately trying to keep from crying. She looked about a blink away from doing so but she held herself together and allowed her anger to take hold.

"The entire time… you were a traitor on my ship. Imperial ships we're on our tail the entire time and you led them right to us. All this time you knew and you let this go on as long as it did knowing we we're sailing right into a trap!"

"I wanted to tell you, I truly did Alex, but I was afraid. I didn't want you to hate me I can't bear the thought of you hating me. I'd rather die than for you to hate me."

"You love her?!"

Piper had forgotten that Laurent was still there. She finally brought her attention back to him moving from one broken heart and soon to be another.

"You love her?!" Laurent asked again. He sounded shocked and outraged. Now he was desperate for an answer.

Piper's voice came out as a cracked whimper "Yes."

"Wow princess you're really on a roll tonight aren't you?" Nicky sassed

All the guards looked embarrassed at what was happening. Some of them made awkward faces and looked like they would rather be somewhere else right now.

Laurent shook his head and ran a hand back through his hair and then he did the last thing Piper expected him to do, he laughed. But the laugh was void of any humor.

"A woman? Ha! You're—you're in love with a woman?! That's absurd—or you know what maybe not so absurd because you know what, as crazy as it sounds when you say you love her…I believe you. I know you're telling the truth. I can hear it in your voice and I can see it on your face. And you know what I also can't help but think back to the day I asked you to marry me, when I told you I loved you and wanted to marry you for love. And I asked you if you loved me. And you said you yes."

He paused to catch his breath. "I'll admit I was unsure of how you truly felt. I thought maybe you were nervous so I let it go. But then again maybe I was blinded because I so desperately wanted you to feel the same way."

"But I see now. You don't look at me the way you look at her… and the passion in your voice…you don't talk to me like that."

Laurent stood in front of her and looked her in eye "Look at me Piper. I'm going to ask you one more time and tell me the truth… do you love me?"

More tears fell down Piper's face "No."

Laurent could only nod in disappointment "Did you ever love me?"

"I do care for you. I have love for you I—I just—"

"So the answer is no." He said cutting her off "Now see that time I knew you were telling the truth."

Laurent began pacing the deck, his anger rising. He clenched his fists and pulled his hair trying to understand the madness. He looked like a child ready to throw a tantrum.

"Let me just try to understand this. You don't love me but you love her? A pirate! A woman! She's a bloody woman! It's—it's unnatural! How could you possibly choose her over me?! What can she possibly do for you? What—what can she possibly give you that I can't?!"

"I'm so sorry Laurent I did not mean to hurt you."

"Were you with her?!"

"What?"

"Have you fucked her?!"

"Laurent—"

"Did you?!"

"…Yes."

The guards seem to shrink away into the background.

Laurent turned his rage towards Alex and grabbed her by her shirt but Alex didn't seem to care. She looked numb.

"You bitch! What have you done to her? What evil mind games have you been playing with her head?! Answer me!"

Piper pulled Laurent away from Alex "Stop it, leave her alone!" Laurent snatched himself away from Piper's grip.

"Why do you insist on defending her— these women?! This isn't you Piper!"

"This is me!"

"Do you have any idea what I went through to find you? The men we have lost?! Piper you are not like them! You are a princess born and bred into privilege it's your birthright that is who you are, who you are supposed to be! You're not a low-life savage like these lot!"

"Who are you to tell me who I'm supposed to be? And they're not savages they are people Laurent! They're just women trying to make the best of what they've been given and you treat them like they're—"

"Criminals? They are criminals Piper!"

"Not all pirates choose this, sometimes this is the only way. People starve every day and do what they must to take care of their families but those like you and myself are too high up and concerned with our own luxuries that we neglect the needs of our people. If they are criminals than it is we who have made them what they are!"

"Ho ho did she tell you that?!"

"It's the truth they are not as bad as you think. They are people regardless of what side of life they were born into and we are no different—I am no different!"

Laurent wiped a hand down his face, much too overwhelmed by the madness of it all. "I've heard enough. This is all too much…I suppose it's going to be an arranged marriage after all."

"What? Laurent I'm not marrying you."

"I'm afraid you still are, this doesn't change anything. We both still have our duty."

Piper finally broke "All this talk about duty! I'm so fucking sick of duty! I'm so tired of being told that this is my duty! For fuck's sake think for yourself Laurent. You don't have to do this!"

"Go home Piper." Alex said in a dead voice.

"Alex?"

"Go home. You got what you wanted…now go home. Go back to where you came from, go back to where you belong, just go."

"This isn't what I wanted." She whispered.

"You wanted to go home, you wanted your fiancé to come and save you. Now he's here, go home."

"Alex I'm so sorry I swear to you I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"To be honest with you Piper I could give fuck all for what you meant. It doesn't change what's happening. You betrayed us…" Alex's voice caught in her throat. "You betrayed me. And as far as I'm concerned it seems I never should've trusted you."

Piper let out a sob "Alex please."

Laurent's lieutenant stepped up and approached him "Sir, your orders, what will you have us do?"

Laurent looked at his fiancé and then to Alex "The same thing we did with all the others. Capture this ship we're taking it with us and replace their rope ties with chains. Put these pirates on one of the patrol ships and lock them in the cells with the other prisoners. We continue on as planned. We'll send half of our remaining fleet back to Imperial Terra with the prisoners, the other half will continue on to Litchman's Island."

Piper whipped her head around "Laurent no, no you can't do that!"

"I can and I am. I have orders from your father to rescue you and capture the Widow. By order of King Byll ruler of Imperial Terra that island is to be seized and brought under the jurisdiction of the crown."

"Laurent I'm begging you, you don't have to do this! You don't want to do this. You're angry at me and I understand but don't take it out on them. Just take me you don't need to take them! And besides you'll never get through the caves there are too many tunnels and the creatures, it's a wasted trip!"

"We'll find a way in. The orders are to seize that island and to bring the Widow to justice. King Byll was very specific that he wanted nothing more than to see Captain Vause brought back to the city where she and her comrades will be brought to trial and hung."

Laurent made a point to look directly at Alex "And they may not even get the trial."

"Lieutenant you have your orders, chain them up and take my fiancé back aboard my ship. We're heading back! Now!"

Two guards escorted a violent and fist punching Piper back towards Laurent's ship. Through the crowd of guards Piper saw the pirates being cruelly handled as they were chained up one by one and roughly shoved in the other direction. Piper continued to yell for Laurent to stop and pleaded for Alex's life and the others. Though it could be the last time they saw each other Alex hadn't even bothered to look at her. She looked defeated and already looked like she was walking towards the executioner's block. It was all over, the end of everything.


	31. Chapter 31

 

With the exception of the strips of light that broke through from the wooden hatch leading to the upper decks it was almost pitch black down where Alex and the others were. The air was rank with the disgusting smell of sea water, mold, vomit, excrement and stifling hot; especially with all of the prisoners packed so tightly together. No standing room, just enough to sit in tight huddles that made their legs cramp tight and ache from sitting in the same position for so long. Chains bound their ankles and wrists making them chafe. There were rats that scavenged around looking for food and sometimes they nibbled and fed on the only food that was available to them…the dead. The light stench of death could be smelled through the gaps of shit and vomit. It was a smell Alex was all too familiar with, a stench you really couldn't describe to someone. But once you smelled it you knew exactly what it was. The ship creaked and rocked as the waves struck against it's side and with it came more sounds of retching from the prisoners.

The cells were filled to capacity which made it feel even hotter. Alex looked around and estimated maybe a little over a hundred pirates were down here maybe more. She saw a few of her own crew scattered about in different cells. Black Cindy and Boo together in one, Tasha and Morello together in another. She was thankful that she at least had Nicky with her in this shit hole. Any minute now she was waiting for a solemn 'I told you so' from her. Alex leaned her head against the rust covered bars staring off at nothing. Though her face looked numb on the outside, inside she was an open wound that was bleeding out. She couldn't get Piper out of her head, her stupid beautiful smile, her stupid beautiful face, her rambling whenever she was excited about some new piece of knowledge, how it felt to love her and be loved by her, how it felt to be with her, naked together, bodies pressed against each other in that field under the light of the full moon and the glow of the Moonbeams. Alex would hold that memory in her heart for the rest of her life which unfortunately didn't seem to be much longer.

Then love and longing turned to so much hurt and anger and she winced at the thought of it like it was an actual physical pain. Her ship and crew captured by the enemy and not only that but to find out that it was Piper that had caused it all. Pipes, her Pipes. Lied to her, went behind her back, didn't trust her to keep her end of their bargain, the woman who claimed to love her. Alex supposed what angered her the most was the time it took for Piper to tell her what awaited them. She understood her reasons, she understood them all but that still didn't make it all fine. Piper should've trusted her, but she clearly hadn't. She hadn't trusted her to tell her the truth and she hadn't trusted her to keep her promise. Piper needed the escape hatch.

And now because of Piper Litchman's Island would now belong to Imperial Terra and every pirate would be marked for death. Alex didn't like being angry at Piper, she didn't want to be, but it hurt so fucking much. Fuck her she thought, she wrote the letter, she made a decision, she got what she wanted, now she can marry that little twat and have him for a husband, perform her supreme duty to her family so she says. She wished she could stop thinking about her.

Alex felt Nicky scoot close to her "Fuck…the smell down here is going to kill us before any noose does am I right? It's like if piss and vomit were stirred inside a bowl of shit soup."

Alex's face scrunched in disgust and she turned her head to look at Nicky "Thanks for that."

"No really, how the fuck can anyone breathe down here, you can taste the shit, my insides are melting."

Alex heaved out a sigh "Is this your idea of trying to make the best out of a superbly fucked situation?"

"Can't blame me for trying."

"Well stop I'm not in the mood. Why don't you say what you really want to say."

"Which is what?"

Alex looked at Nicky with irritation on her face that she would have her be the one to say it "I told you so? You should've listened to me, I told you she was going to cause trouble, she's just like all the others? Take your pick which one is it going to be Nichols?"

Nicky's chains jangled as she tried to adjust herself into a different position. "Fuck, my legs—listen…" she grunted "I'm not going to do that alright."

She scoffed a laugh "You're not going to tell me how stupid I was?"

"No. No you weren't stupid. You were in love with her and you just had your heart broken is all. I'm not going to kick you while you're down. And you know as much as I want to say those things…I feel like if I did I would be wrong."

"What do you mean you would be wrong?"

"I'm saying—and I'm not choosing sides here—maybe I was wrong about Piper. She was a pain in the ass at first and she seemed like your typical spoiled pampered princess. And I was just as pissed as you are now when we found out she betrayed us—I still am—but I got to say in the end she did stand up for us. Your blue blooded princess stood up for us and that took balls. Big balls."

Alex scrunched her face at her like she tasted something sour "Okay Nichols I get it, but it doesn't change what's happening. She betrayed us, she knew they were coming and she didn't tell me and now they have my ship and we're all going to die."

"Alright, alright, no it doesn't fucking change what's happening. I'm not saying you shouldn't be angry I'm just saying maybe you should take what she said into consideration. She sounded sincere. And what's with this talk about us dying isn't this the part where your supposed to come up with some genius plan to get us out?"

Alex banged her head against the bars. "Fuck. You sound just like her."

"I'm serious Vause you're really just going to roll over and die? Give Byll the satisfaction of knowing he captured us, captured you, let Chapman's little shit of a fiancé—what's his name? Bryce?"

"Jacob."

"Whatever. You're really going to let that little shit take our ship?"

"Nichols…"

"C'mon Vause I need you to come back from this. I know she broke your heart but we still need you. Pull yourself together."

Alex hung her head and looked away from her. Her eyes were burning again. "I'm sorry Nicky. But this looks like it may be the end for us. I don't know what to do right now. I can't stop thinking about her and maybe that's keeping me from thinking straight. I just want things to go back to the way they were."

* * *

Piper thrashed in the leather chair of the captain's quarters until she worked up a sweat and the rope ties rubbed against her wrists making them raw and red. She banged her back against the chair making it scrape against the floor. She cursed and screamed as she tried to wiggle herself free but it was no use. The sweat on her forehead burned the cut above her eye.

Piper shook herself violently once more. "Fuck! fucking dammit!"

She heard the door open behind her and she jumped. Piper turned her head and tried looking over her shoulder when she heard the sound of boots hitting the floor.

"Are you quite finished?" Laurent asked as he came around from behind her. He held a plate of food in his hand and then set it down on the table in front of her. He scooted her chair closer to the table.

"Everyone can hear you in here."

"Good." She huffed and grunted. "You come to rescue me and then you tie me to a chair in the captain's quarters."

"It's for your own good. You can't be trusted, can't have you running off anywhere."

"You mean you don't want me running off to save her. If you're going to treat me like a prisoner than why not put me in the cells with the others?"

Laurent didn't answer her question "I've brought you dinner…but I don't suppose you want to eat this either?"

Piper tossed the hair from her face. Strands of it stuck to the sweat. "You figured that out huh?"

"It's roasted venison, your favorite. And a salad mixture of lettuce, herbs, nuts, and olives."

Piper looked at the plate of food and then looked up at Laurent. Red deer was a delicacy reserved for kings and the rich. Her stomach was growling and her mouth was watering. She hated deer meat but when you don't eat for two days almost anything could smell good.

Laurent sat on the table and stabbed a fork and knife into the meat and moved to feed her. Piper turned her head away.

"It's amazing how little we know about each other." Piper said in an antagonizing tone.

"Piper you can't go on like this, you need to eat something. You planning to starve yourself?"

"Maybe. I know you're not feeding Alex and the others and if you are I know it's damn well not roasted venison or—what was yesterday's dish?—veal?"

"You need to eat." Laurent said impatiently.

"Or what you're going to shove it down my throat? I'm not hungry. Keep your damn food."

"You haven't eaten in two days I know you're hungry."

"I'm. not. hungry. And besides roasted venison has never been my favorite."

Laurent threw the fork and knife down onto the plate and sat in the chair across from her.

He shook his head "What the hell has happened to you?"

"Nothing I am completely sane. Probably more sane than I've ever been."

"That woman has poisoned your mind Piper, you're not well."

"So because I don't love you my mind has been poisoned?"

"She's a woman Piper."

"I know what she is. I know who she is."

"It's not right, it's against nature, and the law of God, it's not real."

"It is real. I don't need you or anyone to tell me what's real. Alex has been the realest person to have ever come into my life if not the first."

"Look at what she's done to you. She give you that cut on your head? Looks like it might leave a scar."

"What? Don't want a battered princess as your fiancé? And it wasn't her. One of your guards did this. Alex never hurt me. Not once."

"One of my guards?"

"During your attack. I got into a fight with one of them. He did this."

"Which one was it?"

"He's dead. I ran him through the gut all the way to the hilt."

Laurent blinked several times and looked at her like he had just saw a ghost. Piper watched him swallow. Her eyes then wandered to the plate of food and she focused on the knife.

"What's going to happen to them?" Piper asked not looking at Laurent.

"I told you. Captain Vause will be brought to trial before the king to answer for her crimes and on behalf of her entire crew. They will be branded and hung."

Piper had an idea. All she had to do was keep him talking while she concentrated on getting herself free.

"All of them? You're going to hang all of them?"

Laurent leaned back in his chair "Well naturally. But then again the blacks among her crew have already been branded by certain slave houses. So I imagine if they are not killed they will be sent back to the houses in which they serve where they will most likely die anyway for fleeing from their owners. Their fate depends on what your father says. Either way they're dead."

Piper started to slowly move her wrists and tried to loosen the hold of the ropes it hurt something fierce. "And you're fine with all of this?"

"It is the law. Your father's orders."

"You didn't answer my question. Are you able to live with yourself knowing that you're going to be sending all of these people to their deaths, sending the former slaves back to their cruel masters? Can you?"

"They're pirates, barbarians, and animals, Piper."

Piper threw her head back and shook her head "Oh I see. I suppose it's a lot easier to kill another human being when you pretend that they aren't in fact human. You're not a cruel person Laurent and the fact that you can't even answer my one simple question with a straight answer proves that you are not." The rope around one of her hands was beginning to loosen and she could move it a bit more freely.

Laurent's face gradually turned to sorrow. "I really loved you Piper." Her anger simmered a little when she saw the hurt on his face.

"I would've done anything for you. I risked everything to get you back. And then I find you and…it's like I don't even know who you are. You look like the Piper I knew but at the same time you don't."

A moment of silence lingered in the air and then Piper's voice came out much softer than before "I know your angry at me for breaking your heart. I understand and I'm sorry, I really really am. But what you're doing is personal and you know it. You don't need to take Alex and the others. You could lie and say you destroyed their ship and killed her yourself."

"Don't tell me how I feel Piper! And what sense would it make to do as you suggest anyway? Lie to your father that Vause is dead and allow her to continue to roam free? He finds out she's still alive he'll hang me as a perjurer. You would have me risk my life for something so foolish and for what?"

"Laurent if you still have any love for me at all please just let Alex and the others go. This is all that I ask. Think of it as a wedding gift for me."

Laurent's face remained unchanged. He scoffed out a wry laugh. "A wedding gift…" he mumbled under his breath. He stood up from his chair "What makes you think you deserve anything?" He started to walk out of the room "And why would I do anything for you? I don't even know you." and the door shut behind him.

Piper's head drooped. She hadn't really expected him to follow through with her request but she needed to keep him distracted. She twisted her wrist through the loop of one of her bonds and at last she had one hand free. She reached over and grabbed the knife.

* * *

Within minutes Piper had used the knife to free herself. The skin on her wrists were red and raw and practically peeling. She tip toed over to the door and lightly pulled on the handle, it wasn't locked. Carefully she cracked open the door until she could see just enough to map out her surroundings. It was night. Guards were still walking around on patrol. Piper would've thought they would all be preparing to turn in for the night. She continued to peer through the crack of the door and just stood and observed. She counted the number of men and their weapons, measured their size, separated the laziest soldiers from the most diligent, counted their steps. She gathered whatever information she could about them just the way Alex had taught her. Piper recognized Laurent up near the ship's helm talking to the captain. Now she had only to figure out where they were keeping Alex and the others. Truthfully Alex could be on any one of the patrol ships or if Piper was lucky she could be right under her nose.

Piper saw a soldier walking over to a hatch on the main deck. He opened it and descended down the steps. He left hatch open. There Piper thought she's got to be down there. Piper drew back and looked at the knife in her hand and thought.

Twenty soldiers on deck, a little over half of them appear to be proficient, rapier swords and a couple of knives and a few guns. I have but a small kitchen knife. If I can get to a sword I can maybe take out—I don't know—two? Maybe three. The soldier to the right of the hatch is lazy and lacks experience if I can get to him I can take his sword and fight the rest of the way through, run down the hatch. Also these soldiers won't dare hurt their princess.

It could work. Piper took in a deep breath held the knife tightly in her hand and gathered her courage. She burst through the door screaming and made a break for the lazy soldier. She took all the men by surprise and they reflexively drew their weapons and pursued her. Laurent looked down from the helm and stood shocked when he saw her. "Guards grab her!"

Piper swung her knife to keep them all away and took on the lazy inexperienced soldier. He tried to draw his weapon but barely got the chance to draw it from it's sheath so Piper did it for him. She drew his weapon and aimed the point of her sword and kitchen knife right at him ordering him to step aside.

A soldier ran up behind her and another and another. The first soldier charged at Piper with his sword drawn and he swung at her, Piper ducked and rolled out of the way.

"No you fools, that's the princess lower your weapons!"

Piper caught blades with a another soldier and bumped him over the edge and he landed with a splash into the sea. She turned and looked back at the hatch she had to get to it.

A soldier grunted and had begun to dance with Piper. With every swing of his weapon Piper matched him. He tried to punch her and she ducked and left her opponent behind. The men were closing in on her in a tight circle and Piper could no longer see the hatch. Piper looked around like a frantic animal cornered by a pack of wolves. She kept the sword raised to keep them away.

Laurent drew the captain's gun from his belt and fired a shot in the air. Everyone stopped.

"Stand down!"

He walked down the steps to the main deck and the men cleared a path. Laurent looked at Piper and then saw the open hatch. He huffed out a breath through his nose, his lips tightened and he looked at one of the guards "Take the princess back to the captain's quarters, tie her up, and make sure she can't escape." The man nodded.

Laurent made a gesture with his head to a man standing behind Piper and the man knocked the pommel of his sword to the back of her neck. She fell to the ground, the sword and knife making a loud clang, and everything went dark.


	32. Chapter 32

The jarring of the ship coming to a halt was what woke Alex from her unpleasant and uncomfortable sleep. Her muscles were cramped and they hurt from being in the same position for so long. Her stomach was growling, tongue parched from thirst, and she had a sharp and painful headache. At her feet was the body of a man, no longer breathing, the smell of death was upon him and it was making her headache worse. There was a commotion from outside that sounded like men talking, horses trotting along planks and stone, and the sound of seagulls cawing. The harbor, they were at the harbor. Did this mean they were in Imperial Terra or were they somewhere else? She looked towards the hatch and saw the strips of light that was coming through, they were yellow so it was day. Light blue for night, yellow for day. It was the only way Alex could make sense of time down here. She heard more men talking, men from the upper deck but she couldn't understand them. Was that because she was just so tired and weak? Was she losing her mind? No she had to hold on to her sanity, she had to. She looked over and saw that Nicky was still sleeping.

"Nichols." Alex nudged her with her foot. "Nichols wake up."

Nicky wasn't responding and Alex tried again.

"Nicky." Still no response.

She gave her as hard a kick within as much space as the cell would allow "Nichols wake up!"

"Ow! fuck, Vause?The bloody hell?"

"We stopped. The ship's not moving."

"Is that supposed to be good news?"

"The sounds outside, do you hear that?"

Nicky's eyes lit up. "Sounds like horses and people talking. Are we at the harbor? Fuck we can't be back already."

"I don't know maybe, maybe not, it's hard to tell a day from a fortnight down here. "

The hatch door opened with a loud bang and several soldiers came marching down the steps.

"I think we just got our answer."

The one at the head of the soldiers barked out his instructions "All right if you're not dead already I want to see everyone up and on your feet now let's move it! Show your faces!"

"It's a little difficult to do with these low rise ceilings ya fucka." Someone snapped.

A soldier punched the man in the gut through the bars with the butt of his rifle. "I'll not say it again, on your feet now! Keep your mouths shut. The next person who talks will be shot and thrown overboard understood! Now open the bars, single file line, escort these filthy bastards to the upper decks! MOVE!"

The door to Alex and Nicky's cell slid open and a flood of soldiers came inside snatching them up by their chains and shoving them out "Let's go move it! Start walking!" Nicky was shoved in line right behind Alex. All the pirates started ascending the steps to the upper deck. Their chains jangled as their feet shuffled together. Alex's eyes squinted and she held up her chain bound wrists to block the blinding rays of the sun. A soldier shoved her harder in the direction he wanted her to go. As they all walked down gangplank to the docks Alex's vision slowly started to clear up. She saw it all, Castle Terra, the chapel, the busy city streets. She felt nauseous, her stomach turned.

"Welcome back." She heard Nicky say from behind her.

"Shit." Alex muttered.

"Hey you uh, you don't happen to see Lorna anywhere do you?" Nicky asked

"No I don't. There's Boo, Valla, Black Cindy, Tasha, I haven't seen Suzanne, Lorna, or anyone else."

"Fuck you don't think—"

"I don't know."

Nicky was suddenly yanked out of the line and pulled away into another. Alex made the mistake of turning around when she heard her scream. "Nichols!"

A soldier struck Alex in the face with his gun "Eyes front!"

"Vause!"

Alex was violently shoved back in line.

"Nichols!"

"I'm all right, don't worry about me!"

Alex saw Nicky disappear off with another group that was headed in another direction.

"Fuck!"

"I said eyes front and keep quiet!"

Alex growled in anger and the man struck her again. "Shut your mouth Vause. We need you in one piece when you meet the king. Keep this up and we'll start cutting off limbs."

* * *

Laurent open the doors to the captain's quarters and saw a silently fuming Piper glaring at him and biting down hard on her gag.

He averted his eyes away from her "Take her." he commanded.

The soldiers moved to untie Piper's bonds from the chair and removed her gag. Piper sat patiently and waited. She watched both men to either side of her. When she was finally free the men stood her up. To her right Piper saw the knife at the man's belt and suddenly she attacked. She used her body to shove the man on her left away from her and then drew the other man's knife.

"Grab her!" Laurent ordered "But don't hurt her!"

The man Piper knocked over came back up. He took her wrist and grabbed her from behind. The other man grabbed her wrist and retrieved the knife. Piper tried to bite, kick, and scream but it was no use the men were just too strong.

"Tie her hands up, use the ropes, just make sure they're tight. Bring her outside we'll have a carriage ready to escort her back."

The two men grabbed Piper by her forearms and took her outside down towards the gang plank. Piper looked up and saw that they were back. She saw the hundreds of pirates all chained and lined up in a single file marching into the city with guards beside them every few feet. And even more pirates stepping off of the other patrol ships. She was running out of time. Her eyes searched around desperately for Alex.

Piper continued to struggle even harder against the grip of her captors "Alex! Alex!"

"Please be quiet milady, do not make this anymore difficult on yourself."

She ignored them "Alex! Alex where are you?!"

The soldiers shoved Piper into the carriage and she sat in between the two guards. Another soldier smacked the carriage signaling the driver to ride off. Frustrated tears burned her eyes. Alex was in danger and she couldn't get to her. These men were keeping her from getting to Alex. She had no idea if she was even still alive and didn't even want to entertain the thought that she might not be. She would never forgive herself.

The carriage started traveling up the main street up through the city and straight on towards the castle. A mixed crowd of people gathered outside their shops and homes to watch. Those who supported the crown spat at them, shouted hateful words, threw food, rocks, and anything else they could find at the prisoners. They rejoiced when they saw the royal carriages and shouted the name of their king and even Piper's name, joyful of her return. But Piper paid them no mind. She was still trying to find Alex and hated to think that she was out there right now enduring all of that suffering. It was a lot easier to point out the rebels amongst the crowd for they said nothing, just looked on in anger and sympathy.

A prisoner took a rock to the head, the impact so hard it made him fall to the ground. Piper jumped. The man was bleeding profusely from the gash on his head. When the soldiers examined him and saw that he was dead the man's body was pulled from the line and quickly disposed of.

Piper crawled over one of the guards to get a better look out of the window.

"Sit still milady"

Piper's eyes searched about left and right. She saw a few familiar faces like Valla, Lollis, and Boo but no Alex.

"Your grace we need you to—"

Piper suddenly saw a familiar dark head of long hair, back faced towards her. "Alex? Alex!" she shouted with relief. Her voice became more desperate "Alex!"

The dark haired woman turned around. It was Alex. Even from this distance Alex looked really battered, rough, and filthy, her mane of hair was a tangled mess. Piper called her name again. She seemed to have heard for she looked around irritated and confused. Even when she looked in her direction Piper wasn't sure if she really saw her.

"Alex!"

One of the men drew down the shade having had quite enough with her "Sit back your grace."

* * *

After a long ride for what seemed like forever the carriage finally came to a stop and the door was opened. Piper stepped down with the two guards and almost tripped over her feet forgetting that her hands were tied. She didn't see Laurent and Piper no longer saw the prisoners, where did they take them? What were they doing to them?

She and her escorts were at the castle gates. She looked up at the enormous tall parapets and the towers that stretched almost to the clouds. Guards were posted all around the castle perimeter and just past the gates was the courtyard filled with groundskeepers, soldiers, handmaidens, and other servants. She was home, but it didn't feel like home anymore. She felt a stranger in this place. It felt cold and uninviting, a prison, a prison without bars but still a prison and these men were her captors.

"I want to see my father."

"Soon your grace."

"Untie me and I want to see him now!

"We have orders to escort you directly to your bedchambers, only then will you be released."

"I want these off now!"

"We cannot it is for your own safety."

"My safety or yours?! Untie me!"

"With all do respect your grace do you really expect us to set you free after what you pulled on the ship. Not just once but twice."

Piper growled and balled her fists.

"We will take you to see your father soon but not at this present time. At the moment King Byll is getting ready to hold court. Captain Vause is about to go to trial and answer for her crimes. You will see him after."

"But that's precisely why I need to see him!"

"After, your grace, not before. Now if you please, let us escort you inside."

Piper didn't answer. She turned around and stormed angrily through the courtyard to the castle entrance, no patience to wait on the guards.

* * *

Alex was snatched so harshly from the litter of pirates that she almost tripped over her chained ankles. Seven heavily armed soldiers surrounded her as they escorted her up the hundreds of steps to the large castle doors that led to the Great Hall. Alex turned her a head a little to see where the rest of the prisoners were going. A guard snatched her by the hair and faced her forward.

They ascended the steps and the guards posted at the doors opened them and invited them in. Alex looked around at the inside of the castle and all of its splendor. The floors were white marble with deep grey veining and large matching marble columns about as tall as 10 or 15 men. Crimson colored drapes hung from the tall glass arched windows.

The echoing of the soldiers boots reverberated through the halls and were muffled by the carpeting with each step they took. They finally stopped at the entrance to the courtroom. The two soldiers looked at Alex's escorts and then looked at Alex. Of the two soldiers one gave two hard knocks on the door and proceeded to allow them inside.

Inside the room was filled with a crowd of people, nobles, noblewomen, important diplomats all from various houses grouped together to either side of the room. What started off as loud conversation quickly simmered when Alex and her escorts made themselves known. Fun gossipy chatter turned into cautious whispers both curious and disgusted. At the very end of the court sat none other than Byll Chapman himself. Beside him were several advisors, the chancellor, and Prince Laurent and his father. Alex could feel everyone's eyes on her and took in her new surroundings with extreme boredom.

At last Alex and her small pack of escorts came to a stop in the very center of the court. The room became as silent as a crypt. Only the gentle jingling of Alex's chains made a sound. The silence carried on for what seemed like forever until Byll gave a slight wave of his hand to the chancellor.

The man stepped forward "Your grace this is Alexandria Vause, pirate and captain of the renown ship The Black Widow."

Byll looked Alex up and down as he sized her up. His face turned up and he frowned at her. Alex held her chin up and drew her shoulders back defiantly.

"If I didn't know any better Byll I'd say you were quite fond of me, you sure your wife would approve?"

The soldier slapped Alex across the face. "Mind your tongue and show respect to your king."

Alex came to and rolled her eyes at him "He's not my king." she snapped. "And what are you going to do if I don't? Kill me? I think you all have already made that pretty clear."

"The captain of the Black Widow is a woman?" Byll pondered "Impossible. I don't believe it."

Alex threw her head back and let out an irritated sigh "Aye I am a woman, now that we've gotten past that little piece of drama can we please just get on with this?"

"A woman has been responsible wreaking havoc throughout my kingdom?"

"Well don't sound so surprised."

The soldier struck her again.

Byll tensed up and puffed out his chest. His voice reverberated off the walls of the court."Captain Alexandria Vause you stand accused for acts of piracy and high treason against your king…"

"You're not my king." Alex muttered under her breath.

"…This includes the destruction of several armadas, 14 forts, the plundering of merchant ships, murder, the abduction of women both noble and poor, and further more the kidnapping and the corruption of the princess, my daughter Piper Elizabeth Chapman. And that's just to list the crimes you've committed after abandoning your previous accomplice Captain Kubra Balik. How do you plead?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders "Fucking guilty. I'm guilty of all of it. What can I say I'm a busy woman. But I won't however take credit for the 'corruption of the princess' as you say, that wasn't my doing."

"You deny the corruption and the defilement of the princess?"

"Well that all depends on what you mean by the word 'defile'"

"My sources tell me that you have engaged in acts of a disgusting and sexual nature with my daughter. "

Gasps and whispers broke through amongst the crowd of people. Some of them reeled back even more as none of them wished to be within the same vicinity as this sinful woman.

"You wish to know if I had sex with your daughter is that what you're asking?" Alex teased

Byll smacked the flat of his hand hard on the arm of his throne "Answer the question!"

"Fine! It's true…I fucked your daughter! Is that what you want to hear? And you know what she fucked me too!"

The audible gasps and indistinct chatter of the court became even louder and the chancellor called for silence.

"Lies, Piper would never!"

"Oh I beg to differ. I didn't force her to do it, I didn't force Piper to do anything that she didn't want to do save for stealing her away from this place."

"Are you saying that it was her choice to lie with you, and that you did not seduce her somehow?"

"Piper and I were together…" Alex's voice lowered and became sad as her mind revisited their night together in the field. "…And we were together because we wanted to be."

Each word Byll spat at her dripped off of his lips with such deep-seated hate. "Ms. Vause I strongly advise you choose your words carefully. For if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were…infatuated with my daughter."

Alex was in no mood to discuss the deep intimacies of her relationship with Piper nor would she ever to this man that she despised.

"What my feelings are towards your daughter are completely irrelevant to this trial wouldn't you say?"

Byll sat back in his chair and folded his fingers together "Fair enough . And besides even if my daughter did somehow provoke the sinful urges that you possess for her I imagine it was for good reason."

Alex's head tilted suspiciously "Just what do you mean?"

"We're you not aware that Piper sent me a letter written in her hand. And in the letter she not only told me where to find her but pleaded for me to come and save her?"

Alex bristled "This is not news to me. I was made aware of this when fiancée over there and his fleet of ships as well as yours attacked my ship."

"Well there you have it, it all makes perfect sense. Why else would my daughter ever agree to do such a thing with you unless it was for some hidden means."

Alex clenched her fists, her nails dug into her palms "Excuse me?"

"Perhaps it was to manipulate you, earn your trust, a means of survival to better her situation."

Alex relaxed her fists and kept her calm and collected demeanor. She didn't want to give Byll the satisfaction of seeing her break. Instead of giving him the outrage that he anticipated Alex smirked, shook her head at him and chuckled to herself.

"Wow Byll, you really don't know your daughter at all. I've spent months with her and I wager I know her far better than you do or would ever care to know."

Alex paused and she smiled a tiny smile when she thought of Piper. She missed her. She really missed her.

"Piper is a mess. I know she's not perfect. I know she betrayed me. And what she did was selfish and manipulative…but you know what else I know? I know that she's smart, enjoys reading and sharing what she knows with others. She's brave when she needs to be…" Alex scoffed "She likes Moonbeams…she has wants and desires. And I know that what we did, what we have, is real. It was not a manipulation. So save your mind games I'm not interested."

"I grow tired of your insolence. Perhaps this might silence your tongue. I'll have you know that we have recently received word that your little pirate haven has been discovered, heavy losses but successfully infiltrated."

Alex's face went slack and this seemed to put a confident smile on Byll's face. "That's right Ms. Vause, Litchman's Island now belongs to me. So I'm sure you can imagine what's going to happen to it's residents."

This time Alex could not hide her anger "Fuck you."

A soldier struck Alex with a closed fist. He hit her so hard she fell to her knees. She tasted blood in her mouth and on her lips. Her eye felt sore. She came up seething in anger.

"I'm afraid you have lost this time and you are going to pay dearly for your crimes. I, King Byll Chapman ruler of Imperial Terra sentence you to death by hanging tomorrow when the sun's at it's most high. But before your sentence is to be carried out you will receive punishment. On the first count, for your sins against god and nature, your breasts will be amputated and your female organs removed. The second count for your relentless acts of piracy you will be branded and marked as a traitor. You will be stripped naked and hung in the square so that all might see you for what you are."

Alex swallowed and her eyes widened. Despite her efforts to remain steady her hands trembled in fear. She said nothing but glared at Byll the whole time as the guards dragged her away by her chains and on towards the dungeons.


	33. Chapter 33

 

It was almost pitch black going down the stone spiral staircase that led to the dungeons. Along the walls only the flickering torches gave them light. A guard plucked one from the wall and continued to light the way for Alex and the guards behind her. Alex was already smelling the stench of death and the further down they went into the pits the stronger it became. There was the smell of feces and the heavy iron stench of blood, she smelled a lot of blood. She heard distant grunts and moans of pain and misery. Beyond that there was another sound. The sound of horrible, unrestrained, screaming. But the screaming wasn't from fear, these were screams of torture and pain like the very soul was being released from the body. She recognized them all to well. She remembered the pain of how it felt when Kubra cracked his whip against her back. It was like burning fire on flesh. Between death and torture, death was always the much better choice. Torture was different, to be tortured was to experience a living death, a horrible living nightmare that you could not wake from no matter how much you begged or cried.

Alex was suddenly becoming very much aware of the scars on her back and her mind started to go back to that horrible moment. She was feeling it all over again, the burning and sharp sting of the whip, and the sound it made when it hit her skin. How it felt for her skin to open up and how much it hurt when the air brushed against it. She was spiraling again. Her hands were trembling violently, her heart was beating faster, she felt like she was suffocating, she was going to be sick.

Not now she thought get it together, think of something else, relax, breathe. Though it was easier said than done. For how could someone possibly relax in a place like this? As per usual Alex thought of her mother to calm her nerves and then…to Piper. She focused on the memory of the Moonbeams, a happy memory. She forced herself to relive that moment over and over again but it hardly did much to quell the dread and anxiety growing in her chest for what awaited her. Escape was futile and damn near impossible at this point. Her hands and ankles were chained, she had no weapons, all hope was rapidly fading.

When they reached the bottom of the steps the soldier in front walked to the archway door with a set of keys and the door clicked open. Alex looked to either side of her as they walked the long strip past dozens and dozens of prison cells all of them practically filled to capacity. The light from the guards' torches shined on the faces of the prisoners and Alex took in the sight of each one. There were people of all kinds down here. Of course there were the obvious pirates but there were others; older men, women, even children, and on their wrists a branded letter "P." They all looked starved, filthy, some of them lingering close to death. Alex glanced through the bars trying to spot a familiar face, any familiar face. She found a few and Nicky. Nicky was seated off in the corner of her prison cell with a few others.

When she saw Alex she stood up and practically stumbled over the people to get to the bars.

"Vause?!"

Alex couldn't turn around fast enough before they yanked her head forward "Eyes front!"

"Get back!" the guard yelled from behind and slammed his hand against the bars

"Vause!"

Nicky's calls faded in the distance the further down they went. If they weren't putting her in a cell where were they taking her?

After a few moments they made a left turn into another hall this time there were no cells just individual doors and inside each one Alex pinpointed the source of that horrific screaming, torture chambers. Her blood ran cold and her stomach jumped into her throat.

Coming from the opposite direction was a big bulky looking man. He wore dark brown gloves, black robes and a black hood that only revealed his eyes. He was pushing a wooden cart. When they came closer to him Alex was able to see the items the man was pushing. Several heavy barbaric looking steel instruments. They were torture devices sharp and covered with speckles of blood from having just been used.

The man's voice was gravelly and sounded muffled against his hood. "You lot came just a moment too late I just filled the last room. This her?" He pulled off his hood revealing his dirty blonde hair and fat pock-marked face.

"Captain Alexandria Vause." The lead guard said.

"Fuck me. So the rumors be true then, she is a woman, and a pretty little thing."

"Fuck off fat ass." Alex snapped at him.

"And a mouth to match. That's all right you'll break soon enough, they always do. You won't have very much to say after I promise."

He reached down into the cart and pulled out a long "V" shaped metal device with two long sharp claws extending out at the ends. "You know what this is?" He asked holding it in front of Alex. "We call it The Iron Spider or more bluntly The Breast Ripper. You'll be tied down and these metal claws here will clamp onto your nice full tits and pierce the flesh."

He made a ripping sound with his mouth "Tear it right off. Of course it will tear a lot better if the claws are heated. Otherwise what should only take minutes might very well take an hour or so. Most women tend to bleed out before you even get the chance to remove them both. I'll tell you what if you're a good girl I'll grant you the pleasure of warming 'em up a bit for ya."

"Vargus spare us the details. If you can't spare a room we need to at least carry out the other part of her sentence. We have other duties and while you might enjoy the stench of shit and piss we much fancy the smell of fresh air. Now let's get on with this."

"Right-o then, just let me dispose of these. Bring her to the smithy."

* * *

They all walked into another room with a large forge and a roaring fire that made the room feel scorching hot and humid. Black shackles and other instruments aligned the walls. Vargus walked over to the hearth and tightened the gloves around his hands. He shifted around the tools and played with them in the fire allowing himself to feel the weight of them.

"Hold her tight and bring her here." The men tightened their grip on her and hastily moved her towards Vargus and the anvil that was seated on the floor. Alex started kicking, she cursed and screamed. She tried to free her arms, and tossed her head back and forth. Her muscles burned with the effort, her nails dug into her palms.

"Gag her mouth!" A strip of cloth was quickly wrapped around her neck and Alex tried to bite at them. The cloth pulled tight.

Her arms were then pulled violently behind her back. Alex couldn't budge. She breathed out harsh breaths through the cloth against her mouth. Vargus slowly pulled out a long branding iron and at its tip a scorching white hot "P." Fear was rising from Alex's gut. Her muscles tensed up. She continued to struggle but to no avail. He stood over by the anvil and the other three men forced Alex to her knees. All of Alex's strength and determination was quickly fading and was turning into desperation and sheer terror. This was the beginning of the nightmare. A tear trickled down her cheek and onto her gag.

"Hold out her arms." Two of the guards slammed Alex's arms right out over the anvil. One man held her by her thick mane of hair and her gag, the other pinned her down by her arms exposing the inner forearm.

Vargus held the branding iron with both hands, one at the base and one closest to the tip so he had better control. He hovered over the spot he wanted on Alex's inner left forearm.

"Just so you know love, this is going to hurt you far more than this is going to hurt me."

Vargus looked at the guards. "Keep her still. I make a mistake and we'll just have to do it again, and I'm pretty sure she won't enjoy that."

The heat coming off of the iron was drawing closer and closer to her skin. Her arm instinctively jerked and the guard held her tighter. Tears began streaming down her cheeks. And then it was there, the horrible hissing sound making it's presence known. He pressed the rod firmly into her flesh. She screamed and bit down onto the cloth. Despite her pride she screamed, she screamed into the rag and clenched her teeth together. Alex tried to take her arm away, she trembled with the effort. The pain was agonizing and worse, she could not escape. The skin cooked and sizzled until the steam rose from her flesh. When the ordeal was finally over Vargus peeled the branding iron off of Alex's skin. They released their hold on her and Alex just collapsed to the ground like a rag doll. She moved into a fetal position and squeezed her eyes tightly together. The tears kept falling and she was trembling. She used her other hand to comfort the burn on her forearm. When she took it away she saw a bloody "P" on the inside of her palm.

The men gave her no time to comfort the burn and hoisted her up by her chains. Alex already looked dead on the outside and could barely stand on her own two feet.

Vargus stepped back and removed his gloves "Take her to one of the secluded holding chambers, I'll start in on her tomorrow a couple of hours before the hanging." he said.

Alex could barely make sense of what they were saying, she was too focused on the pain. Her arm was throbbing.

The guards marched further down the hall to an arched steel door with a big hulking guard posted outside. When the guard saw them coming he moved to open the door so the men escorting Alex could continue their stride straight into the cell. The room was made of stone and shaped like a tall cylinder. It had only one small window high up on the wall that let in only a single ray of light. On the floor was a disarray of filthy hay, bones, and couple of rats.

The guards practically threw Alex down to the floor and attached her wrist and ankle chains to the wall. There was just enough slack to allow her to continue to lie there in her misery. And then the men shut the door with a loud rusty clang. She continued to hold her arm and clenched her fist repeatedly to get the feeling back in her nerves. Alex hated that she was crying but it hurt so damn much. She cried for her pain, the pain in her arm, the pain in her heart whenever she thought of Piper, the pain of still loving her despite the anger she felt. Here she was, all alone, with only the skeletons, rats, and her thoughts to keep her company.

* * *

Piper threw open the doors to the study in a fury. The one place where she knew she would find him. He had been reading, sitting ever so calmly in his favorite tall velvet chair over by the fire. Byll was shocked by the intrusion. No one ever came into the study while Byll was using it, no one, not Piper, not even his wife, only the guards were allowed. Rumor has it Byll used the study not only for the books but for more lecherous acts with the women on the castle staff. At first Piper didn't think the rumors were true until one night when she was very young and she saw a young red haired girl leave the study adjusting her skirts and hair.

At this point and time Piper couldn't care less what he was using the study for. "Where is she?! What did you do to Alex?!"

One of the guards posted outside came in right behind her "I'm sorry your grace she insisted that it was important."

Byll looked over his reading glasses and closed his book "It's quite all right Matthews. Shut the door you can leave us alone. I've been meaning to speak to my daughter since her return."

The guard bowed and shut the door behind him. Byll set his book down on the small stool beside the chair and walked towards her with open arms. A slow smile spread on his lips but it looked so forced. Piper stiffened in his embrace and did not hug him back "My little girl." He said pressing a small kiss on her cheek.

Piper drew back away from him "Don't patronize me, you've been meaning to come and see me yourself? And yet its been hours?"

"I was in the middle of conducting Vause's trial. Would you like to have a seat?" He asked as he sat back down in his chair.

"I'll stand." Piper said firmly.

"All right then." he shrugged.

"Trials usually don't go on for several hours father."

"If we had gone to the full extent of that woman's crimes it very well could have, so we settled with a shorter version."

"Alex's trial ended hours ago and you kept me locked away in my room I had to work up a fuss and practically tear it apart before the guards gave in and let me leave because they thought I had gone mad."

"I'm sorry I did not come to see you sooner I thought you would've like some time to yourself. What you went through with that woman had to have been an awful and traumatizing experience. You could've used some much needed rest before the wedding tomorrow."

Piper's face scrunched together as if he were completely daft "You can't be serious, you're still planning on having this wedding?"

"Absolutely, this changes nothing, tomorrow we're going to have a wedding and a hanging. I win twice. Now why don't go on and be a good girl and go back to your—"

"I said don't patronize me! I asked you a question where is Alex? What did you do to her?!"

"You're certainly more vocal these days Piper." Byll warned "I am your father and your king and it would do you well to show me some respect."

Piper almost shrunk back. Her instincts as a princess told her to apologize and lower her voice because behavior like that was very unsuitable. She fought the urge. She asked him again and though her voice was calmer it carried a razor's edge.

He seemed satisfied with her much calmer attitude "Alex Vause is going to be hanged in the square tomorrow at noon and before her sentence is carried out she's going to undergo a few body alterations."

Piper brought up a trembling hand to her mouth. Her eyes were wet. "Wha-what does that mean? Body alterations?"

"You do not need to trouble yourself with the details of such things it's not right for a woman."

"What body alterations?! What does that mean?!"

Byll sighed in annoyance. He paused and looked as if he were debating whether he really wanted to tell her. "Well if you must know. It's a common torture method for women like her. Women like her who indulge in sinful sexual acts with other women. We're going to be…removing a few things."

Piper didn't need to hear anymore, her mind filled in the blanks. She was completely outraged and had lost every last shred of reason she had left. "It's simply not enough for you to kill her you have to maim her too?! That's madness! How could you do that to her?!"

"Piper, Vause is a very sick woman, she is evil and foul. I'm performing a public service. I am going to free you and everyone else from that woman's wickedness."

"And what of me? are you going to torture me too?! I was with her. Fully aware of what I was doing!"

"Don't be dramatic Piper. You can't be held accountable for what you went through, you were a captive."

Piper paced the floor and grabbed fistfuls of her hair at the madness of it all. Tears of vengeful anger filled her eyes. She had reached her boiling point. She could hear no more of this. "The only sick person around here, is you!" She stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Matthews poked his head back inside and looked at his king.

Byll lifted a hand "Let her go, just see to it that she makes it back to her room and lock her door."

* * *

A tall handmaiden approached the two guards posted at the double doors to Piper's bedchambers with a tray of food. One of the men knocked on the door.

"I've brought you your evening supper milady." The handmaiden said innocently.

There was no answer. The guard cracked open the door granting her entry and then shut the door behind her. There wasn't a single lit candle in Piper's room, only darkness and the white light from the moon that shined through the open glass doorways that led to the balustrade. The wind blew against the sheer white curtains.

The room had been torn apart as if a storm had blown threw it. The woman paid it no mind and instead made her way to the bed where Piper lay sleeping, tightly bundled underneath all of her blankets.

The handmaiden set the tray down on the stand beside her bed "Milady my apologies I know you said that you weren't hungry but your mother and father insisted that—"

Piper quickly moved out from the shadows and snatched the woman from behind. She forcefully put one hand over her mouth and with the other grabbed the fork from the tray and pressed it to the woman's throat. She leaned forward and whispered harshly in her ear.

"Do me a favor. Stop struggling. I don't want to hurt you so don't force me to. Now I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth and when I do you're going to promise that you're not going to scream. Do you understand me?"

The woman whimpered and cried against Piper's hand. "Stop your blubbering or they'll hear you. Nod your head so I know you understand what I'm telling you."

She did and Piper slowly took her hand away. The woman turned around to look at her. She squinted her eyes at her as she watched as Piper began to take off her clothes.

"Princess have you—have you gone mad?" She said in a high whisper.

"You have no idea. And it's Piper" she said as she struggled to take her shoulder out of her sleeve "Now I need you to do as I say and not ask questions, take off your clothes."

"Why?"

"I just said don't ask questions. Take them off."

"Milady I—"

Piper was growing irritated with the woman and she was wasting time "Fucking take them off!"

The woman almost jumped out of her robes and started to undress.

"Everything, the head dress and veil too, hand it over"

Piper took the handmaiden's robes and adjusted the wimple and veil on her head to hide the bottom of her face "Listen to me, You're going to lie in that bed and you're not going to move from it. You're not to tell anyone what happened here or where I've gone."

Piper took a step towards her and stared into her eyes "Not. One. Word. Or I promise you, you will regret it."

"Milady?"

"That's an order." Piper pulled back the sheets revealing several stuffed pillows underneath. A decoy.

"You are not to move from this bed. Do you understand?" The handmaiden looked into Piper's angry pink eyes.

"Yes, milady."

Piper took the tray of food, a fancy arrangement of a loaf of bread, soup, and salad. She knocked on the door of her room and the guard opened it letting her out. Piper kept her head down and put on the act of a hand maiden as she held the tray out in front of her.

"Still not hungry I see." One of the guards said from behind her. Piper had to fight the urge to say something sarcastic.

"Same as before I'm afraid." she said.

* * *

Piper walked down the large great halls of the castle and despite her urgency she was careful to keep a steady pace so as to not arouse suspicion from all of the guards. She needed to find the entrance to the dungeons. Piper was stopped by a guard and under the assumption that she was new and didn't quite know her way around the castle yet, the guard escorted her down several flights of steps and on towards the castle kitchens.

Piper had never set foot in the kitchens before. It was busy from the bakers to the butchers, the maids, and the scullions. Everyone was occupied whether they were preparing dishes in the hearth or scrubbing the dishes. Thankfully no one seemed to pay her any mind. She only kept her mind focused on the task at hand, getting Alex out of those horrible dungeons. But how was she to do it?

Coming into the kitchen was a guard who was very smiley and young in the face possibly late teens or early twenties. He was carelessly twirling around his keys on his index finger. Piper watched him and began to follow, but hung back a couple of feet. He was making his way over to another maid who was beaming from ear to ear when she saw him. And then he foolishly set the keys down on a nearby table. Piper could not have asked for more perfect timing. As smoothly as he placed them on the table Piper swooped in just as smoothly and swiped the keys and slid them into the pocket of her dress. The guard hadn't even noticed, he was busy flirting the maid. He was smiling at her and the girl was giggling as she was chopping away at onions.

Piper moved to another table and grabbed knife. She began slicing at a roll of pork sausage to blend in with the others.

"Bailey!" shouted the head cook.

The two lovers jumped. "What did I say about coming into the kitchens?"

"Sorry sir! I—I was just—"

"Get the hell out of here before I report you I'll not tell you again boy! And you girl get back to work!"

Bailey scampered away totally forgetting that he had left his keys.

The head cook shook his head and brought his fists to his hips. "Is this the batch for the prisoners?" He asked one of the servants.

Piper stopped mid slice and listened.

"Yes sir, we've just taken out the last of the loaves."

"Very well then, round up a select few of your girls and we'll send them all down."

Down? Down where? The dungeons?

Piper looked at the knife in her hand. She carefully slid it into the sleeve of her robes and pressed it against the inside of her wrist.

Piper started walking over to the trays of bread loaves. Some of the loaves were badly burnt but what did any of them care? It was food for the prisoners. What did it matter if it was properly prepared? She took a tray and looked around for a moment to make sure no one was looking. Quickly she drew the long knife from her robes and made a small incision in the bread. She slid the knife inside until it was completely concealed then lifted the tray from the cart.

"You there, girl!"

Piper froze and groaned inwardly. Did none of these women have names? A plump looking elderly woman approached her "Who told you to touch those?"

Piper didn't move.

"Never mind just grab one and fall in line with the others. Go on be quick about it!"

Piper grabbed her tray and stepped in line with the other female servers and they were all led out into the halls by a guard, one in front and one at the rear.

* * *

She held her head down and move gracefully down the halls with the others until they reached a set of steps that led down to an arched wooden door. The guard opened it and inside was nothing but darkness and the torches to light the way. He grabbed one and down the spiral staircase they went.

That's when the stench hit her and not even her veil could mask it. She recognized the smell almost at once. Blood and…death. Distant screams changed in pitch and grew louder and louder the farther down they went and some of those screams weren't just men. There were cries for help, screams of agony that begged for mercy, the snapping of a whip cracking in the air repeatedly. It was the whip that jogged Piper's memory of what Alex had told her, the story of her scars. Piper started to feel sick and fear swelled inside her chest at the thought of Alex being down here. And worse, the possibility that one of the screams she was hearing could very well be hers. She desperately hoped and prayed that she was wrong.

They had reached the bottom and when the door was opened the stench really hit her. Piper nearly forgot herself and almost gasped at what she saw. It was almost another world down here, swallowed in darkness with dim fire light, filled with nothing but misery and sadistic torture. There were prison cells everywhere, hundreds of prisoners, down each and every passageway, filled almost to capacity, men, women, and children. Even the children. They were all covered in dirt, mud, grime, their own excrement. Some looked sickly and on the brink of starvation. She saw the horrific brands on their wrists. The majority of these prisoners were being punished under the name of pirate and pirate supporter.

Piper was enraged by this discovery. She didn't know what she found to be the most disturbing: the horrible conditions of the dungeons and the treatment of the prisoners or the fact that her own father was willing to condemn even the children to death under the crime of piracy. Was it truly his intention to kill all of these people? This was madness. A good portion of Imperial Terra's population was down here. Piper couldn't believe it and the part of her that still loved her father didn't want to but how could she not when the truth lay right here in front of her. Within hours of being back home Byll continued to reveal himself to not be the man that Piper thought he was. Alex had been right, she had been right about all of it. Her father was selling her off to marry someone she didn't love for the good of the family, he was going to kill all of these people, mutilate and kill Alex all for his good and noble cause to end piracy. And she defended him…she defended him. Why didn't she see it before? Because she didn't want to, because she still loved her father, because there is always comfort in delusion. Alex tried to tell her but she didn't listen.

Piper was starting to see a much bigger picture, this was so much bigger than Alex now, this was pure injustice. This was about all of these people. She would rescue Alex then what? What of the others? Leave them to rot? To die?

All of the maids walked down a straight center line and the prisoners began reaching their arms through the cages trying to get at the bread on the guards pushed them all back. The bread trays were only meant for those whose sentencing was to be carried out soon, the isolated cells, reserved for the most heinous of criminals, one last meal and a bit of comfort before their deaths. No doubt Alex would be in one of them.

Further down they turned to the hall with the isolated chambers. The guards here were much bigger and well equipped, armed with pistols, swords and daggers. All of the cells that were occupied had a guard posted outside the prisoner's door. Now there was only the matter of figuring out which room Alex was in. There was no way of knowing for certain. All the other maids randomly chose the doors they wanted.

Piper approached a guard who was staring out into space in boredom. "Alexandria Vause?" she asked.

The guard raised an eyebrow at her "You wish to see Vause?" He scoffed. "Well you're either very brave or very stupid."

Piper continued to keep up the act "Even the worst of criminals deserve a moment of comfort before they are to meet with our divine lord." She cringed at her own words and how stupid she sounded.

"Your choice. Down the hall, last door on the left."

"Thank you, sir."

When Piper found the door her heart started beating rapidly in her chest with fear and anticipation. Alex was just behind that door and Piper was terrified of what she would see.

She spoke to the posted guard and said Alex's name again. The guard eyed the bread on Piper's tray for a moment and looked back at her. "Five minutes." he said. And he turned to unlock the door.

Piper walked in behind him and her heart nearly stopped.

"Vause you've got a visitor. Pick your head up."

Alex was seated cross legged on the floor, her head was drooped into her chest. She slowly lifted her head up and Piper saw the black bruise around her left eye and the dried blood on her mouth. Her face was covered in dirt and her hair was wild.

"Five minutes." the guard said again. "Be quick." He shut the door behind him and locked it.

For the longest time Piper just stood there. Happy to see her and find that she was still all in one piece but totally appalled by her condition. Piper's eyes welled with tears, she wanted to scream. Alex looked lost, her eyes filled with hopelessness and defeat. She looked so hollow and empty, a shell of her former self. The familiar fire and determination Piper loved so much was gone. She looked dead already, completely resigned to her fate. This was all her fault, this was all her fucking fault.

"Who are you and what the fuck do you want?" Her voice sounded groggy and weak.

Piper snatched the veil from her face and crouched down to her knees. She began rummaging through her robes for the keys.

Alex winced "Pipes?"

Despite the way she sounded it was like music to Piper's ears, just to hear her say the little nick name she had for her.

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm here for you, I'm here to get you out of here. Fuck where are they?!"

"Shouldn't you be trying on your wedding gown or something?"

"No, no, no. I can't fucking find them!"

"Go away Piper."

"No. I'm not leaving. We need to get you out of this place. You, Nicky, everyone, and I mean everyone."

Alex's voice was cold "I said go away. I don't know what it is…it's like…a part of me is happy to see you…but I also can't stand to look at you right now. It's confusing. By the way did you happen to see the fancy new tattoo your father gave me? Well actually it was—what was his name?—Vlad? Vargus?"

Piper looked on Alex's forearm and she saw it, the ornate raw and red letter "P" branded onto her skin. Still fresh. Her mouth hung open it was a ghastly sight and Piper couldn't take her eyes away. The tears finally fell and her anger swelled. They hurt her, they hurt her and it was her fault. She couldn't even imagine what that must've been like for Alex to go through that.

"Alex…"

"And that's not even the worst of it. They have my crew…they have my ship…" Alex shook her head. "It's over."

"It is not over." Piper growled "We'll get them back Alex, we can get them back."

"They have Litchman's Island."

Piper stared at her in shock "They…they have it?"

"Byll told me, Litchman's Island now belongs to the crown."

Piper rapidly shook her head "No, no, no, maybe, maybe he was lying to upset you. You said it yourself it would be difficult for them to get through the caves."

"Difficult but not impossible. And he wasn't lying, I know, I saw it in his face…he's going to kill all of us. He's won."

"Alex please snap out of it. This—this isn't you. Don't talk like this."

"What's the point?"

"The point is Alex, he is going to kill you tomorrow and worse if you don't get out of here."

"I don't give a good god damn."

"What?"

"Or a bad god damn, I don't give any kind of god damn, god damn. Just leave."

"No." Piper was still tearing through her robes to find the keys to Alex's salvation. And then she saw the hole in the pocket where she had placed them. "No! No!" she said in an angry whine "Fuck!"

She slammed her fists on the ground repeatedly.

"Let me guess. You stole the keys and now you've lost them." Alex sneered "See, it's a sign I'm not meant to leave. I'm going to die here. If there really is a God up there then he really must want me dead."

"Stop it Alex." Piper threw herself onto her and looked at the chains on her wrists. "There's got to be a way. Can you wiggle your hands through the shackles?"

"Stop, Piper."

With all her strength Piper pulled on the chains that were embedded to the wall "Or maybe we can loosen these…"

"Piper…"

"Wait maybe I can…"

Alex jerked her chains to get her attention. "Piper stop!"

Piper came down to look Alex in the face. "Don't you see? It's over, let it go. I'm not getting out of here. I want you to leave. You're only making this harder."

Piper sat back on her knees "So that's it then. You're not even going to try to save yourself?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders "What will be…will be."

Piper scooted closer to her "Alex, I know you're angry at me for breaking your heart and I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all of this. I know I've made a mess of everything. And for some reason even now I can't seem to do anything right. I've betrayed you, I should've trusted you, you wouldn't be here if it weren't for me, none of you would, and Litchman's Island would still belong to the pirates."

Piper swallowed and her voice cracked "This is all my fucking fault and I don't blame you for hating me, I hate myself. But—but if you're going to hate me then go on hating me while you're still alive."

"I need you to care about saving yourself. You have to! Nicky, Suzanne, Black Cindy, Boo they all need you to get them out of here."

Alex turned her head away. But even still Piper could see the glassy sheen in her eyes.

Piper sniffed and let out a shaky breath "Do you know why I love you Alex?"

Alex blinked and slowly turned her head back towards Piper. She was only one more blink away from crying herself. "Because you never gave up on me or allowed me to give up on myself. You've shown me a different life, you've given me a chance at happiness, something no one has ever given me 're smart, brave, and you're confident even when things are at their worst. And all I want to do now is be the very best version of myself that I can possibly be because you inspire me Alex!"

Alex's lips parted like she was going to say something.

"You've never allowed me to give up on myself so now I'm going to do the same for you. If you're not going to save yourself for me than do it for yourself and everyone else. Your crew needs you. My father will only win if you allow him to."

Piper sniffled again and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "You are Captain Alexandria Vause of the Black Widow…fucking act like it!"

She stood up when she heard the keys to the latch on the door and spoke quickly "I want you to pick yourself up gather whatever's left of your sanity and get out of here. If you use what's in that bread then you might still have a chance. You can get out of here. I know you. I know you can. So I expect you and your ship gone and far away from here tomorrow, do you understand me? You fight like hell."

The door finally opened "Time's up." the guard said. Piper quickly covered her face with her veil and adjusted her skirts She eyed the bread tray and looked at Alex one last time and Alex looked at her. The guard shut the door behind them.


	34. Chapter 34

 

Alex didn't allow herself to cry until Piper had left the room. She angrily wiped her sleeve across her eyes and banged the back of her head against the wall a couple of times. Piper's words were left dancing around inside her brain.

I don't hate you Alex wanted to say. I don't. I love you.

She looked down at the brand on her arm and traced the shape of it with her first finger. The wound was already beginning to scab. Byll would only win if she allowed him to. He would only win if she allowed him to. Only if she allowed him to. If she stayed he would win. Was she really going to allow him the satisfaction of capturing her, of killing her? Allow herself to die this way? Let Piper go on living the rest of her life thinking that she hated her?

What would Diane say? She would tell her to get off her fucking ass. That's what she would say. The way Piper had spoken to her had snapped Alex out of her stupor. It was almost frightening because as she spoke it was like she was hearing her mother's voice through Piper. And if Diane were here right now she would probably kick the shit out of her.

Piper was right. No more of this. She would not allow Byll this victory. She was Alex Vause renowned captain of the Black Widow feared and respected by all. Perhaps it was time to remind Byll and all of his subjects of that fact. If Byll thought her a ruthless barbarian she was going to show him just how ruthless she could be.

Alex looked at the bread tray in front of her. The rats were already nibbling at it and Alex could see the glint of something shiny inside. She uncrossed her legs and used one of her feet to reach for the tray.

* * *

Piper's swollen eyes dimly opened when she heard the sound of hard knocking on her door.

"Piper?" asked the muffled voice.

Piper recognized it to be her mother's. She didn't answer. Caroline knocked again. "Time to get up dear. It's a very important day."

She wrapped her blankets tighter around her body in an effort to shut out her mother's voice and the rest of the world.

"Well if you're not going to open the door then I'm coming in."

Caroline came in with a handful of servants tailing behind her. One of the servants was holding a large white dress in her arms.

"My god what happened to your room it's a mess! Piper, your still not out of bed yet, I imagined you would at least be brushing your hair about now."

Caroline drew apart the curtains letting in the early morning sunshine."Come now get up."

Piper threw back the blankets and sat up in her bed. Her hair was unruly and tangled. Her eyes were red and puffy. She gathered up the blankets and used them like a robe to cover herself as she walked past her mother over to the balustrade. The sun was just beginning to rise and the birds were chirping. She clutched the blankets tightly to herself. The air outside was much cooler marking the impending end of the summer months. Piper looked down into the city as it slowly started wake and she looked towards the harbor. Her eyes hung there for moment in disappointment, the Widow was still there, sails unopened.

Her muscles went slack and she thought she would cry all over again. But after spending the entire night drowning in her tears and sorrow Piper felt she had no tears left, she only felt numbness and a terrible aching hole in her heart.

"Piper for heaven sake step back inside, you need to get ready. Your father wants us ready to go within the next hour."

Piper looked over towards the chapel by the sea. The bells in the tower rung out marking the hour of the dawn. Seven times they rang. Then came the sound of more light hearted bells that sounded like a symphony of wind chimes. It was a message to all. A reminder of the wedding that was going to take place today. But the bells meant something different for Piper. For Piper the bells marked the hours until Alex's demise.

Caroline stopped when she noticed her daughter's blank expression. "Oh darling I know you're still recovering from your traumatic encounter with that woman. But it'll pass in time I promise you. Don't forget you are still a princess and you have certain duties to uphold. For now whatever is going on inside of you, you will just have to bury it. Every lord and lady in the far reaches of the country is going to be at this wedding. Your father is expecting you to look and be at your best."

Piper ignored her mother and continued to stare off into the distance at the Widow. Maybe she didn't get through to Alex and maybe she had already given up. Maybe it was too late. If it was, life really was pointless now. Nothing really mattered. If Alex died Piper imagined there wouldn't be much left for her here. Piper didn't want to live in a world where Alex Vause didn't exist.

"Piper? Piper are you listening to me?"

"Sorry," she said dully. "I was just thinking about whether or not it would matter if I lived or died."

* * *

Alex looked up when the door to her cell opened but she didn't move.

"All right Vause time to get on your feet Vargus wants to get an early start in on ya."

The guard approached Alex, drew his keys from his belt and started to unchain her shackles. Alex waited patiently. She had only one chance and she could not afford to fail. She looked at the guard and then towards the open door. He unchained her wrists and then her ankles. Slowly from inside her sleeve Alex inched the pommel of the knife into her palm. She kept her eyes on him and then once she had a clear shot of his neck, in a quick sweeping motion Alex sliced the knife across the guard's throat and rolled out from under him.

The man cried out. He gagged and gurgled up blood. He pressed his hand to his throat to stop the bleeding but the blood came out in spurts through his hand. "Fucking—c-cunt." He choked out. Alex stood by and waited until he stopped moving and his face was in a pool of his own blood. She concentrated her hearing on the noises outside the door to see if anyone had heard. There were no footsteps.

She turned his body over and snatched the keys from his belt, his gun, and sword. The easy part was over, now things were about to get difficult. Alex knew she very well could not get out of this dungeon with just one gun and a sword. If she was to escape this dungeon, get past these guards, and storm this castle she was going to need a lot more guns and a lot more swords.

Alex peaked outside the door and counted the guards outside, four of them. She couldn't use the gun yet, if she did it would sound an alarm and that we bring more guards than she was able to handle, putting her right back where she started. Her best chance was to be quick. Kill them off one by one, steal their weapons, and free the prisoners they were guarding. Lather, rinse, repeat. But she had to be efficient, there was no room for mistakes. Every cut she made had to strike true.

She twirled the sword in her hand and allowed herself to get reacquainted with having a weapon. Alex focused all of her thoughts on the task in front of her and then went over in her head once more how she intended to kill each one. She opened the door the rest of the way and walked down the hall with a purposeful stride. She made her move on the first guard and by the time he saw her coming towards him he had already lost. He did a double take in her direction and drew his sword. Alex let loose and allowed silent rage to take hold. He swung at her, she ducked and came up slicing through his neck. The sound of the man's screams alerted the other three's attention. They all came running towards her. Alex drew the dead man's knife from his belt and quickly rammed it into the chest of the second guard leaving it there and pulled the sword from his belt. She ran, slid down to her knees, and cut through the gut of the third spilling his entrails and came up to slice through the back of the fourth. The fourth guard was left crawling in pain and Alex took her sword and pushed it through the back of his neck.

All four guards lay in a single bloody row of carnage. She stayed within the grip of her rage so that it might quench her fear. Alex had only one single thought in her mind: laying waste to these soldiers and reclaiming what was hers. She walked over the dead bodies and used the keys to open the first prison door. The man inside looked at her with fear and confusion. Alex set him free.

"Who the bloody hell are you?!"

"Alex Vause"

"Vause? Captain of the Black Widow? You're a fuckin—"

"Woman, aye. What's your name?"

"Arrick."

"Well Arrick, get up I'm setting you free. There's no time for questions. Grab a weapon you're helping me to free the others. Let's go!"

"Grab a weapon? I'm a thief I've never held a sword in my life. I steal, I'm no killer."

"It's easy, first lesson: stick them with the end that hurts. Now get up!"

Alex went to each of the cells and freed their occupants. Her army was slowly growing. With the four men she had at her side she made her way towards the smithy to find Vargus. He was over by the hearth heating up the tips of The Iron Spider, preparing them just for her. Vargus hadn't even heard them come in. When he turned around he dropped the weapon when he saw all five of them staring him down. Alex smirked at him as she repeatedly tapped the flat of the blade of her sword inside the palm of her hand.

"Vargus was it?" she asked squinting her eyes at him like she was trying to recall from memory.

Vargus quickly grabbed a red hot poker with the intentions to use it as a sword.

"I think this goes without saying but…what was it you said? Oh, yes. 'This is going to hurt you far more than this is going to hurt me.' " she said with lethal intent.

Vargus was heavy and slow and with two strikes, one across his belly and the other across his face, he was dead. Alex turned back to her comrades.

"Clear out the smithy gather whatever weapons you can find. The others are going to need them."

* * *

Piper looked at herself in the tall vanity mirror with both arms down at her sides. She could not have been more unhappy to see herself in her white wedding gown. The hand maidens brushed out her hair until it's lengthy blonde curls bounced and rested past her shoulders. Her mother stood behind her admiring he daughter's loveliness.

"You look beautiful, but…" Caroline squinted her eyes when she noticed something in the mirror and turned Piper to look at her.

"That cut above your eye there…looks like it may scar…and your arm?" She observe Piper's body but wasn't exactly speaking to her. Caroline stood looking at the feint white scar on the inner elbow of Piper's arm. "My god what has that woman done to you?"

For some reason Piper smiled when she looked down at the scar Caroline was referring to. She thought back to the memory. The memory of Alex at her bedside, watching her sleep, stroking her face. She remembered their first kiss and how soft Alex's lips felt. She missed the way Alex ran her fingers through her hair and always tucked a strand behind her ear. She missed Alex.

"Perhaps we can find a way to cover up some of these scars." Caroline said snapping Piper out of her memories.

When the handmaidens, Caroline and all the other servants were finished the guards came in an escorted Piper and her mother out of her bed chamber, down through the Great Hall, and out to several horse carriages that sat waiting for the royal family.

Piper felt as if she were in a trance and her body was moving of its own accord. She continued to think about Alex and her heart broke when she thought about her suffering at this very moment. Soon she was going to be married and Alex would be gone. Tortured then left for dead, hanging by a noose in the city square.

* * *

Alex ran her sword through the mouth of another guard and he collapsed to the ground. They had all reached the bigger prison cells and the hundreds of locked up prisoners. But Alex did not free them right away she looked around searching through the bars. And then she stopped.

"Nichols?"

Nicky lifted her head up. She was huddled up next to Lorna stroking her shoulder and comforting her.

"Vause?!"

Alex gripped the bars and smiled over at her friend "Did you miss me?"

"You can say that. So since you're here, this means we're all done feeling sorry for ourselves? And what's with the new entourage? I wasn't the first on your invitation list?"

Alex laughed "Shut up. I'm getting you all out of here."

"How?"

Alex waved the keys in her face.

"I guess that'll work."

She inserted the key in the lock "Did you see the others?"

"Aye they're around." Nicky said "So what's the plan?"

"Free the prisoners, storm the castle, take back my ship, and be back at sea by noon."

"Sounds pretty easy."

The gate was opened and Nicky, Lorna and all the prisoners inside the cage came rushing out.

An older woman stepped out and looked at Alex in awe "Excuse me miss, but did she say your name was Vause?"

Alex looked at Nicky and Nicky shrugged. "Aye."

"As in Captain Vause?"

Alex said nothing. "I've heard stories about you and so have my family. You're the vicious pirate everyone's been talking about. The one that's been terrorizing the sea."

"Hey that's right." said another man. This man was in fact a pirate."The captain of the Black Widow is a damn woman. She's a woman!"

"I'm also the woman that's saving your ass."

Whispers broke out amongst the crowd of prisoners in front of her as well as those still locked in their cages.

"You're the whole reason why we're all down here."

"Am I? As I recall it was Byll Chapman that imprisoned you all."

Some of them mumbled their agreement.

"Branded you,"

The mumbles grew louder and gradually turned into cheers

"Tortured you, hung some of your family members all for the good cause of bringing an end to those so called damned pirates, and believes you all to be nothing but the filthy scum of the world in which we live."

The cheers grew louder.

"I'm afraid I cannot be held responsible for that but if you all wouldn't mind helping me in taking down the man who is…I would very much appreciate it."

The dungeons erupted into loud cheers and the hundreds of prisoners stomped their feet and rattled the bars of their cages.

"Nichols…" Alex said tossing her the keys. "Free them all, everyone arm yourselves, we're taking the castle!"

* * *

All the prisoners were freed and before long Alex had an army of rebels at her back. She was happy to be reunited with her shipmates Boo, Black Cindy, Suzanne, Tasha, even Valla and her little followers. Thankfully all of them were still safe and sound. Each and every one of them ready to seek their vengeance. It was a lost cause for the soldiers, for the rebel army flooded the halls of the dungeons showing no mercy and laying waste to their enemies. Once they finished with the dungeons the fight down below pushed it's way to the surface and burst through the doors and out into the castle.

The guards at their posts were taken by surprise and shouted through the halls about the breach. The rebels ran throughout the castle with orders to cut down anyone that stood in their way and to spare the innocent. They ran upstairs and downstairs, every room was torn apart and ransacked for its valuables. Alex however wasn't interested in the castle's valuables. Just one.

She searched every room and kicked down every door but they were all empty. She kicked in the double doors of one last room. The inside was already torn apart like a storm had came through. There was a large canopy bed, marble floors, and a tall vanity mirror, a room fit for royalty. Alex looked around at the scene with curiosity and walked over to the balustrade when she heard the sound of bells coming from the window.

She looked out the window and saw the bells ringing from the chapel tower. Her shoulders slumped.

"Vause.." Nicky said coming up behind her and out of breath "Vause, the castle is empty, only the damn staff and some of the soldiers they left behind. What the hell are you looking at?"

Nicky followed Alex's line of sight and saw the chapel. She understood and made a face. "Oh. Thinking about saving your princess?"

Alex didn't look at Nicky and her face showed nothing. "No. I'm not rescuing her. C'mon we're going to the ship." and Alex turned away from the window with Nicky tailing right behind her.

"What? Seriously? That's it we're just going to the ship? You're not going after her? Vause?!"

"Nichols come on, we're wasting time!"

"Vause?!"

"Come on!"


	35. Chapter 35

 

When they arrived at the chapel the door to Piper's carriage opened. She stepped down and walked up the steps with her mother and father to the chapel doors with a flock of soldiers at her back. At both sides of the steps there were even more soldiers. They were lined up in a colorful pattern of Imperial and Anderoth men. They all drew their swords and pointed them outward and the flower girls that walked out in front drew flower petals from their baskets and sprinkled them on the steps for the royal family.

Trumpets sounded and the doors to the chapel was slowly opened. Inside was crowded. Piper's mother was right every lord and lady was here and the chapel was richly decorated with sashes and streams that covered the arched glass windows. There were rare flowers from the castle gardens that decorated the pews.

The Chapman family walked straight down the center aisle through the congregation that stood by watching them. The people wore joyful smiles on their faces and there was light applause as they walked by. Piper looked over and saw her best friend Pollina in the pews along with her husband and their new baby in her arms. Piper's eyes began to water with happiness for her friend because despite how miserable she felt it was good to see Pollina again even if it was under these circumstances. She smiled for her, even if it was a weak one.

Pollina looked so happy to see her and she used the baby's small chubby hand to wave at Piper. Piper saw Pollina's smile fade into curious concern which told Piper Pollina knew something was wrong.

At the very end of the aisle Piper saw Laurent waiting for her. He looked neither happy or sad, just disappointed and impatient. He didn't even seem to care about how beautiful Piper looked. Standing beside him was his father looking all too proud and his arms locked tightly behind his back.

They all reached the end of the aisle and the royal family took their places. The bishop stepped forward and his voice carried throughout the room.

"Blessings and merry meet. Gentle lords and ladies, we are here today to join the fair princess, Piper Elizabeth Chapman and the noble lord Laurent of house Bloom together. They have asked you here to share in their joy, and to declare their love for one another before you as a community."

The bishop looked to Laurent "Lord, art thou here this day in pledged of thy own free will and choice?"

"Aye, father." Laurent said

Piper scoffed and rolled her eyes.

The bishop turned to Piper. "Princess, art thou here this day in pledged of thy own free will and choice?"

"No." Piper said quickly and frankly "But get on with it."

The bishop stopped. He was taken aback by Piper's rudeness and looked over at the king with a questioning look.

"Piper!" Caroline said in a low hiss.

Piper grumbled under her breath "Aye, father."

"In as much as this noble lord and fair princess have pledged to be married this day, we call upon Heaven to bless this union. Therefore if any one can show just cause, why they may not be joined together, by God's Law, or the Laws of the Realm; let them now speak, or else hereafter keep silent for all time."

The chapel was as silent as a crypt. Not a single objection or outburst. Piper looked towards the chapel doors and half expected Alex to come barging through. She did not.

* * *

The fight inside the castle took to the outdoors, on the castle grounds, and through the gates. No soldier was left alive. The rebel fighters broke off into the city streets. Alex and her crew and hundreds of new followers ran behind her leaving a path of destruction in their wake. Every soldier they encountered they took them down. Every opposition they met, they conquered it. The chaos that began inside the dungeons erupted like a volcano into the streets. The onlookers that saw the rebels and the pirates fighting back against the soldiers began to take up arms themselves. They grabbed whatever they could find, pots, pans, mallets, hay forks, anything that could be used as a weapon. The townspeople were fighting back and those that didn't shut themselves up inside their homes.

Alex, Nicky and the others finally made it to the harbor and wasted no time in killing the soldiers guarding it. Boo broke a man's neck with her bare hands, Black Cindy used her full weight to shove another off the ship's side. Alex drew her gun and shot one in the head and stabbed another in the eye. The Widow's crew rid themselves of all of the waste that plagued Alex's ship. Everything was clear.

"Everyone to your posts! Full sail!"

Nicky, still following behind Alex, both walked into the captain's quarters.

"Okay, Vause so you know I got to ask. And just help me understand this…we're not rescuing Piper?!"

Alex quickly began going through her things. She searched for her guns, knives and attached them to her belt. "No."

"But yet you're arming yourself with guns, knives, and swords? You going somewhere?"

"To the chapel. I'm taking the rebels and we're going to the chapel."

"But I thought we established that you weren't rescuing Piper."

Alex took her long black trench coat from around her chair and placed her tricorne atop her head. "Nichols. I want you and the crew to take the ship and head towards the chapel also, the side closest to the sea."

"And what the hell am I supposed to be doing exactly?"

"When the sun reaches it's highest point at noon. Open fire, everything we've got do you understand?"

"You plan to go back to the chapel and you also want me to destroy the damn thing? You know Vause if you want me to kill you all you have to do is say so. Gun to the head maybe? It would be a hell of a lot better than what your asking."

Alex picked up her glasses from her desk and placed them on her face "Just do it. And if I'm not back within an hour's time of the first blast…leave."

"Vause, I don't understand what your doing, I'm fucking confused, and to be honest you sound like a madwoman."

"I'm not asking you to understand, I'm asking you to trust me. You leave. That's the order."

* * *

"Heavenly Father, creator of all things, we humbly ask thee to bless this union, may these servants seek goodness all the days of their lives, may they be strong in defense of what is right, may they be united as one even as thou art with God."

"Do you Piper Elizabeth Chapman take unto thyself as husband the fair Prince Laurent and pledge unto him before God and these witnesses to be his protector, defender and sure resort, to honor and sustain him, in sickness and in health, in fair and in foul, with all thy worldly powers, to cherish and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him so long as ye both shall live?"

Piper's ears picked up the sound of distant commotion outside. It sounded like guns, and the clanging of swords, it was feint but Piper heard it. She saw the look on her father's face and could tell he was hearing it too as did Laurent. There was yelling, the sound of men dying, and it was getting closer. The congregation froze and the bishop stopped. Suddenly there was a loud thunderous bang coming from behind the chapel doors. Everyone screamed. The bang came again and then again. Then the tall archway doors to the chapel opened with a loud booming crash. The throng of lords and ladies screamed in horror, they hid under their seats and reeled back away from the door. Men of the royal guard sharpened their swords and readied their rifles pointing them at the rushing intruders. They stood by awaiting the orders of their commanders.

An army of angry pirates, civilians, and rebel fighters armed to the teeth with guns, knives, swords, whatever they had available came marching through the broken doorway. At the head of the horde was a tall and fierce Alex Vause. She looked ready for battle, to die if need be. Piper couldn't stop smiling with tearful relief at the sight of her. She looked absolutely fearless.

Byll stepped forward his face was red with rage "You?! How dare you! Guards ready your weapons, prepare to open fire."

"Father, stop!" Piper yelled.

Alex folded her arms and didn't flinch "You sure that's a good idea Byll? Do you really want to open fire in front of all these innocent people just to get to me?" She clicked her tongue "Bad form." Alex looked around at all the ladies and lords of the chapel who looked at her with trembling fear.

"As long as it is your body that I see lying on the floor when this is over it doesn't matter to me. Your kind have been the bane of this country's very existence for far too long and I will see to it that all of you are destroyed. Starting with you!"

"Whatever you say Byll. I'll make this quick and plain and then I'll happily be out of your way."

"And what makes you so confident to think you're getting out of here alive?"

"Call it a hunch. And I'm not here for you." Alex's eyes focused in on Piper "I'm here for your daughter."

All the men of the royal guard took up their defensive stances at the mention of their princess. Laurent clutched Piper's arm possessively but Piper snatched it back.

"You'll not be taking her again!" Laurent yelled. "You've done enough damage!"

Alex snapped her head in Laurent's direction "Relax, Luther I'm not taking your princess anywhere."

"It's Laurent" he emphasized through gritted teeth.

"Whatever."

"You're not here to take Piper away?" Laurent squinted.

"No."

"You're not?" Piper raised an eyebrow at her clearly perplexed.

"Fucking hell, how many times must I say it. No I'm not. I'm sorry Pipes but this is not a rescue mission."

Piper began to take several steps towards her and then stopped. "Then what are you doing here Alex? You—you were supposed to were supposed to have left the city, saved yourself, no one would've known you escaped, and by the time they did you would've been long gone. So why did you risk coming here then if not to rescue me?" Piper asked.

Alex crossed her arms "I know curious isn't it? You're right I could've left but somehow I couldn't bring myself to leave, not yet. Not until I was absolutely sure."

"Sure of what?"

"That this is what you wanted. I'm not here to save you, I'm not here to steal you away…I'm here to ask you."

Alex looked at Piper with her intense green eyes and spoke very carefully "When we first met, I took you from your home against your wishes and regardless of what my intentions were it was still wrong…I get that. I stand by what I said and what I know to be true: you're a strong woman. I know it. You survived the sea and dealing with pirates, you nearly got yourself killed trying to save me from a giant sea monster, took on two leopards in a village of cannibals that almost ate us. So I know if you can do that than I know you are capable of anything including standing up to those who would deny you the right to live your own life."

Byll, Laurent, and the entire congregation of people looked around in shock, disbelief, and amazement at hearing that their own princess had done such things.

"I'm giving you a choice now Pipes." Alex spread her arms out as she gestured to the grand splendor of the chapel. "If this is what you really want: to stay here, to marry him, to be queen of Imperial Terra, to have babies, then go on do it, nest, by all means. Or… you can come with me. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow or the next day and that's the whole point of being with me. But no matter what dangers we might face we'll deal with them together. Always together."

"Whatever you decide it's your choice and if this is it then I promise you I'll respect your decision and not stand in your way. But you will also neither see or hear from me again. You can't have both. Think for yourself Pipes. What is it that you truly want? I'm not kidnapping you, I can't save you, only you can save yourself."

Piper's eyes lowered to the ground and slowly looked back up at her "Are you still angry with me?"

Alex paused for a moment, her face gave away no sign of her feelings "You broke my heart Pipes… and….I understand why you did what you did…I was mad at you…I was hurt by you."

Piper looked away and she tucked in her lips, her eyes glistened.

"But I still love you."

She looked back at Alex and when she saw the tiny loving smile on her face Piper's smile grew.

"Really?"

"Yes, you idiot."

Piper laughed a little through her tears. "I love you, too."

The congregation broke out in gasps and whispers but to Alex and Piper it was only them in the entire room.

Byll's voice thundered through the hall "Piper!"

"I truly am sorry Alex. A thousand times, a million times, I'm sorry. I really, really, am."

"I know…I know you are." Alex nodded.

"Piper!"

She still wasn't listening she had eyes only for Alex, her tone lightened "You know you really could've saved yourself the speech and just asked me." Piper said.

Alex smirked at her and shrugged "I know. Why was it too dramatic?"

Piper scrunched her nose "A little bit."

"Enough!"

Piper whipped around and saw her father boiling with anger.

"Enough of this! Piper get back here and take your place beside Laurent. She doesn't have a choice! This has always been the arrangement and it will proceed as planned!"

"You're wrong father, everyone has a choice." Piper looked at Byll with newfound determination and an iron will "And today I'm making mine."

Piper finished walking the rest of the way towards Alex and stood beside her. She stood defiant, tall, and strong. Laurent's jaw dropped down to the floor and Piper could've sworn her father's face became even redder.

"Piper!"

"This is what I'm choosing father. In the time I spent with Alex I have experienced more freedom and more joy than I ever had in my entire life. It was only when I was with her did I realize how much of it I was missing. Because of her I have found real love, real happiness…and I'm not going to let that go…not for anything or anyone."

Piper looked at the warm loving smile of Alex's face and took hold of her hand lacing their fingers together. "Shall we depart from this place?"

The soldiers raised their guns ready to shoot. Byll raised his hands "Hold your fire!"

King Byll's voice roared once more across the room.

"Piper Elizabeth Chapman you will not leave this room I command you! If you leave with that woman, if you step outside those doors, I will mark you as a traitor, the law is the law. You will be banned from this house. I will stricken you from the family name I swear it on my father's grave! Turn around now!"

That made Piper flinch. To hear her own father speak so harshly ripped her heart.

"Step away from her! Think about what you are doing!"

Piper looked back at her father for the very last time.

"I have thought about it and I've decided. I choose Alex, I choose the pirates. I am no different than any of these people."

"You would throw in your lot with her, with them, betray your family, embarrass me in front of all of my subjects…" The anger in Byll's voice came down a bit to low dull roar but still carried a heavy weight of finality and conviction.

"Have it your way…the law is the law, and the law says that all pirates and pirate supporters are to be killed for their crimes. I love you…but you force me to do this."

Piper's mother suddenly looked over at her husband as did a very shocked Laurent who did a quick double take at the king knowing instantly what Byll was implying.

Caroline walked over and touched her husband's sleeve "Byll, stop this right now."

"You heard her, she wishes to be with them. Guards ready your weapons!" A few of the men hesitated as they aimed their guns at Piper and the other pirates.

Piper stood frozen in fear and shock by what was happening. He wouldn't dare.

"Your grace, you can't be serious? Men stand down!" Laurent shouted.

"Don't undermine me boy! Take aim!"

"That's your daughter!"

"That's not my daughter, my daughter is a good girl who would never do something so foolish! That woman has corrupted her mind and I intend to set her free."

Piper couldn't believe what she was hearing. He wouldn't do this. He wouldn't. Not to his only daughter.

"Last chance Piper, take your rightful place beside your family, do this and you will be pardoned for this act of defiance, we will forget this ever happened."

Piper's body was trembling. She felt Alex squeeze her hand even tighter. That small gesture meant everything. A promise to be by her side no matter what, to the very end. Together. Always together. Piper squeezed back.

"No."

Every single gun was ready and aimed right at the door; at Alex, at the pirates, at Piper. Byll had only but to say the was holding their breath with anticipation and fear but Piper did not and would not budge.


	36. Chapter 36

 

A high pitched whistling sound came ripping through the air that started off small and then grew louder and louder until a enormous explosion broke through stone, marble, and one of the large glass arched windows of the chapel. Glass and stone rained down on top of the screaming guests. Some of the soldiers became confused and made the mistake of firing their weapons. A thick cloud of smoke started to fill the room. Piper and Alex hit the floor on impact and lied flat on their stomachs.

"Nicky?" Piper coughed.

"Aye,that's Nicky. Now's our chance. C'mon it's time to go!" Alex jumped up and snatched Piper by the hand.

The guests all screamed in panic and began to run towards the back of the chapel away from the falling debris as cannon fire came booming through the walls and windows. Screams could barely be heard over the sound. Soldiers armed themselves and took their positions. The leading commanders barked their orders.

"'PROTECT THE KING!"

"PROTECT THE GUESTS! MOVE THEM OUT OF HERE!"

"SET UP A PERIMETER!"

"FIRE!"

Gun fire erupted constantly throughout the chapel. The soldiers shot the pirates and the pirates shot at the soldiers. Steel met with steel, punches were thrown. Everyone was covered in white dust and rock. A rebel was ran through the chest, a soldier was sliced from his hip to left shoulder. Alex and Piper ran through all of them, Piper hoisted up her dress to make it easier for her to run but it kept snagging and weighing her down. Another explosion came and she and Alex quickly ducked behind a fallen pew and took shelter from the impact.

"Okay we have a problem, you need to lose that dress, its slowing us down."

"I know! I know! but I can't exactly take it off from this angle Alex."

Alex growled "Come on. Stay low and follow me."

She took them away to small secluded spot that wasn't so bombarded with gunfire and soldiers.

"Stand up and turn around."

Piper did as she said and Alex drew her knife and started to cut, rip, and tear Piper free from the dress.

"Is it wrong that I'm kind of aroused by what you're doing?"

Alex turned Piper around to face her and Piper saw the familiar sly and playful look on her face that was just so Alex. She tapped the flat of her dagger to the space between Piper's breasts "Not at all my dear. Not at all." Piper smiled at her and Alex kissed her quickly and firmly on the lips "But unfortunately we're going to have to save this bit of role play for when we're not being killed. Now come on step out of this thing."

Piper took two large steps out of the dress leaving her in nothing but her simple white slip.

She sighed "Well that definitely feels better. My legs can breathe."

As she shimmied the rest of the way out of her dress Alex left and came back with a pair of boots.

"Shoes too come on take them off."

Piper looked at the boots in Alex's hand "Where did you get those?"

"We're in the middle of a fight for our lives and you're worried about where the shoes came from?."

"Fair point."

"Trust me, he no longer needs them. Now hurry put these on."

Piper put on the boots. Alex unsheathed one of her swords and handed the pommel over to Piper.

She smirked at her "You still know how to use one of these?"

Piper gave Alex a cocky smile and twirled the weapon. "I think I can manage."

Alex drew her other sword "Good. The plan is we fight our way through towards the docks where Nicky and the others are waiting on the ship and we get the fuck out of here."

"I like that plan."

She turned back to look at Piper with a confident smile "I'll watch your back, you watch mine?"

"We do this together." Piper said matching Alex's confidence.

Alex nodded "Always together."

* * *

Piper and Alex stuck close together as they fought their way through the mixed crowd of pirates and soldiers. Piper covered the rear and cut down the soldiers that took them on from behind and Alex covered the front. They found their rhythm and constantly rotated their positions to better assist one another. Alex caught one soldier in the eye moments away from stabbing Piper in the chest and Piper cut a man clear across the stomach when he nearly severed Alex's neck. They were becoming a force to be reckoned with and because they worked together it left little room for either one to make a mistake. One was always there to pick up the slack where the other was falling behind.

Alex drew her gun and fired a shot passed Piper's head and then tossed her the weapon so she might use it as a club. Piper caught it with ease whipped around to strike a man across his face and then slipped it back into Alex's belt.

"Piper duck!"

Piper ducked, rolled, and came back up on her feet to meet her sword with another soldier. He gave a hard swing with his sword and Piper moved swiftly to the side and cut across the man's back.

"Everyone fall back!" Alex yelled over the commotion. The army of pirates and rebels began to move towards the exit and soon the war between them and the soldiers spilled outside onto the chapel steps, and flooded back into the city. Alex disarmed a man's rifle and elbowed him in the face.

"C'mon Piper we have to get to the docks!"

"Right behind you!"

A sea of pirates and soldiers came through the city streets like a tidal wave of clanging swords, and gunfire. The sound of cannon fire from the Widow was much louder on the outside and each blast came one right after the other about 10 seconds apart from each other.

"Alex…" Piper panted "Alex!"

"What is it?"

"We're not going to get to the docks fast enough on foot like this."

"Suggestions?"

Piper saw a nearby carriage hitched up to a couple of spooked horses, the driver was hunched over bleeding from the neck, dead. "I have an idea. follow me!"

Alex saw where Piper was going "Do you even know how to ride one of these? And don't tell me you read it in a book."

"No I didn't, but it can't be too hard I've seen it done before." Piper dragged the body out of the driver's seat and let it fall onto the street.

"Maybe I should drive?"

"No Alex, you're the better fighter, you're going to keep these bastards away from us until we get to the docks. Now c'mon get up here."

Alex sliced a soldier across the face and kicked him in the chest. She grabbed hold of Piper's hand. Piper helped to lift her up onto the seat beside her.

She took the reigns to get control of the horses "Okay now how do we get this thing going?" Piper said to herself not really asking Alex.

"Seriously?!"

"I know, I know, I got it, I got it HYAH!" Piper snapped the reigns and the horses sped off in a frightened confused run at top speed. The carriage jerked and the wheels rattled rapidly on the stone covered streets.

The reigns rubbed against Piper's palms and tried to get away from her but she held them tightly within her grasp. The horses dashed through heavy crowded streets of screaming people They smashed through large crates, small stalls belonging to local businesses, chickens and other small animals scattered about. People were running out in front of them and jumped out of the way to find safety. Alex and Piper were like a raging stampede down the busy streets of Imperial Terra. Piper screamed for people to move and used one of her hands to urge people to get out of the way. Piper hit one hard turn after another. She turned the horses so hard the horse carriage sometimes rode on two wheels instead of four.

Alex was just trying her best to hold on and not fall off the damned thing. She turned around and saw that they were being pursued by soldiers on horseback.

"Pipes do you even know how to get to the harbor?!"

"Honestly no. I'm sort of making this up as I go along!"

"Pipes!"

"I'm sorry I was hoping maybe you could figure that part out!"

Alex rolled her eyes and growled.

"Alex on your left!" Piper yelled as she pointed to the soldier riding beside them. His gun was raised.

"Get back!" Alex said putting an arm across Piper's chest and pressing her back against the carriage. The man shot and missed. Alex drew her gun and fired a shot right at his horse's head. The horse screamed, tumbled, and rolled over it's legs. The man fell with it and the weight of the horse's body killed him.

When Alex saw there was more of them she stood up "Fuck I have one gun and two shots left" she cursed to herself. "Keep going! Turn left there!"

The soldiers on horseback were gaining on them. Alex drew her sword and climbed to the top of the wheel house.

Piper looked up "Alex what're you—Alex are you mad?! Get down from there!"

"Get us to the harbor Pipes! Turn left now!"

"Alex don't be—"

"Piper look out!"

She quickly turned back around and saw that they were about to rush into a thick crowd of people. Piper screamed and whipped the reigns hard right instead of left down another street.

"Oh my god!" She yelled

"Piper what are you doing? I said go left!"

"Sorry!"

Alex stood back up and balanced herself on top of the wheel house. The soldier pursuing closest behind them leapt from his horse and started to climb aboard the carriage. Then another climbed on and another. Alex kicked the first one off and sliced the hand off another one. The third soldier managed to climb up and grabbed Alex by the ankle and she fell hard smacking her head on the roof of the house.

"Alex!"

Piper snapped the reigns again to speed up the horses. There were low hanging signs over the local shops and Piper purposely drove underneath them. "Alex stay down!"

The soldiers on top of the wheel house smacked against the signs and they fell off of wheel house

Alex kicked herself free of the last soldier and the horse carriage trampled over the man. "Turn down that narrow street up ahead we can lose a lot of them in there!"

"It's too small Alex I don't know if we can make it!"

"Yes we can, trust me, do it!"

Piper nodded and gave another quick snap of the reigns "Hyah!"

The horses whinnied and sped off in that direction down an alleyway. It was a tight fit but they made it and the soldiers on horseback were forced into a single file and no longer able to surround them the way they wanted to.

"Yes!" Piper shouted victoriously "We made it!"

"Not quite." Alex said as she glanced up ahead taking her place in the seat beside Piper. There was an abandoned broken wagon missing two wheels and a tall stone wall was blocking their path, a dead end. Beyond that Piper saw water, the docks, they were almost free but they were also about to crash and the soldiers were gaining on them from the rear.

"Oh fuck me." Alex cursed underneath her breath.

"We can make it!" Piper shouted

Alex snapped her head at her "What?!"

"We can make it! We didn't come this far not to."

"How?!"

"We use that wagon."

"Piper we're not going to make that jump!"

"We can if we go fast enough!"

"Pipes!"

"Trust me, we'll make it! Just hold on tight!"

Piper snapped the reigns again until it scared the horses into a wild frenzy. The ramp was getting closer and so was the wall.

"Pipes!"

"We'll make it!"

Alex turned around and saw the soldiers on their tail getting closer. They were all going to crash. "Please be right Pipes."

"I am. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. We're in this together."

Alex looked at Piper and saw the bold confidence on her face. "We'll make it." Alex said with a nod.

Piper snapped the reigns one last time and the horses ran up the ramp making the wheel house jerk violently. Alex and Piper both screamed, the soldiers kept going and crashed hard into the wall while Alex and Piper continued over destroying the ramp and flying over just barely making it beyond the wall. They made it over but not unscathed. The wheelhouse came crashing down when it hit the stone street and broke on impact. Piper lost her grip from the reigns, the horses ran free and she and Alex were thrown from the carriage.

The two of them were buried under the rubble luckily able to get away with just a few scrapes and bruises. Alex helped Piper out from underneath the shattered wood and broken wheels. "See." Piper grunted out "I told you we'd make it."

"Aye, you did, but we're not out yet, can you run?"

Piper nodded.

"Good come on we can't stop we're almost there. We got a good lead on them but we need to get to a rowboat so it can take us out to sea."

"Alex over there." Piper clutched her bruised shoulder and nodded off to the small rowboat about a good run from where they were standing.

"Good eye. Let's go."

"There they are!" Alex and Piper both turned around and saw more soldiers running up behind them.

"Run, Pipes!"

They both took off and sprinted through the crowds of people. "Stay close!" Alex hollered back.

She stopped suddenly to knock over a stand of oranges. The officers pursuing them tripped over them and tripped and fell over each other.

"Keep going!"

Piper jumped into the rowboat and looked for the oars. Alex untied the rope from the dock and jumped in right behind her. Piper immediately started rowing as hard and as fast as she could and Alex picked up the other. The soldiers were still coming and they were running down the docks guns raised.

"They're coming!"

"Keep rowing!"

A soldier aimed his rifle at Alex's head. "Alex get down!" Piper abandoned her oar and threw herself onto Alex and pushed her head down it barely missed.

"Grab the oar." Alex ordered "We got to keep rowing."

Their rowboat slowly floated more and more out to sea. And the men gradually stopped firing. They were safe. All of the adrenaline had left their bodies and they were finally able to catch their breath. Alex collapsed into the boat and so did Piper.

"I think I'm really starting to feel the effects of that jump we made, everything on my body is sore." Piper said

"Well" Alex said between breaths. Like you said we made it that's the important thing."

Alex looked up and smiled at her "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

She smiled back catching the joke "Absolutely, I couldn't even catch my breath."

Piper looked up and saw all the smoke and fires in the city, the smoke coming from the chapel and the castle.

Alex sat back up. "Come on pick up your oar, we have to get to the ship, everybody is waiting."

* * *

The crew raised the rowboat the rest of the way up the side of the ship and Alex and Piper stepped on to the deck.

Alex looked up and saw Nicky with her fists to her hips and shaking her head "Not rescuing the princess huh? Sure as shit looked like a rescue to me."

"No I just thought I'd do the right thing and ask this time around. Piper's here by her own choice."

"That so? You didn't have enough the first time around, back for more?"

Piper stood amongst the entire crew. Most of them looked like they were ready to spit nails. They were unsure and still upset at her.

She stepped away from Alex and looked at each and every one of them "I don't blame any of you for distrusting me or even hating me. I owe you an apology Nicky, all of you. I'm sorry, really sorry, and… if you all will have me I will spend the rest of my time here making it up to all of you."

All the women looked amongst themselves and made faces at each other.

"Well Piddles." said Black Cindy giving Piper back her old nickname "You're going to be making it up for a long time. I'm gonna tell you that."

"Aye, I second that" said Boo

"Swab duty is looking mighty good for starters for the next month or so" said Tasha

"Sleepin up in the crows nest, give Suzanne a break from talking to the birds."

"Done" Piper said "Anything else."

"Oh I'm sure we'll all come up with something. Just be thankful your ass isn't sleeping with the fishes."

Piper nodded. "Fair enough."

Nicky gave Piper a hard slap on the back "Welcome to your new family Piper. You're back at the bottom of the food chain."

"All right ladies we're casting off! Get to your posts give me full sail!"

Alex moved to the wheel of the ship and turned it. Piper walked up the steps behind her and looked out over the rail and watched as the land of Imperial Terra grew smaller and smaller. A thought suddenly crossed her mind.

"Alex what are we going to do about Litchman's Island?"

"Well for now, there's nothing we can do. We'll take it back someday don't worry. But we're going to need a hell of a lot more ships to do it. We can't do it by ourselves."

"I hope we can take it back." Piper whispered to herself.

"So Captain, where will you have us go next? What mischief shall we get ourselves involved in? Do we go east, west, north, south?"

A wicked smile spread across Alex's face "We have a bit of business. We go further east, to a place where no one has ever dared to travel."

"Where is that?"

"You ever heard of the great island of Tylassa"

"No… but I bet it's dangerous."

"We'll soon find out."

Piper smiled at Alex and looked back over the rail. She continued to watch the smoke coming from the chapel and castle she once called home. She could never go back, her father would kill her if she did, he had made that very clear. Piper wanted to believe that maybe in time, maybe one day, he would learn to accept her and this new life she chose but she was not prepared to risk her life to find out. A strong gust of wind blew her hair across her face and she took in the smell of the salty sea air. Even after everything that had happened Piper felt a tremendous weight being lifted off of her shoulders and for the first time in her life she felt she could finally just breathe, like her life was finally her own, and now she was truly able to spread her wings. The world was now so filled with infinite possibilities. Maybe it was as Meka said. Maybe she was the wasp, maybe not. But one thing was certain Piper was definitely on a journey of new beginnings, a new chapter in her life had officially begun and she now had Alex to share it with.

**To be continued…**

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone we have reached the end of The Spider and the Wasp. I would once again like to thank all of you for giving my story a chance and taking the time out of your lives to read it. Thank you for your support and for sticking around as long as you did. It has definitely been a long journey but the adventure is far from over. This story is just the beginning for what I have in store for Alex and Piper. I want to let you guys know that I'm going to be taking a break before I drop the sequel. But in the mean time I'll be going back through this story to do some more finalizing and editing. Any news and updates as far as the status of my stories I will be posting on my tumblr blog at shnookumsandlovemuffin and if you're interested you can also get a sneak peak of whats coming up next in the sequel: The Pool of Souls. Thank you all so very very much. Much love and big hugs to all of you, and I will see you all again soon.


End file.
